The Potter and the Tennysons: Families of 10
by Watch Seeker
Summary: Harry Potter's wish was simple; he wants a true family to care him, comfort him, and love him. And there was another; he wants a friend. And they all became true. Only, the new family is full of warriors, and his new friend can turn into aliens and became his BROTHER!
1. And Then There Were 10 and a Potter

**Ben 10 and Harry Potter do not belong to me. I only owe this story.**

* * *

 _ **And Then There Were 10 and a Potter**_

 ** _Privet Drive_**

 **At number four, Privet Drive, there was a big house owned by a very mean and nasty family you can imagine; the Dursley family. The family is composed of three people.** **One fat man with a mustache, Mr. Dursley, one long-necked, skinny woman, Mrs. Dursley, and their horrible fat son, Dudley.**

However, there was another boy who had been living with them. He was entirely different from the Dursley family. In fact, he was a nephew/cousin of theirs. His name was Harry Potter, a small, raven-haired, green-eyed boy, who had been a slave doing everything for his relatives, sleeping in a small cupboard under stairs, eating leftovers or nothing, and wearing his cousin's over-sized clothes. His Not-So-Friendly-Family treated him as an animal, not wanting to raise him at all.

And things started to change a bit on Dudley's birthday. It was a usual day for Harry, cooking perfect meals for Dudley's birthday breakfast. Once he was done, he went to the corner of the table none of the presents for his cousin were on. He stared at his own breakfast.

 _Eggs and two strips of bacon,_ Harry examined. He sighed quietly, not wanting to hear his uncle's yell in the morning. _Best breakfast I can get._

Dudley's birthday was one of the worst days in years for him. He had to look at his cousin ripping his present off while eating leftovers. Worst of all, Mr. Dursley's elder sister, Marge Dursley, had just visited them. She even brought her bulldog, Ripper. Harry hated her because on one Christmas, Dudley got a computerized robot but he got a box of dog biscuits. Even today, he accidentally stepped on Ripper's paw and he had to run all over the garden. Eventually, he had to climb up a tree and stay there until past midnight. The Dursleys laughed at this and didn't even stop the dog. Poor little Harry wanted to end this time quickly.

Unfortunately, after he got down from the tree and heard that Mrs. Figg, who became Harry's second guardian when every time the Dursley family went anywhere they want without him, had gone somewhere to visit her family, things did not go well. At first, the raven-haired boy was glad at the fact that he didn't need to see all the cats Mrs. Figg cared. Soon he heard that there was no one left to watch him. He was in a good mood right now.

"OK, little tyke," Mr. Dursley suddenly called his son. "I'm planning to bring you to America tomorrow. You always wanted to go there, didn't you? You can do all kinds of things! We can eat American meals during the trip! You can do whatever you like. Just say it, and there will be!"

Dudley screamed. He was totally excited to travel abroad and play in a new place. As Mr. Dursley decided to go to America as a gift for Dudley, the other boy was delighted. He could be free from their hands until they were back. He was eager to watch television, play Dudley's game, and have plenty of food he could make. However, everything he was thinking crumbled to dust as Mr. Dursley informed, "the boy's coming with us."

Everyone complained for a different reason, but he retorted, "I don't even like it! The old lady is gone for now and there is nobody to watch you. Do you think I would leave you alone here and find the house completely messed up?!"

His uncle raised voice at the end, but although he was scared, Harry slowly retorted, "I will never make a mess, Uncle Vernon. I, I promise."

But Uncle Vernon did not even pay attention to him. Even Aunt Marge swore to him. Harry felt it was unfair. So far, lots of unexplainable things happened around the Potter boy. In the house, Mrs. Dursley, or Aunt Petunia, once cut Harry's hair until he was almost bald, except for his bangs to cover his unique lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. The next day, however, his hair was back and Harry wasn't surprised when his uncle locked him in the cupboard with no meal for a few days as a punishment. Also, there was a time Aunt Petunia tried to put Dudley's old ugly sweater he hated over him by force, which left a sweater as same as a size of a thumb. No exceptions in school, after Harry managed to turn one teacher's wig into bright blue or end up on a roof of a cafeteria.

Harry was there, but he didn't know how he did them. Yet.

But it ended up Harry to go abroad together, much to his and the Dursleys' dislike.

* * *

 ** _America_**

 **The Dursley family plus Harry finally reached America. It was the same day when they had left Britain. Uncle Vernon made Harry sure not to disturb the family during the trip or they will leave him alone in this country. So far, nothing happened, except Harry, who mentioned a motorbike flying in his dream. Uncle Vernon braked in shock, which made his car stop immediately and it didn't start again. They traveled by it for a while but soon it needed to be repaired. They stopped by the near campsite to find help. Uncle Vernon didn't forget to yell at Harry that motorbikes don't fly, causing Dudley to snicker.**

"I know," replied Harry. "It was just a dream."

The Dursleys hated anything strange or _magical_ , and Harry knew it, only he did not understand why. While the parents were in deep thought, Harry and his nasty cousin went inside the woods to spend some time, but not for the same reason. Harry wanted to be alone and Dudley followed to bully him. He was having a perfect day but his cousin had been ruined it all the time. But this just applied to Dudley, and Harry was just innocent. As Dudley followed Harry, watching for traps for his trouble-making cousin, he found out they were on a cliff. He made a devilish smile.

"Hey, Potter!" Dudley shouted. Harry turned around to face him, having a bad feeling. Dudley approached him. He was now clouding Harry with his own shadow. "You don't do anything good for me."

Harry gulped. Something wasn't right. "You don't even do anything."

Dudley made a face. "I don't want to hear from a freak like you. You do what you su... su..."

"Someone doesn't even know a word to say," Harry said sarcastically.

Burning in red, Dudley yelled, "Shut up, freak! You're nothing but a... a freak! You don't even know your mother! Oh, right, she's dead, isn't she?" Harry's heart sank. Dudley lowered his voice and continued mocking. "I heard all of it. Your mom was a loser. Marrying with a Good-for-Nothing trickster, losing all the money she had, having you by accident and died in a car crash! Nobody but a b_tch could do that! That's right, your mom was a worthless, freaky, ugly b_tch! And your papa is trash! Trash papa and mama b_tch! That's it! You're a freak! A freak!"

Harry's body trembled. He clenched his fist and shoved his cousin by grabbing his collar of his shirt and punching him in the face. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY LIKE THAT! EVEN _YOU_ DON'T KNOW ABOUT THEM! THEY WERE NOT!"

However, his punch wasn't as strong as Dudley's. The bigger kid pushed the other kid hard and punch him in his stomach, causing him to fall down the cliff. Harry screamed until he landed on bushes. It was lucky to land on there, but it didn't block the pain. As Harry opened his eyes, Dudley was smirking at him. He then disappeared from sight, saying, "Don't come back again, loser!"

Harry, on the other hand, just stared at where he fell. Several minutes passed, which Harry felt like a few hours. Then he looked at the sky above him. Black sky with shining dots was reflected in his emerald eyes. He always wondered, _are_ _there really aliens out in space? Is it a better place than the Dursleys? Is it...a happy place?_

Harry made dozens of questions up in his mind. Back at the Dursleys, he often stared at the stars when none of the Dursleys were watching him. The very first beginning he became interested in astronomy was a map of a constellation. It was Dudley's at first of course, but he was an idiot, so he threw away from his sight and ordered Harry to clean it. Harry, however, thought it was lucky when his cousin had said that. The raven-haired boy quickly brought the map to the cupboard and hid it under his pillow. Then he had been watching it at night, examining and wondering about the universe. He knew only a few facts about outer space after he read little from one of Dudley's old books. It was a book with aliens in imagination, which led Harry always dreaming about other creatures. He knew the universe was big and full of imaginations.

He had been asking to himself about space alone since he couldn't ask to his family. And the reasons were two; both died or had a rule of _no questions_. He always wondered what it would be like, if he had an alien friend. He would prank Dudley or play tag. Maybe he would live with his friend, away from the Dursleys. They would be glad to not feed him again, and Harry would be delighted to be away from them, becoming free, which he had wanted. Then he would find a pretty girlfriend, become her husband, and live happily until the end. But that was just his dream. His dream of hope to get away from the Dursleys.

In Privet Drive, he would never be happy. He was just a troublemaker there. He hoped to run away and live by his own, but he was too young and not smart enough. And once he was captured, only punishment would be there.

Everything was hopeless. Then Harry realized he was crying. He brought his arm and wiped it out, only to cry more. Why of all people, he had to be the one who deserve this? Harry, not wanting to go back to his family like his cousin had said, just lay down on the bushes, crying silently. He didn't want to go back. He thought this would satisfy the Dursleys. He knew they would be glad to know if he was gone. So, he just lay there.

For hours, he didn't do anything but watching the stars. Soon, he became lightened a bit. Along with the song from bugs in the forest, the night view was fantastic. The darkness helped Harry to see more stars than he saw in that house of a nightmare. He even saw a shooting star. Recalling that people wished on shooting stars to make them come true with hope, Harry quickly sat up and brought his hands, put them together, and closed his eyes. He began to wish what he wanted, _I wish to be free from the Dursleys._

However, just then, another wish came to his mind. He then wished again, hoping the shooting star didn't disappear yet. _I wish to have an alien friend._

Suddenly, he heard something burning. He opened his eyes and looked back before he became shocked at the scene. The other side of the forest was burning in flames. Animals ran out from there to avoid them. As they pass Harry, he quickly hid into the bushes. A herd of deer or rabbits jumped over him and how lucky he was not to be stomped. As he heard no more footsteps, he peeked out from the bushes. He saw the flames coming close. Terrified, he hurriedly got out from the bushes. However, he couldn't move forward. In fact, a branch caught his shirt. He tried to get it loose, but it was stuck in a hole of his old shirt from Dudley. He hated Dudley more.

He looked at the flames. Now it was only few miles away from him. In a few minutes, he would be engulfed by the fire. Tears poured down from his eyes. He cried in fear. "Help!"

Nothing happened. The flames were now about to reach him. He pulled his shirt to get away. He shouted once more, hoping anybody to hear. "Help me! I'm in the forest! I, I'm here! Somebody! Anybody! Please help me!"

This wasn't what he wished. He didn't wish to die. He wanted to live, not in his horrible relatives' home. He wanted to live with his new family. Only thing he wanted was just a new friend, a new family, and a new home.

Then, someone called him. "Hey! Hold on!"

Harry opened his eyes but he fell backwards as he felt the branch releasing his shirt. With a loud thud, he looked around to find the owner of the voice and he was shocked as he found.

It was a humanoid with a face of flame. Its body was made of dark brown or red magma rocks, with lava running through between the cracks. Its palm was almost ten times bigger than Harry's small one. Its feet was oval-shaped with two toes in the front and one in the back. On its chest was a white and grey badge with black lines resembling an hourglass.

Harry was too afraid to say something at the creature. It suddenly said in a low voice, startling Harry. "You okay?"

Harry noticed it was a man but couldn't say any word. So, he just nodded his head.

The creature looked at the forest fire then at Harry. He quickly gestured to run before going to the other side of the fire, and Harry did the same, following the flame guy. As the guy noticed him, he looked surprised but he just ran. Then, as they were out of the forest, the creature turned around towards the forest while Harry was catching his breath. Harry tried to thank him but was shocked as he saw him shooting laser of flames to the woods, setting more fire.

"What are you doing?!" Harry cried. "You're making it worse!"

Surprisingly, the creature turned to Harry and grinned. "It's called a backfire. I set a new fire, it blocks the forest flames, then game over."

"But that's a stupid idea!" Harry retorted.

"Trust me," it said, then he looked back at the flames. "I know my grandpa."

Harry was dumbfounded, but as he watched the fire beside him, he was surprised that the creature was right. As the new set of fire burned everything, the fire was getting weak. After a few minutes, the fire was completely gone, much to Harry's surprise. Now the forest remained ashes and burned trees.

He couldn't believe it. The fire creature did put out the forest fire with flames. He looked at him and saw he was returning to the woods. Harry hesitated a bit to follow, but as he thought of returning to the Dursleys, he shook his head and began to follow the creature's path.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere middle in the woods_**

 **Soon enough, Harry was lost in the woods, which hadn't been burned. He looked around to find the creature, which he was sure that was an alien. He was eager to be friend with him, so he continued finding him. But he lost him, and now he was in the woods alone again. It was getting late. He knew as he looked around the dark forest. He regretted not going to the Dursleys, but it was too late. Whether he returned or not, he would be punished. After all, he didn't like them. He would rather follow the alien. So, he just walked to the opposite way to the car, hoping to find the flame alien.**

Suddenly, he saw a light. Harry knew the alien's head was made of fire and glowed in the dark. And he knew any bright light might possibly be him. So, without thinking, he ran towards the light. Then, he heard something exploded. He looked around and found a few fresh, large holes which were formed by some sort of bullets. Harry soon found something in front.

However, it wasn't the alien. It was an UFO-shaped, red robot with grey limbs. It was turning its top dish as if it was searching for something. Sensing that it was dangerous, he stopped to go backward but he fell forward. He didn't know what to do. But before he could hit a ground, a giant, fury paw grabbed him and pulled him up to a tree.

Harry looked at it and his jaw fell open. He expected the fire alien but it wasn't. It was a beast with orange fur. It had no eyes, nose, ears, and not even a tail. His teeth were very sharp and stuck out of his mouth. Saliva trickled down at the corner of its mouth, which made Harry frown in disgust. Harry could see gills on the side of its neck, which was odd for land animals to have. On its shoulder was a brace with the same symbol the fire creature had on his chest.

The beast looked surprised as it looked Harry, then it growled and barked something he couldn't understand. But as it sensed the robot flying towards them, it brought Harry to its back and he responded by holding on it. He grabbed its fur tight when the beast climbed up the tree. Harry felt that the fur was greasy and also as hard as a spine. He thought, _I guess I should wash it later._

Just then, Harry screamed as the beast jumped high and landed on the robot that he saw before. The robot spun around, shooting orange laser everywhere. Before Harry knew what happened, he spotted its arm aiming at him, ready to shoot. He pulled the beast's fur, yelling, "Look out!"

The beast turned its head and bit into the arm before breaking and pulling it out from the robot's body. The beast then turned its head to Harry and...smiled.

Harry was confused at first but noticed it was thanking him. He smiled back. "You're welcome- WHOA!"

Suddenly the robot started to slam them to a nearby tree. Luckily, Harry wasn't hurt as the beast raised its arm to defend him. The robot continued moving uncontrollably. Having had enough, the beast tore its head away. Harry saw some sparks in its wires, and as he saw its head flown away from them, he felt pity a bit. That was when he heard the beeping noise. Looking around to find the source, he realized the symbol on the beast's brace was blinking red. Both of them looked at it before looking at each other. Then they saw a giant rock in front. Before Harry could react, the beast jumped off the robot with Harry on its back. As the beeping stopped, he was blinded by a sudden red light and landed with a sound of, "Oof!" Harry heard the robot crashed and exploded, so he realized he was safe. But also, he knew he was sitting on a boy in his age.

Surprised, he quickly got up. "Sorry!"

The boy stood up, groaning and rubbing his back. He had shaggy brown hair, green eyes( _Just like mine!_ Harry thought), and pale skin. He wore a short-sleeved white shirt with black stripes running down the middle and its shoulder parts, military green cargo pants, and a pair of black and white sneakers. What Harry thought most interesting was a watch on his left wrist. It was mainly black and grey but had a round, black dial with red buttons on its side and symbol of a red hourglass in the middle, instead of hands of a clock or numbers.

"Maybe you should jump when I say next time," he said.

"Sorry," apologized Harry. Then he realized as he looked at his watch again. "Wait! Don't tell me you're-"

"Look, whatever you had seen," the boy cut him off. "It never happened, okay? Please keep it as a secret. I better get going-"

Harry wondered why the boy froze so sudden. Then he heard a familiar noise and turned around. Unfortunately, it was the same robot like the one they defeated. Both boys said together, "not good".

Just then a shovel out of nowhere slammed to it before it could shoot them, stopping it immediately. When it fell to the ground, Harry noticed it was because of a girl in his age. She had an orange hair, bangs held by a blue hair clip, and same green eyes just like both boys. She wore a blue shirt with a cat logo in front, white Capri pants and shoes. She looked really angry with a shovel and Harry sensed that he mustn't bother her much.

He flinched as she cried, "Back off, sparky! No flying tree-trimmers is going to hurt my cousin!"

Then she hit the robot with the shovel several times, crushing it, and it finally became quiet.

"Never thought I say this," the boy spoke bluntly. "But am I glad to see you."

Then there was a spark, and the trio quickly ran away from it. Soon after, it exploded. Harry, following the two, couldn't believe such a girl in his age crushed the robot that nearly killed the two boys twice, and destroyed it in the end. He soon decided to say something to them. "So... You guys know each other?"

The girl finally noticed him and looked surprised. "Who is he?"

"Don't know," the boy replied. "Found him in the woods. He wasn't able to get out from the forest fire. So I saved him, set fire, then came back. Never knew he would follow me, since I found him in the woods again."

Hearing 'woods', Harry suddenly realized something he forgot for a while. "How did you become that furry creature?"

That's when the boy paused. "Well, um..."

"Ben, don't tell me you were-" the girl said but was cut off by 'Ben'.

"Hey! I was trying to save him! He was almost going to bump into that bot!"

"It's true," Harry pointed out, then he looked at Ben. "I forgot to say thanks for saving my life, by the way. I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"It's no big deal," he said before introducing himself. "I'm Ben Tennyson. It was great to fight with you."

Harry giggled.

"And I'm Gwen, doofus's cousin," Gwen said, jerking her head to Ben.

"Nice...to meet you," Harry answered. He guessed they didn't get along well. It was not that unusual, though, as he reminded between himself and Dudley.

"Anyway, why are you following us?" Ben asked Harry. "Shouldn't you return to your parents?"

Harry's mood fell as he heard that. Hesitating for a while, he answered, "I...don't have them."

Both kids stopped running along with Harry. Harry sensed they were uncertain about what to do. Not wanting to bother them, he tried to step back to go back to his family's car. Suddenly, he heard, "I, I'm sorry. I- I mean, we didn't know."

Harry looked at them and saw that Ben was scratching his head sheepishly while Gwen was staring at him with sympathy. He stared at them for a while before shaking his head. "It's alright. I don't remember them, though. I heard they died in a car crash when I was young."

He didn't mention anything Dudley had said to him because he didn't want to find hate or disgust in their eyes. He just smiled sadly.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry about that," Gwen said, then she looked at Ben with a harsh stare. "He is a genius at hurting someone."

"Hey! I didn't mean it, you know!" Ben retorted. "How could somebody guess an orphan by just meeting today?! Even a geek wouldn't be able to do it, freak!"

Harry flinched at the end of the sentence, but it was Gwen who yelled back. "Well, you might notice at least by looking at his dirty old clothes-"

Gwen paused and looked at Harry, and Ben did the same. Both children were shocked at the clothes Harry was wearing. They were too big for him and only made him look more fragile and smaller. His glasses were taped and seemed that it was broken for numerous times. The Tennysons soon realized that Harry looked so small that he looked like a bit younger than them. Soon they wondered how old he was, rather than what kind of grown-ups gave such clothes to him.

Ben carefully asked him. "Sorry to be rude, but how old are you?"

Harry blinked at them before answering them shyly, which shocked them more. "I'll be 10 next month. Why?"

Ben's jaw fell open at the fact, and Gwen gasped. To them, Harry looked like 7 or 8, not in their age. They looked at each other and him again.

It was then Gwen's turn to ask. "Harry, mind if you tell us how you came here?"

Harry was unwilling to tell the truth that his mean cousin pushed him off the cliff, so he lied. He didn't want to get into trouble again, once the kids figured out about his relatives. "I... I ran away from my family... I didn't want to go back to them... So I ran in here, hoping them to forget me and go back to Britain..."

The children stared at Harry to make sure they heard his last word clearly. "Britain?"

Harry nodded. Both Tennysons now understood why Harry's English sounded so funny. They knew that British English was pronounced differently from the American one.

Ben said to Gwen as he came up with something. "Gwen, do you think we should bring Harry to our place?"

The other kids' expression became a shock for a different reason.

But Gwen disagreed at his suggestion. "No! We don't even know who he is! Besides, who knows? Somebody might be searching for him! If we do that, it's a kidnap!"

 _Even if the world ends, it will never happen,_ Harry thought. The Dursley family always had been thought of Harry as a pest, so it is impossible to expect them to find him.

"But he said he didn't want to go back! That means he's a runaway! Look at him! They must have abused him for years! I don't think he will be happy if he returns! And he even know this!" Ben retorted, pointing at his strange watch. Harry once more wondered what kind of watch it was.

"Even if he is a runaway, it's still a crime if we bring him to the Rust Bucket! I don't want to be a criminal, you know!" Gwen said in disgust.

Just before Harry stopped them, an old fat man in red button-up Hawaiian shirt with floral design came by. He wore a white shirt inside, blue pants, and brown boots.

"Ben, Gwen, what are you doing here in the woods? It's dangerous out here at night. You don't want what will-" as the man noticed Harry, the raven haired boy said hello sheepishly. The man made a warm smile and returned it.

Then the Tennyson kids started explaining; Ben played with the watch again, turned into some sort of orange beast(Harry knew for sure that Ben was the one who was both beast and the fire alien), encountered some robots which attacked both him and Harry who was wandering around the woods after Ben saved him from the forest fire, instead of returning to his family, and managed to get out after Gwen saved them. Then they told their grandfather that he was an orphan and seemed abused by his guardian as they mentioned Harry's glasses.

The man, who his grandchildren called Grandpa Max, seemed surprised as he eyed at Harry. His face then showed sadness, which Harry didn't know why. He told his grandchildren to return to their car but the kids looked at Harry uncertainly. Harry looked lonely. They wished they could help him.

Realizing the children's mind, Max asked Harry. "What do you want to do, Harry?"

Harry was surprised at the stranger saying his name kindly. He had never been called like that before. Not knowing what to do, he just wiggled his fingers. Should he follow them, risking himself having punishment as soon as the Dursleys figured out, or should he return to where he belong?

He heard Ben saying, "Grandpa, he said he didn't want to go back! Even I wouldn't want to go back where somebody treats me like a punching bag!"

Then Gwen retorted, "Ben, we're not sure if he was abused! Like I said, they might be searching for him! It's a kidnap, you know!"

"It's not what we can choose, kids," corrected Grandpa Max. "Only Harry can. If he wants, we can let him stay for a few hours."

Harry's head jerked up. He saw the children staring at their grandfather in surprise, and Grandpa Max seemed that he was waiting for his answer. But Harry didn't understand why he was suggesting to him and waiting for his answer. Back at the Dursleys, it was the right thing to do what they said without any words. Because of that, he wasn't used to this situation. He had never been allowed to say his opinion.

"You can go back to them," added Grandpa Max, noticing Harry's nervousness, "If you know where to find them. But it's dangerous to go out at night. You can spend the night with us and then return tomorrow. I won't be hasty, so choose carefully."

Harry blinked. He could stay with them until tomorrow or return now. He didn't know what would be the best choice. However, he soon knew that regardless of his choice, he would be punished for not returning. He would rather stay longer away from the Dursleys.

So, he chose to follow them.

* * *

 ** _Inside the Rust Bucket_**

 **Harry just sat on one of the seats of their van which was called the Rust Bucket, while Ben was scolded in his seat for his behavior. It was proved that Ben was playing with the device on his wrist, not listening to his grandfather while he was out. But it was good to figure out how to use it at least. Harry was allowed to hear them because he knew about the watch and paid attention as Ben explained to them. All he had to do was pressing a button on the side, scrolling the circular dial in the middle, and pressing it to turn into one of 10 kinds of different aliens. This was an astonishing news to Harry who was really interested in astronomy.**

"Cool!" Harry cried as Ben finished his explaining.

"Yeah, so why not staying a super-cool alien dude and not transforming back into plain old pizza face?" Gwen mocked Ben and got a look from Harry.

"I," Ben seemed frustrated a bit, "kinda haven't figured that part out yet."

Harry looked at Grandpa Max who was deep in thought before catching the smile on his face.

"With a device as powerful as that watch clamped on your wrist," Grandpa Max then said. "My guess is we better help you learn...fast."

This made Ben brighten again. "Alright!"

Harry grinned as he saw him in glee. Then he heard a radio buzzing for help, and everyone turned to the source. _"Mayday! Mayday! Somebody help us! We're under attack by some sort of - I don't know you're gonna believe me but, robot!"_

 _Robot?!_ Harry noticed immediately that whoever called for help was attacked by the robot they had encountered in the forest. He looked at Ben.

"Sounds just like those things that attacked us," Ben said and Harry nodded. "Must be looking for the watch. Those people are in trouble because of me."

Grandpa Max raised his eyebrow in awe. He knew Ben was a boy who would help people in danger no matter what, but still, he didn't expect to hear him saying like that.

Then Ben stood up from his seat. "I think I can help them."

Harry nodded but Gwen stood up and pointed him out. "Uh, you? What are you gonna do about it, Tennyson?"

"Hey, you'll soon know," said Harry. Gwen looked at him with a raised eyebrow but Harry looked at Ben. "Right, Ben?"

"You bet," replied Ben, showing the device.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere in the woods_**

 **As they were in the woods nearby where the robot was attacking, Ben activated the device which was now green instead of red, as he got a nod from his grandfather. Harry was excited to see the alien he would choose. As Ben slammed the dial down and was covered with blinding green light, Harry forgot to block his eyes. Thankfully Grandpa Max protected his eyes instead or he might become blind.**

When the light disappeared, there was an alien composed of pale green crystals. It looked hard and muscular, and had four big spikes on its back with a sharp head. Every part of it was made of crystals except its outfit. It was half black and half white. Also, it had the same symbol like the first two aliens had on its left chest.

"Awesome!" Harry exclaimed. "Never thought of crystal alien before!"

Ben grinned while Gwen cut off Harry. "Alright, Harry, I know it's amazing. But what can this guy do?"

Harry paused. She had a point. _What was it capable of?_

"No one knows," it was Ben who answered. His voice became more deep, so now he sounded more like a grown-up. "But I bet it's gonna be cool."

Harry agreed as he saw him making a fist.

* * *

 ** _Attacked Campsite_**

 **They began rescuing people as they found the place. Ben, still in alien mode, was fighting with the robot which was much more bigger and human-like than the other ones. They guessed it was the mother of them. Harry and the Tennysons except for Ben, was leading people to the safe place. However, Harry heard a tree falling and saw it was falling towards...Gwen!**

"Gwen!" Harry shouted, but Gwen froze in fear. He ran to save her, but Ben was faster. Changing his back into a large, thick, sharp spike, Ben saved her by slicing the tree in half from the bottom. Harry's mouth fell open again.

But then Ben was grabbed by his back and lifted away by the robot. Harry and Grandpa Max went to Gwen to pull her out from the space between both pieces of the tree. As Harry helped them, he saw the tree and thought, _Don't want to make him angry._

Then he realized that Ben was sent to a storage, and the robot now with one hand(Harry guessed he lost the other during the fight) was approaching to him. He heard Grandpa Max calling his grandson. Just as he got worried, he spotted Ben coming out from the pile of broken pieces. Then he watched him sharpening his both hands like a sword and blocking the laser the robot had shot, only to reflect it everywhere, making the others duck as a result. Ben saw them and this made a weak spot for his opponent. He was pushed away a bit and fell back. He looked at his sword-like fist and this brought an idea to him. He stepped in front of the robot.

Pointing his chest, Ben taunted the bot. "Come on! Burn one in here!"

Harry was shocked as he saw him countering the laser with his bare but hard hand. He saw several people coming out from their hiding place. He witnessed that the robot was finally defeated as Ben reflected the beam, cutting it in half and destroying it.

Harry, Gwen and Grandpa Max cheered. "Alright!"

"Way to go, Be-" Harry poke Grandpa Max to make him look at the people. People were looking at them for an answer. Quickly, Grandpa Max made up a name that was far from Ben. "uh, Diamond-headed guy!"

 _Suits to him,_ giggled Harry. But as Ben got excited and reacted childishly, he and the Tennysons waved at him to stop and pointed at the witnesses. As Ben finally noticed them, he quickly ran away and so did the rest, leaving people with wonder.

* * *

 ** _Outside of the Rust Bucket_**

 **That night, Harry was sleeping in one of the beds inside the Rust Bucket before he was woken up by the Tennysons. He was confused at first, but with a yawn, he got up and followed them outside. It was still dawn, so it was quiet. Still daze in sleep, Harry looked at them.**

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not that," Grandpa Max paused a bit. "It's just..."

"What exactly happened to you?" Ben suddenly cut him off.

"Huh?" Harry muttered, still in a daze. "What are you-"

"We saw them, Harry," replied Gwen. "Bruises. All over you. They're not from the ones who...raised you, are they?"

Now, Harry was completely awake. He stuttered in surprise. "Ho- How did you-"

"I saw one on your neck when we were pulling Gwen out between the trees," answered Grandpa Max. "And I thought I was imagining. And we saw them when you're-"

"Sleeping," guessed Harry, and the Tennysons nodded.

They saw the bruises when he was rolling over in his sleep and Grandpa Max found them first at dawn, calling his grandchildren to show to them. They thought it was just a result of fall or something at first, but as they lift Harry's clothes, they couldn't help but held their breath in shock. His body was covered in black and purple bruises. Nothing could make a young boy this sort of condition...unless he was beaten several times. So they woke Harry up to have a conversation.

"Harry," called Grandpa Max. "If you're okay, will you tell us about you more? I think you still have a secret."

Then, holding his tears, Harry told them everything; that ever since his parents died in a car crash, he was sent to the Dursleys and treated as their slave, how he had eaten, slept, and worn, how his daily schedule was, and the things the Dursleys said to him including what Dudley said yesterday. He even told them all the stories he had when he misbehaved in front of them. Ending his tale by telling them the very latest episode, he wiped the tear on his cheek.

The Tennysons didn't say anything. No, they couldn't. They were too shocked to comfort the boy in front of them. Ben clenched his fist and gritted his teeth in anger. Gwen was angry, too, but she felt sadness more, and stared at Harry with a sad look. Grandpa Max was also mad at those relatives, but rather than expressing it, he knew that he needed to protect and care the boy with love. Harry was a boy who needed love more than anything.

Grandpa Max swore that once he met these pig family, he would give them a bucket of pigs' guts and send them to a black hole. Ben was even ready to find and beat them with his aliens. Gwen just silently went to Harry and hugged him. Harry cried in Gwen's shoulder. He hadn't told anyone about himself and was afraid at how people would react. But he was now comforted and cared. It was the first time he was actually treated as a child.

First time he wasn't treated as a slave.

First time he was loved.

Grandpa Max watched his grandchildren comforting the small boy. He smiled warmly at them. Then an idea floated into his mind. As he saw Harry becoming calm, he knew it was the time he could talk to Harry.

"Remember the suggestion yesterday, Harry?" Grandpa Max said, and Harry slowly nodded with a wet face. Then, he continued. "Well, I think I should change that a bit...if you don't mind."

The children all stared at him with a puzzled look. Max could see the question in their eyes. Instead of chuckling, he told them his idea. "I thought you should return to them in the morning, but I guess it was wrong. How about this; you stay with us, and we accept you as a new family member."

The boys were delighted to hear this but Gwen pointed out, "Grandpa! Like I said, it's a kidnap as you take him without a permission! And if you want to adopt him, you have to ask them at least and they have to say 'yes'. Without it, it's just a pie in the sky."

As Harry became disappointed at the fact, Ben shot a look at his cousin. "Happy to ruin the party?"

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth, you know," Gwen retorted, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She didn't mean to disappoint Harry, but it was true that it was illegal to bring him without a permission. She didn't want any of her sides to become criminal. "It's hard to adopt in America. Everything must be taken steps, and one of them is to talk. But I don't think they'll listen to us. Do you? For me, it's just a dream to expect them to agree giving up their rights to raise him."

However, what Gwen didn't expect was the grins the other Tennysons made.

* * *

 ** _Where the Dursley family parked_**

 **The Dursleys, except the son, silently cursed as they realized that Harry was missing. When they finished repairing their car and paying, they finally noticed that their nephew was gone for hours. Quite naturally, they asked Dudley and he falsely cried, telling them that he was teased and bullied by his nephew in the forest. And of course, the Dursleys believed this nonsense, not forgetting to decide to give him no meal for a week.**

Now it was morning, and the Dursleys became more and more annoyed. They had only a week left to travel to America and don't want to waste more time to wait for Harry. They could've just leave him, if they hate him so much, but they didn't. They even had a lot of chances to give up or sell him, but oddly, they didn't try carrying them out. It's not because they care about him. Definitely not. Though the Dursleys didn't care about him in the least, they had to raise him no matter what happened. So they waited for him. They shivered as they thought that they have to bring him home again and raise him until he was old enough.

However, what they didn't expect was a blur from nowhere, twirling and trapping around them. The Dursleys were panicked at first but soon thought this was the kind of freakishness their nephew/cousin had been making. Uncle Vernon roared and threw a punch, only to make himself be flown away from his family and hung up on a tree nearby by his underwear. The rest screamed as they saw the monster for a split second.

The next thing they earned was Dudley being punched and stuck on their cars roof. Now, it was Aunt Petunia's turn. The Dursleys-Ass-Kicker was ready to send the crazy woman away but it didn't carry it out as she screamed.

"I KNOW IT'S YOU, FREAK!" Aunt Petunia shrieked as it still continued trapping her. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE PAID FOR THAT! AS I GOT YOU, I'M GONNA TEAR YOU APART AND THROW YOU AWAY FROM OUR HOUSE! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! YOU WILL GO TO WHERE YOU BELONG, FREAK! JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER AND THAT GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SH*T! WE'RE NOT GOING TO KEEP YOU AGAIN! SO DON'T EVEN TRY TO LAY HAND ON MY CHILD WITH THAT _MAGIC_ OF YOURS!"

Then, she yelped as she saw the creature stopping and showing its full appearance in front of her. The Dursleys couldn't even think about what they were facing. They were too frightened to complain. They just stayed quiet until it spoke in a husky voice, startling everyone.

"What do you mean, magic?"

Aunt Petunia, misunderstanding it was far from his nephew, explained everything they'd been keeping.

As the creature heard everything until the end, it seemed furious and growled at the three and they were shivering in fear. " _YOU_ guys are junk more than I thought."

No one knew what happened after that time. But as the Dursley family arrived at the airport, they were as pale as a ghost and did not even speak to a clerk to check their passport.

* * *

 _ **Campsite where the Tennysons were located**_

 **The Tennysons, including Harry but except Ben, were packing their stuff to clean up. Harry decided to help them because he thought he should do in return, which Grandpa Max agreed in the end. Moreover, he wanted to stay with them as long as he could. Both Gwen and Harry still didn't figure out about the others' grins. Grandpa Max was still wearing it and even humming. Gwen and Harry looked at each other, then shrugged before they began to move the rest. Harry looked around to call Ben but he found him nowhere.**

"Um, Grandpa Max?" Harry asked. He was now allowed to call him by his nickname. The oldest Tennyson turned to look at Harry, still smiling. "Do you know where Ben is?"

"Well..." Grandpa Max chuckled. "I guess he went out after his breakfast. He should be here soon..."

As he finished his sentence, Harry heard something _swoosh_ from a distance. He squinted his eyes to see something coming their way. Nothing could be seen through the thick cloud of dust until it stopped in front of them. As the dust cleared out, Harry, who was a bit confused, was now excited to see who it was.

It resembled a dinosaur called 'Velociraptor', only colored in blue and wearing a black and white outfit. It had a pointy head with an X-shaped visor covering its face, three claws each on its hand, thin limbs, and a black tail with five blue stripes. Its feet were holding black wheels. On its chest was the hourglass symbol. It was Ben in another alien mode.

"Ben?" Harry called, and the visor covering its head slid up, revealing its blue face with a pair of green eyes and black lips. Lines ran up above and the side of his eyes.

"Yep," answered Ben, "hey! Check this out!" Ben said as the visor slid down again.

With a blur, he started cleaning all the stuff into their van. They couldn't follow him with their own eyes. In fact, he was too fast to even notice whether he stopped or moved. He stopped as he finished, visor sliding up. "Pretty fast, huh?"

Just as Harry nodded, the badge on its chest beeped and blinked in red. In seconds, Ben was human.

"I think this is gonna be the best summer ever," said Ben, grinning and brushing off the dust.

"Absolutely," said Grandpa Max and he ruffled Harry's hair.

"It's certainly going to be interesting," said Gwen, not so happy about for the rest of their summer. Then she asked Ben that kept bothering her. "So, where'd you go, anyway?"

"More exactly, where Grandpa Max had sent you?" Harry pointed out, eyeing their grandfather. "The later I return to the Dursleys, the worse punishment I'll get, you know. So why are you keeping me here?"

Grandpa Max didn't say anything but looked at Ben to let him tell explanation.

However, Ben didn't. Instead, he seemed recalled something and started saying in a hurry. "Oh, right! You guys won't believe what I knew!"

 _The others raised their eyebrows in confusion but Ben continued as he pointed at Harry. **"Harry is a wizard!"**_

* * *

 **Okay, I did it... Wow, how long it is. It took me for a week to complete this... I guess I should reduce some words next time... So, how was it? Enjoyed? Then please review me to know! Feel something missing? Review me to know! And not enjoyed? Find something that is way better than this and don't come back!**

 **All lines you had heard/seen from the original Ben 10 or Harry Potter in the story, are from Wikiquote or the book, which means they don't belong to me.**

 **Errors had fixed! (01/19/2019) Sorry if you were confused! If there are more errors, please review me to know.**

 **Preview;**

 **Harry finally knows why he was sent to the Dursleys. The Tennysons decides to go to Washington D.C., in order to join Ben's parents who accepted their offer to adopt him and were coming to their way. As they managed to adopt, Harry hears all of the truth from Ben's dad, Carl. Ben's parents then go back to their home, hoping the others to have a nice trip. Everything seems fine in Washington. That's when Harry and the others face Dr. Animo.**


	2. No Doubt Family

**Ben 10 and Harry Potter do not belong to me. I only owe this story.**

 **Reply to...**

 **Guest: Thank you for reading! Here's the chapter. I hope you like it!**

 **CrissCrossover: Thanks for the compliments!**

 **Dragonblaze66: Thank you!**

 **Hero Slime 001: Thank you!**

 **Okay, let's see the chapter. (Rewrote because of errors)**

* * *

 _ **No Doubt Family**_

 _ **Campsite, outside the RV**_

 **Harry blinked stupidly. Even Grandpa Max and Gwen stared at Harry, then at Ben as if he was insane. Harry, a wizard? This remark didn't confuse only Harry, but also the Tennysons. Soon, Gwen broke the silence.**

"Were you brainwashed? I wouldn't be surprised even if you were mind-blown."

"Very funny," said Ben sarcastically. "But it's true, guys. That geeky lady said that. Harry is a wizard who defeated an evil wizard on Halloween ten years ago, was sent to them to be safe until he turns 17, and his parents had not died in a car crash; the evil wizard killed them and left a scar on his forehead before he was defeated, and-"

"HOLD ON!" Harry cut off Ben who was saying these sentences at a fast pace. "What do you mean, my parents were killed?"

"Like exactly what you'd heard," answered Ben. Not sure if Ben was telling the truth, they all sat down on a wooden table nearby before Ben started to tell them everything he heard from Aunt Petunia.

 _Once there was a dark wizard called Lord Voldemort, mostly called You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in fear_ (the Tennysons snorted at this, and even Harry did the same) _, who was gathering his sides to rule the whole wizard world. The ones who followed him were called 'Death Eaters' and most, or all of them, were pure-bloods, a wizard born without any mix with other species(the others snorted at this again). Voldemort tortured and even killed anyone who was against him, regardless of age, species, and even blood status._

 _Then, 9 years ago, on Halloween, Voldemort found Harry's parents who were strongly against him, and killed them both, using a spell that kills instantly whoever gets shot by it. Then he tried to kill Harry, too_ (Gwen gasped) _, only for some reason, he failed and disappeared on that day. As a result, Harry got a scar on his forehead and was called 'The Boy Who Lived'._

 _Everyone in the Wizard World argued that Harry had to be in their world but only Albus Dumbledore, a headmaster of a magic school in their world, said that Harry needed to be with his close family, and the remaining one was Aunt Petunia, older sister of Harry's mother, Lily. He said that Aunt Petunia's blood would give him magical protection from any danger of dark magic because she was related to Lily. Plus, he thought Harry had to be modest. Then the Dursleys, once threatened by Dumbledore, had no choice but to raise him until he became 17._

The Tennysons and Harry couldn't believe this at all. These stories were so sudden and if they were true, Harry was sent to his family to get away from danger, only being abused by them rather then being protected. Grandpa Max brought his finger to his chin to think of something. Soon enough, he went inside his RV, telling the kids to have a chat.

"Are you sure they're true?" Gwen inquired. She didn't believe all of them.

"She said, 'DON'T EVEN TRY TO LAY HANDS ON MY CHILD WITH THAT MAGIC OF YOURS', so how come they're not?" Ben replied, mimicking Aunt Petunia's tone. Harry would have laughed if he wasn't in thought about himself a wizard.

"If it's true," said Gwen uncertainly, "you mean Harry can use magic?"

Ben nodded but Harry shook his head.

"But I'm not," retorted Harry, and the other kids stared at him. "I mean, how can I? I'm... I'm not a wizard. It can't be. I'm... I'm just...Harry. Just Harry. If I really am a wizard, how could I, a wizard, have never fought back against my aunt and uncle?"

"Who cares?" Ben replied. "Magic or not, you're free now. Besides, you don't have to worry about them anymore. I've just kicked their butt and they decided not to bother you again for the rest of their lives. Game over, right?"

"That...doesn't explain me being a wizard," muttered Harry, although feeling happy about his freedom.

"He's right and we don't know if he really has used magic before," agreed Gwen.

"Oh wow, so you're not going to believe me until Harry uses his magic to make your butt be kicked?" Ben asked sarcastically.

"I will if he uses it to fix your peanut-sized brain," retorted Gwen.

"Guys, calm down," Harry tried to stop them. Just then, Grandpa Max got out from the Rust Bucket, shouting to the kids while holding a phone. Surprised, the kids all turned to him.

"Kids! We're heading to Washington D.C.!"

* * *

 _ **Washington D.C., inside Carl Tennyson's car**_

 **A man who looked like an adult Ben, Carl Tennyson, looked at the clock on the dashboard nervously. According to it, his father, son, niece and another boy would arrive in a few minutes. As time came close by, he couldn't stay still. He kept chewing his fingernails or tapping wheel. A blonde woman on his side, Sandra Tennyson didn't know what to say, seeing his husband looking so nervous. He had been doing this for hours, all the way to Washington.**

"Carl," she called but Carl did not seem to hear her. Instead, he continued showing his nervousness. So, this time she called louder. "CARL!"

"AH!" Carl shouted as he now heard her wife. He looked at her worried face before he apologized and became relaxed. "So- sorry, dear."

"It's alright, I know how you feel," Sandra said warmly. "It's just you're not quitting those things. Maybe you should just calm down. It's not like Harry is really their son-"

"HE IS THEIR SON!" Carl shouted, slamming his fist on the wheel. His wife flinched in surprise. As he breathed in and out to calm down, he continued. "I, I'm sorry... But I can know. He is definitely their child. James and Lily's. I had known them for years, Sandra. I..."

"I know, I know..." Sandra soothed him. "But you're afraid at how he will react, right? But Carl, avoiding the future won't make you go forward. You need to relax and talk to him face by face. He must be a kind boy, and I'm sure he'll understand you."

"Yea..." Carl answered as he placed his hand on his head. Just then, a phone rang. Carl jerked up and quickly grabbed his phone. Shaking nervously, he answered the phone. "Carl Tennyson speaking."

 _"Carl, it's me,"_ speaking over the phone was Grandpa Max.

"Hey... Dad," greeted Carl with hands trembling. "Where are you? I thought you will be here in a minute."

 _"Carl, I can hear you shaking,"_ said Grandpa Max. _"We're right behind you. I don't mind speaking through the phone but I think we should talk inside the RV. Agreed?"_

Looking through his rearview mirror, he could see his father's favorite van. He gulped and asked his father that was bothering him. "Is he in there?"

 _"Of course he is,"_

Carl felt his heart sank.

 _"Don't worry, he doesn't know right now. But Carl, remember that it's not your fault. Both James and Lily are dead because of that Voldemort. Pettigrew is the traitor, I know, and Sirius was just framed by him, right? And you're feeling regretful because you think you should stay at their place, rather than return to here, aren't you?"_

Carl couldn't help but stay silent.

Noticing this, Grandpa Max continued. _"I know you feel terrible and I understand. I also lost my dear friends and partners during my work. I felt the same. But Carl, no one can do everything perfectly. Sitting there alone and doing nothing, just regretting your past will never change anything. However, I think what you're regretting isn't what happened because of you. Let's see... Did you run away from Britain because you knew that they were going to die soon?"_

Carl looked at Sandra and sternly answered, "No, I didn't run away nor know what would happen."

 _"You didn't kill them, betray them, nor even leave them to die. So what are you regretting for? For not saving them? For not being with them? Every person doesn't know what will happen. Staying in the past; everyone does. But that's not the solution for everything. Do you think of them as friends?"_

"Of course I do!"

 _"Then do you think they'll be happy to see you full of regrets?"_ Grandpa Max asked and Carl paused. _"Carl, I won't tell you to stop regretting or forget everything you keep in mind. But if you really consider them as friends, who died for Harry, what will you do for them?"_

Carl held his breath. Then, repeating his father's advice, he was deep in thought. Soon enough, he recalled the last time he saw Harry's parents.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Aww! He's so adorable!" Sandra, 10 years ago, exclaimed. She was looking at a baby who had bright green eyes through a computer screen. "Harry, right?"_

 _"Yep," said a woman with red hair and green eyes over the screen. "Harry James Potter, to be exact."_

 _"He looks just like both of you, guys," Carl said. "He's James with Lily's eyes."_

 _"Look who's talking," a man with jet black hair, James replied. "Look at Ben. He's just you. And you know what? It's freaky to see my friend's son having the same features my son has."_

 _The Tennysons laughed at his joke. Surely, Ben, as a baby, looked exactly like Harry except for the hair color. Bright green eyes were the most eye-catching. If they were together, anyone might misunderstand them as twins. Harry and Ben were staring at each other through the screen, feeling curious about the other._

 _"Alright, 'Benjamin Kirby Tennyson', was it?" Lily asked as she was the first to stop laughing. The Tennysons nodded. "We'll remember it. I can't wait to meet with you all."_

 _"We, too," Sandra agreed but then suddenly she remembered something. "But wait, I thought you were being chased by some dark wizard?"_

 _"What?" Carl said as he stared at the Potters. "James, dude, since when?"_

 _"Quite a while ago," said James seriously. "That bastard wants every pure-blood to be in his side. What a pure puke. Like in hell I would. He's nothing but a psycho geek. Rule the world? Not interested. If he is killing people for that mere plan, I would rather be a Muggle."_

 _"You know, that 'bastard' is an absolute asshole," agreed Carl, who was frowning like his friend was. "But isn't it dangerous to contact us now? What if he tracks the signal?"_

 _"Tracks the signal?" James snorted._

 _"Don't worry, Carl, our house is protected by magic. No one except the Secret-Keeper knows our location," Lily explained to the Tennysons._

 _"Well, that sounds 'secret'," Carl chuckled, earning a light poke from his wife._

 _"I'm still worried about you, Lily," Sandra said. "Who knows what will happen? What if...what if they really find you?"_

 _Both families became silent. The Tennysons were worried about them because they were in danger by some crazy mad man. The Potters were worried if their friends argued about their situations. Not only that, they didn't want them to learn that they were chased because of a prophecy that their son was the one who would kill Voldemort, the dark wizard. The Tennysons were so kind, so if they heard about their states, they might do anything to bring the Potters to America. And that might lead the Tennysons to death if Voldemort figured out about them. He was a cruel man who hated Muggles. Nothing would be easier than killing a Muggle family for Voldemort._

 _While the Potters were deep in thought, Carl broke the silence. "James, I know this could be weird, but, if you're in real trouble, just...be careful, dude. I don't know what's happening there, but if you need help, we're always with you."_

 _James smiled. "I will, pal."_

 _"Oh, it's Harry's bedtime," said Lily as she saw her son dozing. Britain was night while America was still daytime due to a time difference. "Sandra, don't worry. I'll call you tomorrow. Everything will be fine."_

 _"If you say so," said Sandra, still in worry. "Just...don't be stranger. Hope to see you soon."_

 _Then both families turned off the screen. Unfortunately, that was the last conversation and the last of the Potters, which no one knew at all._

 _While they were in busy decorating their house on Halloween, they were told that the Potters were dead. This was like a bolt from the blue. Even hearing that Sirius Black was sent to jail for killing 13 people including their friend, Peter Pettigrew, Sandra nearly passed out. Carl couldn't believe this at all, so he hurriedly went to Britain and found Kingsley, a friend of Sirius._

 _Kingsley secretly led Carl to where Sirius was. He was one of the few who believed that Sirius wasn't the murderer. Meeting a prisoner usually wasn't allowed but Kingsley decided to be against it for once. He also explained that Peter Pettigrew framed Sirius by cutting his index finger(Carl winced as if he had the experience) in front of him, using Explosive Magic and thus killing the muggles around them, vanishing unnoticed. Peter was the one who participated in killing the Potters by leaking where they were hiding from Voldemort to the very person(Carl swore by hearing this), and Sirius knew this because he was the supposed Secret Keeper keeping the secret. He hurriedly went after him but ended up in prison._

 _Carl shivered as he sensed coldness in the jail. Kingsley explained that it was because of the Dementors, a hooded figure that guarded Azkaban, the jail. Carl could feel chill down his spine as he heard that dementors fed upon people's happiness, and thus brought depression and despair to anyone near them. Luckily Kingsley used Patronus Carm, the only protection from the dementors, to move safely to the cell. Carl felt his heart sank as he saw his friend, Sirius, looking fragile and weak. Sirius looked at Carl and nearly bumped his head on a wall. Soon, they began to converse as Carl sat in front of him._

 _Sirius started, "Carl, it was him, Pettigrew. It's true, I-"_

 _"Padfoot, please," Carl cut him off, staring at him with stern eyes. "I know you didn't. I know you. You never betrayed them. Do you think we are friends for nothing? "_

 _The one being framed widened his eyes but soon he sighed and lowered his head. "But no one believes me. Everyone thinks I'm the murderer."_

 _"Who says 'everyone'?" Carl responded. He continued as he jerked his head toward Kingsley, who was watching around the hall to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "Not only me, but also him, Sandra, and even my father, Max... Plenty of people believes you. Besides, James and Lily, if they are around us, I'm sure they believe you, too."_

 _"Don't forget our members," joked Kingsley, which made Carl chuckle._

 _Sirius, raising his head, stared at the two. He looked at Carl's smile, before turning to look at Kingsley's big frame. Kingsley was a serious-minded person who was trustworthy from head to toe. But he was also a reliable person. Reliable, skillful, strong... Best man he could find. Carl was also a good person to believe or be believed. He was kind and gentle. Attentive, understanding, honorable... Of course, all of those words were suitable for both of them. But the point was, to Sirius, these two were the last people who would trust the lies about Sirius Black._

 _Wiping out the tears, Sirius nodded. Carl nodded back. Just then, Kingsley raised his wand. "We stayed here too long. Gotta go, now."_

 _Carl's heart pounded. If they were found, who would know what would happen? He didn't want to get into trouble in the world of magic. After all, he was a muggle. He couldn't die here, especially when he had a wife and a son. He nodded and stood up._

 _However, just before they could leave, Sirius asked his friend quickly. "Carl, Harry's with his relatives."_

 _Carl stopped. His eyes were widened in shock, although no one could see them._

 _Sirius continued. "Hagrid had him. I'm sure he's with the Dursleys now. But if you can, will you take him, for James and Lily?"_

 _Carl was surprised at this. He looked at Sirius's desperate eyes, then he nodded. Sirius was glad more than ever, so he thanked him over and over until the two disappeared from his sight. Kingsley hurriedly led Carl to the exit. But there was something he didn't know. Unnoticed by him, the two best friends did the very same thing which they didn't even know. They silently burst into tears and bit his lip. Sirius was still thanking him, holding his sorrows._

 _As Carl left Azkaban with swollen eyes, Kingsley explained why Harry was sent to the Dursleys while they headed for the shore since the prison was in the middle of the sea. Carl clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He knew that the Dursleys hated magic or sort of more than anything._

 _'If Harry, a child from the wizard parents...was sent to them...who knows what will happen?' Carl thought._

 _But he had no choice to take Harry away from them because Kingsley said that the Dursleys were the only family he had and that would make protection from danger. Carl argued that it would not work if he was hated, but Kingsley retorted that it was Dumbledore's order, and nobody could be against it. He also tried to go to the Dursleys, but as he went there, they didn't give him a single chance to converse. Besides, they kept ignoring him even when he mentioned Harry poked by one, big, fat baby through the window. They shouted to leave and Carl couldn't help but return to where he belongs._

 _Carl couldn't do anymore. He didn't retort nor tried to. He was just furious. Furious because he couldn't bring Harry right now. Furious because he couldn't find his son's friend. Furious...because he couldn't keep his friends' promises._

 _So, nothing he could do. He just went back to his home and cried in his wife's shoulder, muttering apologizes until he fell asleep._

 _ **Present**_

Carl said nothing. He just stayed still, holding his phone, but his eyes were stern as if he was ready for something. He had promised. Promised that he would be friends forever and that he would take the son of his friend for him. But what had distressed him was the fact he went back from the other side of the globe with nothing in his hands. He could've tried anything he could to bring Harry with him but he didn't. That time, he was weak. He had blamed himself because of his weakness. Every single day, there was not even a second to let him forget the guiltiness.

Then, this was the second chance to meet Harry. He was now able to see the boy, ten years later, but still, he wasn't sure. It was not that he might have deluded himself. It was that if he could bear meeting the kid. He wondered what the boy looked like. Also, he was afraid of how the boy would react if he tells him about the past ten years. He thought he deserved blaming and he was ready to, but in his very deep heart, he didn't want to see the look of hate or betrayal in the boy's eyes.

Having had enough, Sandra snatched the phone from her husband's grip. She ignored his shouting and said through the phone, "See you at the van."

After that, hanging up the phone, she pushed her husband out of his car and started approaching the van.

* * *

 _ **Inside the Rust Bucket.**_

 **Harry was stunned as he was almost forced to get into the RV. For a few hours, Grandpa Max didn't say a word even his grandchildren and himself wanted an explanation. So far, the kids were bored during the drive. However, as Gwen realized that he should take a shower, he was now in a small bathroom beside two beds that were at the end of the vehicle, which was a small space with only one toilet, sink, and a room to shower. Harry himself really wanted to know how he ended up like this, but as he looked at himself through the mirror over the sink, he couldn't blame Gwen.**

Inside the mirror was a skinny boy with messy black hair, wearing oversize clothes. Worst, the clothes were dirty because of the events from yesterday. Rolling his eyes, he took off the clothes and began to wash.

Several minutes passed and Harry wrapped himself with a towel covering his whole frame. He picked up the rags and threw them into the basket nearby. Then he realized he had no clothes. He didn't want to wear the same clothes again, because they were too dirty, which definitely meant the shower was pointless. He peered at the clothes before knocking at a door to call Gwen. He thought it might be okay to call her to find some clothes since it was her who shoved him into the room. However, he noticed that the outside was a bit noisy.

Meanwhile, Ben was delighted and shocked to see someone who he really didn't expect to meet right now. It was because he told his parents that he would spend a whole summer with his grandpa this year.

"Dad!" Ben exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

"Your grandpa called me," Carl answered, "Saying that you'd got a kid from Britain."

Both younger and the oldest Tennysons looked at each other, then to the adults. Grandpa Max scratched his cheek a bit before explaining that he made a call to Ben's parents to ask them to meet Harry. Then they decided to meet at Washington. But what Ben didn't understand was that why his parents, who were going to stay at their home while he went on a trip, hurriedly came to such a big city like they were in.

Actually, Grandpa Max had told everything to Carl, a friend of Harry's parents, that his friends' son had been abused by his so-called family, and ended up abandoned in the woods where they first went. His son was enraged to hear this, although his legs were shaking violently as he was filled with expectation of meeting Harry for the second time. It was obvious because it had been ten years. So, before his father could finish his words, Carl quickly asked him where Harry was, but Grandpa Max told him that he was fine for now.

"So..." Carl said, hiding his nervousness, "I heard this kid was abused just before you guys found him. Can I see him?"

The Tennysons, apart from Ben's parents, looked at each other again. Just then, there was a knock from the door. It was Harry who'd been listening to the conversation all the time. As he finally knew why they were in the city, he realized there was no reason to stay hiding in the bathroom. Still, he couldn't help but felt nervous. And since he was wearing nothing but a towel, he thought he should ask his friends for new ones.

"Gwen? Ben?" Harry called. "Are there any clothes I can wear? I don't think I can wear them...again, you know."

Ben and Gwen now realized Harry didn't have other clothes he could wear. They couldn't bear seeing him wearing those pile of rugs because they were both dirty and clothes from a pig. They didn't want him to wear them again, so Ben hurriedly went to the end of the RV to find his extra clothes Harry could wear.

However, Carl was nearly speechless from the moment he heard the voice. The speaker sounded very young, almost around 8 or 9. The accent was far from American and surprisingly was British. But rather than that, he was extremely nervous. If he opened the door, he thought he might see the younger version of James with Lily's eyes. He was eagerly looking forward to seeing him, but then he realized the boy had been a slave of his own aunt and uncle, which meant that he might be very shy.

'Cursed those pigs,' he thought to himself, gritting his teeth. He would understand why he was so shy if the boy had been in that situation for a long time. What those so-called people did to him was unforgivable. He thought they deserved to be raised in a pig shed or worse.

However, as Ben opened the door with clothes in his hands, revealing Harry covered by a big towel, Carl almost fell in his knees and Sandra gasped while covering her mouth. Harry nervously looked at the two and the younger Tennysons tilted their heads in confusion. Both Carl and Sandra could see young James through his jet black hair and face, and Lily through his eyes, except for those huge, broken glasses. Sandra admitted; he was their son.

Carl stomped towards Harry, who flinched and stepped backward. As the adult grabbed his shoulders, Ben tried to stop him whatever he was doing and Harry was shaking in fear. Carl didn't respond to them in the least, but he kept staring at the boy's emerald eyes. Lily's eyes. Just like their family had. While the Tennysons eyes were like dark emerald, Lily's, which meant Harry's also, were bright ones. In short, Harry's eyes were a bit lighter, if you look at them so close.

Stuttering, he finally spoke. "Harry,"

Harry froze. The man in front of him suddenly came close to him and stared at him for a moment. Then he called his name as if he had known him for a long time. It was enough to make the little boy confuse a lot. Not only him but also Ben and Gwen felt the same. However, as he looked at the man's eyes, Harry realized he had the same eyes like him and felt a bit comforted, which he himself couldn't know. Without noticing, he unconsciously responded,

"Yes?"

Carl couldn't stop holding his tears, so he hugged the little boy, not wanting to let him see him crying. Harry flinched because he suddenly both cried and hugged him. Harry looked around and found that Sandra was also shaking in sorrow. He didn't understand. 'Why are they crying? Do they know me? Why?'

That's when he saw Gwen. Something was wrong. Her face was dyed in dark red as if she saw something embarrassing. Harry tilted his head before he shivered with cold. He brought his arms to warm himself up but he noticed at last that the towel was fallen beside his small, bare feet. In short, he was completely naked, in front of a stranger.

Realizing why Gwen was blushing, he couldn't bear his embarrassment, so he hid his face in Carl's shoulders.

Ben, who was staring at them blankly, quickly noted his dad as if he noticed Harry's feelings. "Uh, dad? Sorry to interrupt, but...Harry is...well, um...naked."

As Carl slowly released him with an apologetic smile, finally realizing he was embarrassing the small guy, Harry didn't give him a chance to explain by rushing into the bathroom with his new clothes and deep red over his face. Not being noticed, Grandpa Max and Carl managed not to chuckle.

A few minutes later, Harry came out, still blushing hard. What he was wearing was a brand new, Ben's clothes, which were the very same ones the owner had. It was better, however, compared to the so-called clothes. Harry thought they were comfortable, although the sleeves of the pants kept sliding under his ankle.

Seeing him, Gwen frowned a bit before she turned to Ben. "Just how many are those clothes you have for nothing?"

Ben shrugged. "Don't know. Besides, my favorite. So don't bother."

Gwen just shook her head. Sandra did the same, except for a smile on her face. The woman and the girl decided that whatever it takes, they were definitely going to go shopping.

Harry wiggled his fingers as he was still embarrassed before he observed the adults except for Grandpa Max. The man looked like Ben; shaggy brown hair and green eyes. Sandra was a beautiful woman with blonde hair and green eyes. He wondered who these people were, although he knew they were Ben's parents.

Grandpa Max was the first to break the awkwardness inside the car. "I'm sorry if you were scared, Harry. They...had a reason(Carl scratched his head in embarrassment). Anyway, this is Carl and Sandra. They're Ben's parents."

"Pleased...to meet you," Harry greeted, looking sulky a bit.

"Pleasure is mine," Carl replied before adding sheepishly. "If you are."

Ben and Gwen looked at each other. Then at the adults. They seemed to know something. Something about Harry. This really interested them. To them, Harry was a very poor, unlucky kid. Plus, they heard he was a wizard. Whatever they were hiding was possibly a big secret, and as they brought to a conclusion, they were very eager to hear. They really wanted to help Harry.

"So, dad," started Ben. "What made you come here?"

"Yeah, Uncle Carl," added Gwen. "You seemed to know Harry. Is there anything you want to talk?"

Hearing these, Harry quickly added too, looking at Carl who was in cold sweat. "If you know anything about me, what is it? They said I'm a wizard. Is this true? Do you know about my parents? What were they like? Wha-"

"Okay, enough!" Carl shouted, silencing the kids. Still being in a cold sweat, he pointed at a couch. "Let's sit down, and let us explain." As he looked at the kids, he added, "everything."

As everyone, except Sandra who decided to stand beside Carl, he began to explain everything. First the time he met James and Lily Potter, which was a really simple and short story; they met together one night when the Potters were chasing some bad wizards, the Tennysons helped and saved them, finding out that the Potters were magical because of James' mistake, and they quickly became friends each other. Then that they had worked together for a while even though they were different in many ways, and finally the last time they chattered on the Halloween. Sandra continued as she mentioned when Carl went to Azkaban and met Sirius, Harry's supposed godfather.

Harry stuttered, "My, my godfather...? I mean, I, had a godfather?"

"Of course you did, Harry," said Carl. "Only...there was a little problem."

Carl didn't want to say that Sirius was framed for being a spy for Voldemort and therefore went to jail by Peter Pettigrew, the real one. He thought he would tell him sometime. Harry was too young to accept everything. He suddenly knew he was a wizard, defeated a dark wizard before he could reach 3 months old, lost his parents, and even sent to his so-called family for so-called safety, until now. If he added one more shocking news, he wouldn't think the boy could bare all of these.

"We thought we almost lost you," said Sandra as she slowly grabbed Harry's small, bony hands. "I mean, we tried to sneak you out of them, but...we didn't have a chance, and... I know this might sound excuse... But we never, ever, forgot you nor gave up. Just... It's just we're so sorry... We're so sorry... We're so sorry we didn't come earlier... We're so sorry we didn't save you... We... We couldn't do anything..."

Harry grabbed Sandra's hand unconsciously as he saw tears on her eyes. He didn't know what to say to encourage the woman in front of him. The only woman he'd met was Aunt Petunia and she was the last person who needed encouragement. Rather than that, Harry was not mad or upset for not coming to save him. He was happy to meet these people who actually cared and comforted him. He didn't want them crying. Still, he couldn't say anything.

"If you're going to blame us...I don't mind... It's our fault that you suffered all of these... We could've tried harder, or argue him, or...maybe we could've fought against them... But we didn't... Ten years... It's been ten years! Ten years for nothing! Ten years! We... I..." Sandra kept muttering.

Carl also felt guilty. He was the one who went to Britain but did nothing. If someone asked who was worse, he would point himself. He didn't want to excuse, so he just patted her wife's shoulder. Both Tennysons were ready to hear if Harry was going to yell or something if he was eager to.

However, Harry wasn't. "I'm not."

The Tennysons raised their heads. Even the others who'd been listening to them looked at Harry.

"I'm not mad," repeated Harry. "I don't know why, but it's true. I'm not mad at you. Not even a single bit. Rather, I'm...I'm really happy to know my parents... It may be sound silly, but...I'm not angry at you not coming to save me. It's just... Well, sure you didn't, but...um..."

Harry wasn't sure what he was feeling. First, he was glad; glad that he knew about his parents more and that there were people who really cared about him and that he was loved. Back at Privet Drive, he had no one who gave him a hand to encourage. Second, he was sorry, which was really unusual to have in a situation he was in. He was sorry that he made the Tennysons be worried and anxious. He didn't know why, but seeing them full of regret and sorrow made his heart ache for some reason. And finally, also the biggest emotion he was feeling...

"Thank you,"

It was a huge impact. Sandra fell in her knees, not even noticing her tears pouring out. Carl was frozen as he eyed at Harry. The others' jaws fell open. No one might think of appreciating when they were abused and no one came to rescue when they could. They might get mad instead. But Harry didn't. He appreciated the Tennysons who weren't able to save him when they could.

"Thank you?" Ben blurted out. "Thank you? Mom and dad couldn't save you for nearly a decade and you're saying 'thank you'? Didn't you say the Dursleys were the worst family you got?"

"I did," said Harry, recalling when he told the Tennysons his stories at the campsite. "It's not I'm thanking them to leave me with them. It's just... It's really great to meet you all. And... I know I should be mad at them...but...strange... It's like, I'm glad that they really care about me... You know, the Dursleys didn't."

Carl and Sandra just stared at him blankly. Their friends' son was appreciating instead of yelling at them. He was glad that they cared about him. And he was thanking them. Just because they cared about him. They didn't know how to react at this.

"Um... Mr. Carl...?" Harry suddenly called Carl, which made him focus. "I just wonder...um...about my parents..."

He paused a bit before smiling warmly. "Okay, what is it?"

Harry swallowed hard and asked him, "Did they... Did they really love me?"

Carl blinked and looked at the boy, who seemed nervous to hear what he was going to answer. He smiled. It was an obvious answer. "Of course they did. They really loved you. Loved you so much that they sacrificed to save you from danger. So you don't need to doubt."

Harry's shoulder became relaxed. He could feel tears on his cheek. He could feel that he was finally free. He was now with the family he wanted. He was now a friend of an alien, or alien transformer, and there was no room for doubt about them.

* * *

 _ **Later that evening**_

 **After Harry cried for a few minutes, the Tennysons decided to go on shopping, since Harry didn't have any clothes. He might wear Ben's, but Ben didn't have enough of them for himself and his friend. Besides, his clothes were a bit big for Harry. Moreover, Harry's glasses needed a repair because Dudley broke them several times. Gwen and Sandra were eager to buy anything that Harry might need, which made males shiver in fear. They could catch light in their eyes. Ben secretly warned Harry that when girls were on shopping, it might become a living hell.**

Harry vowed he was never going to forget his words.

Right after they changed Harry's glasses to new ones, starting from clothes which include shirts, a few pairs of pants, new shoes, and even some accessories, the Tennysons spent a lot of money that evening. Every time the certain Tennysons went into a clothing store and called Harry, he had to stay still for hours until they finally bought the clothes he wanted the most. Well, rather than clothes, he wanted to finish this as soon as possible. The clerks in the shops kept recommending a brand that was popular or fitted him or what he was wearing that moment. Two of the Tennyson family didn't stop considering whether they should buy them as they continued demanding Harry to wear them. Others looked at Harry with sympathy. Their hands were full of paper bags filled with Harry's. Harry wished this to end sooner.

"How about this one?" Harry jerked up as another clerk brought a black T-shirt with green sleeves and collar. "This one is one of the popular brands of our shop. And it's on sale for this summer. It's not that tight, so it won't be that hot as our little customer-"

"Can I have that one?" Harry quickly shouted. He didn't want to be a doll anymore. "I, I mean... It sure is great to have my own clothes, but it's getting late, and... Oh, we didn't eat anything! I'm starving, so...could we eat something? We can go shopping later."

The females seemed to consider this as they looked at the clock, while the others felt relieved. Harry almost cried when Sandra suggested for dinner. Carl shook his head and patted his shoulder.

After dinner in a pizza store, which delighted Harry, it was almost night. Sandra and Carl were now going to leave. Although they were going to meet as the summer ended, Harry thought he was going to miss so much. But also he was a bit glad that he didn't have to put all of the clothes they bought in the RV. Now, instead of Ben's clothes, Harry's outfit was the black shirt with green parts, blue jeans that went over his knees, black socks with a yellow lightning bolt, and black shoes with green ties.

"We'll leave just a few of them," said Sandra. "You can wear the other ones at our home. We'll make sure we'll be all ready for your new home. Leave it all to us."

"Thank you, Sandra," said Harry. He was permitted to call them by name without 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.' in front. "It was a really great time."

"Oh, how sweet you are!" Sandra exclaimed as she hugged him. Harry hugged back. She released him and pecked him on a cheek. "See you at the end of the summer, sweetheart."

Harry's heart warmed up and almost burst into tears. He quickly held back and smiled. "I will."

Then Carl approached Ben as his wife went to his car. He knelt down and handed a digital camera with a charger. It was a brand new one. Harry's eyes widened because he had seen this one. It was one of the cameras he was staring during the shopping. He was quite interested in stars and camera was one of the things he wanted for a while. With a camera, he could take a photo of a star constellation. He always had a dream of drawing constellations, watching the stars in the sky. Back at Privet Drive, he could only use the constellation map and he used to draw over it, playing making his own constellations or more.

Carl thought Harry was interested in camera or pictures, so he secretly went to buy one. While the others were busy at buying, he bought one that was not too expensive nor cheap. If it was expensive, Carl won't able to buy and even if he could buy it, he thought Harry would feel uncomfortable. Nor did he want to buy the cheapest one because he didn't want to be a miser in front of the boy. That's why he bought one at a proper cost, which even a 10-year-old boy could use easily.

"Um... Carl, I can't..." Harry was going to reject it because it was too much for him, but Carl was faster.

"It's all yours, Harry," he ruffled the boy's hair. "It may not be that much, but think it as a gift for being our family."

Harry lost his words and stared at the camera. It was small and silver. He pressed the button on the top left and the lens moved as it turned on. He quickly flipped over and looked through the screen. At first, it was a blur, but in a few seconds, the lens made a funny sound, making a clearer view. He could now see a nervous Carl through the screen. Harry giggled and turned it off before he gave a quick hug at Carl.

"Best gift ever," he said. "Thank you so much, Carl."

"You're welcome," Carl replied as he hugged back. He released him. "Now, summer trip?"

"Oh. Yeah, right," Harry said as he rushed toward the RV. He turned around to look at Carl who was now standing beside the car. He waved at him. "See you in a few months!"

Carl noticed this and waved back. "Don't be a stranger, son!"

Soon, the Tennysons family separated for their own reasons; for a long summer trip and for preparation for their new family member.

* * *

 _ **That Night**_

 **Harry stared at the burning building inside the RV, holding his camera. After they separated and after a while, they witnessed robbers setting a fire. The fire engulfed the building soon after and Ben went inside to save two people who were trapped in the building. Harry was waiting whether if Ben was coming out. He wanted to take a picture of Heatblast(a name by Ben; which was fine because there won't be advantages if he told anyone his own name when he was in his alien form) since he was an alien and aliens were related to space or stars. He wanted to use his new camera to keep the picture of aliens. He thought that it might be the best collection he would have.**

Then, suddenly, a beam of flame pierced through a wall of the building, drawing a circle and thus creating a hole, large enough for a twister of flame to pass through. Harry stared at it blankly before he hurriedly brought up his camera and started to take a picture rapidly. At first, he could take nothing but a wall of swirling fire, but soon he could see Heatblast as the fire disappeared. He lowered his camera to see him with his own eyes. But Harry wondered why he was sitting beside the boy he just saved. He thought he was comforting him.

A while later, in order to catch the robbers, Harry looked at pictures he'd just taken. While doing so, he could smell something funny. It smells like a rubber burned in heat. Then he realized it came from the front seat where Heatblast was sitting. His temperature was so high that it made the seat burn.

"Knew I should have got those asbestos seat covers when I had the chance," complained Grandpa Max as he also smelled it.

"Sorry, Grandpa. Can't help it," Heatblast apologized. Harry laughed awkwardly before he saw Gwen pulled out a fire extinguisher. "I'm hot."

As Heatblast finished his sentence, Harry tried to call Gwen. He had a bad feeling about her. "Uh, Gwen? Just what're you-"

He couldn't finish as Gwen sprayed with the fire extinguisher, putting out the flame of Heatblast's head. Nevertheless, the flame revived. Gwen complained at him. "Ten super aliens on that stupid watch and you pick the one with the flaming butt?"

As Harry gulped, Heatblast mocked her. "Jealous?"

Harry decided to stay quiet as Gwen sprayed again at him. Later, Harry took a few more pictures of Heatblast stopping the robbers' car by throwing a large ball of fire and making them get out from the car as he threatened them by pulling out and crushing the car door. He was so focused on it that he almost took a picture of Ben as he turned back to human.

As the police arrested the robbers, Harry examined the pictures. Some of them looked really cool. Harry admitted that it might be suited to use it on a magazine. He then erased others which were not showing good pose. He was going to ask Gwen if he could print the pictures out. Harry stared at the picture of Heatblast surrounded by pieces of flames.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day, Mega Mart**_

 **The Tennysons were going to buy something for their meal. Or more like, Grandpa Max's meal. Harry thought he won't be able to eat anything he cooked. He once heard from Ben and Gwen that Grandpa Max had a weird taste, so he mostly cooked really gross foods. Harry almost puked as he heard that the first dinner of their trip was marinated worms and sheep's tongue. He thought he was really lucky that he didn't meet them earlier and that he learned how to cook. For the first time, he appreciated the Dursleys.**

"Only canned octopus?" Harry didn't want to look at it. "I thought this store prided itself on a wide selection."

"Uh, Grandpa," called Gwen. "No offense, but can we have a normal dinner for once? You know, one that doesn't involve stir-fried tentacles?"

"I kinda agree with her," added Harry.

"Nonsense," replied Grandpa Max. "Now where do you suppose they keep the sheep's bladders?"

As he went to find bladder along with a cart, Harry said, "Don't know and don't wanna know."

Then there was a flash of green light. It came from the cereal aisle behind the kids. Harry now remembered. 'Where's Ben?'

Gwen seemed to notice something as she looked at where the light flashed. "Ben?" She and Harry went to the aisle, only to become shocked at the mess of the area.

All of the cereals were opened and some of them spilled the inside. Cereals were on the floor everywhere. Trying not to step at the cereals, Gwen and Harry went on to find Ben. If the green light was what they were thinking, and since Ben was not with them from some time, they were certain that he was the culprit. They went on before they heard something shaking and a voice that sounded like a frog came out. They soon found a cereal box shaking and heard somebody inside the box.

"Oh, man, another red card,"

Gwen brought her hand into the box and pulled it out from the box. It was an alien size of a palm. It resembled a frog a lot. It was grey and its outfit was similar to Ben; white with black stripes. Its eyes were big and green with rectangular pupils. It blinked its horizontal eyelids. Gwen already knew it was Ben. Harry's eyes widened and grabbed his camera inside his pocket. He pulled it out and turned it on to take a picture of Ben. With a click, he managed to add a collection.

"What are you doing?" Gwen inquired him, looking daggers.

"Uh, looking for a gold Sumo Slammer card. Duh." Ben replied shamelessly.

"You're supposed to use your powers to help people, not find some stupid trading card," Gwen pointed out.

Harry lowered his camera. "For once, I don't think it was wise, Ben."

But soon they were spotted by the store manager who was right behind them. He cleared his throat and seemed pretty upset. Gwen quickly hid Ben behind her as she turned around while Harry hid his camera doing the same.

"Just what do you think you're doing, kids?"

"It wasn't us," retorted Harry.

"It was my dufus cousin," added Gwen.

But those didn't seem to work on him. "Well, someone is going to have to pay for all of this."

Gwen was shocked and soon grunted. Harry peeked at Ben in her hands. He didn't think he would hate him for once. Later, as Ben returned to human, Harry couldn't believe his eyes as he looked at the cart full of the same cereal boxes Ben was digging into. He wanted to know why he was crazy at this cereal.

"So..." Grandpa Max was the one who responded. "Why are we buying all of this cereal?"

"Well, we would have only had to buy the one that I found the gold Sumo Slammer card in if Gwen hadn't butted in with her big butt," Ben replied underlining 'butt' as he looked daggers at Gwen.

Gwen pointed out angrily. "Hello, you were trashing the whole cereal aisle just to find some stupid piece of cardboard."

"And somebody may have bought one of those cereals," agreed Harry. He wasn't that pleasant for paying all of the cereals because his friend ruined all of them. "Those are for breakfast, not for being opened to give them gold cards."

"Ben, now I can appreciate how much this card means to you, but don't you think you're getting a little obsessed?" Grandpa Max asked.

"Maybe you're right, Grandpa," said Ben sarcastically. "I don't deserve a gold Sumo Slammer card. I mean, it's not like I rescued a bunch of people from a burning building or anything like that!"

Harry could almost hear his head boiling. Not only his friend earned a super high tech watch with alien powers, used it to help people, but also he used it for some card he wanted so badly. Sure he had unusual powers but that didn't mean he should use it illegally. Harry brought his hand to his head.

Gwen looked at Ben angrily. "Superhero guilt; pretty low," she commented.

But Ben didn't seem to mind her at all. "Hey, whatever it takes,"

As they roamed around the mart, Ben suddenly stopped in his tracks and went over for a display of 'Sumo Slammer Cards'. "Yeah! Cool, Sumo Slammer cards complete set!"

Harry finally realized that Ben was a huge fan of this 'Sumo Slammers'. That explained why he messed up the whole cereal boxes. But that didn't mean he understood him.

"Let's check out the pet department," said Grandpa Max as he watched his grandson. Harry agreed, following along with Gwen.

"Is he always like that?" Harry asked, earning a nod.

Harry wasn't sure whether he should understand him or not. Harry himself was also a bit mad at taking alien pictures, but he didn't want to mess up around himself. His hobby was his hobby, not his whole life. He didn't want to anger others just because he didn't have one rare alien picture. He knew that sometimes he should be patient, even though there was something he wanted; the Dursleys rule, he thought.

 _But he didn't know he would be involved in huge trouble soon, and it was just a start._

* * *

 **#PLEASE READ#**

 **I'm BACK! I didn't expect it will take much longer... I'm so sorry... Well, I was going to post chap 2 as soon as I finish... but unfortunately, the computer suddenly had an error and almost all of the story was deleted! Q_Q I tried to write again and it took longer than I've planed... Once again, I'm so, so, so, sorry... I just hope I wrote what exactly I wanted to convey.**

 **Oh, maybe some might wonder whether Harry became Tennyson family... If I tell you the answer, it'll be 'no'. He'll not be Tennyson but part of their family. Carl and Sandra wanted Harry to be with them, not become 'part of them'... For Sandra and Carl, it meant stealing Harry from their friends. And about Sandra and Carl...while Harry and the others were on the trip again, they went to their home to contact Kingsley because he's the one who's able to take Harry away from the Dursleys, in my story; forever, I think. Kingsley will take all of the rights of the Dursleys to raise Harry, and give them to the Tennysons...hehe... I guess I should consider to write this or not in chap 3 later if you want.**

 **Oh, I forgot to say this: Remember that I do not like bashing? Well, I will do for some people who really pissed me off, but about Dumbledore... I'll do bashing him, but that doesn't mean he is a bad person. He'll get some bashing for his behavior...if you wish. Besides, if he is bad, I don't think there'll be many advantages for Harry and his family... for example, like Ben and Gwen getting an invitation to Hogw*...? So I decided to make Dumbledore nice and good, but still stupid for his choice. ...I know some of you will hate this, but if you want Harry safe, this is the best option I can offer...**

 **Also, I think Harry needs to use his magic to support Ben and his family, which is similar to Gwen's, but I'm thinking that he should use it a bit differently. Such as...these examples;**

 **1\. Parseltongue: Call snakes which can help or support.**

 **2\. Potions: Build various kinds of potions to heal, help, or do damage to enemies.**

 **3\. Magic: Use magic by luck or accident(Might use spells from spellbook). *Too much common with Gwen***

 **Etc.**

 **If you have any ideas for Harry's ability, review me, then I can consider.**


	3. Washington B C

**Thank you for the ones who review or PM me for ideas of Harry's magic in the story!**

 **Review to...**

 **NoahRed: Thank you! I'll try my best! And would you tell me what is RL? I'm not sure what you want to say to me...**

 **ShapeShifter8745: Wow, what a long review and what a terrific ideas they are! Especially those parts that Harry could use his magic to make golems to help him or bringing statues or figurines to life! Even having Charmcaster's bag sounds great! Magical shields might be perfect for Harry in this story! I'm already overwhelmed by your ideas...(in a good way of course. heh heh) Thank you for this long, great review! I'll consider a few of them. But I think they will be combined by some that others suggested to me. I hope you don't mind about that.**

 **Shadowdude333: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Next chapter at your service!**

 **corbinskydragon1: Making combo spells with Gwen will be a great idea. Your idea is nice! It may be a little bit complicated, I'll do my best. And about Parseltongue, I know what you mean. But who said there won't be snakes everywhere? lol. And by the way, thank you for the review.**

 **Silver Dragon Master: Hmm... Well, fortunately, I decided to accept your idea! It may be a bit different from what you expect, but I'll make sure I give them to Harry. You know what I mean, right?**

 **Okay, here are the final conclusions for Harry's magic. They may be spoilers, so if you don't want to see, just skip them. And remember; some of them are for _the future_ , not for _this chapter_ , OK? He'll have all of them soon, so don't worry.**

 **1\. Parseltongue: Harry will use it right now. Since this chapter is about animals, I think it's the time for Harry to use it. If he doesn't, I think it will take a looooooong time to use again... In short, Harry will use in here, which will bring him a big, unfortunate event...oops.**

 **2\. Affects to Omnitrix: Harry's magic will react to Ben's Omnitrix since magic and techs don't...well...um...get along... There was a PM about this and he/she suggested that Harry could have an alien Animagus form, due to his magic reacting to the Omnitrix. Not only that, it may cause his magical core to master his magic. I thought this will be really interesting and make Harry more powerful, how about you? But I think there should be more effects and there's something interesting someone suggested to me, which I've been thinking for a while... A big effect for both Harry and Ben. It's a secret, though! A secret between me and SDM. Guess who.**

 **3\. Alien Animagus form: As I mentioned from above, I'll make Harry gain the ability to turn into aliens or something similar to those. He'll be able to use Parseltongue in both human and Animagus form. He'll be able to use magic in both forms, too. What I'm worrying, however, is how Harry is going to control it. I don't want him to be like Kevin... And it may sound stupid... I'm not sure how many forms he should have. Should he have only one or as many as Ben has, just like Kevin did? And how is he going to turn; by himself or by touching the Omnitrix? Or...else? Not sure.**

 **4\. Charmcaster's pouch: Like Ben who got Omnitrix and Gwen who got Charmcaster's spellbook, someone suggested that Harry should have her pouch. But instead of those weird statues she controlled, he'll put some potion he would make. And I was also suggested that he should also have some little figurines inside, so he can bring them to life in order to support. But he 'll also be able to bring statues to life, too, only it'll take time.**

 **5\. Shields: As a basic step of magic, Harry will be able to create magical shields to protect the Tennyson family. I thought this is too similar to Gwen's, but consequently, I decided to let him have this.**

 **Once again, thank you for ones who gave me such an interesting and great ideas!**

 **Now, no more! Let's see the chapter!**

* * *

 ** _Washington B.C._**

 ** _Mega Mart, Pet Department_**

 **Harry looked around the pet department as Gwen and Grandpa Max looked at a cute brown hamster in a cage. Harry liked it, too, but rather than that, he was more interested in the department _itself_. He didn't have much chance to go to the area full of pets back in Britain. And if you had to ask, Harry might remind the way Dursleys brought him to shopping. He didn't want to call that _shopping_ since he was supposed to not bother the Dursleys and if he tried to go somewhere else, guess what; no meal for a week.**

Just then, Harry could hear a sudden rumble. It sounded like a footstep, only making at a slow pace. He looked at the others, who didn't seem to notice what he heard. He was getting nervous as the sound became louder.

That was when a giant frog appeared right in front of him. It was gigantic and have moss green body with a light green neck. It had two horns on its head while two bone horns coming out from the sides of it. It also had four, red eyes and orange lumps. Riding on it was an old man with shoulder-length white hair. He was wearing a sleeveless grey shirt and there were some weird devices above it. He was wearing a strange helmet on his head with horn on it.

Suddenly the man brought his hand to his chest, or the device on it, and started to turn its dial before he shot a red beam from the horn on his helmet. Harry looked at the beam flying towards his new family who dodged just in time and hit the poor hamster in the cage instead, causing it to grow bigger and scarier.

Harry's jaw dropped as he stared at the now mutated hamster. It was the same size as the man's frog. Two of its teeth stuck out from the side of its mouth and its eyes became eight; two large ones and six small ones between.

Before he could react, he heard the beam fired and saw it hitting a parrot in a birdcage nearby. The bird also grew bigger and began to approach to him.

"Arise to your full potential, my pets!" Harry heard the man's shout.

He couldn't just stand there, so he ran, screaming. Luckily he found Ben and ran towards him along with Gwen and Grandpa Max. He could see the animals gathering around the frog or more exactly, the man.

"Behold the genius of Dr. Animo!" Harry almost snorted at his remark unless he was right in front of the monsters. He was not going to call him a genius. "Nothing can stop me from getting what I deserve. Mark my words, today I will make history, or should I say...prehistory!"

Harry could hear Gwen whispering and blaming Ben. "If you didn't go cereal diving, one of those heroes could be saving us from becoming hamster chow!"

Harry agreed and would add more if one of the mutants didn't screech at them. The Tennysons and the young Potter screamed and ran away from the hamster, but it only made it charge towards them. Harry and Ben were the ones in reach, so the hamster jumped at them. Both boys screamed as they saw their behind. Luckily it went over them as they duck just in time, being rolled a bit by the hamster. It ignored them, however, by choosing to hunt down the others; Gwen and Grandpa Max who were cornered into a wall. The boys looked at the giant rodent as it was about to jump at them in anytime. Harry looked at the device as Ben did the same, but it was still red.

However, as Ben looked at the scooters nearby, he slowly rose up and tiptoed towards them. He had an idea. "I don't need to go hero to stop an overgrown fur-ball,"

Harry was confused. He didn't know what Ben was thinking. They were facing a mad man who can change animals into mutated monsters and Harry couldn't understand Ben being so calm. He couldn't just abandon them. He didn't want to. He might be little, but that didn't mean he was a coward. Leaving people in front of a monster wasn't a way he liked and never would be.

He looked around hoping to find something he could use to distract the hamster's attention. He soon found a football on a floor. Seeing the hamster ready to jump, he quickly picked it up and threw towards it, hitting directly at its head. As it was hit by a strange object, the hamster was now angry more and turned around to look at Harry.

"Nice shot!" Ben said, wearing a helmet and riding on the scooter. Harry almost grinned at him but he hurriedly moved out of the way by rolling to the side as the hamster jumped at him. Seeing this Ben taunted it as he went in front of the beast. "Hey! Ball-head! Fetch me if you can!"

The hamster seemed to notice Ben and changed the target. It jumped on him but Ben drove the scooter to get away from it. The hamster chased him madly. The scooter was fast but not faster than the pig-sized mutant rodent. It jumped on him but Ben dodged, making it hit and slid over a shelf. Ben then drove over the shelf and flew, too high for a heavy beast to reach, landing on top of another shelf, causing it to fall over with several more and trapping the beast between. The hamster struggled at first but soon became exhausted and fell.

"Ben!" Ben heard his family nearby. Max looked at the hamster then at Ben proudly.

"Uh-huh! That's right!" Ben exclaimed as he took off the helmet. "Not even giant hamsters can mess with Ben Tennyson!"

However, all of a sudden the hamster screeched again and was about to push the shelves off from it. The Tennysons backed away, not knowing what to do. Just before the beast could get out as one of its paws was out, a cart full of supplies rolled over from their behind and slammed directly at its head, knocking it out immediately. The Tennysons blinked in surprise and looked over to where the cart came. Somebody was there, who appeared to be none other than Harry Potter. He was panting heavily and soon sat down on a floor as he felt his legs weaken.

"Ha, ha..." Harry nervously laughed. He never thought it could really work. He just pushed the cart as he saw the Tennysons in danger. "Guess they can mess with all but Harry Potter, huh?"

The Tennysons just stared at him. Soon they saw Dr. Animo as an intercom recovered them from the shock. "Cleanup aisle six."

"Young fools, you cannot stop me!" Dr. Animo shouted while sitting on the frog. He was talking about Ben and Harry. "I will turn Washington D.C. into Washington B.C.!"

Then the mad scientist jumped from the frog and instead he landed on the mutant parrot. The parrot cried in deafening sound and flew over to the glass in the ceiling, breaking it and disappearing from sight. The frog also leaped to the hole and was gone. As the mart became peaceful, the shop manager who was angry at Gwen and Harry for all of the cereal mess, came over to Ben. He seemed happy than before.

"You saved the store," he said thankfully. "If there's anything I can do to repay you, anything you want."

Hearing this, Ben's eyes quickly moved to the gold Sumo Slammer card inside the display in a distance. He grinned, happy to have the chance to get the rare card of his favorite series.

"You too, kid," the manager said to Harry. Harry flinched, blinking bewilderedly. "Anything in the mart, just choose. It's a reward you deserve."

Harry's eyes widened and his jaw fell open a bit. He felt his head became blank as if the inside was deleted by an eraser. Anything he wanted; that was the reward he didn't think he could even get. He had never had what he liked. Just his cousin's old sock or paper clip or else. For the first time, he felt delighted.

But that was gone when he saw Grandpa Max dragging his grandson away as he was going to ask the manager to get the gold card.

"Grandpa, I was finally gonna score the gold Sumo Slammer card!" Harry heard his beg. He could understand him for now. Who could ever want to ruin their chance to have the item they wanted the most?

"No time for that now, Ben," was the reply from Grandpa Max, unfortunately. "We have a giant parrot to follow."

Harry saw Gwen sneering at Ben. He also saw the disappointment in his friend's eyes. He knew that he should follow them and stop Animo. But some part of him wanted to stay and grab anything he wanted, which the manager wanted as a repayment. But seeing the Tennysons going out, he shook his head and hurriedly followed them.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Washington D.C.**_

 **Animo was still riding on his pet parrot, a _mutant_ pet parrot, flying above the city, and Grandpa Max was following him hard by his RV, eyeing directly at him. Ben was sitting in the passenger seat with a frown. Gwen was sitting behind with Harry, searching for something with her computer. Harry was looking at the laptop curiously because he had never seen it so close before. Gwen just let him see her computer. Somehow, she felt it was cute to see Harry looking at something with curiosity and joy.**

Then they heard Max saying in thought. "Ah, just like the good old days before I retired."

Curiously, Gwen asked him. "So, exactly, what kind of plumber were you, Grandpa?"

"Uh, a darn good one," replied Max. At first, Harry thought it was strange a bit that Grandpa Max stuttered when Gwen mentioned his job. But he just shrugged it off and looked at the laptop Gwen was using. By the words in the screen, he could guess she was finding of Dr. Animo. While looking at it, he heard a conversation from the front. "Ben, what's the matter?"

"I saved an entire Mega Mart from being a giant hamster's chew toy, and what do I get?" Ben answered in irritation. "Nothing. It's not fair."

"Being a hero isn't about others knowing you did something good," said Grandpa Max and Harry focused on him. He looked over to the front. "It's about you knowing you did something good. Being a hero is its own reward."

That really came to Harry's heart. Unfortunately, it seemed Ben didn't. "What? Were you reading the greeting cards at the Mega Mart?"

"Well, yes," was the reply.

"Bingo!" Gwen gasped as her laptop found the result. Harry quickly looked over to the screen viewing the image of some old newspaper. The biggest picture showed Dr. Animo, only a bit younger than now. Gwen started to read. "Five years ago, Dr. Animo was a promising researcher in veterinary science. But it turned out he was doing all these twisted genetic experiments where he was mutating animals, and when he didn't win some big prize called the Verities Award, he flipped out."

"So, he's making trouble 'cus he didn't win?" Harry said. "Very funny."

Soon, she playfully mocked Ben. "Anything about this sound familiar, Ben?"

Ben just said nothing. It was nearly about Ben who made trouble for the card.

Meanwhile, Harry was deep in thought. He'd been in the Dursleys as a slave, with few or no rewards even though he worked really hard. And that was why he was really happy and also flustered when the manager offered him to have anything he wished to have, which was the greatest reward he would ever receive. Then he was upset he didn't have any when they had to stop Animo. Somehow he felt he was still in the Dursleys at first. But hearing Grandpa Max, for some reason he felt he was thinking wrong. Being a hero is its own reward. That really did come to his heart. He saved his new family and they were safe. The manager wanted to repay but they ignored it. He felt it was awful, but now he didn't. Animo had become mad because he didn't get a reward. Some part of him believed it was wrong to be so desperate about the prize and right to feel proud about being the hero itself. But some part didn't and thought it was a waste to lose the greatest chance. And he himself didn't know which to believe.

He was so focused in his thought that he didn't hear the others but he managed to notice that they were heading a Natural History Museum.

* * *

 _ **Natural History Museum in Washington D.C.**_

 **Harry's jaw fell open as he saw the massive size of the building; the museum. He had never been to such a place like this and he thought he never would. He almost lost his grip on his camera but luckily he gripped tightly again. He really wanted to see inside if they were not in a game of mad science. Seeing a giant feather, he saw Ben picking it up. It seems they were close to Dr. Animo.**

"Something tells me we're on the right track," said Grandpa Max. "Good thinking, Ben."

Ben replied with a nod but Gwen just mocked him. "Guess even a doofus can surprise you once in a while."

"And you should know," Ben just ignored her.

Soon, they went inside the museum. Harry could feel it was creepy inside as he saw bones of instinct prehistorical animals everywhere. He dried his sweaty hand with his shirt a little and soon found Dr. Animo beside a display of a mammoth in a distance. He was doing something on the machine on his body but stopped as he felt something behind.

"You are very persistent," he said with annoyance. "I hate persistent."

"We all know about you and your freakazoid experiments, Dr. Animo," said Ben bravely. "It's over."

"Oh, but it's only just begun," retorted Animo. Harry felt bad about this. "See, I only needed a few components to push my work into phase 2: The re-animation of dormant cells."

"Uh, does this guy come with subtitles?" Ben said, not understanding what he just heard. None of them seemed to even guess it.

"Breathing life back into that which has been long since lifeless," Harry paused a bit as he heard him.

'What?'

"Observe," Dr. Animo then charged the machine and shot the red beam at the mammoth. The others looked at it in shock as the mammoth's eyes glowed red and moved. It really became alive. Animo said before running away. "Behold the genius that is Dr. Animo!"

Harry's hand started to tremble. He wanted to see inside the museum, not an alive mammoth!

"Now would be a really good time to go hero?" Gwen said to Ben.

"No duh," said Ben. "You guys get Animo, I'll take care of Jumbo."

With that, Ben activated the device on his wrist and engulfed in green light. The others shut their eyes and when it was gone, they all gasped as they looked up. Standing instead of Ben was a massive-sized humanoid alien. It was twelve feet tall, muscular and had two pairs of four-fingered hands. Its body was red and its hairless head got yellow four eyes; two big ones and two smaller ones below. A black line ran through between his eyes to the back of its head and also from chin to its lower lip. It wore a shirt that was similar to Ben; white with black stripes running down the front and shoulder parts. It also had black fingerless gloves on its hands and was wearing black pants. The symbol of the device was on its left shoulder.

Harry was too shocked to take a close picture of another form of Ben as he said in a rough voice to the mammoth. "Let's wrestle."

Then, he charged towards the ancient animal and grabbed its ivory before flipping it to the ground. Recovering from the shock, Harry quickly went after Animo with the others, taking several pictures of the alien from its side. However, they soon found the parrot blocking the path. They didn't have weapons to fight against it until Gwen found a spear from a statue of an ancient people. She twirled it above her then struck it in the head with it. As the parrot tried to attack with its beak, Gwen simply dodged to the side by spinning around and struck in the same spot again, breaking the spear as a result. The bird squawked and ran away to the other side.

"Ben's not the only one with skills," said Gwen. The others were still in shock before they followed her. Once again, Harry thought he should never mess with Gwen.

As they reached the other room, they found Animo. However, he just smiled and shoot the same beam to a fossil of bones of T-rex. The others just stared at him with an opened jaw. Skin and flesh emerged from nowhere and soon, although some part of it didn't have skin and flesh, the dinosaur became alive with glowing red eyes, roaring viciously. Harry couldn't believe what he just saw.

Soon the T-rex charged towards them after Animo got on its back. The others barely moved out of the way. Unfortunately, Gwen was separated with others and T-rex locked on her. With a gulp, she ran away with a scream. But that only prompted it to roar and chase after her. Grandpa Max tried to help Gwen and he found the fire extinguisher nearby. He ran towards it and grabbed it. However, Dr. Animo saw this and frowned. Reminding how the boys defeated the hamster, he decided to eliminate at least one of them in order to succeed his plan. He began to charge the device to see what happened if he tried it on people.

But Harry was around him and soon found the doctor was going to shoot it to Grandpa Max. Even Gwen, who managed to move to the side, found this and shouted to her grandfather. "Grandpa! Look out!"

Grandpa Max finally pulled the extinguisher out, but he was too late to dodge the beam. It already went to him. His eyes widened in surprise.

"NOOOO!" Harry yelled. He wanted to protect him. He wished he could save him. All he wanted was to stop the beam. He raised his arm in shock.

Suddenly, a beam of green light shot out from his palm and formed a hexagonal shield less than a second, stopping the red beam in front of Grandpa Max. Max tripped in shock and looked over to Harry, who was more shocked than he was and removed his hand in surprise. Animo was shocked at what happened in front of him. He suddenly remembered his grandson telling him and the others that Harry was a wizard. Even though he didn't know why he recalled it now, he was sure about one thing. "He really is a wizard."

"Harry!" Gwen yelled. "How...?!"

"I don't know!" Harry yelled back. "All I did was just raising my hand-"

Before he could finish, the beam was absorbed into the shield and soon, a bigger and shinier green light was shot away. It didn't hit Grandpa Max, but it hit on a fossil of a snake on a wall in the distance. As it was covered in the light, its eyes glowed green and skin and flesh formed like the T-rex. As the light disappeared, it fell over the information panel of the fossil, sending it in front of Gwen. It hissed and flicked its tongue as it rose up, looking at the people. Everyone could see how enormous it was. The snake was over thirty feet long and grey-colored. It wasn't that big like T-rex, just a little bit smaller.

"You!" Harry flinched as Animo yelled at him. "What did you do, boy?!"

"I, I don't know!" Harry stuttered. "I don't even know what I was doing!"

"Harry! We gotta run!" Gwen yelled over to him. She was pointing to the piece from the panel. "That's called Gigantophis Garstini, the largest snake ever discovered!"

"Ah... I think I should be grateful to you," Dr. Animo said and Harry looked at him. "I now have one of the biggest reptiles on my side. Thanks to you, I can be more unstoppable!"

Harry gulped as he looked at it again. To his shock, it was coming to him. If it was true and it was back to life because of the beam, it was possible that it could attack them anytime. If Animo ordered it to, it would never think twice and do what he said. Harry stepped backward fearfully and the snake hissed, sliding closer towards him. It stopped in front of him and looked directly in his eyes. He could hear it hissing. Gwen and Max couldn't even move because if they did, it would swallow him right away.

"Now... My pet..." Animo said to it and it looked at him. "Eat him alive! Eat whatever you want! Arise for your potential!"

Harry shut his eyes as Animo laughed madly and the snake hissed. He was too afraid to run and cried for himself going to be the snake's midnight snack. He waited for the snake. However, what he got were a scream and a loud **slam**. A scream from none other than Animo.

As he slowly opened his eyes, he almost fell to the ground. The snake wasn't even looking at him but was glaring at Animo, who fell to the floor along with T-rex. He looked at them, then at the snake. It hissed angrily. However, that didn't stop shocking Harry. It also made a voice, a male one. " _Orderssss don't belong to you, ape._ _"_

He soon sat on the floor in shock. The snake then looked at him, eyes calmed than before. It lowered its head and flicked its tongue. It touched Harry's head, making him jerk in surprise. He was still in shock and fear, but surprisingly, it just rubbed its head to his. Harry didn't know what to do. The snake was alive and was extinct long ago. If it became alive because of that beam, it should hear Animo, but it didn't. It could have attacked him, too, but it was rubbing him as if it was calming him down. It was really calming him down.

"Harry!" Gwen and Max called him, who Harry had forgotten until now. He was about to greet them, but the snake suddenly let out a large hiss at them and raised its head in threat. The two stopped immediately as it wrapped its tail around Harry. Harry flinched at first, but as soon as he noticed he was trying to protect him, he shouted at the snake.

 _"No, no! Stop!"_ Harry let out a sigh of relief as the snake paused and looked at him. It was looking at him in question. Not noticing the shock from the others, he explained to it. _"It's okay. They are our sides. You don't have to attack them._ "

The snake's eyes seemed to be widened a bit and made an expression full of sorry. As it removed its tail, Harry rushed towards them. When he tried to say something, however, he received questions from Gwen.

"How did you do that?" Gwen shook her back and front, holding his shoulders. "You know, to that snake..."

"I don't know," Harry said. "I just wanted to save Grandpa Max and the light came and..."

"Not that! I know that was an accident!" Gwen shouted. "What I want to know is how you talk to snakes!"

"Talk to... what?" Harry was bewildered. Then he soon looked at the snake for a moment and at Gwen again. "You mean..."

Suddenly, the snake was slammed into a wall. The others covered their head for the impact and saw the T-rex still in its feet, which happened to be the one that slammed its head to the snake. It looked like it was in a rage. All of a sudden, before they could do something, the T-rex raised its foot and stomped at them. They all dodged it luckily but something was wrong. Animo wasn't on the dinosaur.

"Where's Animo?" Gwen said.

"No idea- ah!" Harry said but was cut off as he was pulled away. The others were shocked to see Animo holding Harry in his arms. He carried the boy and went to the T-rex's head, ignoring the struggle.

"This boy's coming with me!" Dr. Animo said. "I'd love to stay but I need to claim the award I so richly deserve. And the boy... Let's see what he can really do with me."

With his laugh, the T-rex crashed through a wall, leaving a giant hole and Harry's scream. Soon, the snake rose up from where it was before looking at T-rex's back. It let out an angry hiss and hurriedly followed its track. The others were just watching this until the parrot from before grabbed Gwen and flew away with her scream. Grandpa Max quickly called Ben and he arrived, still in alien form, jumping high to grab the parrot, which he barely success.

"No bye-bye for you," he said. The parrot tried to get him off and unfortunately, Ben fell along with beeping sound from his arm. Down and down...and finally hitting the ground and transforming back to himself uninjured, Ben got out from the crate his other form made with the impact. He looked above to see Gwen in the bird's legs, disappearing from his sight.

"Gwen!" Ben shouted, having no reply.

Luckily, Grandpa Max came up with his Rust Bucket. "Somebody call for a taxi?"

As Ben got in, he noticed that Harry wasn't inside. He asked his grandfather. "Where's Harry?"

"Animo took him," said Max, shocking Ben. "He somehow brought a giant snake back to life and it's now helping him. Animo must be going to use his power to do worse than he could."

"He what?!" Ben yelled.

Meanwhile, Gwen was frowning while the parrot was carrying her by her bag. She was mimicking her parents' saying before summer camp. "Spend a summer with your grandpa, honey. It'll be an adventure."

* * *

 ** _Somewhere in Washington D.C._**

 **Harry, captured by Animo, struggled as hard as he could. The T-rex was stomping through the city, crashing everything it stepped on. People screamed and ran everywhere away from the dinosaur. As it let out a loud roar, Animo was like a teenager in game center.**

"Ah, I do love my work," said Animo.

 _You're just mad!_ Harry thought and struggled until he found familiar eyes from far away. He realized it was the snake but he couldn't do anything more as the T-rex moved again, not noticing a golden card sticking in its toe.

Feeling the time had passed for hours, Harry covered his head for impact as the dinosaur ran towards a certain building. When it crashed through it, he heard Animo yelling at someone.

"Kelly! I believe you have something of mine," Harry saw a man in mid-age nearby. Soon, he was brought down as Animo got down from the T-rex while holding him. He picked up an award resembling a golden Erlenmeyer flask. Harry could realize it was Animo's aim. "I'd like to thank the committee for this honor."

"You're definitely, really, seriously mad, Animo!" Harry yelled at him while struggling hard.

"I know, kid," was just the reply from him. Then, the T-rex was about to eat the person called Kelly. But before it could, a tail slapped it hard in the neck, making it stumble a bit. Animo looked over to see Gigantophis Garstini coiling up. In anger, he shouted at it. "You fool! I created you! I brought you back! I made you! Therefore, respect me! You are in my command! Follow my orders!"

However, it just let out an angry hiss and raised its tail in threat. Animo backed up in fear and the snake opened its jaw with a hiss before attacking him. But Animo dodged away. He tried to touch his device, only to get a slam from the snake by its body, releasing the grip on Harry. It went around Harry as protection and made another hiss to Animo, who was sent to T-rex. Harry could hear it clearly since he was so close. _"As I ssssaid, orderssss are not yourssss!"_

Harry was about to say thanks to it but the dinosaur rose to its feet with Animo on its back and rushed to them. The snake used its long body to block the way to Harry in order to keep him safe and shot its head to bite its opponent's head. However, it dodged and bit the other's body with its teeth, earning a painful hiss. Harry covered his ears, not wanting to hear it. To him, it was a scream. The snake used its body to wrap its opponent's neck as revenge. As it squeezed the T-rex hard, it was choked and eventually let out a roar, letting go the snake and receiving a bite. However, the bite wasn't that hard and it made the T-rex bite the snake again and send it far away. Harry and Kelly quickly ducked as the snake slammed the wall, lying unconscious. Harry saw the other beast coming towards them, but there was a sudden buzz and a giant fly from nowhere punched it in its face. Harry tried to get a closer look but the bug was hit by the dinosaur's tail and was sent away. However, he caught the symbol on its head; the same symbol Ben had when he became alien. The bug was Ben.

The T-rex then grabbed Kelly by his shirt. "Somebody help me!"

Harry immediately knew it was going to eat him. He looked around and saw the snake still lying down. Since he didn't know where the bug, which he assumed Ben, was sent, so he went to the closer helper. He put his hand on its face and called it. _"Wake up! Come on! It's going to eat him! Please help us! Get up!"_

The snake stirred and soon opened its eyes. It rose up and looked at Harry. For some reason, he felt like it was smiling at him. The snake then looked over to the T-rex which threw Kelly up to eat in whole. Harry closed its eyes but with a buzz, Kelly was saved by the same bug before and was landed beside Harry.

"What are you, you little pest?" Harry heard Dr. Animo from the dino's back.

"I'm Stinkfly," Harry looked at the bug, Stinkfly, which was also Ben. He was completely in awe, seeing new alien of his friend. "And I'm here to kick some tail."

Angrily, Animo shot a beam from his device, making Stinkfly and the snake dodge immediately. Harry also ducked, pulling out his camera. He didn't want to lose the chance to take the picture of the new alien, which he almost forgot. As Stinkfly flew around his opponent, Harry pressed the button rapidly, moving everywhere to get a better and clearer shot. Seeing the assistant drawing attention from the T-rex, the snake shot from its spot and bit his neck. Stinkfly saw his chance as his opponent roared in pain. When Harry took a picture of Stinkfly firing goo at the T-rex, he almost puked. As the dinosaur was stunned a bit, the snake, which released the bite and coiled up, shot its head again from the other side and slammed at its side, almost biting Animo's right leg, which caused him to drop the award. He couldn't catch, so it hit the ground and was broken into pieces. Finally, Stinkfly grabbed and stole the helmet of Animo, which he shouted 'Transmodulator', before throwing to the ground. With the snake finishing it by slamming its tail, a red pulse came out in a circle from the device. It went past the T-rex, and it made it skinless, remaining only bones like before.

"No...!" Animo exclaimed. Riding on bones of dead dinosaur was really unsteady. Soon enough, he was trapped under the bones. "No...! No!"

"Yes!" Harry raised his arms in victory. Stinkfly landed beside him, also grinning. Harry smiled but soon frowned as he grabbed his nose in disgust. "Yuk! You stink!"

"That's my first name," joked Stinkfly. Harry frowned at him, but soon they laughed together. Then they realized and looked at the snake behind them. Surprisingly, it was still there. It was covered by injuries, but still, it remained unaffected.

"How come he's still...alive?" Harry said in wonder. He got a closer look as he went close to it.

"No idea," Stinkfly replied. But soon he found something happening on its tail. "But it seems it was affected a lot slower than Animo's freaks. Look at the tail."

Harry did as he heard and was shocked at the view. Although slowly, its skin and flesh were disappearing like the T-rex. Harry wanted to help it. He didn't want to let it die. As he looked at the snake's face, however, it seemed like it didn't mind at all. No, it didn't, not in the least. It was satisfied more than ever.

 _"Do not cry, my friend,"_ it said. Harry soon realized he had a tear on his face. He was crying for the snake, although they'd met only for few hours. The snake continued. _"I may die, but I do not have regretssss to remain. I am glad to ssssave my kind before my end."_

 _"But... You got nothing!"_ Harry shouted to it. Stinkfly looked at him in shock. Now the half of its body left bones. _"You did save me, but you got nothing! Don't you think it's unfair? Dying with nothing?"_

 _"Nothing?"_ Harry saw it shaking its head, which also shocked Stinkfly. It lowered its head, looking into Harry's eyes. _"There is no ssssuch thing assss 'nothing'; there ISSSS ssssomething, my friend. And it'ssss you."_

 _"Huh...?"_ Harry blinked in wonder.

The snake tried its best to finish its words as its neck was disappearing. He smiled warmly, not wanting to worry the boy. _"Lissssten... Although ssssaving your kind may be important, would you not do it if that kind issss not valuable?"_

 _"Wha- No!"_ Harry answered with a shout. It was ridiculous to do such things as the snake said. _"Everyone is valuable! We are alive and lives are not what we should think with values! Lives are always-"_

 _"Valuable,"_ the snake cut off and Harry nodded. Now it only had its face. _"It issss. And that'ssss why you sssshouldn't expect ssssomething for return. Life issss a life. No more, no lesssss. Ssssaving life issss important, yessss, and that meanssss you ssssave the valuable. You ssssave it and how or what can you expect more?"_

That struck Harry's mind directly. He couldn't let out any words to retort.

 _"I protected you and I am fine with that. I am proud of mysssself. Ssssaving issss important... but alsssso... feeling proud of itsssself issss, too... You musssst feel proud of what you can do...not what you can earn... Remember... You can do what you can...but do not do nothing even if you think it'ssss worthlesssss... Everything issss in value assss they are around ussss... Sssso don't cry..."_ With that, the snake remained nothing but bones completely.

Harry stared at the bones blankly and Stinkfly, or Ben, lowered his head in sadness. Harry knelt down in front of the skull and patted it. His tears kept falling down his face. Deep inside his heart, he decided to become what the snake did; feel proud of what he did for others, not for earning. He looked at the skull again and thanked it finally, wiping his tears away. "Thank you...for everything..."

The next morning, after reuniting with the others as Ben returned to himself, Harry watched Animo arrested and dragged away by the police. He could hear him shouting loudly. "Let me go! I deserve that award! I've got it coming to me! I want it!"

Harry didn't listen to him. He just looked at the building he was in at night. As Grandpa Max called him, he took a last look at it before rushing to the Rust Bucket. While in the van, Ben was talking about his memento from the battle.

"I didn't get that gold Sumo Slammer card, but at least I snagged a trophy from of Animo," Ben said and placed the part of Transmodulator in a box. "Plus, I guess saving the city from Dr. Whacko was its own reward."

"Don't forget you saved me, too," said Gwen with a smile. "Thanks."

"Even me, too," Harry said. "Well, thanks again."

"Yeah, well, that's what we heroes do best: Rescue dweebs," Ben said.

"You are SUCH a major doofus!" Gwen shouted.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Ben just shrugged off.

"Oh, now I'm dweeb to you, huh?" Harry said mockingly. This made Ben fall from his seat and Gwen laugh.

"Hey! Look! Harry! I didn't-" Ben tried to explain but he reminded the last night suddenly. "Wait, by the way, how did you do that?"

This time, Harry looked at Ben. "Do what?"

"The snake," replied Ben. "Grandpa Max said you made it alive. And more than that, you talked with it, right?"

Harry realized what he did yesterday and he answered right away. "Although it was an accident to bring a snake to life while somehow protecting Grandpa Max from being Animo freak, I did talk with him. But why?"

The young Tennysons looked at each other and then at Harry. After a few seconds, Gwen broke the silence. "Harry, you don't understand anything, do you?"

Harry blinked stupidly and tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Ben slapped his forehead in annoyance and grabbed the young wizard's shoulders. Harry was once again shaking back and forth. "I mean, you were talking to the snake, with a HISS!"

Now, the inside of the van was in complete silence. Except for the sound of the van itself, nothing made a sound. Harry blinked again and looked at his friends looking serious. Even Grandpa Max was paying attention to them while driving. Harry was unsure, so he finally spoke up. "I what?"

"You were hissing," Gwen repeated instead of her cousin. "Every time you were talking to the snake. It really freaked us out, you know."

"Wait, you're saying I was hissing?" Harry scratched his head in confusion. The others nodded. "But I didn't. I was speaking English. And it was, too. It called me his friend."

This time, both the Tennysons shouted together, scaring the wizard. "IT WHAT?!"

Harry backed up a bit as the two stared at him with wide eyes. "I, uh... He was talking with me and called me his friend."

"Harry," Grandpa Max called suddenly. "You're saying like the snake spoke to you."

"Uh... Yes," replied Harry awkwardly. "He did. He spoke in front of me."

The Tennysons looked at each other again. They both looked at Harry as Ben asked him. "You mean you heard it talked?"

As Harry nodded slowly, it was Gwen who said. "But we didn't. What did it say?"

"Um..." Harry hesitated but started to answer what the snake said from the start. He also answered what the snake said before it returned to a pile of bones, which made Grandpa Max ask Harry to stop the story to park his RV nearby and went to the seat behind to listen closely. The last of the snake touched their hearts, including Harry who heard once. Harry's eyes welled up but he tried his best not to cry again. Then the story was finished.

"Whoa..." Ben said after paying attention quietly all the time. He was now feeling relieved since he hadn't understood it a single bit. He was the one who was with Harry, but all he heard was hisses. "Looks like snakes are smarter than we are."

"Or wiser," agreed Gwen. "I didn't know ancient snakes could think of like that. I guess things are full of surprises."

"Even that snake died millions of years ago," Grandpa Max assessed. "He left the unforgettable things for his descendants. Even we're a lot different."

"Well, he sure left to us," Ben said. "By himself."

The others giggled or chuckled. That was when Gwen suddenly reminded of something. "Wait. How come that snake came alive? Wasn't it Animo's side?"

The kids paused and looked at each other, but scratched their heads as they couldn't think why. However, Grandpa Max answered simply. "I think it was because of Harry's magic. It's just a guess but it seems his magic affected the same Animo's device did; revive the dead and make it under control."

While the others nodded, Ben asked this time. "But how can Harry understand the snake? Magic? And does that mean he can understand other animals?"

"Not sure," answered Harry, then he smiled. "We'll figure it out soon. Who knows? Maybe I'm just able to be an animal communicator."

"Or animal communicating wizard," added Gwen and the others laughed.

Grandpa Max then moved to the driver's seat and they continued the trip. Harry, sitting beside Gwen, looked into his camera to pick up the best pictures among them. While clicking the button to see the next one, he stopped as he saw a familiar giant in the picture. It was the snake, Gigantophis Garstini, biting the T-rex which had Animo on its neck, with Stinkfly shooting goo at the dinosaur. He rubbed the picture carefully before looking at Gwen with a smile.

"Hey, Gwen," he called and Gwen raised her head from her computer. "Is there anything I can use to print out a picture? You know, from a camera?"

"Well..." Gwen muttered before she tapped her laptop to find something about his question. "We can't do right now, but maybe in libraries. They may have some computers or printers to use freely."

 _"I see," said Harry. He looked at the picture one last time and smiled before turning his camera off. His eyes rolled to a window by his side, looking the view of roads. When he noticed they were not in Washington, he felt a slight ting in his heart. His smile disappeared and he only wanted to print out the picture as soon as possible._

* * *

 **I'm back! I'm alive, not dead! Hey, was it interesting? Review me to know! And I'm sorry to be late... It takes a long time to write this long... Besides, I need to know what the characters said in the episode, so it takes extra time to find the scripts... Sorry to make you wait a long time... I'll try my best to write quickly. BUT REMEMBER; When I start writing one chapter, I need at least 1 comment from the story. OK? I need something to boost me to write! So, if you want the next, review me! Next stop; chapter 4, The Krakken! See ya later!**

 **Oh, wait, I forgot to mention this. The snake in this chapter, the Gigantophis Garstini, gigantophis in short, Gwen said it's the largest snake ever discovered, but it's not. The largest is a snake called Titanoboa which was discovered in 2009. But I thought it will be very awkward in time if I add Titanoboa here since episode 2 of Ben 10 was released in 2006. Snake discovered in 2009 existing in 2006? I don't think it suits. So, I just added the second largest, Gigantophis, to match the timeline. If you think it's awkward, replace Titanoboa, ok?**


	4. The Krakken

***From now on, my replies will be on the bottom. So if you want to see them, scroll down to the very last of this story.**

 **I may be talking spoilers but if you want something big, it may be that Harry's Parseltongue is useless on Krakken since I don't think it's related to snakes.**

 **Okay then, enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _The Krakken_**

 _ **Lake in midnight**_

 **With a bright moon shining white above a lake, the around was playing music of little bugs and gentle waves from the water. The lake was peaceful with lights from the moon and sounds from the wild. Smell of water filled the area with a breeze.**

If it wasn't ruined by a sound from a sudden clumsy kid diving into the water, it would be so romantic.

"Cannonball~!" And that boy, not surprisingly, was Ben in swimming trunks. "Judges' scores... Yes, perfect 10! Yeah! Ah~, the crowd loves him!"

He was acting like he was some sort of diver in Olympics. First diving, than mimicking a crowd on nowhere, it was enough to make the others sigh in embarrassment. It was lucky that no one except Gwen and Harry had seen this view.

Gwen frowned while holding a flashlight. "A perfect dweeb is more like it."

Harry nodded as he sat on the fishing area of the lake. It was his first time to see or visit a lake, but all he wanted was to enjoy it peacefully. Swimming was included in there but that didn't apply in the middle of the night. He didn't want to face any creepy, slimy creatures touching his legs. He may be strong at bugs or snakes since he either had been used to find them easily in the cupboard back at his so-called home or could talk to them. He would never understand his alien friend.

"Come on! Dive in!" Ben shouted at his friend and cousin.

"Please, who knows what nasty slimy things are slithering around in there," Gwen said, moving her flashlight to the lake and then at Ben, who frowned in annoyance. "I rest my case."

"I agree with Gwen," said Harry, standing up. "I don't care if I meet any fish or snakes, or even a few bugs. But I don't wanna risk myself having a bite in water while swimming."

"What's the point in camping by a lake if you're afraid to get wet?" Ben said before he slammed his hand into the water, creating a big splash of water towards the other two kids.

"Ah!" Gwen yelled as she got hit by water. "Knock it off, midget!"

Harry looked at himself soaked wet with annoyance. Looking at Gwen who started to return to the Rust Bucket, he also wanted to go inside, before he decided to be with Ben. He glared at him but stopped immediately, sighing tiredly. He didn't want to leave him alone in the water at night. He sat again, hoping him to end his antics soon. The only thing he felt glad about was that his camera wasn't with him as it was in charge back at the van. He would've killed Ben if his camera became wet.

All of a sudden, Ben was pulled into the water. He struggled to get out. "Hey! What's...happen-"

"Ben!" Harry yelled as the alien hero sank into the water.

"Very funny, Ben," Gwen was the one who didn't seem to worry about him. Nonetheless, she was feeling uneasy. She went back to the lake with her flashlight. "I'm not falling for it."

As she brought her flashlight to the spot where Ben disappeared, bubbles were coming out from there. That meant something was down in there. Something that did whatever to Ben.

Harry blurted out anxiously. "That doesn't seem nice."

"Ben?" Gwen carefully called his cousin again.

However, instead of Ben, a huge green figure came out from the water, freaking the kids out. It was twelve feet tall, had yellow four eyes, and was covered with green substance. Harry stood up in fear but tripped with Gwen, who backed up with horrified face, dropping the flashlight. He accidentally towered over Gwen, before he jerked in surprise and looked over his behind. As the flashlight sent the light to the monster, the kids' face showed anger instead of fear.

They shouted in union. "Ben?!"

Sure enough, it was Ben. Only he was now an alien called Four Arms, covered in mud and weeds from the bottom of the lake.

It was revealed that he was making a prank. "You should've seen the looks on your face. Ah, priceless."

"That's it!" Harry exclaimed, getting off from Gwen. He had had enough of Ben, so he decided to leave him alone. "I'm going in!"

"You are so busted when we tell Grandpa!" Gwen said to his cousin angrily.

"I can't believe she fell for it!" Four Arms said from their behind. "A monster in a lake; how dumb can ya be?"

Harry shook his head in annoyance. They had just come to a lake and Ben was swimming in the lake in the night, played a prank on them who didn't want to find something inside the water, and eventually made them collide together. He was slightly embarrassed to fall over to no one but his friend, who was going to be his new family. He sighed and looked at Gwen who seemed annoyed than he was.

Seeing her stomping in anger, he called her to catch her attention. "Um, Gwen?"

She stopped. "Yeah?"

Swallowing nervously, he asked her for her injuries. "You okay with your leg? I mean, from that crash."

"Huh?" Gwen raised her eyebrow than realized what her raven-haired friend was talking about. "Oh, that. Don't worry. You didn't step on my toes. You know what I mean, right?"

Harry giggled as he understood her. He felt a little relieved to know she was fine. Both physically and mentally. He followed Gwen inside the RV, changing into his pajamas that was black, patterned with green dots. Gwen said everything that happened in the lake to her grandpa as he asked what happened, and changed into her purple P.J.'s with a cat logo, before crawling to her bed. Harry also climbed to the bed over Gwen's and laid down, not forgetting to take off his glasses. Before long, Four Arms went inside, panting heavily.

"I was just attacked, by a giant lake monster!" Four Arms said but he received a pillow from Gwen, which didn't hurt him at all.

"Hello. Current events; you already got me with that one," she said tiredly before covering her whole body with her blanket.

"But I'm not kidding this time!" Four Arms told her but this time he got a scold from Harry.

"Yeah, right. Maybe a kid nearby might fall for that. And he might say, 'Very funny, dweeb'!" Harry was still mad at him being so childish.

With that, Harry did the same what Gwen did before, leaving Four Arms calling him behind. "Look, Harry, I'm sorry, okay? But you've gotta believe me now!"

"Come on, champ. Jokes over," Grandpa Max said in his sleep.

"But... I-" Four Arms complained but was cut off by his grandfather.

"Get some sleep," he said as he yawned. "Remember we have an early day tomorrow with a fishing trip."

Then, with a red flash, Four Arms was Ben again and he looked depressed as no one believed him.

* * *

 _ **The next day, a dock around the same lake**_

 **As the day came, all four went to the shore for their plan of fishing. Harry was highly looking forward for this since it was the first time to go fishing. He had never caught a fish with a fishing pole. Not even with a net. He went everywhere on the dock, looking curiously at everything like fishermen doing their work, big ships nearby, or stores selling. He didn't notice Gwen and Max smiling behind him.**

"No, really!" Harry looked at Ben who was busy explaining the last night. "It was humongous with these red glowing eyes!"

Harry rolled his eyes in irritation. Although he wasn't mad at him anymore, it was boring to hear the prank he did last night over and over.

Grandpa Max shrugged it off, too. "I'm sure it was just some kind of big fish, that's all."

"Yeah, so give the mega-fish story a rest, will ya, captain dweeb?" Gwen also said in irritation as she was beside her grandfather, hearing rubbish all the way.

Harry just shook his head. He just wanted to on a boat as soon as possible. As they reached where they were going to take a boat, however, much to his dislike, Ben looked in a bucket and grinned evilly before took a handful of worms, showing it to Gwen and Harry in their face. Gwen let out a gasp while Harry's face just made a frown.

"Breakfast," Ben said.

"Ugh, Ben, gross!" Gwen said as she backed up, pointing at the worms disgustingly. She looked at her grandfather with worry. "What's with the bucket of slimies?"

"Bait," the oldest Tennyson replied simply and Ben put the worms back in the bucket.

Harry felt his stomach sick as he looked at the worms. "You mean we have to catch fish with...those?"

As he got a nod, Gwen didn't want to go to the middle of the lake because seeing worms made her gut twist in disgust. "Yeah, well, I think I'm going pass on the fishing thing. I'll stay in here and catch some sun instead."

"Okay," Grandpa Max said. "but you don't know what you're missing."

"I'm pretty sure I do," said Gwen quietly as she went away.

Harry wasn't sure whether he should leave or stay. Seeing the bucket of gross fish bait almost made him throw up, but that didn't make him give up fishing. He saw Grandpa Max calling someone on the ship they would on. He has grayish-green hair and sideburns. His chin had a scraggly beard. He is wearing a regular tan fisher jacket, olive pants, and a red baseball cap with a tan rectangle on it.

"Captain Shaw?" Harry made sure to remember him; Captain Shaw.

"Who wants to know?" Shaw responded grumpily.

Harry flinched as he heard his ways of speaking. He heard it from somewhere. Somewhere he hated.

"I'm Max Tennyson and this is my grandson, Ben, and his friend, Harry Potter," Max introduced himself and the kids who waved at the captain in response. "We chartered your boat today for a fishing trip."

"Well, what are ya waiting for, an engraved invitation?" Shaw said. "Get aboard, I ain't god all day."

Ben quickly hopped on with a big smile while Harry looked at Max uneasily. Grandpa Max just shrugged before he also went to the boat, which the little wizard did, too. Some time passed as the ship went on. Harry looked around as everything was quiet. He'd never seen a lake so close before. The water waving under the boat was cold and fresh. The wind breezed from everywhere, causing him to shiver from cold in the early morning. He didn't like cold weather because it reminded him inside the cupboard. He wished the life jackets weren't at least sleeveless.

Deciding to break the awkward silence, Grandpa Max tried to have a talk with the captain. "Anything...interesting to catch up there today?"

"More than you can imagine," he said simply. He concentrated on his driving as he finished a peek at Ben. "Looks like your boy is using his breakfast as chum."

Harry was confused at him until he saw Ben lowering his head over the water. The captain assumed he was having seasick.

"Ben, you feeling OK?" Grandpa Max asked his grandson worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just keeping an eye out for the lake monster," said Ben as he raised his normal face. He made a face as he recalled the night. "That thing's not taking me by surprise this time."

Harry raised his eyebrow in distrust. Some part of himself wasn't sure he was talking the truth while the other part was almost trusting him.

"There it is!" Ben suddenly shouted as he saw something in a distance. Harry turned his head to see it but it was just a branch with a tub. As the boat passed them, he glared at Ben in irritation, who muttered shyly. "Oh...my bad."

"You're just imagining things," Harry concluded with narrowed eyes.

"Harry's right, Ben," said Grandpa Max. "Remember. This is a fishing trip, not a monster hunt."

"It's called the 'Krakken'," said Captain Shaw suddenly.

"Whoa," said Ben as the boys jerked their head to the captain. "You know about it?"

"It's my business in all about it," said Shaw as he handed Ben a picture of a monster in a lake. The boys looked at it as he continued. "I've been on its tail for years. Folks say my rudder's not right."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," said Grandpa Max as he raised his eyebrow in doubt.

"Sightings go back hundreds of years on this very lake," said Captain Shaw as he drove further. "They say it's been living under the protection of mermaids. And mermaids have been hiding underwater. Some say it's a myth, not me."

"Mermaids?" Harry asked again. Mermaids were the creatures that were known to be beautiful women with a tail of fish. Imagining a monster surrounded by mermaids, Harry could feel his heart pounding.

"I can take ya to a spot where I personally laid eyes upon the beast," the captain just changed the subject, not interested in mermaids at all. "That is, if you got the stomach for some real adventure."

Harry didn't like the smile the captain made as he finished the sentence. He now understood why he was feeling uneasy about him. He reminded Harry his uncle. To him, Captain Shaw was a slimmer version of Uncle Vernon. However, the monster did interest him. If Ben and Shaw was telling the truth, he really want to take a look of it. Seeing the picture of the monster made him have butterflies in his stomach. He really wanted to take a clear picture of it. So even though he felt uncomfortable around Shaw, he looked at Grandpa Max to see if they can go or not.

Ben also did the same but with a big smile. He was eagerly looking forward to finding the Krakken.

As he looked at the boys' eyes, Grandpa Max had no choice to allow them to go. "I guess so."

"Alright!" Ben shouted while Harry made sure he had the camera inside his pocket.

While the little boy was busy checking his pocket, the captain showed the machines inside the boat to Ben. "Sonar, high depth video set up, ultra sound...I've gotten all. And I will find it. Mark my words; it can't hide forever."

Ben was looking at the devices in admiration but was pulled away by his shirt. Then Harry was pulled away in the same way. Grandpa Max brought the two boys to where Shaw couldn't hear them.

"Ben, Harry, I don't want you to put too much stock into what Mr. Shaw says," said Max as he wasn't sure about the captain. He took a look at where Shaw was before returning his gaze to them. "I don't think he has both oars in the water, if you know what I mean."

"Why?" Ben said while Harry was confused a bit. "Just because he saw the Krakken, too?"

As Ben went to the captain's place, Harry looked at him but soon looked at Max. "I don't know what 'putting stock' or 'have both oars in the water' mean, but I don't like Captain Shaw that much. He somehow reminds me Uncle Vernon."

Harry almost hiccuped as he saw Grandpa Max wrinkling his forehead in anger. Max still hadn't forgiven the Dursleys and never would. No one would. Harry was sure if he told the other Tennysons in the family, they would definitely hunt down the Dursleys as if they were poaching a bear. He got a pat on his messy raven hair from Max as the oldest Tennyson saw the scared look on his face. He could know he was reassuring him and soon decided to forget them for now. While the boat went further, Harry asked Grandpa Max to know what he said before, in order to change the subject. He soon learned that 'putting stock into someone' meant 'trusting someone' and 'not have both oars in the water' meant 'not normal'. Then, he felt that the boat was slowing down. Wondering why, he went to the head of the boat and saw yellow ribbons with 'Do Not Enter' signs surrounding the area in front.

"'Do Not Enter'?" Shaw read the sign in confusion. "What's goin' on?"

"Looks official," said Grandpa Max, seeing the ribbons. He looked over to Shaw. "Maybe we should turn back."

"Nonsense," refused Shaw. "This is my lake and I'll go wherever I-"

"Fishing boat, stop where you are,"

Suddenly, he was cut off by someone riding on a nearby boat of the newest style. Harry grabbed Grandpa Max's shirt anxiously, for which he received a pat on the head. He looked over at a man who seemed in charge. He was a tall and tanned man with short, dark brown hair and a spiky goatee. He had a stern-like face having tear troughs and dark lining around the eyes, giving him an almost tired look. He was wearing some sort of cyan uniform with black accents and black boots.

"I am Jonah Melville, the founder of Friends of Fish," the man, Janah said. "We've closed this section of the lake for an environmental study. You'll have to turn your boat around."

 _Friends of Fish?_ Harry thought. It was a really weird name for an organization.

"Suppose ya make me, fish hugger," growled Shaw.

But Grandpa Max calmly convinced him by mentioning him about the charter. "Well, since I chartered the boat for the day, I believe I'm in charge. Isn't that right, captain?"

As the captain mumbled in frustration, Ben blurted out loud enough to hear from the boat nearby. "But what about the Krakken?"

"The Krakken? Not that old fish story." Jonah heard him and laughed. Then he said in mocking tone. "Look, I'm a marine biologist and anybody who tells you they've seen a monster in this lake is casting without a hook."

Ben frowned and Harry looked at him being so unpleasant. He, too, wasn't sure about the Krakken, but mocking his friend because he believed in monsters didn't feel nice to both him and himself. Then he stared at the floor in disappointment as the boat was turned around to the opposite way. He wanted to take a picture but a group of people made it impossible. He took out his camera and started to clean it with his handkerchief to comfort himself.

The screen was becoming clean but someone called him from behind, startling and almost making him drop the camera. "Hey, kid."

"Ah!" Harry yelled and looked over to the owner of the voice, Captain Shaw. "Y-yes?"

"Seems ya like that thing pretty much," he said and suddenly gave him a small plastic bag. It seemed it was for keeping a notebook dry. "Ya don't want to let it be an underwater treasure, eh? Put that in the bag. It's waterproof but don't drop it deep."

Harry grabbed the bag and looked at Shaw. He was now looking at the way the boat was going. He hesitated a bit but after a short glance at his camera, he put it inside the bag. It was colorless and quite transparent, so it seemed alright to see the screen through it. As he turned the camera on, he was surprised to see how clear it was to see. He was grateful to Shaw now.

However, just before he could say anything, the captain looked at the sonar, an underwater sound wave sensor, making a sound. "The sonar! We found something!"

Harry gripped at his camera nervously. Behind the boat, a dark cyan fin rose from underwater just like shark's fin, coming to its direction. However, several more fins appeared, surrounding the boat. Although the fins were small, there were dozens of them. Unlike the Krakken's, the fins were all different in sizes and colors.

"And we found more," said Harry.

"You mean somethings found us," Ben saw and pointed at it. "Look!"

"The Krakken!" Shaw exclaimed and the fin disappeared to the water.

The others looked at underwater to see a huge shadow underneath the boat. The shadow swam under the boat, creating waves and shaking the boat. Other fins went underwater, too, and headed to where the monster was going.

Shaw looked at its direction and told the others. "It's heading for the docks!"

The others, who held together to keep their balance, remembered that they had someone they knew well in the docks. "Gwen!"

Harry saw the Krakken's fin swimming towards the dock and could see Gwen sitting and swinging her legs over the water. Shaw used the air-horn on the boat to warn the people, but the Krakken rose up from the water. Harry's eyes widened as he saw its enormous size. It had four webbed legs and a tail with a fin. It had two tentacles coming out of its mouth which seemed to act like two extra arms, or maybe antenna. It has blue eyes, golden teeth and six gills on its neck. The upper part of its body was dark cyan, while the lower part was olive. He closed his eyes as the monster slammed its tentacle on the docks and people fell to the water near the Krakken.

"I told ya. It's real!" Shaw said as he looked at it with his binoculars. "The Krakken lives!"

"Sail now, gloat later!" Grandpa Max said to make him go inside the boat. He then looked at Ben, lowering his voice a bit. "Someone's got to rescue those people."

With that, Ben ran and went into the water. He got out, activating the device on his wrist. On it was a figure of some sort of half man and half fish. "Ripjaws to the rescue!"

Harry saw Ben going into the water and waited for 'Ripjaws'. With a green light, something came out. However, it didn't have anything resembling 'Ripjaws'. It resembled a dinosaur. Harry knew it was the fastest alien. Harry could hear him complaining. "Hey, I said Ripjaws, not XLR8! Stupid watch!"

 _XLR8?_ Harry thought. _Cool name!_

He raised his camera to take a picture but holding camera with plastic bag wasn't that easy. He gripped it tight, not to drop it. When he tried to take a picture, the Krakken swam towards people swimming for their lives. XLR8 saw it and started to run to save them. Harry's jaw fell open as he saw him running over the water. He quickly took pictures of it. He didn't forget to take a picture of the Krakken. He was busy to take pictures of both XLR8 and the Krakken. The pictures were great to Harry. He took extra pictures of the Krakken attacking the boat of Friends of Fish, XLR8 making a huge tornado to scare the Krakken away, and the battle between two creatures. Although they were too far to take, Harry's heart was pounding hard in excitement. He take the last picture of XLR8 coming to his way before the creature turned to human, flying over the water like skipping stones. Harry made a sound every time Ben hit the water and flew, until he fell into the water nearby the boat.

Ben's head was out of the water, looking tired. "...make it."

"That...looks painful," Harry murmured as he put his camera back inside his pocket.

"Man overboard!" Grandpa Max yelled innocently, as if Ben did nothing but fell. He called Shaw. "Shaw! Ben is overboard! Bring the boat around!"

Harry saw the monster disappearing from his sight. He didn't understand why the monster appeared so sudden. If it was living under the lake for thousands of years, why did it reveal itself now? If he was the monster, he would stay underwater quietly. He wondered what would make the Krakken attack the docks. Suddenly, he caught something in the distance. Harry squeezed his eyes to see clearly, but the thing went into the water, so he could only see a tail of a fish. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief, but as he saw nothing more, he just shrugged off.

* * *

 _ **That night, campsite near lake**_

 **That night, everybody packed their stuffs and leave. They didn't want to spend one more night in the lake with a monster lurking below them. But the Tennysons plus one Potter didn't. They were packing but didn't leave. Ben was sitting near a campfire with a blanket around him to warm himself up. Harry was near Ben, checking the pictures and deleting bad ones. Gwen and Max were out, packing their stuff.**

"See, I told you so," said Ben as he was shivering from cold. "That was the same thing that tried to munch me last night. Captain Shaw and I were right."

"Just because he was right about the Krakken, doesn't mean I was wrong about him," responded Grandpa Max. He still didn't believe Captain Shaw. "I want you to stay away from that guy. He's trouble."

"You're just being stubborn," unfortunately Ben didn't listen.

"Look who's talking," said Harry while still looking at his camera.

"Yeah. Don't you just hate people like that?" Gwen said to Ben.

"We'll leave this to the experts, Ben," said Grandpa Max. He didn't want to involve this time. "Like those Friends of Fish guys."

Harry's hand twitched. He didn't like them at all. Captain Shaw might be grumpy and crazy, but he gave him the plastic bag to protect his camera from water. Those group in blue seemed trustworthy, but he didn't like them because they mocked Ben. He pouted in frustration as he thought about them.

"Experts?" Ben said as if he heard wrong. He raised his wrist with the device. "Who better to snag a lake monster than a guy with a monster buster on his wrist?!"

"I'm afraid this is just gonna have to be 'the one that got away', son," was the reply from the oldest Tennyson.

Suddenly, Captain Shaw appeared near them and murmured. "Low-down, no good fish-kissers!"

"Captain Shaw," Ben noticed him and rose from his seat. "What is it?"

"The nerve of those enviro-punks! They shut down the entire lake!" Shaw yelled as he pointed to somewhere. He seemed really irritated. "Nobody tells me where to sail, and nobody is gonna keep me away from reeling in the catch of the century! Nobody."

As Shaw walked away, Harry just stared at him and lowered his eyes to the picture of the Krakken. Inside the picture, the monster seemed in rage for a deep, big reason.

Some time passed and the Tennysons were ready for bed. However, Ben went inside the bathroom and didn't come out, causing Gwen to knock and shout at the door. "Come on, Ben! What did you do, fall in?"

Grandpa Max scratched his head in confusion and looked inside the bathroom. His eyes widened in shock. He soon noticed that Harry was gone, too.

* * *

 _ **Lake, on Shaw's boat**_

 **Meanwhile, Shaw's boat was on the lake, with its owner wanting to find the Krakken. He was driving smoothly but soon heard a crash behind him. He went out to see and found something inside a sheet covering a few boxes. Something, or somethings, was on his ship.**

"Hey!" Shaw yelled. He picked up an oar nearby. "No stowaways on my boat, even if ya are only a filthy rat."

As he lifted the sheet, it revealed Ben and Harry with life jackets, their body crouched. Ben smiled sheepishly as he waved at him, while Harry gulped nervously. "Uh, first mate Tennyson and Potter reporting for duty, sir?"

Shaw made a face but didn't say anything, letting them stay in his boat.

"I'm so gonna die," muttered Harry, who tried to stop Ben from sneaking onto the boat to join Shaw.

He didn't want to be scolded for not leaving a note to Grandpa Max and Gwen. But he hated to leave his best friend going to the lake alone at night. He didn't like this but there was no choice.

As they reached the closed area of the lake, Shaw changed into his green diving suit, being ready to dive underwater. A full moon shined above them. "She's probably been chased deep by Fishy Friends. Only one way to flush her out...with a little...live bait."

"Maybe we should go with you," said Ben hurriedly. "You know...just in case."

"He's right," added Harry. "I don't think she'll...stay down there...in place. You might need a dive buddy or something."

"No need. I've got my dive buddy right here," replied Shaw. Then he brought out a harpoon, which made Harry gulp. Then he wore a mask and sat on the edge of the boat for a dive. "Wish me luck."

Then the captain disappeared into the water. The boys looked at the water but only Ben looked around and found a red spare diving suit. He grinned as he looked at it.

"Think he'll be alright in there?" Harry asked Ben without taking his eyes out from the water. When he got no reply, he looked his side, only seeing his friend in diving suit. He was dumbfounded at Ben. "Don't...you...ever..."

"Sorry, Harry," said Ben as he was ready for dive. "But there's only one. See if there's anything around. When you see, just...you know, hide."

Ben, too, dove into the lake, leaving shocked Harry behind. He blinked twice before he face-palmed in annoyance. "Gwen's definitely gonna kill me."

He looked into the water, hoping the other two to come out soon. Then he saw something in the water. It wasn't Ben nor Shaw. It was a fin, the same one at daytime. He leaned to the edge of the boat to take a closer look. But it went into the water, which he felt disappointed for. However, a hand suddenly grabbed his mouth from behind, pulling him away from where he was standing.

* * *

 _ **Lake, Underwater**_

 **Captain Shaw finally reached the bottom of the lake and swam above it. Something appeared in front of him, who jerked back in surprise, but it turned out it was just a weed. Shaw let out a sigh. He was finding monster, but that didn't mean he wasn't afraid or nervous. He swam more until he found something round, brown with a darker brown veins over it. It was in the pile of debris of boats, which somehow looked like a nest. It _was_ a nest. And the thing was an egg.**

Then, a shadow swam around him. When it went closer towards him, Shaw immediately shot his harpoon, thinking it was the Krakken. However, the shadow dodged it and as it came in his view, it was revealed that it was just Ben. Shaw sighed in relief and instead of scolding him, he waved at him to show the nest and the egg. Ben just stared at it curiously while the captain went up to replace the air tank. But what he didn't expect was a new black ship near his. Feeling strange, he climbed the ladder to his boat. Before he could get on, however, a pair of arms grabbed him and threw him to the head of the ship.

"Don't you know night diving is dangerous, old-timer?" Shaw looked at three guys wearing strange masks and suits. One of them threatened him in a deep voice. "Unless, of course, you went with a friend."

"I work alone," retorted Shaw. He didn't want to risk the kid's life because of him. "I and got no friends."

The guy who seemed to be the leader snapped his finger and one of the others brought out someone with a sack covering his face and hands tied behind. He lifted it up, revealing Harry with a gag in his mouth. His eyes widened as he saw Shaw. He tried to say something but his sound was muffled by the cloth in his mouth. Shaw's eyes narrowed in disgust as the man gripped Harry tight. Meanwhile, Ben rose from the water near the boat and was shocked to see Shaw and Harry captured by some strange divers.

"You lied," the leader said as the other assistant grabbed Shaw. He went closer to the captain. "And I hate lying. I'll give you a chance to change your mind. So if you want him to be back safe and sound, you're gonna speak what we want."

Shaw struggled from the grip. "I haven't anything worth stealing, either."

"Ah, but you have us all wrong," the man said. "All we want is information. Like what did you see down there?!"

Shaw couldn't save Harry right now, so he lied to save both him and the secret. "Nothin'. Same as always."

That was enough for him to have a punch in the face and to be knocked out. The leader grabbed his mask and took it off, showing the face of Jonah. "Well, I have to be sure."

Both Harry and Ben gasped from different places. Ben tried to go alien, but the device was still red. He was impatient to wait green. His friend and the captain were in trouble, how couldn't he? "Come on... Work!"

"Take Ahab and the boy here with us. Find out if he knows anything back at the cannery," Jonah ordered to his henchmen. The two did what they heard. After throwing Harry to their ship, they carried Shaw together before taking his diving suit off and tying him up like the little boy. Harry struggled to be free, but the rope was tight. He looked at Jonah who was holding a strange device. He tabbed a few buttons on it. "We'll come back later with a mini-sub to snag the rest of the eggs."

 _Eggs?_ Harry repeated the word in his thought while the goon threw the device that blinked green in repeat, which seemed to be a tracking device, into the water. His eyes widened in realization. Jonah was stealing the Krakken's eggs. The monster was in rage because of him. He moved his hands again. _Not friendly. Not at all._

"In the meantime," Jonah said as he touched another device. "I think his boat just got lost at sea."

As the boat exploded, Ben dove into the water to avoid the pieces of the boat. He rose up, seeing the boat sinking into the lake. When boat disappeared completely, he quickly activated the device on his wrist, which luckily worked and revealed a figure of a bug; Stinkfly. He grinned. "It's Hero Time!"

Meanwhile, Harry looked over to see Shaw's boat suddenly exploded and began sinking. His eyes widened in shock. Ben was still in the lake and he didn't know what was going on. He stared at the boat, not knowing what to do. Then, Jonah came over.

"I don't wanna hit kids," he said. Harry shook in fear and soon was lifted by his shirt. The gag was removed and he gasped for air. "But if you wanna live, speak. What did you see from there?"

Harry decided to change his thought. Captain Shaw wasn't like Uncle Vernon, Jonah was. He made a face. "Sure. I saw your ugly face soon be in jail!"

Jonah snarled and kicked his abdomen, sending him away from him. The raven-haired boy coughed to find air, recalling the memory about himself being kicked by his uncle and cousin. He crouched in pain. Jonah didn't stop. He grabbed his shirt again for a punch. Harry saw this and shut his eyes.

"Is that a bird?" Harry heard one of the goons suddenly asked, pointing up.

"Nah, looks like a plane," said the other one.

Jonah looked up and Harry did the same. High above their boat was a giant bug. Both Jonah and Harry's eyes widened for different reasons.

"It's a bug!" Jonah yelled and ordered to the others. "Man the harpoons!"

"Give it up!" Stinkfly exclaimed. "You are totally busted!"

One of them went to the harpoons and began to shoot him while the other one shoot his gun, but both ended up to be hit by Stinkfly's goo from his eyes. Jonah was the only one who wasn't dirty, so he went to the driving spot of their boat. He flicked a few buttons and released some barrels from the boat. Harry looked at them uneasily. Suddenly, the barrels began to explode and Harry looked at Stinkfly dodging them.

"Stinkfly!" Harry shouted to warn him as a tree fell down. Unfortunately, he didn't see it and fell into the lake.

"Oh, man!" Stinkfly said as he rose from the water. He flapped his wings and realized it was wet terribly. "My wings are too wet for takeoff!"

Jonah drove the boat around and towards Stinkfly, causing Harry to lose his balance. When he hit hard, however, he felt his hands come loose. He brought his hands to his front and grinned. His hands were free. He looked over at Jonah.

"Let's squish that bug once and for all!" Jonah yelled.

"Oh, no, I refuse!" Harry shouted, kicking his body hard. Jonah shouted in pain before he threw the boy away from him.

During their fight, the boat failed to hit Stinkfly, who succeeded to grab a log. He moved his long, flexible eyes to look behind and saw the boat rushing towards him. He flapped his wings to fly but it was still too wet. "Come on, come on! Dry off!"

The other two managed to remove the goo from their body and one of them manned the harpoon again. He began to shoot at the bug, but the target got away by shooting goo at a branch by mouth, sucking it again, and was shot towards it. The bullets missed him and the boat hit the log, breaking it in half. Jonah brought out a flashlight to find him who hide behind the branch. He was confused that the bug was gone in a second but then he saw the big fin in the water behind him. It was the Krakken.

"It's getting too crowded around here," Jonah said. He shined the light to the hostages. "Dump the trashes overboard."

Harry gulped as the men came closer. He tried to run but was caught before being thrown to the water along with Shaw. He rubbed his head before swam to Shaw, grabbing him before he could sink more deep. He swam up a little due to the adult's heavy weight but was grabbed by a pair of arms above the surface. He looked up to see Stinkfly then down at the water. He was sure someone, or something, brushed his legs.

Stinkfly looked around but the ruffians were gone. So he decided to head back to the Rust Bucket. He flew to the other side. "Almost...there!"

Harry squinted his eyes and saw the van ahead. "I spy RB for Rust Bucket!"

However, the boys heard a familiar beep coming from the symbol on Stinkfly's head. Stinkfly snarled in annoyance at the red light. "Oh, not again!"

"Again?!" Harry yelled in annoyance. "From now on, I...HATE THAT BEEPING!"

* * *

 **Near the lake, Rust Bucket**

 **"Any sign of the boys and Shaw?" Grandpa Max asked to Gwen. She was searching with binoculars but she couldn't find anyone.**

"Not yet," she said. Then, the two heard a familiar beeping and looked up to see Stinkfly carrying Harry and Shaw.

Harry shivered in fear as he thought the three of them would fall in the middle of the forest in no time. Then, just before they could even reach the van, Ben's transformation was off and the three fell to an awning of the van, kids screaming all the way. The others looked up and saw Ben crawling over it and revealing himself.

Ben held his head and let out a sigh. "Ugh... I hate it when that happens."

Harry agreed as he held his head.

They all went in the Rust Bucket to hear where Ben and Harry had been. Ben then told them that Jonah threatened Shaw by having Harry as a hostage to know what he found underwater, and knocked him out. Harry then explained that he saved them somehow, since Shaw was awake and Ben didn't want him to know that he could turn into aliens. "...and the Krakken's nest was full of eggs. No wonder she's been attacking everything! Jonah must be stealing her eggs!"

"He was not Friend of Fish," said Harry. "He's a Foe of Fish!"

"And I think I know who Jonah is," added Gwen looking at her laptop. "I did a little checking on Friends of Fish and found out it's not listed on any environmental website. But I did find this," she continued as she turned her laptop to show the result. "Jonah Melville isn't a friend to any kind of wildlife. He travels around the world, poaching rare animals, then crates them up and sells them to private collectors!"

Harry frowned in disgust. He knew poaching was illegal. Furthermore, crating up didn't sound pleasant.

"'Crates them up'?" Ben was deep in thought before he slapped his head in realization. "Oh, man! I bet that crate the Krakken took off their boat had her egg in it!"

"Looks like we were both a little too hardheaded," said Grandpa Max clenching his fist in anger.

"We've gotta stop them!" Ben said seriously. "They said something about going back to a cannery."

Poaching, crate, and cannery. Those three words all together made him sick. He decided to stop them right away. If they were hunting animals, they were hunting the Krakken and the eggs. He was not going to let that happen.

"All this talk doesn't change a thing. Mommy or not, that beast is mine," said Captain Shaw as he rose up from his seat, going to the door. "Let's go. I have a spare boat down at the docks."

But he didn't know the grins the Tennysons and a Potter were making while looking at each other.

* * *

 _ **The lake**_

 **They all went on the spare boat as they reached the lake. Gwen was using her phone to call the police. Harry cleaned his camera before he put it inside the plastic bag. He looked at Ben's wrist and smiled as he saw the device in green.**

"It'll take a while until the police can get here," said Gwen as she turned off her phone.

Shaw was untying the rope of the boat. Grandpa Max started the boat, leaving Shaw behind.

"What are ya doing? Get back here!" Shaw yelled as held his lamp to see the others.

"Sorry, captain," Harry and Ben said. They felt awful to leave him behind, but they weren't sure what would happen if they brought him, too. He might see Ben turning into aliens and hunt him for his trophy. Or he might hunt the Krakken for different reason from the poachers. It was better this way.

"Ya don't know what you're doing," they heard him from a distance. "A monster's a monster, and I know a monster when I see one."

Harry just turned his head. He felt sorry for him but it was the best way for both Ben and the Krakken to be safe. At the dock, Shaw saw a little boat that could be moved by oars and decided to get on it.

* * *

 _ **The Cannery**_

 **A crane lifted a suit-shaped machine from the lake. Jonah was inside the suit, holding the Krakken's egg. He handed it to one of his goons, causing him to almost drop it because of its** **weight.**

"Careful! Or you'll be cleaning out the world's most expensive omelet," Jonah said as he got out from the suit. The assistant put the egg in a tall glass container which had another egg inside. Jonah examined them and hugged the container. "After we sell these babies to the highest bidder, we'll be kicking back in a beach in the Bahamas."

Then, the other assistant came out from the cannery. "Hey, boss. What about the extra? You going to dump it?"

"Are you kidding?!" Jonah yelled out loud. "That thing is one of the rarest species you can call myths! You wanna dump the bag of pure gold? We're gonna sell that to the richest underwater collector soon."

As they reached the cannery, Grandpa Max, Harry, and Gwen started to climb up the ladder under the factory while Ben stayed on the boat.

"See if you can find the eggs," said Ben quietly.

"What about you?" Gwen asked.

"I'm gonna kick some Friends of Fish tail," answered Ben as he activated the so-called monster buster.

After a few turns, he slammed the dial down and was covered in green light. Harry looked at the alien standing on Ben's place. It was an alien that was half man and half fish. He had some traits from Earth's underwater livings, such as alligators' teeth and jaws, eels' skin that seemed to attached on his waist like some sort of dress, and sharks' fin on back. He also had a phosphorescent light on his head. His body was mostly grey and wore the symbol on his left torso. Harry was sure this was 'Ripjaws'.

"That...is...awesome," admired Harry before he took a picture.

As the three went up to the cannery, the Krakken came out from the water, causing Ripjaws to fall into the water. Ripjaws looked at the Krakken but he changed his finny legs into one big fish tail, swimming to his enemies. What he didn't realize was a few pairs of glowing eyes from the deep.

The Krakken went closer to the eggs. But Jonah seemed to have a better idea. "The bigger the Krakken, the bigger the payday."

Then he went inside the suit. The others shot their gun at the beast, one of them eventually running inside. The guns didn't seem to work on it at all. The other was slammed away to the lake by the Krakken. As she was about to grab the eggs, Jonah steeled them away from their mother and shot the gun on the suit, which damaged the Krakken. One of the Krakken's hind leg was touching the lake and Jonah kept shooting her.

However, Ripjaws jumped on the suit. He growled and said in a deep, gasping voice at the poacher while facing him through the glass. "You wanna mess with a monster? Try me on for size."

Ripjaws tried to get the eggs but Jonah stopped him by aiming his gun to him. Ripjaws easily bit it and ripped it off, which made the poacher have a scowl in his face. The alien then bit the arm, releasing the container of eggs, and grabbed it in the air. But he was punched in the face and the container was scattered into pieces, eggs rolling to the edge near the lake.

The battle was begun.

* * *

 _ **Inside the Cannery**_

 **Gwen, Harry, and Grandpa Max went quietly around to find the Krakken's eggs. Grandpa Max made a sign meant stop. He peeked inside to see one of Joe's henchmen picking up a huge gun. Grandpa Max made signs to the kids that meant he was going to get the goon while the kids should tiptoe forward to find eggs.**

However, the goon that was once sent to the lake rose up from the water and went up the ladder to the cannery, finding them from behind Grandpa Max. They noticed him, too, and he loaded his gun to them.

"Alright, buddy," Grandpa Max said as he stood in front of the kids. He then slammed his fist into his other hand. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

But that didn't work at all as the henchman smiled and backed them up threateningly. Harry and Gwen grabbed Max's shirt in fear. All of a sudden, the Krakken's tail burst into the place, shocking everyone inside.

Grandpa Max found hooks above them and immediately, he shouted. "Go high!"

The kids and the adult grabbed one each and swung forwards. The unlucky goon couldn't think to dodge the tail and it broke almost half of the floor. The goon once again was in the water. Another goon was there, too, and he brought out the huge gun with him, only to find Grandpa Max kicking his gun before he could use it, followed by Gwen who kicked his face and Harry who landed on his belly, knocking him out in a second.

"Is this the easy way..." Harry started, looking at the goon.

"Or the hard way?" Gwen finished as both kids stared Grandpa Max with narrowed eyes. Her grandpa just shrugged sheepishly.

Suddenly, Harry heard a song. He looked around but didn't see anything. He listened carefully, slowly walking around. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?" Gwen asked.

"That song,"

"A song?" Grandpa Max asked again.

As the song became louder, all three heard it clearly. They looked around to find the source. Carefully moving around, they checked every room until they found a tank. Their eyes widened in shock. Inside a tank was a creature whose the upper half of the body was a girl, while the other half was a tail of a fish. Its face was somewhat between human and fish. Although it didn't look like from what he heard, Harry could know what it was. It was a mermaid and a girl.

"A mermaid?" Harry blurted out.

"Captain Shaw was right," said Grandpa Max. "Mermaids exist, too."

"Do all mermaids supposed to be like that?" Gwen said in disappointment. In human's view, it wasn't that beautiful. It looked like a mutation between human and fish.

"Supposed or not," said Grandpa Max. "We cannot let her be an animal in a show."

Harry nodded and went closer to the tank. The mermaid swam back in fear. But he didn't mind at all. If someone kidnapped him and locked him like this, he might become afraid of anyone. He smiled at her to reassure her that he meant no harm. The mermaid blinked doubtfully before she looked closer at Harry. Harry nodded and looked at the lid of the tank, seeing it shut tight by a lock. He frowned at it.

Grandpa Max grabbed a hammer on the floor and called Harry to move aside. He raised and swung it to break the lock before opening the lid. The mermaid looked at them uneasily but soon got out from the water. Grandpa Max lifted her up and carried her out of the room. The kids followed him and as they reached the lake outside, Grandpa Max slowly put her into the water. The mermaid quickly dove with a splash. The others smiled at each other.

"My eggs!" Harry looked up to see Jonah using his suit to grab the eggs with Ripjaws on his legs.

"They aren't your eggs," said Ripjaws as he pushed him off, grabbing the eggs in the air and splashing into the water. Jonah saw this and becoming hasty, he released the crane holding the suit and fell directly above the alien.

However, because of the wave, Harry lost his balance and fell into the lake, Grandpa Max and Gwen calling him in surprise. "Harry!"

Underwater, Harry held his breath and tried to swim towards the surface, but something grabbed his leg and pulled him down. Harry gasped but let out a huge bubble of air and water went in. He held his breath as hard as he could but his sight became to blur. Then, his eyes shot open as he felt a horrible pain on his neck. He screamed in pain but the sound didn't come out in the water. He tried to push the thing that was biting him. When he managed to took it off, his eyes shot open to see the same little mermaid before. She was biting his neck. His jaw fell open but he got a mouthful of water again. He shut his jaw but it was too late.

 _"Breathe,"_ Harry jerked his head up and looked around as he heard a feminine voice with a song. He held his breath for his life, so he couldn't move easily. _"Breathe. Breathe."_

Again. It said 'breathe'. Harry was confused. How could a human breathe underwater? If he did, he'll die in an instant. But he was lack of air right now and there was no way he could swim to the surface in time. He looked at the mermaid having a concerned look. His eyes became to blur. Then, he spotted the fight between Ripjaws and Jonah.

"Rescuing babies," said Jonah, delivering several more punch. "Very heroic, but not very smart."

Ripjaws began to sink and Jonah grabbed the eggs, going up. Seeing this, Harry's eyes widened in shock and he yelled. "Ben!"

Surprisingly, Ben seemed to hear this and woke up, rubbing his head. As he saw Jonah, he turned his legs into one big fish tail and chased Jonah ahead.

Harry was amazed to see how quick the legs became a fin. He reached for his camera again, which was in the plastic bag and not wet in the least, before taking the picture. However, he soon noticed that he was breathing underwater. He touched his neck in doubt and breathed in and out, feeling a few punctures on his skin. He felt fresh air. He looked around his body. It was impossible for a human to breathe in water. Then he realized something and looked at the mermaid, who waved at him. He waved back but then paused.

"What did you do?" Harry asked at her, although a bit surprised at himself being able to make a sound underwater. "How can I breathe underwater?"

The mermaid just smiled before grabbing him and bringing him closer to the battle. Harry was confused at first, but soon he saw lots of mermaids attacking Jonah and assisting Ripjaws. They all pushed and disturbed Jonah, taking the eggs away from him. Ripjaws and Jonah were totally confused at the sudden help/attack from mermaids. However, Jonah managed to steal the eggs again, only to be hit by Ripjaws who caught the eggs by his ripping jaws. But the Krakken came over, hitting Ripjaws with her tentacles since she didn't know he was her side. The mermaids tried to stop her but she didn't hear them, only focusing on her eggs. She began to bring them back to her nest with Jonah on her tail. The mermaids grabbed Ripjaws and as he saw them, he hurriedly swam to them. Jonah released a wave of ultrasound, causing the Krakken and the mermaids cover their ears. Even Harry did the same. Harry then realized he wasn't taking photos, so he started now.

As Jonah grabbed the eggs, Ripjaws and a few mermaids pushed him towards a sunken boat which was the remain of Shaw's. But Jonah grabbed Ripjaws by his neck and pinned him to the ground. The mermaids grabbed the suit from everywhere, only to be zapped by the electricity Jonah made. Ripjaws, who managed to get out from the grip, saw Jonah getting away and picked up an anchor near him, throwing at the suit like a mace. It was stuck on the suit and Ripjaws pulled with the Krakken passing between, cutting the chain. The three battled furiously before Ripjaws took the eggs by his jaws and the Krakken followed him. Ripjaws made sure she was following him and arrived at the nest, putting down the eggs carefully. Then he swam a little bit away from them and the Krakken embraced her eggs, happy to have them back. Jonah, still not giving up, charged towards the eggs but he didn't see the Krakken. The beast grabbed the suit by her tentacles and bit at it. Water filled the suit and soon the Krakken ripped the suit off, forcing the poacher out of it. Jonah pulled out his knife from his pant leg for the last struggle, and stabbed her. Only, the knife was broken in half as it met her teeth. He looked at his knife in fear and dropped it, crouching his body as the Krakken tried to eat him alive. However, before the mermaids or Harry tried to stop her, Ripjaws went between the beast and the human, stopping the former. The Krakken stared at him for a moment and went to her nest, hugging her eggs.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and then glared at Jonah. All of those in underwater except the monster glared at him who shrugged at Ripjaws. Ripjaws didn't hesitate to throw a punch in his face. As Jonah passed out, he was hung up on a broken wooden plank by the fish alien.

"Hang here for a while, until the police find a nice, dry cell for ya," said Ripjaws glaring at Jonah before diving into the water as he saw the police coming by boat.

Nearby, Grandpa Max scoffed in satisfaction. "Good riddance to bad rubbish."

"But...where's Harry?" Gwen asked but Harry soon rose up from the lake.

"Miss me?" Harry said as he climbed up from the water. "And Ben?"

"Got one!" Harry saw Shaw rowing the boat, coming to their way. The net was attached to a boat and inside was Ripjaws hanging upside down along with some weed. "I finally got me a Krakken. One of the eggs must have hatched. Imagine this trophy mounted on my wall."

Then the symbol on his chest blinked red with a few beeps. In a second, Ben returned to himself, which Grandpa Max chuckled at. "I think your catch of the day isn't exactly as advertised."

Shaw heard this and raised his lantern to see his net, which now had Ben inside, upside down. He removed the weeds and smiled sheepishly. Dumbfounded, Shaw took off his hat scratched his head in confusion. "But I could have sworn..."

Harry tried his best not to laugh. Shaw did catch a monster. Alien, and it was barely.

* * *

 _ **Rust Bucket**_

 **The Tennysons were ready to leave the lake. Harry, however, was done packing and stood in front of the lake. He was wondering about the mermaids. Shaw said they'd been living with the Krakken for thousands of years, and they had. The mermaids fought Jonah for the Krakken and helped Ben. Even the little one saved him by making him breathe underwater. What he didn't understand was why. Why were they living with the Krakken, why did the mermaid bite him instead of lifting him to the surface, and why could he breathe in the water? Questions flooded his mind but it was no use if he didn't have any answers.**

"Harry!" Grandpa Max called him from a distance. "We're leaving soon! Make sure you are ready!"

"Coming!" Harry shouted back. With the last look of view of the lake, he turned around and headed back to the van. But suddenly, a huge amount of water splashed at him, leaving him wet. He looked back and saw the same mermaid in the water. He pouted, water dripping from his head and clothes. "Seriously? First a bite and then water? What is wrong with you?"

The mermaid didn't answer but just gestured him to come closer. Harry was skeptical about her but followed her to the lake. Then she grabbed his arms and pulled him into the water gently and slowly. Harry held his breath and closed his eyes as soon as he went in. When he opened his eyes, he saw dozens of mermaid around him. He was surprised and almost lost his breath. Suddenly, he heard singing everywhere. He looked around. Then he heard a deep, rough voice.

 _"You may breathe,"_ it said and Harry jerked his head to the direction in surprise. The little creature was swimming in place beside someone, a male, who was more muscular and adult-like. He had fins all over his body and turquoise hair and beard. _"I'm sorry if my daughter scared you. Our language Mermish cannot be understood out of the water. It may hurt your brains."_

Harry blinked in confusion as he heard him speak. Soon, he breathed and was surprised that he could still do, but then smiled at the mermaids. He tried talking and it did without any problems. "It's alright. I was surprised when she bit me at first, but don't mind."

The male mermaid smiled and bowed politely. Before he could ask questions, the daughter swam to him.

 _"I'm sorry if it hurts,"_ she said as she pointed at the scars. She continued shyly, face turning blue a bit. _"But I wanted to talk to you...personally. And save you, too. So...I didn't have a choice but to bite you."_

Harry blinked in wonder but soon smiled.

"Never mind," then he asked her questions he kept thinking for hours. "By the way, how can I breathe in water?"

 _"The answer is the bite,"_ the father said and the two looked at him. _"We merpeople have special teeth and weeds. If we bite a land creature while holding weeds called Gillyfangs in our mouth, anything got bitten can breathe like us. But it cannot swim as we can."_

"So... You bit me with weed in your mouth?" Harry asked the daughter mermaid who nodded. He then looked at her father. "But why did you help us? I mean, you helped Ripjaws. Why?"

 _"If you're talking about the merperson back at the wood palace,"_ he said, referring Ripjaws as his kind and the cannery as a palace, which Harry understood seconds later. _"I say it's because we don't leave our kind behind. And those mortals kidnapped our daughter. We came to help him to save her and Madam's children._

Harry paused at the new name. "Pardon?"

 _"Madam,"_ said the little mermaid in a whisper. _"She is the one living in the bottom of the lake."_

Her father nodded as he heard her. _"From what I know, you humans called her 'the Krakken'."_

Harry almost fainted at the fact. The merpeople called the Krakken 'Madam' and seemed to serve her as Goddess. It seemed the world wasn't as simple as he thought. He woke up from his shock and asked them. "But why are you living with the Krakken...I mean, Madam?"

The merpeople looked at each other in confusion but the one who was asked answered simply. _"It has been our tradition and will be. The one we won't change."_

Harry nodded in understanding. Then he looked up at the surface. He could see the Tennysons staring down at the water. He looked at the merpeople and said a bit sadly. "I should go."

 _"Your family is waiting,"_ said the merman with a nod. _"We won't stop you."_

His daughter then grabbed his arms and pulled up towards the surface. Before she sent him up, she said, _"Listen. From now on, you may be able to breathe underwater as long as you had my bite."_

Harry blinked and asked her. "But what if it's recovered?"

But she just smiled, showing her sharp teeth. _"Then you can't. However, the weed won't be gone from your body."_

Harry became confused and didn't feel good. "What do you mean?"

 _"Once you got a bite with the weed,"_ the mermaid answered. _"The weed will be absorbed into your body and become part of you. It won't hurt you at all and plus, it will make you breathe in both air and water any time you have a cut on your skin. Just one drop of blood in the air, and you won't be choked."_

Harry's face became white as he imagined a green weed becoming his part. "Is there any way to remove it?"

 _"The only way is to drink fresh, pure, clean water with a drop of your blood,"_ she replied, which made Harry sigh in relief. _"It will clean the weed inside you in an hour. But if you clean it, it will never be inside you again and you'll never breathe underwater for the rest of your life."_

"Well..." Harry said. "Since it's my choice to remove or leave it, I think I should consider in the future. Thanks."

The mermaid hugged him and sent him back to the surface. Harry got out from the water and was pulled by Grandpa Max, who hugged him tightly.

"Harry!" Max exclaimed. "Thank god you're okay!"

"G-Grandpa Max..." said Harry. "Can't...breathe..."

As Grandpa Max released him, Gwen asked him while he choked for some air. "What were you doing underwater?"

Harry just silently looked at the lake and saw the mermaid's eyes in the water. The others also saw them, too, and the mermaid disappeared with a quiet wave. Harry looked at the Tennysons with a grin. "Shall we go now?"

 _The Tennysons didn't say anything as they knew what Harry was doing and then smiled. All four of them went inside the RV and they left the lake soon. Harry, covered in a towel to dry himself up, rubbed the new scars on his neck from his seat. He had plenty of scars before, but he thought these were the best ones he could get._

* * *

 **Next chapter; Permanent Retirement!**

 _ **Reply to...(arranged by Alphabets)**_

 **AuraFighter23 ; Well, it didn't! lol And I'm glad to see the first review of this chapter!**

 **Gime'SS ; And thank you for the review!**

 **joshua. abryan. 549 (I'm sorry that your nickname is like this, but every time I saved the document, the front of your name kept disappearing! I don't know why but I don't want you to be upset, so I wrote your name like this... Hope you understand me... Q _Q); Thank you for the idea. I was going to not include mermaids in here since I've planned not to get any more ideas from others... But I was wrong. I really liked your idea and wallah! Mermaids! Thank you so much! And if you're asking about the snake, I would say that Harry's magic combined with Animo's beam and made him alive and loyal, just like Animo did to his animals. Also, the magic made the snake so kindhearted. Plus, if you're wondering about him almost attacking the Tennysons, it was just his mistake. He misunderstood them as enemies...**

 **Higino2 ; Thank you for encouraging me with those kind words! I'll do my best in writing! I hope my writing skills improve as the time passes. And WHOA! Never had thought about alien-animal combinations! Too bad lots of people suggested me about alien Animagus form. I was tired to add more ideas in Animagus but your idea is brilliant. I hate my body and brain being too weak to accept all the ideas while myself wants to... Anyway, books from HP-verse? Hmm... It may be hard to earn them, but I'll try hard to find the way. Thanks a lot, hundred times!**

 **ShapeShifter8745 ; I want to say thanks for all of your ideas first. And especially about the wizard school problem. You're right, it may be in the future, possibly a month or two before Harry's birthday. Thank you to mention it to me when it's fresh lol. But you know, I want to think about it later, like when the time comes? I don't want my brain fried for thinking too much about everything... I want to concentrate on the next chapter and it's too much for me to plan everything. I'm sorry if you're disappointed... And about Charmcaster and her uncle, Hex...wow, I feel pity as I think about them being chased by two cops each from a different world... And little orbs? Wow, another idea for our little Harry's magic! But unfortunately, I already made conclusions for his magic...so there's no space for more... KIDDING! I decided to have Harry orbs of magic, but not now. I guess he should use it first after the encounter with sorcerers, such as Hex or Charmcaster, since that magic will be near a master level or something. By the way, is it just me, or reading zero gravity reminds me of the scene of a spaceship from the episode of Ghostfreak's return? lol And I laughed at your remark about Gigantophis(ghee-gan-toe-fiss) in that chapter! Thanks! You can call him Gigant, if you want. Or Giga snake. How cute. lol. I wanted to make his scene as touching as I can do... But it seems nobody was moved...**

 **SilverWolf1130 ; Why, thank you! I wrote the next as fast as I could! Hope you enjoyed it, too!**

 **Phantomsoul2015 ; Well, it didn't! And good to see that someone wrote another review!**


	5. Permanent Retirement

**Hey! It's been a while! I'm sorry for not telling you that I was preparing for the SAT... I was so busy...** **And I was drawing a fanart for this story but it didn't go well... I'm sorry it took so much time... I was...kinda depressed...**

 *****Oh, and this is important: I changed Ch1 a little. I forgot that Marge Dursley came to the Dursleys at Dudley's tenth birthday...so I quickly changed that Marge came over that time. If you're confused, I'm so sorry...**

 **Although I'm too late, I'm gonna say this: Happy New Year, everyone!**

 **Warning: It's VERY long! If you think it's boring and too long, -I don't mind- just don't read.**

* * *

 _ **Permanent Retirement**_

 _ **Rest stop in somewhere**_

 **As the Tennysons stopped for some rest, Grandpa Max went to the ATM near the parking lot while the kids went inside for some ice cream. The day was quite hot and humid, so most of the people needed something cold. Inside the rest stop, Harry couldn't take his eyes from the sight of various kinds of ice cream barrels. Once again to remind, the Dursleys didn't even try to let him get something he wanted. No, they didn't try nor think of it. Maybe one lemon flavor once in years.**

However, while the kids were choosing their ice cream, someone big and fat with a dark shirt and a green cap came over to Grandpa Max. He went closer to him, causing the later to look at him in wonder.

"Out of my way, grandpa," the man threatened him. "I have a major withdrawal to make."

Then, he threw the oldest Tennyson away from the ATM. Hitting the ground, Grandpa Max looked up to see a skinny man with large teeth, who was smiling evilly. The two ruffians went over to ATM.

Meanwhile, two young Tennysons and a Potter were still inside. Harry scanned the barrels filled with colorful eye-catching ice cream. Some were well-known while others were never heard. Harry wanted to try them all, but that wasn't polite for the others, so he chose the one called 'Chocolate Chips'. The old clerk handed the chosen flavor and Harry paid it, glad to have an ice cream he wanted. He licked it and smiled at the sweetness of chocolate and tiny crunchy chips.

While tasting it, Harry heard Gwen asking the clerk. "What do you have that's nonfat with less than 3% sugar?"

"Napkins," the clerk said as he knew so well, which made Harry almost bite his tongue in bewilderment. The raven-haired boy frowned at the name of the ice cream flavor. The clerk looked over at Ben who hadn't chosen yet. "What about you, kid?"

Ben was about to answer but made a frown as he heard some sort of metal outside. He was shocked when he saw a man holding a hook attached to a truck with a chain. Sensing a crime, he smiled at the clerk, ready for action. "I'm about to go Rocky Road."

While the clerk was confused, Harry and Gwen shook their head at Ben's joke. They also noticed what was happening as Ben activated the device on his wrist. Tasting his ice cream, Harry also went outside to watch the fight. While holding the snack with his left hand, Harry used his right hand to find his camera.

The goon with a hook slammed the tool on the ATM, making a hole. Then he raised his thumb to his partner. "Hit it."

The other accepted this and stepped on the gas pedal. However, the car's engine started to go off. The goon raised his eyebrow in confusion while holding the stirring wheel. Just then, the wheel he was grabbing suddenly started to change and disappeared, startling him. It looked like it was submerging. As the wheel was gone, the whole dashboard changed into some sort of skin. Its upper part was black with bright green stripes which resembled circuit, while the lower was pure white. The place where the wheel was attached changed into a bright green circle, which appeared to be an eye.

"Your cash request has been denied," it said as the eye glowed every time it made a sound. Although it was metallic, it was Ben. The symbol on his chest could explain that.

Ben, merged with and therefore put its cover on the truck, scared and attacked the goon, finally throwing him away from the truck. He then separated from the vehicle, showing his full, normal appearance. Its body was nearly human with a long neck, arms that almost reached the ground, and toeless feet.

Seeing him, the bigger goon picked the hook up and swung it towards him. He thought he could overpower the creature. How foolish he was, because the moment the hook twined itself around the alien's arm with chains, he pulled and the goon was thrown over, slammed on a nearby pole. He grunted and tried to get up but was stopped by Grandpa Max, who put his foot on the man's chest, not allowing him to run away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Grandpa Max said as he smirked. He looked at his grandson. "Good work, Ben."

Harry snickered and took a picture of the whole scene. As he finished, he started to delete bad ones in order to create spaces for the new.

"Oh, yeah," Ben was excited. "I'm ready for anything. Bring it on! What's next?"

"We're heading off to see your Aunt Vera for the weekend," Grandpa Max said.

However, Ben disappointed at this. "Aw, boring old Aunt Vera?! No...!"

Harry, on the other hand, wondered who Aunt Vera was.

* * *

 _ **On the way to the retirement community in the middle of a dessert**_

 **The family was now heading off to see Vera Tennyson, who was Max's oldest sister. Harry still didn't know who Vera was, since none of them had told him before. Harry could guess she was related to Max. But he didn't know why Ben looked so upset and disappointed. Aunt Vera sounded like she was his family, so why he disliked going her place?**

"When Aunt Vera said she wanted to move away from it all," said Gwen while doing the dishes. "She really meant it."

"Oh, man," Ben complained as he rested his chin on his palm. "This summer was supposed to be about F-U-N, not hanging out in some old lady's place."

"I, like Aunt Vera," said Gwen, smiling at his cousin.

But Ben scowled at her as if it sounded ridiculous. "Duh! That's because you act like you're a hundred years old!"

That was when Harry decided to ask. "Just who's this Aunt Vera you're talking about? And why is Ben so...sulky?"

"It's a boring old lady living in a boring old place," said Ben, still not feeling happy. Then he pouted at Harry. "And I'm not sulky!"

"Well, you are to me," Gwen teased Ben. Then she answered to Harry's question, a bit more kindly than Ben. "Aunt Vera is Grandpa Max's oldest sister. She lives in the retirement community placed around here after she retired."

"I see..." Harry nodded as an understanding and asked Ben. "But why do you hate her so much? She's your family."

Hearing Harry's question, Ben stared at him. "Look, do you think you can handle two days without a TV, games, or ball playing?"

Harry blinked twice before answering simply. "It's not like you can never play them for the rest of your life."

Back at Privet Drive, Harry had been used to live days without a TV, games, and ball playing. Because of that, even though he knew what it felt like when there was nothing to play around, he couldn't understand why Ben couldn't handle a day without them. Well, at least our little wizard should have known that his friend was not that patient.

Ben just scratched his head in irritation before slumping into a table and grunted.

Max could know this even though he couldn't see his behind. He suddenly remembered something and called Harry to tell it. "Harry, I forgot to say, I already tell Vera about you. Just be careful; Vera is a serious baby sitter."

While Harry couldn't know what Max meant, Max recalled when Vera nearly passed out after she heard what had happened to Harry. Although it was over the phone, he could tell Vera was going to treat Harry as her precious baby. And that meant a terrible embarrassment for Harry.

* * *

 _ **With Vera Tennyson**_

 **Vera was sharing her excitement with her neighbor, Marty. Marty was an old man with grey hair and eyes. He wore glasses, a short-sleeved beige dress shirt over a grey shirt, a brown watch on his right wrist, and brown pants. He also had some warts on his head.**

"It's been years since I've seen Max and the kids," Vera said excitedly to Marty. "I'm not sure I'll even recognize them. And he said there is another boy coming! I hope he's a nice gentleman. Stop by and say hello."

"I'd like that," said Marty before he went in his home, seeing Vera leaving.

Inside Marty's house was dark. But as if it wasn't scary at all, the owner of this house just placed a bowl of snacks beside him, grabbed a few pieces, and started to munch it, while watching a movie. Then there was something odd coming close to the bowl. It was a green slime. Unfortunately, Marty didn't notice this at all until he reached the bowl for more snacks, only to find something slimy on his left hand.

"Help me-" he was shocked and tried to call for help, but the slime was faster and attacked his face, shutting him up.

* * *

 _ **In the retirement community**_

 **Finally, the family reached the town full of retirees. Sitting beside Ben, Harry looked around through the window. The town was quiet and peaceful. People around the road were all old. There was nothing that special around. Harry could understand why Ben didn't like this place. It reminded him of Mrs. Figg's house. Mrs. Figg was an old lady who was a neighbor of the Dursleys. Harry had been sent to her place every time his relatives went out for their fun. Her place was not that comfortable because it smelled like cabbage and he had to see all of the pictures of her cats. At least Mrs. Figg let him watch TV and have a slice of cake.**

"This is gonna be so boring," complained Ben. Harry agreed but stayed quiet. "Their idea of excitement in this place is probably watching the grass grow."

Gwen frowned since she had had enough of Ben's complaint. She liked Aunt Vera but Ben didn't, and hearing Ben's slander about her didn't sound nice. Although Harry disagreed with Ben, he also didn't like the place as he remembered Mrs. Figgs' house. A town that reminded Privet Drive was too much. He sat back and started to look at his camera.

Just then, one of the elderly tried to fix the antenna on top of a roof but slipped. Surprisingly, the man back-flipped and landed unharmed. He didn't seem surprised nor scared. His face was just calm.

Ben saw this and shouted to Harry and Gwen. "Whoa! Did you see that?"

The other kids looked outside but what they saw was just old people walking around. Harry raised his eyebrow but just looked at Ben and shrugged off.

"See what?" Gwen said. Nothing amazing to find, Gwen said again with a frown. "The heat must be frying that pea-sized brain of yours."

Ben became sulky again, scowling at her cousin. Harry looked at the others but just shrugged it off. He didn't want to be in the middle of cousin's fight. Later, when they reached Vera's house, Ben complained as he got out from the RV. He raised his hand to block the sun and frowned.

"Seriously, why do old people have to live where is so~ hot?!" Ben didn't know Gwen brought out a water gun and shot Ben's back of his neck. Ben shouted in irritation. "Hey!"

Gwen laughed at him and ran away with Ben on her tail. Harry saw them and shook his head. But then he sensed someone watching him. Being sensitive to people's eyes, he looked around and found an old man watching him through the window. It was Marty. Just before Harry decided to say hello, Marty shrieked and moved his neck rather gruesomely before closing the window with a blind.

Harry gulped nervously. "Well... They really make you feel welcome here..."

"Just watch your cheeks," said Grandpa Max who came over, and Harry looked at him in wonder. "Vera is a pincher."

"Pin- What?" Harry tried to ask but the sound of a door opening cut him off. Harry looked at a woman who opened it.

She was chubby and had the same silver hair like Max, although hers was longer. She was wearing a magenta dress with lighter-colored stripe around the waist part, which reached her thighs, a dark purple shorts, and magenta shoes. She had a pair of pearl earrings along with a pearl necklace.

As she found Max, she shouted happily. "Max!"

"Vera!" Grandpa Max replied as he approached her, hugging her.

Harry realized this woman was Aunt Vera they were kept talking about. It was nice to see another Tennyson but being so shy, he was a little nervous. However, another reason he didn't want to move was that Aunt Vera reminded Aunt Marge. Marge was the worst person he could ever meet. He recalled the Christmas day and Dudley's birthday this year. He shuddered at the thought. While the others went closer, Harry just stood where he was. He wondered how she would react if she saw him.

"I can't believe you're finally here!" Aunt Vera exclaimed as she hugged Gwen first. It was great at first but suddenly she pinched both of Gwen's cheek and started to shake left to right. Due to her strength, her entire head shook just the way Vera was shaking. "And look at you two: So, grown, up!"

"Ow..." Gwen said when she was released. The next victim was Ben, of course. Aunt Vera did the exact same thing she did to Gwen.

"Ow..." Ben said just like his cousin.

Then, Vera noticed Harry a few feet away. Harry flinched as she saw him, and wiggled his fingers nervously. Seeing him, Vera's smile disappeared. She could know. Abused by his family, treated like a servant... No wonder the little boy looked so little, so fragile, and so shy. She felt a deep heartache in his heart. He was a kid who needed love. Vera stepped a little closer and looked into his eyes. Bright emerald was shining through the sunlight. She saw Ben and Gwen's eyes and seeing Harry's, she could see the difference.

Ben's were simple dark emerald with electric highlights.

Gwen's were almost the same but had faint blue lights which could be found in bright daylight.

And Harry's were bright emerald which could even remind of nature.

Every single one of them was beautiful and special. There was nothing to discriminate. Vera felt so sad that Harry had been treated in horrible ways.

"You must be Harry from Britain, aren't you?" Aunt Vera said warmly. Harry flinched a little but nodded. "I'm sorry about what happened to you. Those people have no rights to do such things to you. Nobody does. I'm Vera, by the way. You may call me Aunt Vera whenever you want."

Harry finally smiled and relaxed. He knew Aunt Vera wasn't Aunt Marge. But some part of inside him still refused her. He didn't like it. He liked Aunt Vera but he himself was refusing her. He didn't like himself being so rude. Not wanting to hurt her, he slowly approached her.

"Nice to...meet you...Aunt Vera," Harry said shyly. Then, Aunt Vera hugged him suddenly and Harry flinched. But soon, his heart became relaxed. But just before he could notice something, he was pinched, just like the other kids.

"Oh, what a sweet, little, gentleman!" Aunt Vera said, pinching and shaking Harry's cheek. "And so~ CUTE! I can't believe those people treated you so horrible!"

Harry's head was shaking left and right. The little wizard felt like the world was spinning. In short, he felt dizzy. As Aunt Vera stopped shaking, Harry had to blink his eyes several times in order to stand still. When he gained his balance, he felt his cheeks burning in pain.

"Ow..." Harry muttered. He could hear Ben and Gwen's awkward giggles.

"Come on in!" Vera exclaimed to all. "I can't wait to chew the fat with all of you!"

Then, Vera led her family and Harry to her house. Unknown to them, Marty, or someone else that looked like him, glared through the blind. As Harry suspiciously looked around, he wasn't fast to see the old man quickly hiding behind the blind.

But when everyone went into Aunt Vera's house, Harry just decided to shrug everything off. Her house was very neat and big. He thought it was the coziest house he could find. He looked around curiously, not realizing the Tennysons watching him with warm smiles.

However, Ben suddenly frowned and sniffed the air. Then he groaned and murmured. "Ugh. Why do old people's houses always smell like somebody's cooking socks or something?"

Harry heard this and sniffed, too. He had to admit: It sure smelled like socks being cooked.

A few moments later, Aunt Vera served everyone a meal. Harry and the Tennyson kids couldn't help but turn green a little. The meal was really creepy. It was mold. More exactly, Aunt Vera's special Gelatin Mold. It looked like a giant orange jelly but it really was a mold with strange brown and white chunks inside. Worse, it wiggled itself as if it was alive. The kids felt gross and almost had a stomachache in disgust.

"Ooh, Vera, this is delicious," Grandpa Max praised as he ate it some from his plate. He looked at Vera when he looked at the chunks. "What are these brown chunks in the mold?"

"Pork chops," said Aunt Vera while the kids just couldn't bring it to their mouth. "And the white parts are cauliflower."

Seeing the mold wiggling itself on a spoon, Ben looked at Gwen who also frowned in disgust. Harry also did the same. He would rather eat leftovers the Dursleys left. At least they were from normal food, not from a mold.

"So, Ben," Aunt Vera suddenly called Ben. "What have you been doing so far this summer?"

"Dealing with alien life forms," said Ben in a casual manner. Then he eyed Harry. "Harry's a partner taking my pictures."

Harry flinched and scowled at him, while Aunt Vera just laughed. It was lucky that Vera thought it was some sort of joke.

Then Vera's smile disappeared and she called Harry this time. Her expression changed into sadness. "Well, Harry, is this true what I heard from Max really happened to you? Leftovers, cupboard, and bullies?"

Harry flinched a little but eventually, he nodded slowly. He noticed the Tennyson family frowned in anger. Not wanting to see them, he lowered his head. His bangs covered his eyes. He was used to them becoming angry whenever they heard about his past, but he didn't want to see them in rage.

Vera just smiled sadly and patted his head. "At least you're with us. There won't be such things anymore. Make yourself. Oh, and have some more mold if you want."

Harry, who was smiling at her, gulped at the last. He peeked over at the mold before he refused as politely as he could. "Thank you, but I'm already full."

While Harry was talking with Aunt Vera, something caught Gwen's eyes. It was a shelf full of miniatures of various kinds of birds. There were all different in colors but Gwen found a red bird in a glass. Curiously, Gwen approached to it and asked Aunt Vera. "Aunt Vera, is that a stuffed Red-Billed North American Chickadee?"

Aunt Vera gasped and went beside Gwen. "How perceptive, Gwen! And did you know the song of the Red Billed North-American Chickadee is actually-"

"A call indicating alarm or excitement!" both answered together excitedly and imitated the bird.

Ben used his chance to move his meal into Gwen's plate. As he moved it, he put his hand on his tummy, acting like he ate a whole plate. "I am totally stuffed."

Harry saw the whole scene and stared at Ben, becoming dumbfounded. But he decided to ignore it, for now, so he shook his head. After all, he could understand him since he didn't like the meal, either.

"Ben, would you like some candy?" Aunt Vera said as she brought a bowl of candy to Ben.

"Now we're talking," said Ben, grabbing the sweet and tossing it into his mouth. However, he was shocked at the taste and spit it out. "Ugh, coffee? As a Candy? Is this some kind of joke?"

Harry froze as he heard the flavor of the candy. He quietly removed his hand he tried to use to grab some.

"I need to use a bathroom," said Ben as he ran away. He went inside the bathroom and slammed the door, leaning against it. He panted. "It's Attack of the Old People! I gotta get outta here!"

Ben then came up with an idea and looked at his wrist. He activated the device and twisted the dial until he found a figure which looked like a ghost. He slammed it down and engulfed in green light.

His body faded away, leaving only grey cloth with black stripes. His only purple eye opened and as the light faded, Ben was a ghost-like alien. An hourglass badge was on his chest. The alien looked exactly like a ghost, no more, no less. He became invisible and intangible, passing through the wall of the bathroom.

Harry was right outside the bathroom and saw the green light. He was surprised at first but soon became pale. He opened the door but didn't see Ben. He immediately knew that his friend used the device to run away. He face-palmed in irritation.

"Ben..." Harry said. Then he began to search the house, believing Ben was still around nearby.

"And this one, is a Valentiana," said Aunt Vera, picking up a big shell. While Harry was looking for Ben, Gwen was looking at Vera's collection. "Can you hear the ocean?"

As Gwen got the shell and brought it to her ear, however, instead of the ocean, she heard someone whispering in her ear.

"Looser~ Looser~" Gwen felt goosebumps forming all over her body. The voice was really creepy and eerie. Like a ghost. Gwen then sensed something behind her, laughing at her.

"Ben?" Gwen asked in midair. She looked around but found nothing. The others minus Harry was chattering. The voice didn't belong to Harry and he wasn't the one who would play a prank on her, so there was only Ben left. And since Ben was an alien changer, who else might whisper 'Looser' in Gwen's ear?

Ben as a ghost alien, decided to go out to find something with more fun. He waved at his cousin before flying through the wall, using the fact that she couldn't see him. "See ya. Wouldn't wanna be ya."

As Ben disappeared, Harry came in. He looked around and talked to Gwen, raising his eyebrow. "Seen anything strange or, looked like none other than Ben?"

"Never seen but heard," said Gwen, knowing the meaning. She looked at the adults and whispered to the raven-haired boy. "You gotta stop him from getting into trouble. See if you can find him before Aunt Vera knows."

"Knowing Ben, I'm not surprised if he is bored to death," joked Harry. Then he called Aunt Vera as if nothing happened at all. "Aunt Vera, would you mind if I go out for some walk?"

"Oh, not at all, Harry," said Aunt Vera with a wide smile. "Just come back before 6."

"I will," said Harry and then whispered to Gwen before finally going out. "Wish me luck."

Gwen just nodded, hoping nothing would happen.

* * *

 ** _With Ben Tennyson as Ghostfreak_**

 **As Ben went out, the first thing he decided to seek was fun. He looked around with his only eye, staying invisible.**

"There has to be something fun to do around here," he said in a rather eerie voice. He looked around and his purple eye widened as he found a golf cart. If he had a mouth, he would be grinning evilly. "Hello~"

Like everyone who knew Ben so well could guess immediately, Ben drove the cart while he was still alien and invisible. As he drove, villagers were all dumbfounded as they saw the cart, since what they only could see was a little cart driving by itself due to alien's invisibility. The drive was quite fun. Just then, Ben smelled something delicious. He stopped the cart and followed the smell, which happened to be an apple pie.

"Mm~ Apple Pie~," said Ben and he was about to steal it. Before he could do, he saw an aged woman trying to catch a fly with a fly swatter. The fly was flying high and it landed on a ceiling. That was normal until the woman leaped and landed just like a frog, eating the insect alive!

"Yuck~!" Ben widened his eye and exclaimed quietly. "No way! Ninja old people!"

He knew normal people couldn't leap to land on a ceiling. And they definitely didn't eat a fly. Maybe his grandpa or great aunt might, but usually, especially old people, they don't eat it!

Seeing the lady landing and cracking her neck with no expression, he decided not to touch the pie and leave. But as he accidentally passed someone, he felt a faint pain roaming his body. He looked around as he felt weird, and his eye widened when he found his friend, Harry, crouching down and clutching his chest.

* * *

 _ **With Harry Potter**_

 **Harry went outside and immediately saw a golf cart driving by its own. Knowing Ben so much, he hurriedly followed it which he knew Ben was driving. Luckily the cart was slow, so he could follow it without trouble. When the cart stopped, he looked around and slowly approached it. As he couldn't find nor sense Ben in there, he wondered where he would have gone, until he smelled something. Since he was a kid who had a memory of not being fed well, he followed the delicious smell. He saw an apple pie and felt his mouth watering until he saw a lady catching and _eating_ a fly with her mouth. He almost threw up and brought his hand to his mouth.**

That was when he felt a sharp pain in his heart. Harry clenched his heart in shock and crouched down. It was short but so sudden, he felt like the pain was still there. A drop of tear rolled down his cheek, but after that, the pain was gone. Harry wondered why he felt that suddenly.

"Harry?" Harry jerked up as he heard an eerie voice in his ear. He looked around to find the owner but couldn't, only to hear the voice once more. "It's me, Ben."

"B- Ben?!" Harry said in fear and looked around. He didn't see him but somehow, he could feel him. "Uh... Are you there?"

"Yup. Invisible, though," said Ben, sending a chill down Harry's spine. "Listen...about this place..."

"If you're talking about an old lady jumping and eating like a frog, then yeah. I saw that," replied Harry, still looking around. Unknown to him, Ben was relieved because at least somebody was on his side. "And also a zombie in a neighborhood."

"Zombie?" Ben asked in wonder but didn't say more as Marty drove a golf cart with a rolled-up rug behind his seat.

"Him," gestured Harry as he also saw him. "He was shrieking and-"

That was when a sprinkler popped out and sprayed water to a lawn under them. The water also ran into the road, surprising the aged man and causing him to drive to the edge of the road and avoid the puddle. The boys could saw him breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Afraid of water...?" Harry finished, or rather commented at the scene, raising his eyebrow. Then he corrected himself. "I mean, cracking his neck. Like a zombie in a movie. I saw him when we got here."

"And I've seen an old guy flipping like an acrobat earlier," Ben added and Harry widened his eyes. "And I wonder what Mr. Friendly's up to."

Harry couldn't agree more. First, Zombie Marty who was terribly afraid of water. Then, a fly-eating old lady. Finally, an acrobatic old man? Whatever this place was, none of them were normal people. Both boys were certain that something was fishy around this town. They decided to discover and investigate. As a start, they chose to go to the golf cart Ben stole, and followed Marty.

"Hop in," said Ben as he sat on the cart, still invisible.

Harry wondered until he saw the cart with wheel moving, which Ben moved as a signal. He sighed and did as he heard. "Aye aye, captain."

* * *

 _ **Dump of the community**_

 **Ben was still in alien mode, so he was still invisible and decided to drive the cart with Harry hiding behind the seat. As Marty reached a dump, he parked the cart and Ben did the same far away from him. When their cart stopped, Harry carefully peeked out from the behind of the seat. Both boys got out from the cart, seeing Marty carrying the rug over his shoulder. To Ben and Harry's surprise, Marty stretched his leg and went over the wire gate, instead of just opening it. Harry knew that at least Marty was not a human. Or all of the people in town were not. He even thought Aunt Vera was not human either because of her mold.**

"This place just keeps getting weirder by the minute," commented Ben and he went through the wire.

Harry agreed and just watched Marty from where he was standing. He saw him pushing a dumpster, revealing a trap door underneath. Ben also watched the whole scene. The boys saw the guy opening a trap door until Ben was engulfed in a red light and became human. Worst, Marty figured this out and his neck twisted to see back, glaring at the boys. The boys gasped at the scene and Marty closed the door, dropped the rug, and twisted his whole body to face them. Marty shrieked in anger and the boys screamed in fear. Marty came over and grabbed Ben's shoulders, but luckily Ben escaped and ran away.

"Run!" Ben shouted to Harry and he climbed up the gate as fast as he could. Harry hurriedly ran to the cart. When Ben went over the gate, he shouted to Harry again, Marty stretching his leg and going over the gate, just like he did when he went inside. "Start the cart!"

Harry got on the cart as he heard his friend. When he looked at Ben, he saw Marty running towards them. In a panic, Harry started the cart to get away. Ben was able to catch the cart and sit beside Harry. However, being so abnormal, Marty was fast enough to run right behind the cart. The boys couldn't even breath as they saw Marty behind.

"Uh, I didn't see your face suddenly pop on the back of your head, I swear!" Ben shouted, hoping it would melt his anger.

"There's no time for joke, hero!" Harry said in irritation, focusing on driving.

"What, you got any better ideas?!" Ben yelled back. Looking at Marty running, Ben feared for being captured. "What kind of vitamins are these freaky old people taking?"

"I would really like to have some of those if they really had!" Harry answered as he sped up. "Come on, come on!"

Unfortunately, Marty stretched his arms and grabbed the cart. He started to pull it and the cart was dragged towards the puller. He was so strong that even the cart was going back, not going forward.

"Let us go!" Ben said as he leaned on the front of the cart. Harry was holding the wheel in fear. The closer the cart moved, the more fear they felt.

"Ben, the clubs!" Harry shouted as he found a golf bag.

Ben immediately moved and reached for a club. He raised it up and cut Marty's hand, while Harry leaned back not to get hit. "Fore!"

Although the hand was still stuck on the cart, the boys were able to get out from his hands. The cart stumbled a bit but went smoothly and fast.

Harry sighed in relief and looked at Ben. "Why do you have to say that at that time?"

"Uh... Golf thing?" Ben replied sheepishly but panicked again as the cart stumbled again.

The boys immediately knew that Marty jumped on top of the cart. Marty used his hands to grab them and the boys were busy to avoid them. Ben used the club to hit them, but not Harry.

"No!" Ben yelled as the arms tried to grab them.

But Harry was the one who was driving, so when he tried to avoid the arms, he failed to drive properly. The cart hit something but the boys couldn't see. It flipped and landed on a lawn. The boys got out from the fallen cart and rubbed their dizzy heads. They found Marty, or something that looked like him, a few feet away. He cracked his neck before he stretched his arm. The boys failed to dodge as they were grabbed by their legs. They were pulled and pulled. The old man glared at them. Ben kept hitting the device and hoped it would work, while Harry tried his best to get out from the grip.

Just then, sprinklers activated and sprayed water around them. When the water hit Marty, he shrieked and released the boys, running away for his life. The boys just blinked at each other and looked at the way Marty went.

"Okay...?" Ben muttered, blinking in bewilderment.

"What just happened here?" Harry asked but didn't get an answer. He got up and helped Ben, moving away from the sprinkling water. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so," said Ben, finally feeling relaxed a bit. "Let's go. We have to warn the others."

"You're right," agreed Harry. But suddenly, the moment Harry touched Ben's left wrist, they felt electricity between them and quickly parted from each other with a pain. "Ow!"

"Ow!" Ben yelled and saw the device was covered in red electricity. It soon turned green, changing the device into the same color. The electricity snaked up his arm and covered his body like a net. Surprisingly, he didn't feel anything electronic or pain, even when he was hearing electricity. Horrified, Ben just stood, staring at the light.

"Uh, Ben...?" Harry said nervously. He was afraid, thinking he messed up something again.

The other boy tried to answer but the electricity spread towards Harry. Now, Harry was in the same situation Ben was in. The electricity was trapping both boys. Then, a light came out from Harry's chest and showed a shining, bright green sphere covered by green electricity. Both boys were astonished at first but surprised as the device let out the same light. The light from there, however, showed a white nucleus wiggling itself like a heart, surrounded by ten rings that moved and spun up and down. Moreover, the rings looked like a string of DNA.

Before Ben or Harry could react, both figures from the light suddenly moved towards each other. The moment they were touched, they combined and separated again. Now they looked the same: A bright green, wiggling sphere releasing white light, surrounded by DNA rings moving and spinning up and down. The figures then disappeared into the spot where the light came out. When the electricity also disappeared, Harry felt a faint pain in his chest while Ben felt it from his wrist. As the pain was gone, both boys were stunned and looked at each other.

"Uh... What was that?" Ben asked his friend but he just shrugged.

"Beats me," was all Harry could answer. He continued as he looked down at his chest or more exactly, his heart. "I've never seen anything like that."

"Me, neither," said Ben as he looked at his watch. "Was that supposed to be a watch thing, or magic?"

"I guess so?" Harry answered before he realized something. "Look, whatever that was, we need to get to Aunt Vera's. Safety's first, then the watch, 'kay?"

"Okay," agreed Ben and the two ran towards the others.

* * *

 ** _Vera Tennyson's house_**

 **Both boys ran as fast as they could. It took a lot of time and the sun was setting down. It was around 6:30. Harry tried his best to recall the way he went and followed the memory. Luckily, they arrived before it was too late. They found Gwen and Grandpa Max doing the dishes.**

"Grandpa!" Ben yelled.

"Gwen!" Harry yelled, too. The two who were called looked at the boys.

"Shh," Grandpa Max, however, brought his index finger to his lips as a signal to stay quiet. "Your Aunt Vera's in bed,"

"Seriously?" Ben said, wondering why she would sleep this early. "It's like only, six-thirty."

"Never mind," said Harry, changing the subject. "Listen, this whole place is way creepier than we thought."

"Yeah," added Ben, agreeing with Harry. "First, this old lady runs up a wall and munches a fly. Then Marty, that weird next door neighbor is an E.T. or something with a face in the back of his head and these long, sticky arms and this body that oozed right through this gate and-"

"Ben," Gwen cut off his cousin. "You snuck out. Aunt Vera was hurt."

Harry now realized he promised Vera that he would come back before 6. But it was 6 past thirty. He felt guilty for not keeping Vera's promise.

"Ah, she's old, she'll forget," replied Ben, not caring at all. "OK, I say I go Four Arms and we check out Marty's apartment!"

"One: Being old is not being forgetful, Ben," said Harry, remembering Mrs. Figg knowing all of the names of the cats she had. He knew that even old people could have a good memory and Mrs. Figg was a good example. "Two: I say I agree with Ben and we should do what he says."

"Well, maybe we should do some investigating, but you stay as you are, Ben," said Grandpa Max and Ben became disappointed. Then Grandpa Max suddenly changed his voice and acted like an old man in almost nineties. "As Mr. Potter said, us old fogies don't forget as much as you think!"

Harry giggled a little and Grandpa Max winked at the kids.

When Grandpa Max went somewhere, Gwen said to Ben rather sarcastically. "You know, ever since you had that watch, you're like a magnet for the weird."

Hearing that, Ben trembled by himself and shoved his head to Gwen as if he was attracted by a magnet. He grinned. "You're right."

"Very funny," said Gwen with a frown as Ben kept acting like a piece of metal in front of a magnet.

Harry who was watching them, just laughed awkwardly.

* * *

 _ **Later, Marty's apartment**_

 **After they finished preparing, the four went to Marty's place. The entire town was absolutely quiet since the people there usually slept that time. So, they had no problem at sneaking into someone's home. Harry felt guilty a bit but didn't say it loud. He kept thinking himself that he was in a monster's house, not Marty's, in order to feel _not_ guilty.**

"Hello? Anyone home?" Grandpa Max called as he went in. When he got no response, he sent a signal to the kids to stay quiet.

The four went inside. Grandpa Max slowly moved forward and the kids nervously followed him, looking at every direction in a case for danger. Harry almost let out a scream when he heard a grandfather clock making a sound. Still feeling nervous, the four went deeper. Suddenly, a shadow moved from the dark, causing Gwen to gasp in surprise. When Grandpa Max turned the light on, it appeared to be a coat and a hat waving in the wind.

"Well," said Grandpa Max. "Nothing here seems out of whack."

"Except for what he rolled up in his rug," retorted Ben as he looked at a clean, rectangular space from the floor. "That was right here."

Ben looked at his grandpa who was frowning and deep in thought. Harry remembered that Marty had a rolled-up rug in daylight. Whatever it was, he had a bad feeling about that.

When they returned to Vera's house with no clue, they just decided to sleep tonight. Harry didn't like the idea. There was a monster or something in the town, how could they sleep?

"You three sleep well," said Grandpa Max. "I'll be in the guestroom if you need me."

"But grandpa-" Ben wanted to retort but his grandpa was fast to explain him.

"There's nothing more we can do tonight," hearing Grandpa Max, all the kids had to do was to sit on their bed with worry. "I'm going for an early walk in the morning. But once I'm back, we'll check things out again. Now get some rest."

When Grandpa Max left, Ben complained that they couldn't do anything now, and Gwen teased Ben as usual. However, they didn't fight that time. Harry knew that they were not in the mood for, because they were a bit afraid. Harry sighed and buried his face in his palm. But when he decided to go bed and lay down, he looked at his left wrist without thinking. He didn't know at first and closed his eyes, but he opened them up again and got up in surprise.

"Harry?" Gwen called him from behind.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked with a yawn.

Harry just stared at his wrist. He couldn't understand. There was nothing on his wrist in the morning, even at noon. He rubbed his eyes and looked at it, only to find it real. Ben and Gwen wondered and went over to Harry, looking at his arm. When they did, they couldn't believe their eyes.

On Harry's left wrist was a faint brown mark. A mark shape of a lizard standing in hind legs. A lizard with wheels in hind legs and sharp claws. A lizard...

"Looks familiar," said Ben as he looked at the mark. He stared at his device and compared it with the mark. "Or is it...?"

"Is that...XLR8?" Gwen finally said.

It sure was. The mark did look like XLR8, one of Ben's forms. Although it was a figure, it did.

The kids looked at each other and then at the mark. It was really odd. Having a mark of an alien couldn't be included in the word 'normal'. Especially when the owner didn't have the mark before. The kids didn't say at all until Ben yawned.

"Uh, guys," said Ben sleepily. "I really don't think I'm saying this at the right time but...shall we sleep for now? We can tell Grandpa Max and he might have an idea."

The others just nodded and went to bed. The kids kept wondering about the mark Harry had, but they soon fell asleep.

Unfortunately, the house wasn't safe. At night, something roamed around Vera's bedroom ceiling. When Vera's right hand was in reach, it climbed up to the bed and started to cover her up. Vera woke up as she felt something weird, but didn't have a chance to scream. The green blob covered her face, silencing her.

* * *

 _ **Next morning**_

 **When Harry woke up, the first thing he started was staring at his wrist. The mark didn't disappear at all. Moreover, as Gwen said, it was clear that he really had a mark of a figure of XLR8. He didn't know why he had it suddenly. He started thinking yesterday but he couldn't find the reason. When he recalled the moment of the strange phenomenon that happened between him and Ben, he was sure it was the reason. But he didn't know how.**

Feeling headache, he got up from the bed, wore his glasses, and went to the bathroom to wash his face. The water helped him wake more up. Suddenly, he recalled the moment Marty's strange behavior towards the water. Marty was not human as he knew, and he seemed to hate water.

 _If there were more monsters like him,_ Harry wondered. _Do they all hate water?_

Harry just shrugged it off and turned off the faucet as he remembered that he let it open. When he got out with a towel around his neck, he saw his friends in the kitchen. Ben was looking inside the fridge. Harry approached to join them.

"Prune juice, prune juice, and, oh, what a surprise, more prune juice," said Ben as he looked at bottles of prune juice. He closed the fridge and complained to Gwen. "Why does it seem old people were always old?"

"Why do you always have to say 'why do old people this' and 'why do old people that'?" Harry said, having enough of Ben's complaining. He liked Aunt Vera so much so far. Except for mold, of course.

The kids heard footsteps behind and turned to see Aunt Vera already woke up. Gwen greeted her. "Morning, Aunt Vera. How'd you sleep?"

"Just...fine," said Aunt Vera, rather sounded as if she was hypnotized. Then she suddenly reached for Harry's cheeks. "How about you?"

Harry flinched and struggled to be free as his cheeks were pinched again. However, this time she didn't shake them. She just pinched and stretched them. Harry thought if the pinch yesterday morning was a greeting, today's pinch was torture.

"Fine...Aunt Vera..." Harry said painfully. He was soon released but he still felt the pain.

"I made you some coffee," said Gwen as she brought a tray which had a cup of coffee and a glass of water. However, Gwen accidentally dropped it and the cups were broken into pieces, coffee and water flowing everywhere. "Sorry!"

To the kids' shock, Aunt Vera jumped and did the splits, legs on the wall and a table, hanging in midair. "Clean it up! Clean it up right now!"

The kids looked at each other in shock before Gwen apologized. "I'm sorry."

When Gwen cleaned it up with a little help from Harry, Aunt Vera finally went down. She eyed the room Grandpa Max had used and noticing Grandpa Max wasn't there, she asked. "Where did your grandfather go?"

"He said he was going for an early walk," answered Harry as he threw away the glass pieces.

Aunt Vera narrowed his eyes as she heard him. "Well, behave yourselves. I'll be back soon."

When they saw her leaving, Ben whispered. "She's totally one of them."

Harry nodded but Gwen said in irritation. "One of what?"

"Whatever's possessing these old people," answered Ben. "Something or someone's got to Aunt Vera and who knows how many other of the fossils around here."

"Gwen, I'm with him, too," said Harry, getting attention from the Tennyson kids. "So far, none of the people here acted normally like they were supposed to. Besides, if Grandpa Max is out there, he won't be the exception anymore."

* * *

 ** _Afternoon_**

 **Ben, Gwen, and Harry had got out from the house and headed for the dumpster. Gwen didn't know where they were going, though. That afternoon was quiet and quite creepy. Nothing but the wind or dogs from nowhere made a sound. The three kept walking.**

"So, where we headed, Sherlock?" Gwen said as she fixed her backpack.

Ben suddenly stuck beside a wall as he saw some elders coming. When it seemed like they didn't notice them, Ben said to his cousin. "We need to get to that trapdoor by the dumpster."

Harry nodded in agreement. He then handed Ben a bottle full of water. When the kids decided to go out, Harry had a feeling that at least water had an effect to these weird people. Seeing Marty, he was sure. Whatever the effect was, he filled two bottles with water for himself and Ben, just in case. He also told Gwen to take her water gun for the same reason.

"What's this for?" Ben asked as he got the bottle.

"Just in case," replied Harry. "I'm not sure, but I think that'll stun them for a moment."

"Good thinking, Harry," said Gwen, and the little wizard blushed.

Ben just shrugged and put the bottle in his back pocket. When he saw the strangely acting elders passed them, the kids quickly went across the road before anyone could see them.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere the Limax gathering**_

 **Fake Marty and another fake man were waiting for someone. When a shadow came, it was surprisingly Aunt Vera. _Fake_ Aunt Vera.**

"Is the food supply ready for transport?" Fake Aunt Vera said strangely.

"The pods are in the final stages of gestation," said Fake Marty. "What about the young ones?"

"Too chewy," answered Fake Vera, rather looking devilishly. She smiled at the last part when she continued. "They need to age more before they get nice and tender."

"I'm not talking about eating," Fake Marty said in irritation. "The boys suspect too much."

But Fake Vera didn't say anymore but made a devilish smile.

* * *

 _ **With Ben, Gwen, and Harry**_

 **The kids were just walking toward the dumpster. It was getting later and later. Harry was feeling afraid when he felt no one's presence except his friends.**

"It's right over there!" Ben said as he found the dumpster.

"Just follow the disgusting smell," complained Gwen as she smelled garbage.

"It's a dumpster," said Harry. "What do you expect?"

They didn't say anything when they saw two old women playing shuffleboard. The kids hoped nothing would happen as they passed them. Unfortunately, things didn't go as well as they wanted. The women shrieked and started to hit shuffleboard pieces by their stick like a baseball bat. The pieces flew straight towards the kids' heads. Because of their unbelievable power, the pieces were so fast that it looked like just a blur.

"Duck!" Gwen yelled as she ducked to avoid one of the pieces.

"Run!" Ben said and the kids all did.

"Ah!" Harry shouted as he dodged the disc by hopping.

The kids did their best to run and avoid the discs. Harry couldn't believe his eyes when one of the discs broke into tiny pieces. But he didn't want to think of it as he ducked and jumped to dodge the attacks. Ben and Gwen also did the same. All three ran and went around the corner to hide. All of them panted heavily. That was when Harry noticed someone a few feet away.

It was Grandpa Max. "Guys, what's going on?"

"They're everywhere!" Ben yelled.

"I know," said Grandpa Max as he reached out his hand. But something went wrong when he grinned evilly. His arm...stretched. "Come here. I'll protect you."

"Oh, no...he's one of them!" Harry yelled as Fake Max shrieked.

"Let's get out of here!" Gwen said and the kids got out from there, avoiding the stretched arms that tried to grab them.

The kids ran as fast as they could but stopped when they saw Fake Vera, Fake Marty, and another fake man lifting a car by their hands. Behind the kids was Fake Max with stretched arms. They were surrounded. The Fake People shrieked.

"Oh, this is not good!" Ben said as the car was thrown towards them.

Harry couldn't move his legs because of fear. The car was falling and his fear didn't let him run. But when he barely saw Fake Max coming to them, he grabbed the others' shirt and pulled. They were so lucky to avoid just in time. But the Fake Max wasn't as he was squished instead of the kids.

The kids ran to the gate of the dumpster and Gwen saw the scene. "No!"

"Gwen, that's not Grandpa Max," said Harry, grabbing her shoulder before pointing at the car.

The car was smashed. But a green slime came out from under it, twisted, and swirled before it made unharmed Fake Max. One of his eyes had a hole and had an orange eye with no pupils instead. The Fake People gathered together and started to come closer, hissing dangerously.

"Come on!" Ben yelled. He pointed to the dumpster. "The trapdoor!"

Gwen and Harry ran to open the gate, while Ben slowly backed up, seeing the Fakes. Harry opened the gate and Gwen went inside. Gwen looked under the dumpster and found the trapdoor. Gwen and Harry used all of their strength to pull it away but it didn't budge at all. The Fakes didn't stop approaching and Ben activated the device.

Green light shined and disappeared, revealing an orange dog alien, which Ben named Wildmutt. Wildmutt moved his head towards the dumpster, scaring the other two. They leaned against the dumpster before the alien threw it towards the Fakes, breaking the gate as a result. The Fake People didn't respond quickly and was hit by the dumpster. Garbage bags flew everywhere along with some trash. Gwen and Harry removed their hands covering their heads and looked at Wildmutt that barked and growled, probably talking about the trapdoor. Saliva was spattered everywhere and the two frowned in disgust.

"Got it!" Gwen said as she looked at the trapdoor. She and Harry went and started to unlock it. "That's scary. I'm starting to speak mutt."

"Well, he can't talk in that form," said Harry, hoping Gwen understood him. "Besides, he's Wild-mutt...get it?"

Wildmutt heard something and looked behind, seeing Fake Vera shrieking and coming out from the behind of the dumpster. The other three seemed to be smashed by it as three sets of green slime came out from the under and form a human body. They were angry, so they ran towards the kids. Harry managed to unlock the door and Gwen opened it, just in time. Gwen looked down but Wildmutt suddenly put his neck between her legs, making her ride on him. Harry was also grabbed by his shirt and was put on the back. Before they could react, Wildmutt jumped into the hole, leaving the four Fakes behind.

"Whoa!" Gwen and Harry exclaimed as they fell. They grabbed the alien's fur in surprise.

Wildmutt was able to land safely. However, the kids didn't feel well. Gwen put her hand on her head while Harry fought his urge to hurl. Harry then saw Ben's water bottle stuck on Wildmutt's fur, dripping water little by little. Seeing it so dumbfounding, he was at a loss for words. He then felt something coming down from the top and looked at the direction.

"Does the expression 'Look before you leap' mean anything to you?" Gwen said, grabbing her head. She felt a tug on her shirt and looked behind to see Harry looking up in horror. When she felt pebbles falling down, she squinted her eyes and saw the Fakes climbing down the wall like a spider. It was horrifying, so she pulled Wildmutt's fur. "Move it!"

Before the Fake People could land on them, Wildmutt ran away as fast as he could with kids on his back. The fake ones followed them, too. The three ran deeper into the cave. When Gwen looked back, there were no signs of the Fakes. Just then, Wildmutt stopped running as he sensed several tunnels around them.

"These tunnels must go under the whole complex," guessed Gwen as she got down from Wildmutt.

Harry just sat on Wildmutt's back. He looked at the tunnels, tilting his head. "Any idea where we should go?"

No one noticed a pair of red eyes glowing in the dark until Wildmutt used his gills to catch something. In his vision, a person in red was standing in the cave and stretched his arms towards Gwen and Harry. One of the arms was caught by Wildmutt's jaw right before it could touch Gwen's hair. Gwen gasped as she found the arm bitten by Wildmutt. Wildmutt also moved his body in order to protect Harry from the other arm. However, because of sudden movement, Harry wasn't prepared for the action and fell back first from the beast's back with a yelp.

As Harry fell, Wildmutt pulled the arm and threw the person away, who happened to be Fake Max. Although he was thrown away to the wall, he flipped and landed on the wall safely before charging towards Wildmutt. The alien stood before Gwen and Harry, then also charged towards Fake Max. Harry got up and looked at the battle. Surprisingly, the Fake wrapped his arms around Wildmutt's neck and flipped him over. Then he saw Gwen and Harry who flinched in response. But Fake Max shrieked as Wildmutt started to get up, and punched his face left and right. When he had enough, Wildmutt's fur stood in anger. He tried to bite the Fake but failed, only to have a chance to slam his body to his opponent towards the cave wall. When the dust disappeared, Wildmutt bit the Fake's arm, lift him, and slammed him on the ground with a big swing. And giving him more swings, he threw his enemy a few feet away. Wildmutt then ran over and raised his huge arms to finish Fake Max off.

"You wouldn't want to hurt old Grandpa Max now, would you?" Fake Max suddenly said with poor expression, waiting for the response. His eye became back again.

Wildmutt seemed to consider for a moment and Fake Max grinned at this. He kicked him back, spinning upside down like a top. Harry's jaw fell open but he shook his head to ignore before climbing onto Wildmutt's back. Gwen followed him, too, sitting behind Harry.

"Hey, short, dumb, and hairy," said Gwen. As a funny fact, Harry almost misunderstood that she was calling him short and dumb. "Rule one, he's not Grandpa. He's an alien freak."

"And that leads to rule two," added Harry, grabbing Wildmutt's fur tight. "Which is 'We kick alien butt'!"

With that, Wildmutt dashed towards the Fake Max. The Fake one didn't have a chance to dodge in right time and was slammed hard. He hit the wall and huge rocks piled up because of the impact. Moreover, the water bottle, which was stuck on Wildmutt's fur, flew towards the rocks as the fur slipped out from its hole. As a result, the water inside poured out from the container and wet the rocks in just a few seconds. The kids and the beast just stared at it, dumbfounded.

"Uh," Harry said and Gwen looked at him. "I'll take that as a good use."

"Sorry for the bottle," Gwen laughed sheepishly.

Too bad Ben didn't use it when he could have. But Wildmutt turned around and opened his gills as he smelled something odd. Harry saw the gills and noticed that Ben found something.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"I think he found something," answered Harry.

Then Wildmutt began to run to somewhere. Gwen and Harry stuck closer to the fur and grabbed it tightly. If they didn't do, they could've fallen from him.

"Whoa!" Gwen yelled. "You don't come with seat belts, remember?!"

Harry looked at the front and saw some slime on the wall. The deeper they went inside, the more slime they could see. Harry didn't like the place. His dislike became worse as he heard the sound he hated. A beeping, coming from Wildmutt's shoulder brace. And in front of them were some wooden planks plus some green slime blocking the path. Not good.

"Seriously?!" Harry shouted in irritation. "Now?!"

"Look out!" Gwen shouted as she gripped the fur.

Wildmutt ran as fast as he could in order to break through the planks before timeout. Gwen and Harry closed their eyes and held his fur tight, preparing for the impact. The beeping sound became lower and lower, which meant Ben was about to return to human. Ben sped up, not wanting to hit the plank with his human body and hurt his friends.

 _Come on, come on...!_ Ben thought. _Almost there...!_

Ben wanted to go through the planks without hurting anyone.

And as if someone granted his wish, the brace on his shoulder suddenly generated electricity a bit before creating a green but clear, barrier of light.

None of them realized what happened around them.

When Wildmutt threw his body towards the planks...

"Oof!" Gwen and Harry yelled. However oddly, it wasn't because of the impact but the pain they felt when they fell.

The dust filled the air and disappeared, revealing Gwen and Harry on Ben's back. Ben was lying with his face down and grunted because of the weight on his back. Harry was the one who opened his eyes first and saw the thing around them. The green barrier.

"Wha-" before Harry could say more, the shield flickered in red and disappeared. He blinked his eyes in wonder but had to move since he was sitting on Ben's back...again.

"Hey, freak show!" Gwen said in anger because his cousin just slammed his body with her and their friend on his back. She crossed her arms. "What do I-, we look like, crash-test dummies?!"

But Ben just brushed the dust away from his shoulders and looked over the cave which had more slime. Gwen's frown disappeared as she saw him serious. Harry, however, just looked at the device on his left wrist, which was covered by a green barrier like the one before. Soon it was gone and none of the kids except Harry knew this.

"Listen, I don't know what it is," said Ben and Harry focused on him. "But I picked up some kind of scent in here."

Ben then walked towards the cave with Gwen and Harry behind. Nothing happened except Harry stepped on some slime, grossing others. When they reached the end, they found something that looked like a magenta shell with hundreds of green dots around. They went down to look closer. The kids knew that the dots were actually some sort of pods. Inside them were the old people living in the town. They seemed to be in deep sleep. Harry saw Marty when he followed the Tennysons.

"It's like everyone in retirement village has been podded up," guessed Gwen as she looked around.

"So, whatever has kidnapped these people, podded them up, and acted like them as if nothing happened?" Harry said as he looked at the people inside the pods closely. "How lucky we're kids."

Ben searched around and something caught his eyes. A pod with his grandpa inside. "Grandpa!"

Ben immediately grabbed the skin of the pod and started to rip it open. The others ran over as they heard Ben. When Ben opened it, Max fell out and woke up. He seemed to be in a daze.

"Grandpa Max?" Harry said with worry.

"Uh... I was out for a walk and then..." Grandpa Max muttered and blinked his eyes blankly. "Huh, I can't remember what happened next."

While Gwen and Harry went over to Max, Ben went to another pod and was about to open to save the people. Unluckily, a voice that was familiar but rather threatening ringed the cave.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," it was Fake Vera along with Fake Marty and one more Fake.

The four stepped back as the Fakes came closer. Harry hid behind Grandpa Max in fear.

"Well, you're not me," said Ben as he stepped back.

"Not yet I'm not," said Fake Marty and the three suddenly changed their bodies.

Their body was now greenish, creepy blob with pink organs and yellow eyes. Their teeth were sharp and yellow. Harry tried not to hurl for the second time as he looked at the organs floating in their body.

"You can fill me in later," said Grandpa Max. Harry wanted to know what he meant but it wasn't the right time.

Gwen backed up and touched the shell. Suddenly, the touched area shined and made a hole big enough for Gwen to pass. Gwen walked back and when she was about to trip, she turned around and found a large room with more pods inside some sort of holes. The holes were on the floor and even on the pillar in the middle.

Gwen gasped and shouted to her grandpa. "Look what's back here!"

Grandpa Max looked back and immediately noticed what it was. "Their ship!"

"A ship?!" Harry said and looked at the blobs. "You mean they're aliens?!"

"They found it," one of the aliens cried. "We can't let them out!"

That was when the ship glowed brightly. Harry gulped as he heard an engine activating. He didn't like the sound. It seemed the ship was going to launch.

"Don't tell me it's going to leave soon," muttered Harry anxiously.

"Get the pods on board," another alien demanded to the other two. "They've been marinating long enough."

"Marinating?" Grandpa Max said in disbelief.

"Don't tell me they eat old people," Harry muttered again as he went closer to the pods in the ship.

"They've got Aunt Vera!" Gwen as she found Vera in one of the pods.

Ben looked at her and felt anger inside himself. He activated the device and twisted the dial. When he saw the figure of the fire alien, he raised his other hand.

"You guys really burned me up," said Ben to the aliens, and he slammed the dial.

Green light formed for a few seconds and disappeared, revealing the alien which rescued Harry before. The aliens stepped back in horror and surprise. Harry smiled when he saw him. He remembered the name: Heatblast. But Harry decided to go into the ship and save the people in pods.

"Now I'm going to return the favor," said Heatblast, and shot a tornado of fire from his hands.

The aliens hissed and shrieked as the flames hit them. They seemed to move. When Heatblast finished shooting, unfortunately, he made a big mistake. A rather terrible mistake. The aliens began to mix together. Sounds of bubbles could be heard from their body. Its size became bigger and bigger. Harry took a look shortly and couldn't help but let out a gasp.

"Whatever you are," one of the aliens said as they united and mixed themselves. "You just made a terrible mistake."

"Us Limaxes live for the heat," said 'Limax' or 'Limaxes', as they finally became one, big, Limax. It glared at Heatblast with its creepy eye. "Why do you think we came to the desert in the summer?"

Heatblast frowned and ran to one of the legs of the Limax, throwing multiple punches as fast as he could. The punches didn't work at all as the body was slimy and boggy like a swamp. Worst, the Limax grabbed Heatblast's arm by wrapping it, swung him, and smashed towards the wall and the ground. The Limax lift him up for more but realized that the other three humans were taking the pods away from its. Its back twitched and three Limaxes in normal size popped out, heading towards the humans.

Harry didn't want the aliens taking the people away to eat them. So, even though he wanted to see the battle, he thought the people's lives were the ones to think first and helped the others with all of his strength. But when he was going to pull another pod from the floor, he saw Limaxes behind Gwen.

"Gwen, behind you!" Harry shouted.

Gwen saw behind her and ducked when one of the aliens swung its arm. It didn't hit Gwen but her bag. The bag spilled the stuff inside and fell beside Gwen. Harry and Grandpa Max ran to her, ready for the fight. Harry then found Gwen's water gun beside its foot. The Limaxes found it, too, and stepped back in fear when they saw water inside. Gwen picked it up and grinned. When the aliens began to run away, she raised her water gun and shot some water at the two. The aliens, surprisingly, shrank and melted as the water hit them. Harry also brought out his water bottle and opened the lid before throwing towards the last one. It hit its back directly and spilled water all over it, melting as a result.

Gwen gasped. "Harry, you were right: They hate water!"

"Told you it might be useful," Harry nodded and looked at Heatblast whose arms were trapped by Limaxes' tentacles. "Aunt Vera when she was in the kitchen!"

"Or, Marty," muttered Heatblast as he got the message. "When you and I were on the golf cart."

Heatblast then looked up and saw an underground pipe dripping water. He shot fire towards it. It passed the Limaxes' head and hit the pipe. Before the Limax could hurt him, the fire made a hole in the pipe and water sprayed out like rain. When it hit the Limax, it looked up and found the water. Too late because it already started to melt. It loosened its grip on Heatblast and he fell towards the ground.

"Whoa!" Heatblast yelled but landed safely. He ran away since he was made of fire and weak against water. "See you, slimeball!"

With a shrieking scream, the Limax melted down and became a puddle of greenish slime. Heatblast snorted as he removed the small piece from the alien. Meanwhile, the other three almost finished saving the people. Gwen and Harry rolled the pod each and Grandpa Max lifted two.

"Sorry, there's no dry-thru service here," said Grandpa Max as took the last one.

Harry kept rolling until something caught his eyes. He stopped and turned around. He became shocked as he saw one pod left with the lady who he thought fly-eater. He pushed the pod he was rolling really hard and ran towards the last, not caring the others calling him. He rolled it in a hurry. If he didn't make it, he might be trapped in the ship and had to say goodbye to Earth. Just imagining about it made Harry shivered in horror. He rolled and rolled the pod. He saw the others calling him. He panted as he used most of the strength to move the pods. He moaned under the pod but didn't stop rolling. He saw Limax slithering and boarding the ship. Without thinking, he slammed his body against the pod and it rolled fast towards the exit. He also ran to it.

Hearing the engine working, he thought. _I'm not going to lose them, I'm not going to fail them,_ _I'm not going to leave them, NEVER!_

Then, everything became white and Harry didn't know what happened next.

The door closed and the ship floated. As the ship went up, the Tennysons stepped back, watching it with worry. They ran away as the ship blasted off, destroying the soil above and disappearing into the dark, night sky.

Grandpa Max looked at the hole where the ship was located. He then looked at Gwen who leaned her back against one of the pods. Gwen tiredly looked at her side. Heatblast did the same. On her side, Harry was panting as he leaned against the pod he had saved just in time. Heatblast came over, seeing if he got injured. Everyone except Harry looked at him in disbelief and shock as if they saw a ghost.

"Harry?" Heatblast called him. "You okay?"

With a pant, Harry nodded. "I...guess so. But I feel weird."

"Harry," said Gwen as she nervously pointed her finger to his legs. "You're-"

"Huh...?" Harry said, still panting. "What?"

"Listen, Harry," said Grandpa Max as he put his hand on his shoulders. "Just don't say anything and slowly look at your legs."

Harry took a deep breath to stop panting and looked at the others. All of them looked shocked at him. Harry didn't know why and saw Grandpa Max but he just eyed at his legs. Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at his legs, only to let out a yelp as he saw them.

His legs didn't look like they were supposed to. His legs became thinner along with his pants. The skin wasn't flesh anymore but some sort of scales. Moreover, they were bright blue. Not only that, but he also had wheels on his two-toed feet. Finally, Harry felt something touching his hand and his jaw fell open wide as he found a bright blue tail with black stripes. His lower half was not human anymore.

"Wha-" Harry lost his words. He tried his best to say something but it was hard to overcome the shock. "I, I'm... How..."

"Harry," said Grandpa Max as he held his shoulders. "We know how you feel. Take a deep breath and calm down."

While Harry did what Max said, Heatblast stared at the legs. "Am I seeing right?"

"Unless you're blind, yeah," said Gwen. "How come? I mean, what just happened to him?"

Grandpa Max couldn't believe his eyes. If he saw exactly, when the kids called Harry in panic, Harry pushed the pod hard and before the door closed, Harry's legs changed immediately and the tail formed from his bottom. Max then saw him running and becoming a blur. He accidentally hit the pod when he ran but in high speed, he and the pod flew out from the ship right before the door closed, landing on the piled pods. He wasn't hurt but his legs were the serious matter.

"Harry," called Heatblast. "You look like...I mean, your legs are like...XLR8."

It was true. Now, Harry had legs and the tail of XLR8. When he was calmed down, Harry touched his legs and then the tail. He felt tiny scales and it was weird. He slowly got up, legs trembling.

"How did I do this?" Harry asked to himself. He was scared of himself becoming half-alien.

"We don't know, son," replied Grandpa Max as he reassured him. "But right now, we have business to do. We should put them all back in their condos, so they'll think they never left."

Harry looked at the pods and at Grandpa Max, nodding his head. The people had to be safe and know nothing about what happened to them. "Okay."

"That could take hours," Gwen pointed out as she looked at the pods.

"Give me a few minutes," said Heatblast. "I'll see if XLR8 can help out."

"I just think of something," said Harry as he took a step with his new legs. "I think I can help. I may be able to run like XLR8 and put them back."

"You think you're okay about that?" Gwen asked him, seeing his legs.

"Well," Harry said, looking at his tail swinging with his own way. "There's nothing we can do about them right now. After all, lives first...right?"

The others just nodded in agreement. Then they began to move the pods, except Ben who was still Heatblast and couldn't touch anything that could burn. Grandpa Max lifted two pods with his strength and Gwen rolled it. It seemed that Harry was able to run in high speed like XLR8 and he used it to move as many pods as he could. A few minutes later, Ben returned to himself and helped the others until the recharge. When he became XLR8 and with Harry having the same power of speed, it took only a few minutes to put everyone back.

As everything finished, Harry's legs returned to normal and the tail was gone. The others were confused at this but they decided to sleep for some rest. Harry yawned as he lay down. He was too tired to think about anything and fell into deep sleep. Surely, it was a busy day.

* * *

 ** _Next day_**

 **When they woke up, the first thing they did was greeting Aunt Vera. Harry hugged her because he was relieved to see her fine, although Vera thought this as just a morning greeting. However, they had to leave. Harry was disappointed because he was about to like Aunt Vera so much. She didn't remind him of Aunt Marge anymore and Harry was embarrassed that he thought her like that.**

"Don't be strangers," said Aunt Vera as she hugged Grandpa Max.

"We won't," replied Grandpa Max and went to his RV to start.

"Bye, Aunt Vera," said Gwen as she went in front of her.

"Bye, dear," said Aunt Vera. Then she handed her a large light green mold with green chunks in a container. "Oh, this is for the road. Ben told me how much you liked my Gelatin Mold."

Harry looked at the mold then at Ben, narrowing his eyes. "What a funny lie, Ben."

Ben just chuckled as if it was funny.

"This one's lime with chunks of grouper and chickpeas," Aunt Vera explained.

Gwen scowled at Ben who just smiled fake-innocently. Harry shook his head. He didn't want to eat the mold again. And this one sounded grosser than what they ate before. Harry vowed that he had to be the one who should cook. If he didn't, Harry knew everyone except Grandpa Max might get sick or starve to death.

Gwen made a fake smile, not wanting to hurt Aunt Vera, while Ben made a wide smile, happy to succeed to trick his cousin. "Uh, thanks."

Gwen got a hug from Vera and made a frown while she carried the mold to the van. Aunt Vera looked at Ben with a sad expression. She thought Ben had snuck out because he was bored.

"I'm sorry, Ben, if there wasn't enough excitement here for you," said Aunt Vera to Ben, and Harry looked at him, wondering how he would say as a reply. "I hope you weren't bored to tears."

"Actually," said Ben quietly. "It turned out better than I thought."

Harry was surprised at his words but soon smiled warmly. He seemed to realize for what he did and felt sorry about it.

"I'm glad," said Aunt Vera with a smile. "Well, have fun on the road!"

"I will," said Ben as he hugged her.

When Ben ran to the van, he waited for Harry to hop on. Harry went in front of Aunt Vera. Seeing her, Harry felt something that urged him to tell his thoughts about Vera to her. He knew she was a really great person. He didn't want to hide any. When he felt her hands on his shoulders, he looked at Aunt Vera.

"Aunt Vera," said Harry. "When I saw you first, I...I was afraid of you. Of course it's because I was shy, but...not only that...you reminded me someone."

Aunt Vera was surprised when the little boy said this to her. "Oh... And who was it?"

"My Aunt Marge," replied Harry. He recalled the memory about her and shivered at the thought. "She was Uncle Vernon's sister and...the worst person to me. She hated me so much. I knew you were not her, but...I couldn't help it...until now. I'm sorry if you were hurt about it... And I'm sorry that I didn't come before 6..."

Aunt Vera was saddened when she heard Harry's thoughts. She wasn't hurt at all but felt awful. Harry reminded the worst person through her. She couldn't help but feel so sorry towards him. She knew he needed time to overcome the trauma and still was in progress. She was proud that Harry was doing well as the time passed. Telling his thoughts to her was one of those improvements.

She looked at Harry's eyes of nature. "Well, I'm not hurt but glad that you told me that. Do I still remind you this...Marge?"

Harry shook his head and denied in surprise. "No! Not at all!"

"Then you don't have to apologize anymore," said Aunt Vera as she patted his head. She picked up a brown leather album and handed to Harry. "I heard you like taking pictures. This album is my present for you. It's all yours."

"Wow," admired Harry as he looked at the album. "Thank you so much, Aunt Vera."

Vera gave Harry a hug and Harry returned. Harry went to the RV with the album on his hands but heard something that made both Ben and him jerk in surprise.

"Oh, and Ben, Harry," said Aunt Vera. "Keep up the good work dealing with all those aliens you were telling me about."

The boys looked at each other in shock and anxiously looked at Aunt Vera.

"You're..." Ben started.

"Kidding," and Harry finished. "Right?"

Aunt Vera laughed a little when she saw them. "Of course, dear~"

The boys sighed and went on the RV. Harry looked through the window on the back of the Rust Bucket. He saw Aunt Vera smiling at him. He smiled back, watching her disappearing from his sight. Harry looked at the album and smiled at it. He couldn't wait to put all of the pictures he took.

Soon, he realized something he forgot. "Oh, no..."

"What?" Ben asked as he looked at him when he was about to take off his shirt to take a shower. It was hot and they were in the desert, so the shirt was drenched in sweat.

"I didn't take pictures of Wildmutt or Heatblast yesterday," said Harry in shock. "And I was close enough to! Man, how stupid I am!"

"Come on," said Ben, and he took off his shirt. "You might get the chance next time."

Gwen said as she looked at Harry. "You sure like taking pictures, you know that?"

Harry pouted. "The aliens are so cool. I can't help it."

"Alright," Gwen said and looked at her laptop.

Harry sighed in frustration. He looked at Ben to ask for something but his eyes widened when he saw Ben.

"Ben?" Harry called him. "Isn't that hurt?"

"Huh?" Ben said in wonder. He was now wearing only pants. "What's hurt?"

"That," said Harry, pointing at Ben's chest. "Did you got it from the fight?"

Ben raised his eyebrow before looking at his chest. His eyes also widened when he saw something on it.

On his chest, or his heart to be exact, was a mark like Harry's on his wrist. Unlike Harry, however, it looked like a lightning bolt. Ben looked at it before staring at Harry's scar on his forehead. It looked like the same. He dragged Harry to the front of the RV, surprising Gwen in embarrassment.

"Ah!" Gwen yelled as she held her laptop high. "You jerk! I don't have hobbies of watching you naked!"

"Grandpa!" Ben ignored her and called Grandpa Max. "We've got something to tell you!"

 _Grandpa Max saw Ben and Harry through the rear-view mirror and saw them being serious. Grandpa Max nodded and drove his van to somewhere safe enough to hear them. He was sure this summer was going to be the most exhausting season in his life._

* * *

 *****Next episode was supposed to be based on 'Hunted', but I decided to write something extra. Remember Chapter 2; No Doubt Family? The next chapter is like that. The chapter's content is going to be...Harry and Ben figuring out the marks they got.**

 **Thank you for lots of reviews!**

 _ **Review to...**_

 **corbinskydragon1** **: Charmcaster was 15 in Original series and Lily Potter was 21 when she died, which means she would be 31 if she was alive. That leaves 16 age gap. I don't know whether they should be sisters or aunt and niece. Tell me your opinion about this. I wonder how Charmcaster will react if she sees Harry. And XLR8 as Alien Animagus? My, that's my favorite alien in Ben 10 OS! And here is the chapter! I hope you were not too shocked at this.**

 **david. teague. 3950 (Chapter 2): You have a point... Thanks, I'll keep in mind.**

 **DracoKnight446** **: Hmm... Nemetrix...? Wouldn't he eat Ben when he's prey for him...? But I'll consider. I just hope that I could reach Omniverse arc...**

 **Hexenbiest** **(Chapter 2)** **: Thank you. You really helped me a lot through the PM.**

 **Higino2** **: Good to hear that you've enjoyed and alright, I'll put more original contents or sorts if I can. And I think I know what you mean when you mentioned Crabdozer... Harry, yeah, turning into aliens is exactly the same like Ben. He already had the same power like Gwen. These were the concerns I was having before. But I have an idea to cover it. And thank you, always!**

 **joshua. obryan. 549** **: I'm glad you feel happy as I took your advice seriously. lol. And yes, I do feel pity for Charmcaster. Although I can't remember quite well about her in Alien Force or Ultimate Alien, I do. *Sigh* I think I should watch every Charmcaster's episode later... Curse my brain... Big sister Charmcaster sounds wonderful and I already planned how she's going to meet, join, and teach Harry. But it'll take a very long time and many steps to be achieved... Thank you for the idea!**

 **MAJORMATT1234** **: Thank you for the review! And personal tome? Do you mean a book? Or was it an error? I hope you review for explanations!**

 **ShapeShifter8745** **: Oh, you're right! I forgot to wrote the future ideas somewhere! Hold on a sec... Heh, heh, joking! I am always ready for the future! And...yeah, no wonder you'd be mad for Harry suddenly going to Hogwarts... The UK Ministry should definitely have to deal with Americans...(especially wizards). I don't think Harry will be happy if he goes to Hogwarts so sudden. But I also don't think he will become stronger if he skips Hogwarts... Oh, boy, my brain is frying... And thank you for the help...*faints***

 **tomahawkESP: Well... I'm afraid that even though I accepted your idea...I think you'll have to wait to see a scene of Ghostfreak vs Dementors. A really long time...I mean. Great idea, by the way! **

**walleyhollis** **: Of course I'll proceed into AF and UA, nonstop. ...wait, not nonstop. Although there will be a few special events between the timeline, yes, I'll proceed.**


	6. Figuring Figures out

**Histories changed/set by me in this fiction:**

 **1\. Harry's birthdate was supposed to be July 31st, 1980. But in this fiction, in order to match the timeline, it's July 31st, 1995.**

 **2\. Ben's birthdate which is same with Gwen's, isn't revealed but was mentioned it's in December. In this fiction, it's December 23rd, 1994, which is just an idea. As a result, if Harry goes to school, he's in the same year with Ben and Gwen.**

 **3\. Every event in Harry Potter was moved back 15 years later in here. For example, in the original story, Voldemort killed Harry's parents on October 31st, 1981. But in this story, it happened on the same date in 1996.**

 **4\. In this fiction, all of the events from Ben 10 Original story are happening in summer in 2005.**

 *****I suggest you to not read; It's terribly boring.**

* * *

 _ **Figuring Figures out**_

 _ **In the middle of the desert**_

 **After parking the van in a safe area, he was about to ask what the problem was, until he saw the mark shaped like a** **lightning** **on his grandson's chest. He knew that Ben didn't have such mark on his chest because he had seen him ever since he was born.**

"Ben, are you hurt?" Grandpa Max asked him.

"No, grandpa," answered Ben, relieving Max. "It's not a scar. It's a mark like the one on Harry's wrist."

With that, Gwen came closer and saw the mark on Ben, too. On the other hand, Grandpa Max saw the mark Harry showed to him. Grandpa Max didn't know why, but he thought this was not what they should ignore. Harry had a mark of XLR8 and Ben had one that shaped like Harry's scar. He brought his finger to his chin as he thought of something.

"Ben, Harry," asked Grandpa Max. "Do you have any ideas how did you get those?"

"Not sure," said Ben. "Lots of things happened yesterday...and the day before that."

"Wait..." Harry said when he recalled something, and the Tennysons looked at him. "I think I know why. When we escaped from Marty, something happened between us. When I touched his watch..."

"Oh, right!" Ben exclaimed as he also remembered the time. "We didn't do anything but the watch suddenly make this green electricity, wrapped us up, and made something from Harry's chest."

"It also made something from Ben's watch, too," added Harry and Ben nodded. "These...things, somehow combined to each other and became the same. And when it was gone, it hurt a little but...nothing happened much."

Harry shivered a bit when he remembered the slight pain he felt. It was great to have powers of alien but that didn't mean he enjoyed pains.

"I guess that's the biggest cause we could guess," Grandpa Max nodded. "And I'm not sure, but I think those marks are somethings. That must be the reason Harry became half-XLR8 for a moment."

"If that XLR8 mark changed his half," said Ben, looking his mark on his chest. "What does this one do?"

"I think it makes you create that barrier when you crashed through the wall with us," said Harry without thinking.

Ben 'hmm'ed before looking at Harry with a shock. "It what?"

"Barrier?" Gwen asked in surprise.

"Crashed?" Grandpa Max said with a pale face.

Harry gulped when everyone stared at him, and raised his eyebrow, looking at his friends. "You didn't know?"

"No," said Ben.

"Not at all," added Gwen.

Harry sighed and began to tell the others what he had witnessed. He said that the device on Ben seemed to make the green barrier around the three when Ben was Wildmutt, and that was the reason why Gwen and Harry didn't feel anything when they were crashed.

"Come to think of it," said Gwen as Harry finished. Then she looked at Ben, making a childish smile. "I didn't feel anything that moment. All I know was that I was sitting on some ugly rug with red light."

"Ha, ha..." said Ben, laughing sarcastically.

"Anyway," Grandpa Max said. "If both of you got those marks after that...something...happened to you and Harry became XLR8 because of those, I could only think it was that mark that made that shield."

"And I've found this at that night after we searched Marty's house," Harry added as he pointed at the XLR8 mark, which made the others be certain that the marks had appeared after something had happened between Harry and Ben. "I'm really sure this made me alien."

"Well, can't deny that for now," Gwen said as she shrugged her shoulders. "So, Harry's XLR8 mark made him half XLR8 while Ben's made some kind of barrier around us, and those marks appeared two days ago when something happened between you two. I got it clear."

"And that means Harry's like me," Ben said with a grin. "Which means I'm like him! Ben Tennyson, an alien butt-kicking wizard! I love it!"

"Pfft," snorted Gwen. "It was just a coincidence, you dweeb. And you didn't make that thing; it was that scribble on you did."

"Jealous?" Ben teased her. "You must be because you don't have superpowers and are a freak."

"Jerk," Gwen said, glaring at him.

"Ugly," Ben retorted.

Harry and Grandpa Max just sighed. When two cousins were colliding, it was best to leave them. Harry stared at the mark again. He wondered how he could become XLR8. When he tried to change his legs again in the morning, he thought hard that he wanted to become XLR8, or muttered every magic spells he could think of. Eventually, he failed. He thought it may be just a coincidence like Gwen said. But somehow, he believed he could make that coincidence again.

* * *

 ** _During the ride, before noon_**

 **When Grandpa Max decided to continue the trip, Harry just lay down on one of the beds in the RV and stared at his wrist. He couldn't decide how to describe his feelings. He was glad a bit because he had a power of one of the aliens he liked, but he was also feeling afraid that he became something he didn't like; A freak. He had been hearing such words from the Dursleys for nearly 10 years. Not knowing the reason why he deserved such words, he had to live and do what they say. If Harry didn't meet Ben and wasn't saved by his family, it would be obvious that the little wizard might hear more foul language by his own family.**

Harry shivered at the thought. He was lucky to meet Ben. It was a miracle. He got a new friend, a new family, and new gifts. Moreover, he was a wizard. Lots of things shocked him but also astonished him. He felt great but also, didn't like the situation. He didn't like the Dursleys calling him a freak, but now, he was a freak. He wasn't a freak with the Dursleys he hated and he was a freak with the Tennysons he liked. How complicated. All he could do was to sigh.

But he couldn't just sit and sigh in frustration, so he got up and thought hard that he could become XLR8 again. _XLR8... XLR8... I am XLR8..._

Meanwhile, Ben rubbed his shirt over the mark. Although he felt awesome when he thought that he had become a wizard like his friend, he was feeling anxious about it. He could use magic, like Harry. And magic, a supernatural power, could be useful.

Back at his school, he'd got no friends. He wasn't smart, nor strong, nor funny. He was just a normal annoying kid in the school. He didn't like himself being so normal that he couldn't save a guy from bullies. He usually made things worse. He now had the power to turn into 10 different aliens and could save people more than other people could in days. But there was something he lacked.

A friend.

What was good when he had superpowers and no friend? To Ben, Harry was his friend. The greatest friend. Harry liked him and admired him whenever he became alien. And Ben also liked him watching him with his sparkling eyes of bright emerald. He was the friend who could be on his side no matter what. And that was the reason he wanted to protect him with all of his heart and the best he could do.

If his friend was abused, he was going to pay the culprits hell. If his friend was in danger, he was going to save him no matter what. And if he had to use magic to protect him, he was going to let it.

Ben decided to use the magic and his powers for goods and especially, Harry. He clenched his fist in determination and swore he was going to protect Harry from anything that could harm him.

That was when he felt something flowing out from him. Something electronic.

Then suddenly...something made a loud noise in front of the Rust Bucket.

BAAAAM!

"AAH!" Ben yelled in surprise as the RV rumbled left and right.

"WHOA!" Gwen also yelled as she hugged her laptop.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Harry yelped as he fell from the bed.

Grandpa Max stirred the wheel and stepped on the brake to stop the van. It stopped a few seconds later and the kids were lying on the floor, panting in both surprise and tiredness. Ben got up as he groaned, rubbing his head, while Gwen put her computer on the table, hoping it didn't have any damage. Harry groaned in pain as he brought his hand to rub his back and got up from the floor.

Grandpa Max sighed in relief and looked behind to see the kids. "Everybody alright?"

"Okay...?" Ben said, still feeling dizzy. "What just happened?"

"We're fine, grandpa," replied Gwen. "But not feeling well."

"Ow..." Harry groaned as he went over to help Gwen. "Did something hit the Rust Bucket?"

"No, I guess not," said Grandpa Max as he looked at the hood of his car where black smoke was coming out. "But I think something caused...an engine problem."

When Grandpa Max said bitterly at the last, the other three nervously looked at each other. Eventually, all four went out to see the problem. Grandpa Max opened the hood and told the kids to stand back because it might be dangerous. The kids just waited and stared at Grandpa Max looking at the engine. Just before the kids started to get bored, Grandpa Max finally knew the reason.

"Well, luckily it's not a big problem," said Grandpa Max. "I can fix it right now, but it'll take a lot of time."

"How long?" Harry asked nervously.

"Pretty long," replied Grandpa Max, and he went inside to grab some tools to fix as fast as possible.

Looking at him, the kids stared at each other and sighed simultaneously. It seemed like they had to wait until the van was fixed completely. They decided to just sit and talk to each other. The main topic was the boys' mark.

"I wonder what it really can do," said Ben as he looked at his heart. "I mean, if Harry's magic came to me, what kind of magic will I have?"

"Well, a barrier of course," said Gwen, and she suddenly remembered the time Harry's first use of magic; Dr. Animo's rampage. "Harry, what else did you do with magic?"

"Um..." Harry hesitated but replied as he thought carefully. "Not sure. Ever since I accidentally used the magic to protect Grandpa Max from Dr. Animo, nothing happened so far."

"Well, how about before you used it to protect Grandpa Max?" Ben asked. "Like...you know, before we've met? In the Dursleys?"

"Ben!" Gwen yelled at Ben, nudging her elbow to her cousin. "Do you have to mention those people?!"

"What? I was just-" Ben wanted to retort but as he realized that Harry didn't have any good moments with his family, he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh... Sorry, Harry. I...didn't think about it."

"It's okay," said Harry with a sad smile. It wasn't pleasuring to think about the Dursleys again but thanks to Ben, he recalled something that he thought weird. "But you know, I think there were lots of time that I used magic without thinking."

"Really?!" Ben exclaimed in disbelief.

"When was it? What did you do?" Gwen also asked him, leaning closer to hear clearly.

"Well..." Harry scratched his cheek before telling everything he thought weird.

Harry felt weird when he saw their reactions. He saw them in rage when he told them the moment Aunt Petunia cut his hair and he somehow grew them back in a day. They giggled when they heard that the sweater from Dudley shrank its size into the size of a thumb. They even laughed when he told them that he accidentally turned one of his teacher's wig into bright blue. Finishing his tale by telling about that he somehow ended up on a school cafeteria roof during the chase of bullies, the Tennysons caught their breath to calm down.

To Harry, it was weird and also fun to watch his friends reacting to his stories.

"Wow, I can't believe it," Ben said as he calmed down. "You could be the greatest troublemaker in that town!"

"Or the greatest wizard," added Gwen, agreeing with Ben. "It's really good to hear that at least you paid them back."

Harry blushed in embarrassment.

"Kidding, Harry," giggled Ben. "Anyway, so that means at least I can use magic to do what Harry had done?"

"It's just a guess, so I'm not sure," Gwen replied but soon she giggled as she imagined something. "But I hope you can and I really want to see their faces when they see their hair turned into bright blue!"

"You don't want to see them," Harry said suddenly and grinned. "From what I know, they could remind you a giant beach ball rolling over with some stuff of blue fungus. Imagine a giraffe with blue fur and a face of an old lady playing with them, I don't even want to see it."

The kids laughed together as they imagined a blue old giraffe with a face of shrieking Aunt Petunia juggling two giant beach balls with a blue tuft. Ben also picked up two stones and started juggling, making a rather funny face. He acted like what he just imagined and mimicked Aunt Petunia's voice, causing the others to laugh out loud. Ben really knew how to copy other's voice. He knew the exact point. Even Ben felt glad when the other two laughed at his show. Making them laugh also made him happy.

They soon started to calm down as Ben threw the stones away. They sat down for more chatter and when the sun went over the top of their heads, they felt hot, so Harry stood up from the ground.

"I'll bring some water," said Harry.

"Oh, Harry," said Ben, and Harry looked at him. "Be careful with the refrigerator. I don't mind if you're going to open the lower part, but the freezer? I don't want you to be burdened by a pile of ice cubes, okay?"

"Alright, thanks," answered Harry, and he went inside.

Just then Grandpa Max came over, cleaning his hand with a cloth. "Well, I guess that should do the trick."

"Hey, Grandpa," said Gwen. "Did you finish the job?"

"Yep," said Grandpa Max. "And we should go now. We don't want to be stuck in the middle of the desert, do we?"

"Nope," said Ben.

"Never," added Gwen.

"Alright," said Grandpa Max. "Just get on-"

All of a sudden, a loud noise came from the RV. A noise of something collapsing. The Tennysons looked at the van in surprise and hurriedly ran to it. When they looked inside, Harry was lying on the floor with his legs leaning on the fridge door. Ben and Gwen gasped and quickly helped him up. Harry groaned as he rubbed his head. Grandpa Max sighed in relief, realizing Harry wasn't hurt that much.

"Are you alright?" Grandpa Max asked Harry.

"I think so," said Harry, and he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I slipped."

"It's alright," said Ben, pointing at Harry's legs. "It's easy to slip if your legs are like that."

"Huh?" Harry raised his eyebrow but when he looked at his legs became XLR8 again, he let out a gasp. "Again?!"

"Yep, you have them again," said Ben playfully.

"You know, if your legs keep changing like that," said Gwen as she looked at Harry's legs. "You'll definitely have hard days, even hard walking."

"Gwen's right," said Grandpa Max. "If that's permanent or something, you need to control it somehow, or you'll hurt yourself."

"I guess you're right," said Harry with a frown. "But I don't know what I should do. I tried saying spells, or thinking I'm XLR8, or even thinking about XLR8. But none of them worked."

"Harry, nobody can do everything by one time of trying," said Grandpa Max, cheering the little boy up. "You just need to figure out how to control that ability. Think carefully; what happened before the legs changed?"

"Um..." Harry thought what he was doing a few minutes ago. "Well, when I was trying to open the fridge door, I wasn't doing anything particular. I was just..."

"Just what?" Ben inquired.

"Just...thinking?" Harry said in wonder. "Thinking that I'm going to bring water as fast as I could. Then I slipped...or flipped over, I suppose."

"Were you thinking the same way while we were saving the people?" Gwen asked as she remembered the moment Harry transformed his legs first.

"No, I just wanted to not leave you guys," answered Harry, not knowing he impressed the others. "And I wanted to run in high speed and..."

"I guess I know the rest," said Grandpa Max, earning a nod from the kids. "And if I'm thinking right, the legs change whenever you need...a speed."

The kids tilted their heads in bewilderment and looked at each other. They then looked at Harry's legs before looking at Max.

"That's it?" Ben said first.

When Grandpa Max nodded, Gwen said next. "Well, there's nothing more specific than that."

"So if I think 'I don't need speed', does that mean-" Harry couldn't finish his sentence as he felt a strange feeling on his tailbone. When he looked down, surprisingly, his legs were back and the tail was gone. Dumbfounded, he completed what he tried to say rather awkwardly. "They come back...?"

The others didn't say anything. They just stared at Harry's legs.

* * *

 _ **That night**_

 **Harry woke up in the middle of the night. He remembered that he fell asleep along the ride when Grandpa Max finished fixing the van and continued the drive. He saw the others sleeping in their blankets. Ben mumbled something like 'Going Hero', which Harry giggled at. He looked at the clock which showed 5:30. Not feeling sleepy at all, he picked up his glasses and got out from the bed. He then went out and looked at the sky.**

The sky was navy blue with faint white stars sparkling in their place. The sky on his left, probably the east, was brighter. Harry knew because the morning was coming. The around was still dark but he could see clearly. The ground was so wide that he wanted to run everywhere he could go.

Feeling his feet tingling, he smiled when he saw his legs. It turned out that whenever he wanted to run, the legs changed as he wanted. All he had to do was to think something he needed or he wanted. He wanted to run, so the legs changed itself just like he wanted: XLR8's legs and tail.

He lowered his body and started running. Harry looked around as he ran, seeing everything in a blur. He stopped and ran to the opposite. The air was fresh and he felt as if nothing or no one could stop him. He then ran circle at some point. Soon after, he made a black and blue tornado. He stopped and the tornado disappeared a few seconds later. He remembered the moment XLR8 made the same thing when he was in the battle with the Krakken. Harry had never thought he could do it someday, by himself.

He stretched his body but suddenly, someone called him from behind. "Night walk, Harry?"

Harry was surprised when he saw Ben behind him. He scratched his head, nodding his head. "I think 'night running' suits better."

"You're right," Ben chuckled. "You seem to enjoy that. You know, accelerating?"

"I sure do," said Harry. "I become alien whenever I want. How cool it is?"

"Can't agree with you more," said Ben, knowing the feeling when he became alien. When he saw Harry sitting, he also sat on the ground beside him. "So, are you getting used to your powers?"

"So far, yeah," replied Harry, changing his legs. "But I still need to use them in a good way. Hero stuff, for example."

"Hey, you don't need to fight like me," Ben said, pointing at himself with his thumb. "I'm the one who's the hero."

"You are, but that doesn't mean you should be the only hero," retorted Harry, nudging his friend playfully. "Remember Gwen? She used her water gun and took those Gelatos down."

"Ah, it was the water gun, not her," pouted Ben.

"Oh, so you mean it wasn't me but the bottle that defeated the last one?" Harry said in a rather teasing tone and Ben couldn't find words to retort. Harry laughed as he saw his face. "Kidding, Ben. I just want to say that I want to help you. You can't protect all of us by yourself. You might need someone who could help you. The more, the merrier, you know."

Ben just pouted. He wanted to be the one who could protect his family, not the one to be protected. He'd got the greatest watch from space that could turn him into aliens, so he thought he should be the hero. That was because he thought he was strong. To him, being a hero meant being strong. The opposite, 'being strong meant being a hero', also meant the same. He didn't need protection. He could protect himself. Not only himself but also his family and his friends. He thought he was capable to do that all by himself. He didn't want to be an obstacle anymore. He just couldn't. He didn't need to be the obstacle again because he had the watch. He didn't want others to help him. Also, he thought being helped by others was the same meaning of becoming an obstacle in their way.

That was why he didn't like others helping him.

"If you say so..." Ben muttered.

Harry just giggled. "So, how about you? Anything happened?"

Harry was talking about Ben's lightening-shaped mark on his chest, which seemed to mean about any magical activities happening recently. Ben immediately knew the meaning, so when he thought that nothing happened so far, he just shook his head. Harry's smile was gone when he saw him shaking his head no.

"Sorry, Harry," apologized Ben. "Except that barrier you saw that earlier, nothing happened."

"I see," said Harry. "Well, don't worry too much. Someday you'll figure it out. I figured out mine yesterday, so maybe you'll figure out yours soon."

Ben thought for a moment as he heard his friend, and nodded his head. The boys smiled at each other and then looked at the sky, watching it turn from navy blue to bright blue. Stars started to disappear because of the sunrise. When the sunlight shined both boys' eyes, they blocked the light with their hands and went inside the Rust Bucket. Yawning, they drank some glass of water since they chattered for a quite long time. Gwen and Grandpa Max were still in bed.

That was when Ben came up with something. If he could use magic, what kind of magic? And what could activate it? How could Ben use it? When he thought those sorts of questions, Ben became curious.

"Hey," Ben suddenly called Harry, making him turn around. "What do you think when you heard 'magic'?"

"Huh? Uh...well..." Harry was bewildered at first but thought carefully and answer his friend. "Not sure... I don't concentrate on that sort of things."

Actually, he had an image about magic, but he decided to not say anything. He was slightly afraid that Ben might laugh about it.

"It doesn't have to be special," said Ben. "Just, say the image of magic."

"What, like a flying motorbike in dreams?" Harry said jokingly, and a bit anxiously.

Ben, however, choked on water he drank. "A flying motorbike?"

"Uh, yeah," answered Harry, slightly dumbfounded. He didn't expect him to be choked. "I don't remember when, but I saw a dream of it. Uncle Vernon yelled at me that motorbikes don't fly when I told him. Because of that, I just decided to forget...until now."

"That rotten pig," Ben swore, gritting his teeth. "There are some things that shouldn't be told while there is some that should. Just because he hates magical things doesn't mean he had to yell at you."

With that, the alien hero gulped down the rest of the water in anger.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Harry soothed Ben. "You're the one who kicked his butt. There's no need to be angry now. Just forget it."

"How can you be so calm when you were abused by them?" Ben exclaimed as he finished drinking the water. "If I were Four Arms instead of XLR8, those guys should be three bags of dumped sandbags right now."

"Uh..." Harry couldn't find his words.

"Besides," said Ben, throwing and catching the empty bottle up and down. "I don't see any reason to forget them. Abusing a kid because he's a wizard? What kind of dweebs could even think of it?"

Harry didn't say anything. He already heard the reason why the Dursleys were so mean to him. They hated and were afraid of his magic to be activated one day. If it did, that would mean enough right to go to a magical school. They didn't want a freak to go to the school of freaks, so they abused him, hoping it would erase his magic. However, it turned out his magic worked, unaffected. At first, the Tennysons and Harry couldn't believe this but as they knew Ben wasn't a liar when he became serious, they couldn't help but be enraged.

"Maybe Diamondhead can scare them," said Ben as he imagined scaring Harry's relatives. He threw the bottle up in joy. "No, wait. How about Heatblast? I could have put some fire on their butts."

Harry burst out laughing as he thought the Dursleys screaming and jumping to put out the fire on their bottoms. Somehow, it reminded him three fat, screaming pigs with fire on their tails.

"Or, Stinkfly?" Ben said as he threw the bottle up again. "I can give them some goo pie on their face. Imagine the smell they will have. They might smell like fruit basket full of rotten fruits."

"That will be a great show," said Harry, happy to know that Ben was eager to beat the Dursleys again.

Ben laughed, too, until he realized something odd. He opened and closed his hand, feeling nothing. He looked at his hand with nothing on its grip. He looked at the floor to find something.

Harry tilted his head, wondering why Ben was looking at the floor and what he was searching. "What's up?"

"The bottle," said Ben, scratching his head in confusion. "It's gone."

"Gone?" Harry said in bewilderment.

Ben was right. The water bottle which he had been throwing for the last few minutes, just disappeared from midair, and Ben caught nothing on his hand. He looked around to find it but saw nothing. If someone was throwing and catching a bottle with one hand, more than half of them would look around when they caught and didn't feel anything suddenly. And Ben was playing with the bottle, so that was enough to dumbfound him.

"Aw, man," complained Ben. "Where would that plastic bottle go? Any idea, Harry?"

Harry, however, said nothing. He just stared at the ceiling.

"Harry," Ben called him. "Did you hear me?"

Once again, Harry didn't say anything. His eyes blinked in shock. He gaped at the sight. "Uh..."

"Harry?" Ben called him again, this time feeling a bit anxious.

"I think," said Harry, still looking at the ceiling. "I found your bottle."

Ben looked up as Harry pointed his finger at the way he was staring. Dumbstruck, his mouth fell open. Above the boys was Ben's water bottle. Normally, a bottle can't be above people since it doesn't float on air nor had wings. Plastic bottles usually fall on the ground or table when someone ever tries to stick it on air.

However, Ben's water bottle was stuck in midair, even though it wasn't tied on a rope or a string that was attached to the ceiling. In short, after Ben threw a water bottle, somehow the bottle was frozen in midair. By 'frozen', it didn't mean it was covered by ice but stopped as if the time wasn't running. So, the bottle was stuck on midair with nothing special on it.

Ben and Harry looked at each other with open mouth and looked at the bottle again. The bottle was still on the air, above the boys. Harry tried to reach it but it was stuck quite high, so he couldn't even touch it.

"Did I...do that?" Ben asked Harry and received a nod.

"I...guess so?" Harry answered, not sure how to describe the scene.

Just then, the bottle fell and hit Ben's head. Luckily, the bottle was empty and he didn't have to worry about becoming wet. But even though he really became wet, he wouldn't mind at all. After all, all he could think about was how the bottle was on the air. Or, how he made the bottle be in the air.

But there was one thing they were sure about. Ben really did magic.

Ben rubbed his head and picked the bottle up. He looked at it for a while, then looked at his friend. Harry blinked and also looked at the material. Soon, the boys grinned as they thought the exact same thing.

* * *

 ** _Several minutes later, morning_**

 **When Gwen woke up, the first thing she heard was the voices from the boys. She looked around and knew they were outside. She changed her clothes and got out from the RV. Suddenly, she yelped and ducked, avoiding a rock coming to her. She got up and glared at the one who threw the rock, who appeared to be Harry.**

"Oops," said Harry, carrying a few stones in his arms. "Sorry, Gwen. I didn't see you waking up."

Gwen raised her eyebrow in confusion as she saw the boys. "Just what are you guys up to?"

"Magic training, of course," replied Ben, shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't tell me you infected Harry with your 'extreme-doofus' germs in your brain," Gwen said, teasing his cousin. "If not, explain to me why Harry almost hit me with a stone."

"Actually I was throwing it to Ben," Harry said. "Seeing if he can freeze the stone in midair again."

"What do you mean again?" Gwen asked.

Ben then began to explain what they had seen a few minutes ago, glaring at the rocks to see if he can freeze them. Harry threw some, not hitting Ben but sending over him. Gwen could understand them but still couldn't believe that the bottle froze in midair. When Harry threw the stone for the eleventh time, she finally believed the boys as the stone stopped in the air.

"Alright!" Ben shouted, arms in the air. "Made it!"

"Great job, Ben!" Harry said.

Grandpa Max also came out from the RV and watched the boys training. He smiled as he watched them cheering. He didn't like Harry throwing rocks to Ben but he felt proud when his grandson stopped the rock for the second time. He knew Ben was having a problem with making friends, and seeing him making a wide smile along with his friend send a wave of joy through his body. He had never seen that kind of smile for years. Ben now really had a true friend. And as for Harry, it was a surprise that such a shy guy could smile and laugh so happily with his grandson. Both boys were changing little by little, affecting to each other.

So far, Harry threw thirty stones but Ben could stop only three of them in midair. Most of the others flew over Ben's head. He also got hit by some of them, which Gwen laughed hard at.

Grandpa Max cleared his throat to gather the kids' attention. "How's the training, boys?"

"So far, so good," Ben said.

"Depends on his luck," Harry said and was nudged by Ben's elbow. He shot a playful look. "What? Catching three stones amoung thirty is actually a piece of luck. You actually have 10% chance to use your magic, don't you?"

"Well, it seems both of you guys need more proper training to wake your powers," said Grandpa Max with a chuckle. The boys looked at each other and nodded at Grandpa Max. "I think I know something that can help you both. We can start it if you want."

Suddenly, a rumbling sound came from Ben's stomach. Ben blushed and covered his stomach in embarrassment. The boy didn't expect that large sound. However, he wasn't the only one who didn't expect it. Harry's stomach also made a big sound, signaling that he was hungry. Harry, too, grabbed his stomach and his cheek became pink. They didn't eat breakfast because they were so focused on their training.

Grandpa Max chuckled and stroked their heads. "Or we can train after breakfast. I'll see if I have something for our breakfast."

Both boys smiled sheepishly. The two acted in the very same way, and apart from Harry's glasses, it looked like they were actually twins or something. Ben couldn't wait to eat breakfast until he realized who was going to cook.

"Wait," Ben said, catching Harry's attention. "By breakfast, does he mean..."

As Harry understood him, his face turned green a little. He knew Grandpa Max's weird taste in food. Seeing the food he'd seen, he didn't want to know what he was going to cook. Even Gwen turned white as she imagined their breakfast today.

Soon, they all ran into the RV to stop Grandpa Max, and luckily, they didn't have to eat grilled toads and scrambled snake eggs for breakfast meal.

* * *

 _ **Outer space, Vilgax's ship**_

 **If an astronaut had a ship right now and flew to outer space, maybe most of them might see an enormous red and brown spaceship flying near Earth. Inside the ship, there were three aliens in a mechanical suit. Light shined them on by one, revealing their full appearances.**

One was mostly grey, black, and purple, wearing a black mask with purple X-shaped outlines on its face. It also had some purple pads on its central joints and belt. The second one resembled a giant gold and brown fiddler crab with one huge claw. It had four scythe-like legs, a sideways mouth, and a huge pincer on left hand. The last one was mostly black and grey, with a small green inverted triangle on the helmet. It was the most muscular of the three. Their names were Sixsix, Kraab, and Hoverboard.

Then, out of nowhere, a voice sounded like it was in severe injuries and talking in the water, spoke to the three. "Begin...the audition."

With that, Sixsix activated his rocket launcher on his back, flying into the herd of UFO-shaped drones. As the robots flew around him, Sixsix brought out a gun from one of the pads on his right leg and started to shoot them. Some of them were hit and exploded, while the others shot the beams from their limbs. Sixsix rolled over to avoid it and launched a tiny missile to one of them, destroying it before it could find an escape route. He then brought out a small grey material and threw it to a batch of the robots. Once it hit with a small _clang_ , it exploded, ridding them off.

When more encounterers came, it was Kraab's turn to fight. He landed one of the bots and crushed it with his claw. He didn't let the others move first as he used his claw to grab another one and threw it to the other. His head, which had been pulled into a collar-shaped part and thus hiding his neck, popped out, revealing his neck. He turned his head to look at one of the bots. As it came closer, he grabbed it with his claw in the blink of an eye. He gripped it tight and it exploded. Then he threw it away and sliced another one with his sword on his back.

Before the two prepared for more, the ceiling above them opened and a giant humanoid robot(which was the very same one Ben fought as Diamondhead) fell from the gap. The last armored alien, Hoverboard, brought out something that resembled a skateboard with no wheels, and hopped on it. Surprisingly it didn't fall but float in the air and flew towards the counterpart. The bigger machine shot a laser from his hand, but Hoverboard was fast enough to defend his partners by blocking it with his own armor. When the light disappeared, Hoverboard was floating on the board with no injuries but steam from his armor. He then flew towards the bot, breaking through it and destroying it once and for all. After the battle was finally finished, he retrieved his board which changed itself smaller and handier.

A large yellow screen appeared nearby, showing a face of another alien. His head reminded a squid and his face was mostly olive-green. He wore a mask on his face. A pair of red eyes glared at the tree. It glowed in rage and expectation. This alien's name is Vilagax, the most notorious one in the galaxy apart from Earth.

"Impressive," said Vilgax through the screen. "You are all hired," he then showed an image of a watch, which attached itself tight on Ben's wrist. "Your objective...is to retrieve the Omnitrix...and the being that sends the signal from the Omnitrix. The one who succeeds...collects the reward. Be sure to get both of them...or the reward will be cut in half," Vilgax said through the gasps and narrowed his eyes at them. "Do not disappoint me."

Later, all three got on a space pod and was shot towards their destination: Earth.

Meanwhile, Vilgax muttered something from the inside of the tank. He was actually curing his injured body which he earned from the battle to get the Omnitrix. He failed as the transporting ship counterattacked, which therefore he got badly injured and ended up stuck in the tank until the full recovery. The ship also got serious damage but before it became worse, it sent the Omnitrix to the Earth. And as a result, the Omnitrix landed on the forest. The forest where Ben was and where Harry and Ben first met. Therefore, and it was now on Ben's left wrist. Vilgax was the one who attacked the campsite Ben and the others were in with his drones. When he knew he failed, he gathered three bounty hunters to get the Omnitrix this time because he couldn't move since he wasn't fully recovered.

He was sure he was going to have the Omnitrix so soon.

Then one of his drones which looked like a half human and half goblin, approached to him. It was mostly red and black.

"So..." Vilgax said through the gasps. "Tell me more...about this 'new' Omnitrix signal..."

"For a few days, there were several times the Omnitrix was activated on the planet under us," said the drone, and the alien commander growled. He didn't know Ben that much, but hearing him using the Omnitrix made him want to crush him into pieces. "But about fifteen Earth hours ago, there was another Omnitrix signal, meaning two signals at the same place. One of the signals was faint and unstable, but no doubt; it was making the same one from the Omnitrix."

"Is there any chance...that it was a mistake?" Vilgax asked, interested in the new signal.

"We also checked that out," replied the drone. "High chance to be a mistake, but Earth's tech level is no higher than Lv 2. There is no possibility a mere Earth tool made the signal. And the signal appeared twice more; a few minutes ago, and a few seconds ago. It is hardly a mistake."

"Indeed," Vilgax agreed. "Any other ideas?"

"The signal is coming from the Omnitrix itself," the drone said. "The Earthlings cannot make another Omnitrix with their technology. The Omnitrix cannot be multiplied by itself and even though it could, the signal would be stronger. There are no possible chances. Unless..."

"Unless?" Vilgax narrowed his eyes.

"Something absorbed the Omnitrix," the drone finished the sentence and the commander's eyes glowed in interest. "But there are few species in the galaxy that can really do that. No creatures in the planet can do-"

"No matter," Vilgax suddenly cut off the drone. "It seems the Omnitrix...isn't the only thing I shall claim. Find more about this signal! I want to see this thing...with my own eyes... If I see it as worthful as the Omnitrix, I'll have it on my hands... I'll have both of them...the Omnitrix, or the being..."

 _The drones did their best to scan the weaker signal with their computers. Vilgax clenched his fist in thirst towards the Omnitrix and the being that made the same signal. He would do anything to get both, or at least one of them. As the time passed by, he became more and more anxious. Then, one of the computers made a sound. Vilgax narrowed his eyes as the signal appeared in the screen. It was unstable like it was told, but it was enough to excite him. He was seriously looking forward to this being which he didn't know much about: Harry._

* * *

 ** _Review to..._**

 **Aeroza** **: Thanks and I'll do my best. And here's the chapter.**

 **corbinskydragon1 : Thank you for the review. It was hard to choose how Harry should gain Animagus form but I finally made it. And about Charmcaster...thanks to your opinion, a great idea struck me immediately. It's a secret, though. You really helped me and encouraged me a lot. I'm very grateful.**

 **DracoKnight446 : It's okay. I'm just glad to know what you wanted to say. OK, ideas accepted! But remember; You'll have to wait _really_ long, 'kay?**

 **Higino2** **: Thanks! It took a long time to complete, though. But thank you for your suggestion. Even me enjoyed the story this long lol.**

 **MAJORMATT1234** **: Thanks! I was slightly confused. Your idea seems really interesting. Thanks!**

 **Pushi19** **: Alright, here you are.**

 **ShapeShifter8745** **: You know, a big idea just struck my brain when you mentioned wizards in the Plumbers! I need to think more about the other ideas but still, they seem so great! If you have more ideas about them, just let me know. It will be great if you make a short chapter as an example, just for a better explanation. And of course, YOU ARE HELPFUL! LOL**


	7. Hunted

**Remember: I do not own Ben 10 and Harry Potter. I'm just writing because I wanted to see what happens IF Ben and Harry met together.**

 **Also, this story can be found in other fanfiction site; AO3. If you want, you can enjoy there, too. The comments there are also welcome. Moreover, ideas from there can be accepted and applied to the story, too.**

 **Let's see what happened when the hunters came for the Omnitrix and...Harry.**

* * *

 _ **Hunted**_

 _ **Somewhere in the desert**_

 **Finishing their breakfast, the first thing Grandpa Max did was building a sculpture with wood, can, rope, and a few tires. As _sculpture_ , it didn't mean as artwork. What he was making did look like an artwork, but its use wasn't sound like what its appearance was showing. It looked like a wooden cage with cans and tires hung by rope.**

The sculpture Max was making was actually for the boys' training. Harry couldn't believe when he saw its full appearance. He went into the middle of it and looked around. Cans and tires were hung by rope everywhere of the cage. He wondered what Grandpa Max could make more. Except the food, he liked the work the oldest Tennyson made.

"Alright," said Grandpa Max as he finished tying the last rope. "You go first, Harry."

Harry was surprised because he was the one who would train first, instead of Ben. "Um... Why not Ben?"

"I don't think he will leave this place stay still on the ground," replied Grandpa Max, which Harry agreed immediately. "Now, Harry. Just focus on the target. I'll throw you some cans from your behind and try to grab them as many as you can."

"What are you-" Harry tried to ask, but Grandpa Max just pulled a lever from where he was standing. It was a square which was composed of walls of wood with a few levers of stick. Most of the rope was hanging above.

Surprisingly, from behind Harry, a wooden board rose up and threw some cans toward him. Harry looked behind and yelped in surprise, changing his legs and forming a tail quickly by thinking that he wanted to dodge them. Luckily, he avoided the cans and moreover, he caught them all in few seconds. Harry sighed in relief and dropped them.

"Harry," called Grandpa Max. "You may be used to the speed, but you shouldn't satisfy on it only. You have to use it, Harry, not depend on it."

Harry didn't know the meaning at first but when he saw a tire swinging towards him, he stepped back. Only, his foot was caught by a rope hiding in the sand and as a result, he fell. Harry could feel the tire flying and raised his hand in surprise, creating a green shield. Chill went down his spine and he shuddered as he saw the tire hitting with a loud **_Bang_**.

"Don't believe in your speed, Harry," said Grandpa Max. "Speed is not everything. You need to think. The more power you got, the more wisdom you have to get. Think!"

As Harry nodded and stood up, the tire flew towards him again. Harry repeated Grandpa Max's words because he taught wise and useful things to the kids. Just like when Ben got his Omnitrix first time or when he was sulky as he didn't get Gold Sumo Slammer card. After all, he was an adult. He was wiser than the kids. More like, the wisest among the four.

So, Harry thought carefully about the meaning Grandpa Max said.

 _Use speed but don't depend on it. Think. A tire is coming to you. What are you going to do with the speed?_

Harry felt hours flying while a few seconds passed in real. When an idea popped out, he looked at the tire and as it came closer, he ran towards it. Then, he jumped over the flying tire, and kicked it from behind, sending it away. When he saw Grandpa Max, he was nodding and smiling.

"Good job, Harry," Grandpa Max said. "You can't fight against the enemies even though nobody can follow you. Fighting face to face is good, but sometimes you will need to find something that is important than just a fist."

Harry didn't know the whole meaning, but he just nodded. He still didn't understand using speed and depending on speed. All he did was jumping and avoiding the tire, kicking it from behind. He used speed. What else he should consider?

But when he was about to ask something more, Ben came over. "Come on, Grandpa~! It's my turn!"

"But I just trained for only seconds!" Harry complained but wasn't angry at him.

"Well, you did, but I didn't," Ben said simply. "You can do more after me. Besides, you can be XLR8 anytime."

Both Grandpa Max and Harry sighed in defeat. Nothing could convince him when he made up his mind. Being so stubborn, nothing could.

"Alright," Harry mumbled and got out from the well-made training cage.

Ben stood where Harry was standing and prepared. Seeing Harry's moves, he wanted to try his own ones immediately.

"You ready?" Grandpa Max asked his grandson as he held the levers.

Ben smiled and activated his device, which was actually the Omnitrix, as you already knew the name from the previous episode. Ben was covered in green light and later, he was a giant crystal alien. Harry looked back and saw the alien which Ben called Diamondhead.

"Oh, yeah," was a reply.

"Like I said to Harry," said Grandpa Max. "Remember to think out there, Ben. Don't just try to muscle it. Might isn't always Right."

Harry wasn't sure the last sentence was whether creative or boring.

"I know," said Diamondhead, changing hand more sharper. "But it's always fun."

Grandpa Max pulled one of the levers and just like Harry in training, a few cans were flown towards Diamondhead. Unlike Harry, Diamondhead shot a few crystals from his left hand. Every shot hit the can directly and sent them away. Grandpa Max then pulled another lever and a rope above him, which had a can on the end. Soon, three round target boards came down behind the crystal alien. He quickly turned around and used both hands to shoot more crystal shards. The shards pierced through the board, and Diamondhead grinned at this. He changed his hands to normal and stepped back, wondering which way the next target would come. He heard something coming from his back, so he twitched his right hand before changing the other one into shard-shooter. The funny thing was that Ben turned around and brought his left hand to his back, shooting from his back. Then he kept shooting shards and hit a cactus with a drawing and a target. He was making a pose as if he was a spy or super agent in movies.

He really looked like he was playing an agent in show. As he saw target boards popping up from the sand in the distance, he rolled like an agent before shooting shards. When they hit, he changed his hand and blew some air on his finger, as if he shoot a gun.

Harry sighed and shook his head. He liked aliens, which was true. He liked movies although he didn't have a chance. But he didn't like an alien exaggerating his moves. He liked aliens doing good stuff like Ben usually did, not aliens doing show-off!

"Show-off," Gwen snorted as she put on sun cream on her arm, lying on a deck chair for sunbath. She put the bottle of sun cream on a table beside her.

And how right she was. Harry was thinking the exact same term as he watched Ben.

"Focus, Ben," said Grandpa Max, and he brought a finger to his head, meaning 'thinking'. "Think!"

"Don't worry, Grandpa!" Diamondhead said, waving his hand.

When more cans were flown from the front, he ducked and shoot more shard towards his back while looking forward. However, because of this, he didn't notice a tire coming to his way, and when he saw it, it was too late. The tire hit directly in his face and sent him a few feet away. Worst, Diamondhead accidentally shoot a few shards everywhere. Some of them flew towards Grandpa Max, who hid behind the wooden wall. Luckily, the shards stuck on it, not Max.

The shards flew towards the other kids, too. Gwen stared at it for few seconds while she put sun cream on her arm before she screamed and avoided the pieces by hiding under the table. Harry also yelped and moved away, feeling shards brushing his ear. Most of the shards hit the van and the chair. One of them hit Gwen's sun cream container. When Gwen crawled out from where she was hiding, she felt something oozy landing on her head. Something white and slimy. Harry frowned and shivered. When the shard hit the container, it was knocked down with its lid opened. As a result and unfortunately, since her head was right under the opening, Gwen got sun cream all over her hair. She groaned in both disgust and anger.

When everyone looked at Ben with narrowed eyes, the alien-disguised kid laughed sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders with a guilty and rather funny face. "Oops, my bad."

Harry glared at him before gabbing the shard stuck on the Rust Bucket, which was only few inches away from his tail.

* * *

 _ **During the ride**_

 **After the _accident_ , Harry didn't want to train more, so the group just left the training place and continued their drive. Gwen had to use the bathroom to wash the cream all over her hair. How funny, because the cream made her hair almost off-white. Harry thanked his luck for not being stung by sharp piece of jewel. At least he could take a closer look at the shards. He was glad that he could examine the pieces. Still, he wasn't happy because of Ben whose shard nearly hit him.**

When Gwen got out, she glared at her cousin as she sit with Ben face-to-face, beside Harry. "You rockhead, you almost turned me into Swiss cheese."

"And you almost pinned this on my tail," Harry added, showing one of the shards he collected. "What were you up to, 'Pin the tail on Harry'?"

"I said I was sorry," Ben said, crossing his arms and looking away with a pout. "What else do you want?"

"What we want is for you to take that thing on your wrist more seriously, Ben," said Grandpa Max as he drove, earning the kids' attention from behind him. "It's not a toy. You've got to think when you use it. And that includes you, too, Harry."

Harry nodded as he understood Grandpa Max. However, as usual, Ben didn't.

"I know, but come on!" Ben said as he rested his chin on his hand. "You guys have seen me in action. I'm the baddest Ben in town." Ben said as he smirked and pointed to himself. Then he put his feet on the table, crossing them in front of Gwen. "I've kicked so much alien butt, my feet hurt."

Gwen sarcastically said as she pushed the feet away. "Yeah, well, one of these days, you're gonna screw around and get your own butt kicked. And I hope I'm there to see it."

"Dream on, geek face," said Ben, shoving his face in front of his cousin with a grin. "There is no one who could beat me and Harry."

Harry sighed in embarrassment. Lately, Ben had defeated lots of aliens and monsters. Some alien robots, Dr. Animo's mutations, the Krakken, and even some slime aliens called Limax. It was great to hear the victories but the problem was because of that, Ben was becoming proud of himself. He thought nothing could defeat him and was the strongest kid on Earth. He may be, but he didn't win all by himself. He used Diamondhead against a giant robot but he got hit first several times and destroy it by a reflected laser beam. Mutated animals; he defeated two of them as Stinkfly and returned them to normal by destroying Animo's machine. The Krakken was not an enemy but a mother who was angry at some goons stealing her eggs, so that may be an exception. Ben battled her one time as XLR8, and she got away when she got one of her eggs. As for Ben, he couldn't chase her because he was about to return to himself. And finally, the Limaxes. Ben defeated them actually. But he was fighting as Heatblast who was made of fire and heat, and that was an advantage for the Limaxes because they lived for the high temperature. Because of his mistake, Ben almost lost if he hadn't figured out that the aliens hated water.

Grandpa Max was trying to remind Ben that he needed to think to use his powers. Just like when he reflected the laser with crystal hands and when he destroyed a water pipe to defeat the giant Limax. He won them by having an idea, not with his full power and strength. But Ben didn't know it at all. He just thought that fist to fist was the best.

Suddenly, the Rust Bucket sputtered, which none of the people inside the van thought positive.

"Uh-oh," said Grandpa Max as he heard the sound, seeing the van slowing down. "That doesn't sound good."

Unfortunately, the van didn't go more further and stopped in the middle of the road with a loud _POP_. Harry groaned as he thought he felt a bad feeling.

* * *

 _ **Where the Tennysons and Harry were training just a few minutes ago**_

 **Hoverboard looked at his device which seemed to track the signal from the Omnitrix. He examined the signal and realized that the Omnitrix and whatever that was making the same signal like the former, were on the same place. Hoverboard guessed the one with the Omnitrix was with the weaker signal. They seemed to be together and in really close relationships. He stood in front of something that was made of wooden sticks, cans, and tires, where Max made for the boys to train themselves.**

"This is where the Omnitrix and the Newborn were last activated," said Hoverboard in a metallic voice as he turned off the device, walking closer to the sculpture.

Far away, on a rock hill, Kraab could see the ex-training spot and Hoverboard. As he walked around the hill, Sixsix, who was also looking at the place beside Kraab, said something which couldn't be understand by humans. It mostly sounded like a metallic growl. He flew away, leaving Kraab alone.

"You can say that again," Kraab said, also in metallic voice. "A rock pile like this is better off space dust."

Meanwhile, Hoverboard searched around the area as he hold the device to find some clue about the Omnitrix. Just then, he lowered his body and turned the device off again as he found something on the ground. It was a can with a turquoise crystal shard stuck on its side. He reached out his hand to grab it but a wire was suddenly shot out, snatching the can and bringing it to its owner; Sixsix.

Sixsix also looked at the can the wire from his right shoulder got, but it didn't last long as Hoverboard grabbed the wire and ripped it off. He was pissed to see someone getting in his way, and anyone could know if they also saw him putting his floating board in the sand. Sixsix backed off and brought out several self-moving wires with muzzles in their ends from his armor. Not even thinking them as threats, Hoverboard brought his hand to the gun on the left side of his waist to destroy them.

Sixsix growled something to Hoverboard. Krabb was the one who understood, and he was now behind Hoverboard. "Whoa! Big talk from a gear head!"

By 'gear head', he may be mocking Sixsix about wearing armor with lots of mechanical tools. Or, he may be saying 'gearhead', which figuratively meant idiot...or maybe he may be saying both.

"Get in my way again," warned the third bounty hunter. "And I'll teach you how to say 'dismantled'."

It seemed Sixsix said something including 'dismantled' or more. However, not wanting to fight face to face with Hoverboard, he retrieved his wires and a missile launcher on his left wrist, saying something to him again before flying away. Hoverboard also put his gun away and left the area, leaving Kraab who jumped and spun his lower half like a drill, digging through the ground. When Hoverboard went up a sand hill, something was caught by his foot. It was a rope and when it was pulled, three boards with drawn ugly face and targets stood up from the sand. Hoverboard just silently brought out his gun and shot a green voltaic ray, eliminating the whole area. As smoke rose up, Hoverboard was riding on his floating board and leaving the place as if nothing happened, throwing the can with the shard away.

* * *

 _ **With the Tennysons and Harry, Slaterville**_

 **After pulling and pushing the stopped RV to the town that was the closest, Harry and the kids sighed in relief when they finally arrived. While Grandpa Max brought out his toolbox and searched for the problem, the kids looked around the village and realized it was empty. There were no people and not even animals around. The houses were made of wood and mostly dusty.**

"Huh, looks like nobody's home," said Ben.

"Not for a while," replied Gwen as she looked around. "My intellimap program says this is Slaterville. Incorporated in 1857 after the discovery of silver."

"Silver?" Harry asked in awe.

"Went bust in the late fifties when the mine ran out," Gwen continued, disappointing Harry as a result.

"Why does everything out of your mouth sound like a book report?" Ben, who was irritated at her explanation, asked Gwen with a tease, making the girl frown in irritation. He grinned as he saw her.

"At least it was interesting to learn about this place," Harry said with a shrug, causing the other kids' expression to switch together.

"Whose side are you on?" Ben complained while Gwen grinned as Ben did before.

"Aha!" Grandpa Max exclaimed, kids turning around to look at him. "I think I found the problem."

Grandpa Max pulled out something he found in the engine. It was a black rubber pipe with oil leaking. A familiar shard was stuck on it. Harry recognized immediately and shot a look at Ben. It was a stray shard from Diamondhead. It punctured the fuel line, causing the oil to leak through the hole.

"Leaky fuel line," said Grandpa Max, showing the ripped fuel line to the kids.

"Uh, lucky shot?" Ben said sheepishly as the other kids shot a look at him.

"It sure was lucky," said Harry with a sigh.

"I should be able to patch it up," said Grandpa Max when he examined the damage.

"Sorry, Grandpa," Ben apologized and then he stepped closer to his grandpa, ready to transform. "Let me help. Maybe Four Arms- No, wait! Upgrade!"

Before Ben could say or do more, Grandpa Max stopped him with a smile. "I think you've done enough, Ben. I'll handle this."

Seeing grandpa went on fixing the RV, Ben became disappointed, knowing there was nothing to do. Gwen smiled behind him and thought it served him right. Harry was glad that Ben didn't have to cause trouble again. But being a kid, Ben needed something interesting and fun. So, he just decided to look around.

"Okay," said Ben. "Guess I'll just check this place out."

That was enough to bring frowns from everyone. Gwen and Harry looked at Grandpa Max. The oldest Tennyson looked at Ben who had a wide smile and went to search for some fun. They knew that Ben shouldn't be alone, or he would cause a lot of trouble. Because he was Ben. Remembering the accident in the morning, there is no doubt about him not blowing up everything in few seconds.

Grandpa Max looked at the other kids with worry on his face. "Maybe you should, uh..."

"...make sure he doesn't somehow blow everything up?" Gwen said as she figured out what he was going to say, and got a nod.

"We're on it," said Harry with a wink.

Meanwhile, Ben found a big mine storage building with a railroad. He went inside, staring at the junk and old tools abandoned.

"Oh, talk about old school," he said curiously. "Look at all this junk."

"Ben?" Gwen called out from the outside as Ben picked up an old wrench on a table.

"Ben!" Harry called this time and Ben heard it.

Gwen and Harry looked around to find Ben. They thought they could find Ben easily but suddenly he disappeared. They looked around and passed the storage building Ben was in. Ben saw his cousin and friend searching for him. Then, he came up with something fun. He grinned and tapped the Omnitrix, stepping back to hide from the others. As Gwen and Harry was about to ignore the storage, they caught a big flash of green light. They looked behind with raised eyebrows, knowing the light was very familiar. They noticed the building and Harry looked at Gwen who had a scowl on her face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Harry asked.

"If you're thinking the same as I am," answered Gwen.

The kids looked at each other before approaching to the storage.

* * *

 _ **With Sixsix**_

 **On Sixsix's right hand, a tracking device caught a signal from far away. It was green and strong. Sixsix saw this and sped up, knowing the Omnitrix was activated and wouldn't be last long. He wanted the reward from Vilgax, so he had to get to the place while it was activated. Before the signal disappeared, he had to get closer.**

* * *

 _ **With Gwen and Harry, inside the storage**_

 **Gwen looked inside with Harry behind. Inside was dark and quiet, so it was hard for kids to bravely go inside. They couldn't see Ben from the outside and that meant they had to go in to find Ben. Harry didn't like the storage because it reminded him the cupboard.**

"Calling all dweebs!" Gwen yelled and Harry flinched at her.

Gwen's yell echoed through the building. But there was no sign of Ben. Harry still stood behind Gwen, and looked at the inside. They became nervous when they decided to go in. They knew that Ben was probably hiding in the shadows. They kept searching around but couldn't find Ben easily. It was pretty dark. Harry looked behind when he felt something wandering through the air, but found nothing. When Harry shuddered at the creepiness, something black and shadowy went pass Gwen, sending chill down her spine.

"Uhh..." Gwen shivered as she rubbed her arms.

"What's the matter, Gwen, Harry?" Harry almost jerked in surprise if he hadn't recognized Ben. The shadow danced in the dark, revealing a ghost-like alien in front of the kids. "You look like you've seen a Ghost...freak!"

Ben as Ghostfreak crackled and the others glared at him.

"Ben!" Harry yelled. "That wasn't funny."

"And get over yourself, doofus," Gwen said, crossing her arms. "You don't scare me."

Just then, the ground started to shake, making Gwen look around anxiously. There were a few oil barrels around and they were shaking madly. The ground suddenly started to crack and soils were being pressed out, heading towards Gwen and Harry. Ghostfreak quickly grabbed the two and flew away from where they were standing. When the crack reached the spot the kids were on, dust of soil erupted with an exploding sound. The kids backed up in fear as they saw Kraab behind the dust. Kraab then started walk closer to them, raising his head up and revealing his neck.

"But he does!" Gwen said in fear and gasped as Kraab stood a few feet away.

"No problem," said Ghostfreak. "I'll handle this guy."

As the creepy alien flew closer to the hunter, Harry said to Gwen. "That will be the creepiest crab I'll see in my whole life."

When Gwen nodded her head as a 'yes', Harry saw Ghostfreak teasing Kraab as he moved his eye, which didn't sound pleased at all. "Oh, man... You put the 'ugh' on 'ugly'!"

"Hand over the Omnitrix and the Newborn," Kraab threatened as he showed his left claw. "And I promise you won't suffer...much."

Kraab opened and closed his claw twice and Harry gulped at it.

"Dream on, claw boy," said Ghostfreak, and he soon moved his only eye onto his back, following one of black lines over his body. He whispered to the two behind. "What's he talking about?"

"Duh. Why else would some alien track you down?" Gwen said, rather irritated and raising her eyebrow. "It wants the watch, Einstein."

"You don't have to get snotty about it, Miss know-it-all," said Ghostfreak in irritation.

"But what about the...'Newborn'?" Harry whispered, not sure if he heard exactly. "We don't have any baby around here."

"I don't know but I'm sure we don't have that one," said Gwen, while Ghostfreak blinked in confusion and wondered before moving his eye to look at Kraab again.

"Sorry, crabby, the watch and I are kind of...attached," said Ghostfreak to Kraab. "And I have never heard about the other...Newborn."

"Not for long," Kraab said, not caring at all, and slammed his claw shut again. "Besides, I already know you're related to the Newborn."

"You have no idea who you're messing with," said Ghostfreak as he glared at his opponent.

"I was just about to say the same thing," said Kraab, who also glared...if his face could show.

"Oh, yeah?" Ghostfreak said as if he was amazed. "Do you know this one? Now you see me, now you don't."

With that, Ghostfreak became invisible and disappeared, leaving Harry and Gwen who laughed anxiously and ran away hurriedly.

Kraab didn't care the kids at all. He just walked back a little and then to his right, searching around for Ghostfreak. In his vision, there was no sign of him. He kept looking around and seemed to be in a disadvantage. Seeing this, it was Ghostfreak's chance to sneak up and attack from behind him. The shadow erupted from the ground, swirled, and morphed into Ghostfreak using invisibility. He flew closer to Kraab, expecting to scare him and attack him without noticing.

However, his plan didn't work as Kraab turned his neck to look back and said to...him. "You're as arrogant as you are dim-witted."

Actually, Kraab could see Ghostfreak in his vision. More like, he could detect him by his eyes which could sense the temperature. Kraab then suddenly turned his whole body around and shot an orange substance to Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak, being invisible and intangible, nothing could even touch him and instead, they went through him. However, the moment the strange, sticky liquid covered him instead of going through him, his body became visible. Ghostfreak flew back in confusion. Something made a sound of becoming solid and hardened.

"Blech!" Ghostfreak yelled as he moved his eye to look at the substance. "What happened?!"

"Your protoplasm is now solidified," Kraab said as he stood in front of Ben. "Making it easier to do...THIS!"

With that, Kraab punched Ghostfreak in the face, sending the other to a wooden wall. Ghostfreak let out a painful gasp and fell, but soon got up as he rubbed his throbbing head. He heard footsteps, and when the ghost alien looked up, he saw Kraab lifting one of his legs which were thick and sharp. Ghostfreak moved to the side and barely dodged it. He then tried to attack him but he just got hit by the other's huge claw, and was thrown to the other side. Gwen and Harry was hiding behind one of the empty oil barrels and saw Ben crashing to the ground. They hurriedly went to him, seeing if he was okay.

"Oh, man..." Ghostfreak groaned as he got up, looking at the two. "Who is this guy?"

"Remember when I said I wanted to be there when you finally got your butt kicked?" Gwen said, feeling guilty, and looked at Kraab. "I take it way back."

The kids could see Kraab coming to their way, stomping with his huge legs. Harry thought if Uncle Vernon was the worst person he could've met, this alien was the worst alien.

"You're the super guy who's not me," said Harry to his friend. "Do something!"

Ghostfreak then flew around Kraab to not get hit again. "You better keep your claws to yourself."

Kraab backed away when Ghostfreak tried to grab him, and shot a yellow and orange electric ray from his claw. It hit the alien directly and sent him away near a car lift.

Gwen and Harry saw Ben being blasted away and just stared at the scene with shock and fear. Kraab stomped and stood in front of his prey, who looked up in shock.

"Hardly worth the hunt," said Kraab.

Unknown to him, he was standing on a lift. Harry and Gwen saw this and found a lever which seemed to activate the lift. Their eyes widened as an idea struck them.

"Ben!" Gwen yelled.

"Give him a lift!" Harry added.

Ben as Ghostfreak looked at the lever and realized the meaning, so he pulled the lever down. Kraab looked down but didn't act sooner. As a result, the lift under him shot up and slammed him to a roof. Because it was so sudden, Kraab couldn't get out so easily. Soon enough, the badge on Ghostfreak's chest blinked red with a sound before it made a blinding red light. When the light faded, Gwen and Harry came to see Ben in his human form.

"Ben, are you okay?" Gwen asked in worry.

"Oh, man," said Ben, rubbing his head. He was still covered in the liquid. "That was even weirder than when I normally go Ghostfreak."

"You mean you feel weird when you go Ghostfreak?" Harry asked Ben who was now free from the liquid.

"There's no time to discover alien science, boys," said Gwen. "Come on. Let's get out of here before Crab Cake wakes up."

When they saw Kraab twitching, they all agreed Gwen and fled from the storage. But they didn't know; Hoverboard was watching the whole scene from the shadow. His triangle-shaped glass glowed in the dark.

* * *

 _ **At the Rust Bucket**_

 **The kids all ran to Grandpa Max who just finished repairing and cleaned his hands with a towel. Grandpa Max sensed something wrong as he saw them in a hurry.**

"What happened?" Grandpa Max asked.

"You know, the usual," replied Gwen, looking at Ben who avoided the eye contact. "Some jumbo-sized crustacean burst out of the ground and attacked Ben."

"It said it wanted the watch," said Harry, also looking at Ben and the Omnitrix. "Only, it kept calling it the Omnitrix."

"Not only that," Gwen pointed out. "It also said it was looking for...'Newborn'."

"Which seemed to be related to Ben," Harry finished, earning a nod from Gwen.

Ben looked at the Omnitrix which was still in recharge and grinned at his grandpa. "Just let me go Four Arms, and I'll turn him into a Seafood Special."

"No time," Grandpa Max, however, didn't let him. "Repairs are done. We're out of here."

"But, Grandpa-" Ben was about to complain until Harry put his hand on his shoulder.

"Listen to Grandpa Max, Ben," said the raven-haired boy. "If that thing is after you, you shouldn't risk facing it. You almost got squished by that, remember? Right now, we must go."

Then, Harry got on the RV and Gwen got in, too. Ben pouted because he lost his chance to revenge on the crab alien. Finding no other solutions, he just followed the others. The RV started and left Slaterville with nothing happening, much to Gwen and Harry's relief.

"No sign of crab guy yet," Harry said anxiously as he sat on a table and looked behind through the glass.

However, Ben didn't feel anxious at all and smirked, raising his left wrist to show the Omnitrix. "Well, he better not show up if he knows what's good for him."

But his smirk disappeared when the van shook as something landed on the top. Just before they knew what happened, a wheel saw flickering red light, cut through the roof. The saw continued cutting the steel.

Looking at it, Gwen said in fear and the other kids were shocked at the saw. "I think we just picked up a hitchhiker!"

When the saw finished cutting, it was pulled and through the gap, a metal hand split it open and Sixsix looked inside, kids screaming in horror.

"Who's that?!" Harry yelled.

"Beats me!" Ben also yelled.

Sixsix reached his hand to grab Ben who tried to avoid. Grandpa Max saw his grandson in danger, so he braked the van, sending Sixsix forward. Then, he hurriedly sped up to hit Sixsix who was right in front of the van. Grandpa Max smiled when he thought he defeated the hunter but it was his mistake. The van slowed down with a funny noise and eventually, it stopped. Grandpa Max got out from the van and found the back tires were severely popped by some black sticks. It seemed to take a long time to replace. Worst, Sixsix stood up from the road with no injury. Grandpa Max looked at him in shock. The kids also saw him alive and gasped. Grandpa Max then found an abandoned mine nearby.

"In there!" Grandpa Max yelled.

Knowing the meaning, all four ran towards the mine, hoping the hunter to not follow. Well, Sixsix didn't but he felt something coming through the ground. The road cracked and dust came out. Soon, in front of Sixsix, Kraab burst out from the ground, spinning his legs.

"Remember me?" Kraab said, slamming to the other hunter.

* * *

 _ **In an abandoned mine**_

 **Harry panted as he went inside the mine, following the Tennysons. He had never been so desperate to run away from danger. He had been thinking his cousin Dudley was the scariest one he didn't want to be involved with, but it was very wrong. The certain two robotic aliens were the worst ones, and he knew he should never let him or the others be captured by them. The chase reminded him when he was being chased by Dudley's gang, but this time was way more serious. At least he didn't have to worry about dying when he was chased by his own cousin.**

But right now, he had to avoid them without any mistake.

When Ben peeked out from the corner to look at the entrance, he saw and heard nothing. Nobody came into the mine. He sighed in relief.

"Whew, the coast is clear," he said.

However, the ground shook and began to burst. Harry didn't like it because it was too familiar for him. He knew he heard it somewhere only few minutes ago. He heard it from the storage building, when Ben was Ghostfreak.

It was Kraab who just burst out from the ground, scaring the others.

"Don't you get tired of being wrong all the time?" Gwen said to Ben, rather irritated.

"The Omnitrix!" Krabb yelled as he came closer. "The Newborn! Give it to me!"

Grandpa Max wasn't going to let him lay a finger on his grandson, so he picked up an old, rusted iron bar and threw at the crab alien. Only, the alien easily smashed it into pieces by his giant claw. Knowing they couldn't fight by themselves, the Tennysons and Potter kid ran away. They didn't care where they were going. They were busy to stay away from the hunter.

Ben saw Kraab still coming and tapped the Omnitrix which was still red and needed a recharge, which was useless at that time. "Come on, do something...anything!"

When the group saw two ways to go, they immediately turned right. Kraab, however, tripped as he hit an old mine car and slammed to a rock wall. But it didn't hurt him at all. He just got up and continued chasing to get the Omnitrix. The chased four went out from the mine but saw a huge canyon in front of them. It was too deep to see the bottom, too high to climb, and too far to reach to the other side. This place was the center of the mine.

Gwen gasped and looked at her grandpa as she couldn't find the way to escape. "Now what?"

Grandpa Max calmly looked around and finally saw a lift which was hanging on a cable with a lever nearby it. He pointed his finger at it, looking at the kids. "We take a ride."

The kids immediately realize what he meant and rushed towards the lift. Kraab saw them and followed them, getting out from the cave. Gwen and Ben helped Harry to get on the lift since he was the lightest. Then, Ben helped Gwen next, Harry grabbing her arms. And as Grandpa Max pulled the lever and activated the lift, Ben got on it. Grandpa Max saw Kraab coming and quickly jumped towards the lift. He managed to grab the lift and with the help from the kids, he finally got in.

"What a pathetic excuse for prey," Kraab commented and then, he opened his claw to cut the cable.

However, he was shot by Sixsix who was flying by his rocket. He also started to shoot at the lift which the humans were on, causing it to rock back and forth. The four yelped in surprise and leaned on the lift. Confused, Gwen carefully peeked out and was shocked to see Sixsix flying to their way. The alien shot again and Gwen ducked quickly.

"We got company closing in fast!" Gwen said to Grandpa Max, hiding in the lift.

"We need a plan," Grandpa Max said while Ben kept touching the Omnitrix.

When the Omnitrix shined green and produced a response, Ben exclaimed.

"Yes! Who needs a plan, when you have the watch!" Ben then stood up, and activated the device. "I'll take care of this."

"No, Ben," Grandpa Max said as Ben was covered in green light. "That's just what it wants!"

However, Ben was Diamondhead and was ready to fight back. He changed his right arm into a sharp spear and jumped from the lift, hitting Sixsix who shot a laser bullets but missed. Harry saw Diamondhead falling into the canyon along with Sixsix. He looked down with a shock and horror on his face.

"BEN!" Harry shouted as Grandpa Max and Gwen also looked down.

Harry was relieved to see Ben alive but couldn't erase his horror as he saw him grabbed by Sixsix and flown away with him. The two went higher than the lift and then flew unsteadily before slamming into the wall and falling on a wooden floor. Harry leaned to the lift to see if his friend was alright, but the lift didn't stop and started to go into a cave.

"Ben, come on!" Grandpa Max yelled as he reached out his hand to his grandson.

"I'll catch up," said Ben, ready to stab Sixsix with his right hand. "First I've got to put some dents in this walking soda machine."

But Diamondhead didn't notice Kraab coming from behind. As Sixsix got up, Kraab grabbed Diamondhead's right arm with his claw and threw him to the wall. The crystal alien let out a painful groan as he hit the wall and fell. Two hunters were coming, so Diamondhead immediately rose up and charged towards them with a sharpened hand. He hit Sixsix but it didn't work at all. Kraab swung his claw but was stopped as Diamondhead blocked it by his right hand. Next, he threw a punch in Kraab's face but was stung by Sixsix who was behind him. The pain made him stumble and Kraab saw as his chance, so he punched his prey's gut. Sixsix also stung him from behind, and as a final attack, Kraab grabbed him with his claw and slammed him on the floor, throwing him away.

Seeing Diamondhead not moving, Sixsix was going to finish him off but Kraab stopped him. "Back off! That reward's mine."

Sixsix then growled something.

"Well, you don't have to get personal," said Kraab.

Sixsix growled again, this time pointing his finger to somewhere.

"Hm... You have a point," Kraab said as he crossed his arm and claw. "Fine. You go for the Newborn. I'll get the Omnitrix."

However, Sixsix growled again, which sounded like he was refusing the suggestion.

"What do you expect me to do?" Kraab said in rather annoyance. "Walk sideways and pick it up?"

Just then, a gray ball with green holes was thrown from nowhere. It hit the floor and rolled, hitting one of Kraab's leg and bouncing off a little. The two stared at the ball curiously. All of a sudden, a thick smoke spurted from the holes. The aliens tried to cover their mouth but the smoke was faster. When they accidentally have some, they fell down weakly. In front of them was Hoverboard with a large gun on his hand, riding on the floating board. The last hunter then flew to Diamondhead who was kneeling without a movement, and grabbed the spike on his back with one hand. Diamondhead didn't even struggle since he was too exhausted and was passed out. After a few seconds, the two aliens were out from the mine. Hoverboard then threw the Omnitrix wearer to a few abandoned mine carts, earning a painful grunts as he woke up. Diamondhead glared at the black hunter and stood up.

"Billions of beings on this planet," Hoverboard said, his triangle glass shining. "And the Omnitrix winds up on the wrist of a fool hardy youth."

"Well, like I told your buddies," Diamondhead explained. "This thing doesn't come off. I've tried."

"Of course it doesn't," said Hoverboard as he stepped closer, glaring at Diamondhead. Then he turned around. "Its power utilizes alien DNA, which binds to the host's own genetic structure. It cannot simply be removed like taking off a hat."

While he was facing back, Diamondhead quietly turned his hand to a sword and sneak behind him, ready to stab. But, Hoverboard seemed to know this all the time as he easily dodged it and hit the crystal alien with his board, sending him to a mine cart and eventually making him be stuck on it.

* * *

 ** _In the mine_**

 **As the hunters were weakened, the mine was quiet as if everything was fine. But the silence was disappeared when a sound of something running came from one of the caves. In a few seconds, a black and blue blur shot out from the cave which had a cable. It stopped at the sight of the aliens' fallen bodies. Its tail wagged a little.**

Harry looked around to find Ben. If he won these aliens, he should've been reunited with his family. But he didn't. Ben was nowhere in sight. Harry didn't want to leave Ben alone with the bounty hunters. He thought he could help Ben, so he didn't think twice to change his legs and dashed towards the outside, ignoring Grandpa Max and Gwen's call from behind. But he only found the aliens defeated, not Ben.

The half-XLR8 wizard wondered where the alien friend could go. He examined the place and found another cave. Worried, Harry went inside in a blur. He hoped Ben was okay.

The moment he was gone, Sixsix's hand twitched and he rose up from the floor. Kraab also stood up in his legs. Kraab rubbed his head and wondered what happened until he remembered Hoverboard shooting the smoke bomb to them.

"Why, that traitor...!" Kraab said in rage. "I'm gonna-"

But Sixsix cut him off with a growl. Kraab looked at him and was about to shout, but Sixsix just pointed at his right hand which had a tracking device. Its screen showed a faint green spot blinking irregularly. Not only that, the spot was moving in high speed. Another signal was nearby and the spot was heading to it. Sixsix then growled something again before pointing at the cave which Harry went in a few seconds ago. Kraab turned his head to look at the cave. If he had a human face, he would be making an evil grin.

Although the hunters didn't know, it was also the same cave Hoverboard brought Diamondhead with him.

* * *

 ** _Outside of the mine_**

 **Ben struggled to get out from the mine cart he was stuck on, still being Diamondhead. Whoever Hoverboard was, he was really strong and powerful. Ben knew that, but he denied. He had the watch with 10 alien forms. He thought he was stronger than him.**

"Your choice of warriors is based solely on brute strength without regard for any strategy," said Hoverboard in irritation and a bit ridiculousness. "Do you ever pause to consider your actions at all?"

Diamondhead finally got out from the cart and was quite annoyed at the alien who seemed to snort at his own actions. "Hey, I kick more than my share of alien butt."

The aliens didn't notice someone hiding behind one of the abandoned houses and watching them. It was Harry. When the kid found Diamondhead with the another hunter, he decided to hide and wait for his chance to save Ben. The hunter was big and muscular, so he didn't want to risk being noticed and captured like his friend. He hid behind the building which was near enough to hear their conversation. Of course, his legs were still XLR8.

"Such as your recent success in the mine shaft with the bounty hunters," Hoverboard commented, still not amazed.

"It was two against one," said Diamondhead as he charged to Hoverboard with two spikes each on his hands.

Harry was surprised a bit. He thought Ben defeated the two of them, but hearing his tone, he knew Ben didn't win them. Harry wondered, if Ben didn't defeat them, who did instead of him?

"You were moments away from losing your life, and the Omnitrix," Hoverboard said as he surprisingly blocked all the attacks from Diamondhead and was overpowering him with only one hand. The alien didn't give even a slight damage to the armored one. Hoverboard continued as he easily blocked with his board and pushed Diamondhead away. "Victory should've been swift and effortless."

"Whoa..." Harry couldn't help but become speechless at the sight. The hunter was too skilled for Ben to handle by himself. He didn't know him but he was sure that he had more experience in fighting. Also, his moves looked so awesome. Unlike Ben who just charged and attacked thoughtlessly, which wasn't amazing, this guy knew the moves he would get and could easily defend them with a simple movement, which was definitely amazing.

"The Omnitrix is not some toy for your amusement," said Hoverboard as he stared at Diamondhead who was leaning against the carts. "It's the most powerful weapon in the galaxy. The key to an epic battle between good...and evil."

Harry gulped nervously. The watch was not just a watch, but the most powerful weapon in the galaxy. It was way more important than what he had been thinking about it. Ben had the most powerful and dangerous thing on his wrist.

"Then whose side are you on?" Diamondhead asked in wariness and a bit of sarcasm.

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Hoverboard simply answered.

"You're a good guy?" Diamondhead said in disbelief.

"Huh?" Harry also blinked his eyes.

"My mission is to retrieve the Omnitrix at all costs," said Hoverboard. "Since it is attached to you, I will bring you back for its removal along with the Newborn for an examination."

Harry frowned as he heard him. The alien was going to bring Ben to space. He didn't matter taking the Omnitrix away, but Ben? Although he didn't like to give up the watch with alien powers, he hated losing his friend. If he had to give up the Omnitrix when it risked Ben's life, he would do without hesitation to save his friend.

"Oh, no," said Diamondhead as he pushed the alien's hand away. "I'm not going anywhere. Besides, just what is this 'Newborn' you guys keep talking about?"

"For some reason, there is one more Omnitrix that has been with you recently, weak and faint," answered Hoverboard, confusing Diamondhead more. "And as for the first reply...it's not your choice."

"It is now..." Diamondhead said threateningly before he pushed and pinned the hunter to the ground, causing him to drop the floating board.

Harry closed his eyes in surprise before opening again to watch them. However, Hoverboard just grabbed Diamondhead's head with his two hands before pushing and throwing him away to nearby old barrels. Harry's jaw dropped open in amazement.

"It's disturbing how little you know of this alien's strengths and weaknesses," Hoverboard said in irritation as he stood up. "You barely scratch the surface of its potential."

"Yeah?" Diamondhead responded tiredly. Then he stood up and asked. "So what makes you such an expert?"

Instead of any reply, Hoverboard's helmet slid open, revealing the alien's face. Harry gaped in disbelief. Although he was bluish turquoise while Diamondhead was greenish, it was just like Diamondhead. The same species of Diamondhead.

"You're...me," Diamondhead blurted out in bewilderment.

"Wrong," Hoverboard pointed out. "I am a noble warrior. You are an impulsive annoyance."

Then, a familiar blink of red and sound came out, and Ben was reverted back to normal. Harry's eyes widened in shock because if Ben was human, he was no match for an alien.

"We have wasted enough time," Hoverboard said as he saw Ben became back, and he grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Hey!" Ben yelled. "Let me down!"

Harry thought carefully to save Ben without being captured. He had to save Ben. If he didn't, then may be he would never see him again. He didn't want to let it happen. But as Hoverboard looked around to find his board, Kraab suddenly appeared with the board on his hand.

"Looking for this?" Kraab said as he showed the board to the owner. He already heard the conversation and knew that Hoverboard was not for the reward. "You're not getting off this planet with the Omnitrix and the Newborn, and just to be sure..."

As Kraab finished his sentence, Sixsix appeared with Gwen and Grandpa Max on his hands.

"Hands off!" Grandpa Max shouted as the alien dragged him by his shirt.

"Let me go!" Gwen said, held by Sixsix.

Ben was shocked, and so did Harry who was still hiding. Harry didn't know the aliens would get them. He felt terrible to let them behind just because he wanted to find Ben. Because of his actions, now his family was in trouble. The way he did to save his friend, was the way he let his family in danger. He readied himself to save them in quick action. He knew they couldn't follow him.

But Harry didn't bring it into action as he thought what Grandpa Max told him.

 _"You may be used to the speed, but you shouldn't satisfy on it only. You have to use it, Harry, not depend on it."_

 _"Don't believe in your speed, Harry. Speed is not everything. You need to think. The more power you got, the more wisdom you have to get. Think!"_

 _"You can't fight against the enemies even though nobody can follow you. Fighting face to face is good, but sometimes you will need to find something that is important than just a fist."_

Harry then realized he was about to risk himself falling into their hands. Even though he was fast, there was no way he could save them without being noticed. He had to save them in other way to be unharmed and safely. He stepped back, thinking for other way.

"See, we've decided to work together and split the reward..." Kraab said and snapped his claw in threat towards Hoverboard. "..and you in half."

Ben didn't see Harry with them, so he shouted in anger, drawing their attentions to him. "Where's Harry?! I saw him with them! What did you do?!"

Sixsix, who was holding the hostages, was confused at first but Kraab seemed to understand. He knew the kid was talking about the other boy with black hair and round glasses. The alien looked at Sixsix.

"Well?" Kraab asked but all he got was that Sixsix saw only two of them and that was the reason he brought them as hostages. Kraab then looked at Ben. "I guess we don't know anything about him."

That didn't help Ben to erase his anger. He thought they did something to Harry. He was about to shout but was cut off by his grandpa.

"Ben!" Grandpa Max yelled. "I thought Harry's with you!"

Ben then blinked his eyes and felt his anger disappearing, confusion appearing instead. "Huh?"

"You melted butter-head!" Gwen yelled this time. "Harry got away to help you that moment! He should have been with you!"

"Wha-" Ben said in confusion stuttering at first. "But I didn't see him in the mine! Not even in here!"

The family was totally confused and anxious at the same time. With their statement, it sounded like Harry was missing. Well, fortunately, he wasn't as he started running house to house. That made Sixsix and Hoverboard's tracking device catch the moving signal.

Sixsix growled something to Kraab, which none of the people understood.

"You mean the Newborn is around here?" Kraab said. "Well, I know that, too, metal head."

"The Newborn?" Ben said in wonder and looked at Hoverboard. "You said the Newborn was another Omnitrix or something, didn't you? And that's with me?"

Hoverboard nodded and Ben became shocked in realization. To him, the Newborn was kind of familiar. Hearing that it was like another Omnitrix, Ben could guess what the Newborn was.

"Could it be..." Ben said quietly but was cut off by a blur coming out from somewhere.

The blur kicked one of the barrels and sent it towards Kraab. But Kraab smashed it easily with his claw. The blur then ran towards Sixsix and kicked his left arm, releasing Gwen and Grandpa Max and catching the falling girl safely. The Tennysons could see who it was and became shocked to see Harry with XLR8 legs.

"Harry!" Ben yelled. "What...?"

"Run, Grandpa Max!" Harry yelled to Max and slowly put Gwen on the ground.

The two did as they heard. But Kraab seemed angry as he looked at Harry.

"You!" Kraab yelled. "How dare you-"

But Kraab saw his legs and the tail. Kraab stepped back a little. Even Sixsix growled something to him. They had never seen a human with XLR8 legs. Seeing a human having part of alien was not usual to them. Hoverboard also looked at him in shock and disbelief.

"What are you?" Kraab said suspiciously. "Human? Kineceleran?"

"Kin- huh?" Harry raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Harry, run!" Ben yelled. "Those guys... They are also after YOU!"

Ben's statement froze all of those who heard him. Kraab and Sixsix looked at Ben in confusion. Hoverboard also looked at Ben in surprise and his family stared at him as if they heard wrong. Harry was the first to awake from the confusion and broke the silence.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said. "They are after the Omnitrix and the Newborn, not me!"

"That Newborn is like the watch!" Ben replied. "It makes the same signal like this! And that thing is usually with me recently and is almost the same like the Omnitrix. What could do such thing? You are the only one who got the power from XLR8, from the watch, right?! Don't you get it?! You are-"

"The Newborn...!" Kraab said in realization and looked at Harry.

Harry's eyes widened and his face became white in horror. He stepped back, legs wobbling in fear. Hoverboard looked at the little human in shock. He didn't expect such a little human boy was the new Omnitrix, the Newborn. Moreover, he thought the Newborn was a thing, not a living being. And that being could change his parts into other species, which not even a single one had even done or thought of it. The kid was the very first one who did something impossible by himself.

The hunters were now about to capture Harry but the kid was like a blur, so he easily got away from them. Harry ran to one of the houses to avoid them. Unfortunately, Sixsix brought out some sort of metal ball from one of his pads and threw to where Harry was heading. Harry saw it and stopped quickly, but as the ball hit the ground, it became a net of red electricity and wrapped Harry up, shocking him with electricity.

"AAH!" Harry screamed in pain and passed out as he fell to the ground.

"HARRY!" Ben yelled in shock.

Kraab then shot his own electric beam from his claw, seeing his partner catching the Newborn. Hoverboard quickly protected Ben by hiding him in his embrace and his armor defended the damage. Then he brought Ben to the house nearby, Kraab kept shooting behind them. When they were in, Hoverboard threw Ben who glared at the now former-hunter. Even the two went inside, Kraab didn't stop shooting. The bullets didn't harm them because of the armor.

Outside, Sixsix growled something with unconscious Harry in his arm.

"Don't blow a gasket, metal-mouth," said Kraab. "I know what I'm doing."

Kraab then continued what he was doing. Meanwhile, Ben stood up and protested to Hoverboard while lasers flashed and exploded from in and out.

"What are we waiting for?!" Ben yelled. "We've got to save him!"

However, Hoverboard grabbed Ben's shirt and brought him in front of his face, earning a gasp.

"Don't be foolish," the alien said. "Keeping both the Omnitrix and the Newborn secure is the only priority here."

"Not to me," retorted Ben as he shook his head with determined eyes. "He's my friend and family."

"You cannot save him," Hoverboard just didn't listen. "You would soon be overpowered and captured. The obvious choice is for me to retrieve my hoverboard so that your friend and we may leave the planet."

"But-" Ben tried to retort but Hoverboard cut him off.

"Stay here," said the former hunter as he put Ben down.

Hoverboard then ran out of the house. Kraab stopped as he shot too much, making a thick black smoke which blinded the inside. Just then, Hoverboard jumped out from the smoke. Once he landed, he waved his hand, shooting barrage of crystal shards. They all hit Sixsix who hold Harry, knocking him out cold. Harry soon woke up as the hunter dropped him. Kraab stared at him for a second before seeing Hoverboard running towards him. Kraab threw a punch with his claw but didn't hit him as Hoverboard went over it and snatched the board from Kraab's grip in a swift move. Harry blinked his eyes in amazement and was picked up by Hoverboard who rolled away from Kraab and hopped on his board. Sixsix seemed to wake up and started to shoot at the traitor. Hoverboard easily avoided them with his board and then, he jumped, landing right above Sixsix who foolishly kept shooting instead of avoiding. Kraab quickly got away from the impact. Harry gritted his teeth as he felt a huge vibration. He opened his eyes and saw Sixsix lying in the crate. Hoverboard then quickly ripped the net that was trapping Harry to free him. After that, he threw a quick punch twice to Sixsix; one in the face and one in the abdomen. Sixsix was sent away and as a revenge, he launched a missile from his wrist. But Hoverboard grew a huge chunk of crystal from the ground and the missile hit it, leaving only the bottom part. Hoverboard and Harry behind it were unharmed surprisingly.

"Wow..." Harry blurted out in awe but screamed as he found Kraab trying to grab him.

Thankfully Hoverboard caught him and threw him over his shoulder, sending him away. Meanwhile, Ben peeked outside from his hiding spot and found Kraab hitting the ground quite hard. He then looked at the Omnitrix, seeing it shining green and making a clear sound of completing the recharge.

"All right. Hero time," said Ben with a smile.

Kraab raised his head and found Ben who hurriedly went in to hide. The alien then got up and looked at the fight between Hoverboard and Sixsix. Harry, which was the Newborn to him, was being protected by the traitor, so Kraab decided to aim for the easier target, Ben, the Omnitrix holder. He approached to where Ben went in and peeked inside but couldn't find him. Ben was hiding behind the table which was fallen to the side. He activated the Omnitrix, glad that the sound wasn't loud enough to be caught. The screen on the device showed a silhouette of Four Arms, a red four-armed alien with a powerful strength. It was one of Ben's favorite. He usually transformed into Four Arms because he liked brute fighting.

However, this time, Ben didn't. He recalled what Grandpa Max said to him when he was training with cans and targets at the dessert.

 _"Remember to think out there, Ben. Don't just try to muscle it. Might isn't always Right."_

With that, he also remembered that he didn't see the tire coming because he wasn't focusing on it.

He then recalled what Hoverboard said, even though he didn't know why.

 _"Your choice of warriors is based solely on brute strength without regard for any strategy. Do you ever pause to consider your actions at all?"_

That reminded him when he was overpowered by the hunters in the mine.

The memories changed his mind. The hunters couldn't be defeated even if he used all of his strength. Besides, strength wasn't everything. Ben liked to battle by powers because he didn't like to think for strategy and plan. It made him headache. That was why he chose powers, not wisdom. But somehow, Ben chose to think first. The recent events paused him to think for other way to fight rather than running into the enemies' hands.

Ben twisted the dial on the Omnitrix, switching the silhouettes. In the meantime, Kraab went inside. A flash of green light behind the table caught his attention. Being sure the kid was behind it, he raised his claw and immediately smashed the table into pieces. However, there was no sign of Ben. Instead, in the rafters, a tiny frog-like creature jumped and ran along the way to the hunter's above. It was an alien Ben named Grey Matter because of his smart brain and hilariously, his color.

While Kraab cleaned the pieces away to find nothing and searched around, Grey Matter jumped on his head. It surprised Kraab of course, and he used his smaller hand to get him off.

"Get, off, me, you tiny little...!" Kraab yelled as he stepped back a little, trying to grab him with no avail.

Grey Matter calmly went to Kraab's neck part and put his tiny hand into the gap in his neck. "There should be a nerve cluster in here somewhere."

For few seconds, Kraab tried to get Grey Matter off but the smaller alien was faster as he pulled some cables from the gap, ripping some of them off. Kraab yelled in pain and stepped back more, breaking the wall and stepping out from the building.

"Aah! Ah! Oh...!" Kraab yelled and danced around as some sparks flashed from his neck.

Grey Matter finally pulled the rest of the nerve clusters and it caused Kraag to go haywire. His head spun extremely fast for seconds and then, with a steam, he fell back straight to the ground. When Kraab was defeated, Grey Matter got out from the hunter's neck.

"One down," he counted.

In the meantime, Hoverboard was still fighting Sixsix. It seemed endless but Sixsix had a chance to grab his opponent from behind and flew up. Harry who went to the Tennyson's hiding place, was shocked to see Sixsix slamming Hoverboard to the ground. Grey Matter also saw this and share the same expression. Sixsix got up from the crate he just made, leaving unconscious Hoverboard. He found Grey Matter and knowing it was Ben, he readied his missile. But he was stopped by Grandpa Max who hopped on him from behind.

"Ben! Run!" Grandpa Max yelled but Sixsix threw him over his shoulder easily.

Grey Matter panicked. Harry paled, too. But for some reason, the boys' eyes met for a second and they gave a nod to each other with a stern look. The two began to run towards the alien. Irritated, Sixsix was about to cut Grandpa Max with his saw. He grabbed his shirt, earning a shock from Max and Gwen.

"NO!" Gwen yelled in horror.

Hoverboard then woke up but it was too late. Sixsix's saw was already aiming for the old human. It went down.

However, Sixsix didn't expect the Newborn suddenly appearing in front him. Plus, he raised his hand towards the saw. Just as he wondered what he was doing, a bright green shield formed before the saw could reach him. The saw and the shield met, flickering red and green. The saw couldn't cut the shield somehow and moreover, it pushed it away.

"Surprised?" Harry grinned as he removed the shield.

Hoverboard almost gaped at the scene. And if Sixsix had a face, his expression would be a complete shock. Grandpa Max blinked his eyes for a moment before getting up. Gwen sighed in relief.

Then, Grey Matter landed on Sixsix's shoulder. "Guess who?"

Sixsix, too, was surprised a bit and danced around to get him off. Hoverboard then woke up from his daze and looked at Grey Matter on the hunter's shoulder.

"I told you to stay out of my way!" Hoverboard yelled at the tiny alien who didn't listen.

"Wonder what would happen if I did this!" Grey Matter said as he pulled the nerve cluster just like he did to Kraab.

Then, Sixsix's jet-pack went on the rampage and the owner was flown away uncontrollably. He flew to somewhere and eventually hit one of the supports for a water tower. Sixsix then landed near Kraab, his face being dragged along the ground. Grey Matter was still on his shoulder and looked back. The water tower whose supports were weakened thanks to Sixsix and mostly Grey Matter, slowly began to fall towards the hunters.

As Grey Matter got away to avoid its way, Kraab muttered in defeat. "I hate this planet."

Then, the water tower fell above them, breaking into pieces and pouring a huge amount of water to the hunters. Seeing the view, Grandpa Max brought Gwen and Harry with him and looked at the defeated hunters. Hoverboard also got up saw it.

"Only one way to beat the dessert heat, don't you think?" Grey Matter commented as he looked at Harry.

"Yep," Harry agreed. "But I guess they are now too cooled out."

"Pretty smart..." Hoverboard said, a bit amused at the little boy's idea. "...for a human."

Grey Matter nodded proudly. The alien then put out a strange device which hold a turquoise cube. He fired at the hunters and the cube expanded it size, covered them, before shrinking its size back with the prisoners inside. While Hoverboard picked it up, Ben was covered in red light and reverted back to human. Hoverboard looked at the cube for a second and put it in one of his small bags.

"I'll return as soon as I am able," he said to the Tennysons plus Potter.

"What about this?" Ben asked as he showed the Omnitrix in red.

"It's in good hands until then," was the reply.

Then, Hoverboard looked at Harry. Harry tensed a bit when the alien looked at him. He was unsure about his feelings. It was weird to be stared by the crystal alien apart from Diamondhead. Diamondhead was Ben, who was his friend, but Hoverboard was a stranger to him.

"Harry, was it?" Hoverboard asked and the boy nodded. "I don't know exactly about you or how you've got those powers, but I'm sure that the moment your existence and abilities are known through the galaxy, anyone who is desirous of the Omnitrix, will also try to lay their hands on you."

Harry gulped nervously and asked the alien. "Uh... Who wants the watch?"

"Everybody who knows the Omnitrix," said Hoverboard, and Harry became pale. "And anyone who has a desire in themselves. Your power will someday attract many kinds through the universe. Having the power from the Omnitrix and thus making yourself as the Newborn Omnitrix, and those abilities..."

 _He must be talking about magic I used,_ Harry thought. He didn't want to tell him about it yet. Someday, he was going to explain.

However, he was feeling afraid as he heard Hoverboard's guess about the future. He might be right, his powers were too special and might draw too much attention. Anybody would probably look for him, not to mention Dr. Animo who kidnapped him once. As he thought about aliens trying to take him away, he shivered in fear. He enjoyed aliens and space stuff, but not kidnapping.

"But I've got these powers by accident..." Harry muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. "And everyone will be after me because of these?"

Ben also felt afraid that Harry could be a target just like him. In space, loads of alien beings wanted the Omnitrix and one day, they would know about Harry. The Omnitrix itself was amazing, but Harry? A human boy who was a wizard with alien powers? No doubt he would become well-known just like the Omnitrix. Or maybe he would become more well-known than the Omnitrix.

He put his hand on his friend's shoulder as a comfort. "Hey, even if that day comes, we're always with you. That's what families and friends for. Do you think we will let them get you in front of our eyes?"

Harry looked at Ben in surprise but soon smiled. "Yeah... You're right."

Hoverboard almost smiled at the boys' brilliant friendship. The Omnitrix might be on some clumsy, simple-minded boy, but he knew how to fight and how to take care of himself. The Newborn was a small boy with accidental powers but he had allies around him and believed them. The boys believed to each other. Their appearance may look weak and fragile, but their insides were strong and determined. Although they were different, the Omnitrix and the Newborn were together.

Hoverboard brought his hand to Harry who looked at it and stared at it in wonder.

"I'm Tetrax Shard, the guardian of the Omnitrix," said Tetrax. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

Harry blinked blankly but soon raised his hand, shaking Tetrax's hand. "The pleasure is mine, Mr. Shard."

"I prefer Tetrax," smiled the alien, and he gave his hoverboard to Harry. "This may be of some use in the meantime."

Harry's jaw fell open and his eyes widened in excitement and joy. He looked at the board which seemed high-tech and smooth in design. He was too grateful at the gift, he stuttered and barely appreciated the warrior.

"Tha, tha, tha, thanks," he said. "I, I, I mean...really! It's great!"

"Hold on," Ben said suddenly. "You said you needed this to get off the planet."

Harry was surprised to hear it, but Tetrax answered simply. "Selective disinformation."

"Huh?" Harry looked at Gwen for an answer.

"He lied," Gwen explained.

Then Tetrax stepped away from the people and brought out a small device. He looked at the family again, his helmet wearing on by itself.

"Farewell, Harry the Newborn," said Tetrax, and he activated the device, covered by blinding red light and disappearing from their sight.

"Farewell," Harry said as he saw him gone. But he soon frowned. "But, at least stop calling me Newborn! It sounds like I'm a baby!"

The other kids laughed at his complaint and Grandpa Max decided to bring his van. Ben looked at the hoverboard Harry had got and wanted to look closer.

"Jeez," he said. "Now you have an alien skateboard! How cool is that?!"

"Yeah..." Harry said worriedly. "But I've never learned how to skateboard..."

"I'll teach you! It's easy!" Ben said in excitement. "So we can ride together!"

"That's a great idea," said Gwen sarcastically. Then she brought her hand behind her back. "Oh, by the way, I've got something for you, too."

With that, Gwen brought out her sun-cream bottle, shaking and squeezing above Ben's head, thus pouring the sun-cream over Ben's hair. Ben grossed out and Harry gulped at Gwen's action. Afraid of being covered by sun-cream as well, he slowly backed up in fear, holding his hoverboard as a protection. He almost forgot how scary Gwen could be.

"Hey, why'd you do that for?!" Ben shouted at his cousin in anger.

"Wouldn't want that big head of yours to get sunburned," Gwen said in satisfaction as she poked her finger on Ben's sun-creamed head. "Besides, it will help you when you teach Harry skateboarding!"

Gwen then ran off, leaving the boys behind. Ben tried to shake the sun-cream from his hair but it only made worse. Seeing his friend's hair almost white, Harry suggested him to take a shower later, which Ben agreed immediately. Ben also decided to revenge on Gwen, which Harry disagreed, knowing the girl would revenge him way worse.

* * *

 _ **Above the Earth, Vilgax's ship**_

 **In the screen showing the Earth, a red and yellow light appeared for a short time and disappeared into the dark space. The screen was wide enough to show to the ship's commander who was still recovering. The commander, Vilgax, was not happy to know Tetrax, the one he believed, betrayed him and left the Earth. He wasn't just _unhappy_ , he was annoyed.**

"Betrayed," Vilgax seemed to grit his teeth behind the mask he used to breathe in the tank.

"Sensors indicate the Omnitrix is not with the mercenaries," one of the drones reported to the commander.

"It would appear the creature who possesses the Omnitrix is as clever as it is fierce," Vilgax commented while he gasped because of the pain. "And the Newborn is still unpredictable while it is interesting. But I shall not be denied."

 _Vilgax the commander, and one of those who were after the Omnitrix, was now waiting for the day he would be fully recovered. The day he would go to the Earth. The day he would get the Omnitrix and the Newborn._

* * *

 **Okay, before I reply to you, I need something to know clearly; Your opinions. *** **One of the reviewers reviewed that Harry transforming into aliens is just like Ben, and I can't deny it... Harry is a wizard and now, in this story, he could turn into XLR8 whenever he wants. At first I was going to make him becoming alien transformer using magic, but that is just like Ben, apart from magic. Well, in this story, Ben also can use magic a little, so well...you know what I mean, right? I don't like Harry being EXACTLY the same like Ben, how about you? I thought it will be okay if I write that Harry can be half-alien or...use alien powers in his human form or something, because it's not what Ben can do. I wanted them to be different in powers. And now, my brain is frying a little...**

 **So, the point is, I want to make sure about Harry's power that came f** **r** **om the Omnitrix. Should Harry become full alien or half of it like I wrote? What about the other aliens apart from XLR8? I mean, do you want him becoming ONLY XLR8? Me? Nope, actually.**

 **The possible examples of the solution are these.**

 ** _Ben_ : Alien transformer with a little help of his magic by luck./Alien transformer ****using magic by his own. (etc)**

 ** _Gwen_ : American sorceress using both Britain and American magic, plus mana./American s** **orceress using Britain and American magic, mana, and additional magical ideas that came from Harry(For example, creating tornado of fire like Heatblast). (etc)**

 ** _Harry_ : British wizard with part-alien(XLR8, or else) transforming ability and a few more additional powers he gained during the trip./British wizard with full alien(XLR8, or else) Animagus transforming with a few more other powers from the trip. (etc)**

 **...**

 **I know it sounds ridiculous but I just can't choose which opinion. The hard part of accepting reviewers' ideas is that I can't satisfy all of them when the opinions are contrary or something... *sighs* It's hard to combine them all when it really happens... So this time, I want your opinions about the powers Ben, Gwen and Harry should have and the positions they should be in.**

 **Warning: This time, your opinion may combine with others, which means I may accept only part of your ideas. If you're not sure that you won't be angry at me, just don't even suggest.**

 **Before you review, how about having a (fake) magical vow (from fictions) for fun? Here is the line.(Boy, I really wanted to try some. Don't worry, it's not Unbreakable. lol)**

 _ **I, (Your name or nickname), promise that I will give my opinion which the author needs, and whether my opinion is accepted only part of it or not, I'll agree on the final solution, so mote it be.**_

 **...and you're free to review. lol**

 **Reply to...**

 **corbinskydragon1 : So...are you saying my story is the best? lol Wow, if I were in comic, I would be blushing madly.:D And about full XLR8 transformation, well...I need to consider more, like I said from above. I'll wait for your opinion and decide. And thank you for the last part! It was good to read!**

 **DracoKnight446** **: Thank you!**

 **Greer123** **: (Chapter 1) Thank you!**

 **(Chapter 2) Yeah, me too.**

 **(Chapter 3)** **At last, someone reviewed me about our Giga(Snake's nickname)'s lesson!**

 **(Chapter 4) I was thinking the same thing... lol Hope I can see it if my writing skills reach book 4.**

 **(Chapter 5) Thank you for the review, and yeah, I also thought Kevin when I wrote this.**

 **(Chapter 6) Yep, although he still doesn't know that the Newborn is Harry. And I'm glad you liked it when I showed Ben and Harry together in the previous chapter. I also wanted to make Ben know that Gwen can be helpful through Harry(Um... Don't be angry at me but...I don't like the word 'useful' when it comes to people. It sounds like people are tools or something... I would prefer 'helpful'). I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **MAJORMATT1234** **: lol I laughed at your comment. Well, later when Gwen learns magic, she'll spend more time with Harry, and definitely with Ben. You'll have to wait, however. And I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **ShapeShifter8745** **: Wow... Oh, wow... That seems awsome! I need to remember that in case I decide to write that part! Like when Max really decide to give Harry the way to learn magic in proper way? I don't know but I really like it! Thank you so much for the idea!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And next, will be...the encounter with Megawatt. Episode Tourist Trap, to be exact.**


	8. Tourist Trap

**New chapter is here, new chapter is here!**

 **All right, first of all, thank you for all of those who reviewed in the previous and the former chapter! I really enjoyed reading them all. The ideas were so great that I was overwhelmed by them! In short, thank you so much to the reviewers!**

 **And I want to thank you all for waiting me for so long... Waiting until December would have been quite...tiresome...but still, thanks for waiting and leaving the reviews for encouraging me in my SAT. The results are unknown right now but will be revealed in a few days. I did my best, so I'm hoping for good news. If there aren't, I don't mind. Maybe I can try it once more...don't you think?**

* * *

 _ **Tourist Trap**_

 _ **On the road**_

 **Harry had never been this embarrassed in his life. Grandpa Max had planned to bring them somewhere, but along the road, somehow Ben ended up making funny faces while pressing his face on the glass window. It was because of a kid in another car, who also flapped his tongue with a funny face at Ben. Harry had been watching the scene and was too embarrassed to watch more, so he decided to slam his head to the table, hoping his friend to quit the useless battle.**

Gwen came over and seeing this, she insulted her cousin as usual. "I'd warn you that your face might freeze like that but, in your case, it would be an improvement."

Hearing that, Ben detached his flattened nose from the glass. But Gwen and Ben saw the kid gobbling a sandwich with his back facing them. He turned around and opened his mouth to show it all chewed up and colored green, which was revolting to watch. Luckily, Harry didn't see or even think to because he already chose to ignore them.

"Aw, man, the Seafood Special!" Ben exclaimed in disgust but soon smiled as he decided to bring up something big for the kid. "Time to pull out the secret weapon."

He gestured to the kid to wait for a moment before he ducked to hide from the kid's sight. Green light exploded for a second. Nothing happened so far, until something big, creepy, stinky bug clung onto the window, spreading slime over his mouth and screeching like a beast. It was Stinkfly. Apparently, this was the secret weapon. Ben turned into Stinkfly to scare the kid.

And of course the kid didn't know anything about him. To him, Stinkfly was just a big bug monster, which caused him to gape before screaming in shock loudly, dropping the scraps from his mouth. His scream caused his dad to look at Stinkfly, too. And funny enough, he also screamed in shock like his son and sped up his car to run away from the spot. When the car disappeared to the front, Harry narrowed his eyes at Stinkfly who was lying on the floor, laughing hard. Stinkfly kept laughing as he thought the expressions over and over, amused at his success in the prank he did.

"Ben," said Harry with a sigh. "What you have done was seriously, unbelievable."

Gwen stood beside Harry and also nagged on him. "There is such a thing as taking a joke too far, you know."

But Stinkfly didn't stop laughing and ignored them. Gwen crossed her arms and looked away in irritation, feeling displeased with her cousins's antics. Harry just stared at Stinkfly. And just as they were about to ignore him, Stinkfly shot a little amount of slime from one of his eyes onto Gwen's seat when she began to sit on it. As a result, not noticing the thing under her bottom, Gwen sat on it, feeling the smelly and sticky substance. Harry almost threw up and shot a glare at Stinkfly just like Gwen.

"Impossible," said Stinkfly with a giggle. "Funny is funny."

"And annoying is annoying," said Harry as he face-palmed in annoyance. He couldn't believe that his friend would pull out a prank like scaring the kids. Worst, he used his special powers for that. Harry wasn't the one who enjoyed the pranks. He was the one who got the pranks, usually by Dudley. Because of that, he didn't like playing pranks on others, since he knew the feeling to be bullied or be teased.

And most of all, he didn't like his very first friend to play prank on others, disturbing them. It was really childish. Very childish.

"Ben, better get up here," said Grandpa Max suddenly, and he stopped the van so sudden that Stinkfly slid to the front and therefore hit the console. "Oh, good, you're already to go." Grandpa Max said as he saw his grandson being alien, only he transformed for a prank, not rescue. "We got trouble ahead."

Harry, who frowned when he saw Stinkfly hitting the console quite hard, was now shocked as he looked at the road. A truck was hit by a propane one and thus the two vehicles blocked the road with some dents. The road was also destructed and some oil was leaking. The propane truck got overturned and it seemed the driver inside was stuck because the door was bent. The worst part was that there was a fire nearby.

"Help!" the driver inside yelled as he hit the car door which didn't move.

"The door is stuck, he can't get out!" one of the onlookers shouted to the crowd and told the situation in shock.

But that didn't help the driver in the truck and the fire was about to reach the leaked oil on the road. The closer the fire came, the more desperate he was to get out. He hit the door in panic. "Help!"

"If that propane he's hauling catches fire," said Grandpa Max, staring at Stinkfly. "That truck will become a rocket to the moon."

The next thing the group did was to make sure the people didn't notice Stinkfly coming out from the RV and were distracted by the accident. Harry, Gwen, and Grandpa Max went into the middle of the onlookers to act innocently. Stinkfly came from the sky as if he found the crash and came for the rescue. The people around gasped at the sight of a giant bug. Harry giggled at their reactions because it was funny to watch them. He then brought out his camera to take a picture of Stinkfly.

He saw his friend stepping closer to the fire but soon he backed up because it was too hot to go through. Stinkfly wasn't sure that he could bare the flames. He was a bug right now, not some larva-made humanoid. Harry stared worriedly when he saw the flames hindering his work.

"Come on, folks," said Grandpa Max as he backed the people watching Stinkfly in awe. "Give the...bug...a chance to work."

Harry rolled his eyes when he heard Grandpa Max doing best not to say his grandson's name in front of the crowd. Keeping the secret was quite hard. Especially when the secret was big and was about a boy being able to turn into 10 different aliens.

"The fire is too intense," said Stinkfly when he saw the fire. He began to regret turning into Stinkfly instead of Heatblast, to scare the boy. "Ugh... I wish I was Heatblast." Fortunately, an idea popped into his head. "Hey, that gives me an idea."

Stinkfly immediately took a flight and started shooting goo at the flames, which covered them and put them out as a result. Harry stared in awe and made sure took the scene as much as he could. The flames were getting smaller and smaller. The driver inside winced as he saw some of them hit the flames right in front of the car door. When the alien finished putting them out, he used his big, sharp tail to cut the steel roof of the truck, which was above the driver. The hole was big enough for Stinkfly to open it wide by his hands and he put it into action. Although it was a little hard to bend the steel, Stinkfly managed to rescue the driver and flew with him on his claws. The driver screamed all the way from the sky to the ground, though. Stinkfly landed safely and put the man on the ground, completing the mission.

"Mucus saves lives," commented Stinkfly, amused at his idea of putting out the fire with his goo.

"Ah!" Harry and Stinkfly looked at the boy who shouted, and flinched a bit as they recognized who he was. It was the boy who screamed at the sight of Stinkfly. He was grabbing his dad's shirt, who also saw Stinkfly. "That's the monster that ate that kid!"

Grandpa Max didn't know what to do at the kid's remark while Harry almost lost his balance in bewilderment. Stinkfly might be a monster by appearance, but he didn't eat Ben. Moreover, Stinkfly was Ben. Harry tried his best not to retort at the kid's remark.

"Whoa, look at the time," said Stinkfly as he saw the kid. "Gotta fly!"

Then, Stinkfly flew away and disappeared from everyone's sight. Unknown to the people except Gwen, Harry, and Grandpa Max, Ben returned as if nothing happened as soon as the Omnitrix timed out, and got into the Rust Bucket with no one noticed.

* * *

 ** _On the way to Sparksville_**

 **When the road was clear, the family continued their trip. Grandpa Max drove through the road with nothing but some rocky canyon or hills around. It was boring to watch but at least there were some signs on the way to the destination Grandpa Max was heading, which none of the kids didn't know.**

"'You'll have a ball with IT'," Gwen read the sign and read another one on the road. "'Next exit'."

Harry just sat on the seat facing Gwen and wondered what the sign meant. If Grandpa Max had something for the kids, it made them wonder.

"Come on, grandpa," Ben said from the front seat. "At least give us a hint of what IT is."

"Ah-ah, no hints," Grandpa Max, however, refused to tell. "I've been planning this stop all summer. Well, I didn't expect it'll be three who will have a surprise."

Harry blinked as he understood what he said. Grandpa Max had been planning showing IT to the kids except Harry because the boy wasn't with them before and joined them later. "So... Does that mean-"

"Oh, don't worry, Harry," Grandpa Max cut off Harry who said quietly. "I managed to get one more ticket for IT, so you can see with your friends."

That only triggered the kids to more wonder about IT and the stop. Gwen and Harry looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

 _ **Sparksville**_

 **They finally arrived the stop but Grandpa Max told them to stay for a while until he said to come out. Then he got out from the Rust Bucket and opened the side door for the kids. The kids could've opened it by themselves but Max did it first, and it was quite unusual because they had never seen him so excited.**

"Now, all of you," said Grandpa Max as he opened the door. "Close your eyes."

Harry didn't like to because he had once got fooled by Dudley the moment he did. But it was Grandpa Max who said this time, so he thought he would be fine to do for once. Hesitated, he slowly closed his eyes, hoping it wasn't some sort of old-fashioned, childish prank. The kids got out from the van carefully so that they wouldn't trip to each other or fell from the stairs. Once they all got out with closed eyes, Grandpa Max then told them to open their eyes.

"Okay. Open them up!" Ben, Gwen, and Harry did as they heard and saw a giant sign which said 'WELCOME TO SPARKSVILLE' in red letters. "Ta-da! Welcome to Sparksville!"

Ben, who was wondering to see where the stop was, immediately became bewildered and the kids looked around the town, raising their eyebrows.

The town was quiet and there was no people around. Most of the buildings contained something that was bigger than they could see in their lives. There was a giant statue of an animal which looked like some sort of a rabbit with antlers, which the kids could guess as a 'Jack-a-lope' since there was a sign about it near the motel. There was also a Sparksville gift shop, a hot dog restaurant with a giant hot-dog and a ketchup bottle on the roof, and so on.

"Is this place great or what?" Grandpa Max asked the kids excitedly for their responds.

"Uh..." Ben said first, looking around with his cousin and friend behind. "I'll go with 'or what'."

"Come on," said Grandpa Max. "What's more exciting than The World's Biggest Fish Bowl?"

Grandpa Max saw at the fish bowl on the roof of the structure beside the hot-dog restaurant, smiling proudly. Harry didn't find it exciting. To him, it was just the biggest fish bowl he could ever see, no more no less.

"Um, everything?" Ben said, clearly not interested in the bowl, which Harry agreed a little.

"As the mayor of Sparksville, I welcome you as seekers of wonder."

The kids looked back to figure out who would talk in such monotonous tone. They looked behind and saw a man wearing a faint blue suit. He had dark blue eyes and dirty blond hair. His eyes were hazy as if he was uninterested in everything and anything, and his hair was shaggy and all tangled. The front of his head was almost bald and he had a scraggly beard. On his neck was a black tie of string, tied in a bow. He was the one who spoke to the Tennysons and the Potter kid, so that meant he was the mayor of the town. His name was Earl.

And Harry had never thought a person could look so boring or bored.

"I know you guys are probably excited to see IT," Grandpa Max said excitedly as he handed three tickets to the kids. "So I'll go check us in."

As Grandpa Max left, the kids looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They hoped the town wasn't going to be as boring as its appearance. They decided to find something enjoyable by checking around the town. They went to the entrance of one of the exhibitions whose sign was written 'THE JACK-A-LOPE' in red, uneven handwriting. There were several more signs which told the readers to see Jack-a-lope inside the exhibit. Harry thought who would want to show such a weird animal so badly that they made an exhibition for it. Besides, the exhibition was old and seemed already lost its color for a long time. The kids was unsure about the building but they hoped the inside was better than the outside, so they(actually, Ben) doubtfully ringed a bell in a wooden box which Harry had seen a person standing inside to collect tickets from the visitors.

"Tickets please," said the person, coming out. However, oddly, the person here, which is usually called 'a ticket collector', was the man the kids knew well. They had just met him few minutes ago, except a grey hat. The kids were surprised to see Earl the mayor as the collector.

"I thought you were the mayor," said Ben, raising his eyebrow in confusion, but eventually gave him the tickets.

"He who wears the crown is burdened by many hats, son," The mayor-ticket collector took the tickets and replied monotonously, ripping them off. As the kids went inside in doubt and a little bit of wonder, Earl noted them, "Mind the signs."

So far, the kids spent both boring and meaningful day.

They saw a Jack-a-lope of course, since it could be seen the first. Ben didn't know why people could find it interesting. Gwen agreed, too. Harry, who decided to take pictures in exhibit and took his friends under the stuffed animal, also laughed awkwardly as he thought the same thing. Since they had seen aliens and more other weird creatures, a rabbit with antelope wasn't that eye-catching.

After seeing the Jack-a-lope, they took a picture in front of a motel whose sign had 'Motel' horizontally and 'Sideways' vertically. When Harry took a picture, the other kids somehow positioned themselves to be looked like standing on a wall; Ben standing on the left while Gwen on the right. Then Ben took a picture of Harry and Gwen standing on an American Gothic cutout.

The planetarium was Harry's favorite. It was great to see but soon the kids laughed when they saw an employee replacing a light bulb which seemed to work as a sunlight.

They also saw a giant house of cards, which Harry wondered where they get such a giant cards.

They soon get hungry, so they went to the hot-dog restaurant and bought some of them. While Harry enjoyed his first hot-dog peacefully, Ben got sprayed with ketchup and mustard by Gwen. Ben was angry of course and threw his hot-dog with a yell at Gwen who got away.

After that, they took a picture of Ben wearing sunglasses with Jack-a-lope antlers, Gwen wearing a blue cap with goggle-eyed glasses, and Harry wearing bunny ears, gathering all together. Harry almost laughed as the Tennyson kids pretended to be like a goldfish in front of the largest fishbowl. They soon became exhausted and sat on a bench while Harry also took their picture.

Finally, they arrived at their last stop; a barn that held IT inside. Taking a picture in front of the sign pointing the barn with IT, they walked closer to the barn. The mayor was also there, ready to show and explain IT to the kids.

"Through these doors lies the weirdest, wildest thing ever to find its way to Sparksville," said the mayor with no emotion in his tone.

The door opened and the kids went inside, wondering what exactly IT is. Harry didn't like walking through the dark space to IT because the inside was creepy, much to his dislike. He didn't really like dark, cramped places. Except for the Privet Drive, the barn was the last place Harry wanted to go in, even when he would play hide-and-seek if he had a chance.

"Please tell me this is IT," said Ben to the others. "Because I can't stand IT anymore."

Then, Harry saw various neon signs pointing at where the kids were heading, though ahead was pitch black. The signs were mostly green but one among them was red. When it showed for short time and went off, Harry saw a light blue neon sign with a warning written in the middle. Not only that, the kids found more warning signs about IT.

He read, "'Do not touch IT'."

"'Do not photograph IT'," Gwen read as she saw one.

"'Do not use batteries or electrical equipment anywhere near IT'," Ben read as the kids passed more signs.

The kids looked at each other in wonder and as the inside brightened enough to see around, they stopped before a sign that said 'THIS IS IT' with light bulbs around it. The kids wondered what was behind. As the sign went up, it showed a massive size of a giant, dark beige, round ball made of rubber bands.

A giant ball made of rubber bands. For most children, it was a boring, dull thing to watch. Especially when they were expecting to see something amazing and exciting. So much for the excitement.

"This is 'IT'?" Ben said in annoyance and disappointment.

Without noticing, Earl the mayor appeared right behind the kids. But appeared or not, the kids were too disappointed to notice and didn't even care.

"It's a big ball of rubber band," commented Gwen who was also disappointed.

"Just who would find their way to see this?" Harry said with a bit of irritation as he saw the ball.

"And who knows what secrets lie within," Earl muttered as he stared at IT.

"Uh... More rubber bands?" Ben guessed as a joke, not interested.

"Stay as long as you like," said the mayor, ignoring the little hero. "Mind the signs."

Then, Earl left the barn and that was when the kids started to complain about the village. They were so stressed that they needed some time to express their anger. Even Harry, who was always a bit shy and kind, couldn't help but feel completely disappointed.

"Look at this place," Ben said first since he was the most irritated among the three. "These guys are full of IT! We've been punked!"

"It is pretty lame," agreed Gwen. "I can't believe Grandpa was so excited about this place."

"I don't usually say this," Harry said with a hesitation. "But I think that Grandpa Max doesn't have a good sense of picking excitement, not to mention cooking."

Ben then made a mischievous grin and approached to the ball. He looked at the other two, which could tell visibly that he was going to do something.

"I know that look, Ben," said Gwen.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked as he raised his eyebrow, not wanting to know what Ben was planning.

Ben just hid behind the giant ball and soon a flash of green light exploded from his spot. And soon after, the ball was lifted by a red creature with four huge muscular arms. It was Four Arms, Ben's most favorite alien.

"One good prank deserves another," said Four Arms with a grin.

The other kids would definitely nag at him for using his powers mischievously again and almost causing a trouble he couldn't even fix, but since they felt betrayed by Grandpa Max, who didn't intend to and thought the kids would find fun in Sparksville, they couldn't help but agree with Ben and made sly grins together. Even that Harry was thinking the same with Ben.

"For once," said Harry, a sly grin forming on his face. "I agree with you."

"Got something special in mind?" Gwen joined, too.

"I don't know," said Ben, and he held the rubber ball higher. "Maybe, 'the world's biggest booger'?'

The other kids, knowing Ben's sense of humor so well, giggled in satisfaction. But their laughs were gone as they saw him throwing the ball to his arm, catching, and continuing the process. It seemed very dangerous, since the ball was enormous and also seemed heavy just by looking at it.

"Careful, dweeb!" Gwen yelled in a rush. "You'll drop it!"

"You don't know what would happen if you do!" Harry shouted, his face turning pale in horror.

"Not a chance," the alien, however, snorted. "I could lift this thing three hands tied behind my-"

Right after Four Arms brought three of his arms behind his back, leaving upper right one which hold the non-amazing rubber stuff, and just before Harry could think _I have a bad feeling about this_ , the alien lost the balance to hold the ball. And like every bad feeling would just trigger the unfortunate events, the ball fell towards Gwen and Harry who were standing nearby.

"Aah!" Gwen was the one who yelled but luckily, after mastering his abilities to change his lower half, Harry grabbed her and swept away less than a second.

But being a rubber ball, it wasn't over, because the ball bounced and smashed through the roof, leaving the kids in awkward, guilty silence.

"Oops..." Four Arms was the one who commented at his mistake as he stared up at the hole on the roof, but that didn't help the situation at all.

"You're taking all the guilt, understand?" Harry said, looking at Four Arms with narrowed eyes.

First crashing into a hot dog stand, the ball kept bouncing and reached the town. That leaded to worse conclusion, though; it went up high and high...until it started to fall towards the Jack-A-Lope statue. The kids looked at the ongoing disaster in horror. They arrived just in time after the ball hit the Jack-A-Lope and went straight towards Four Arms, who attempted to stop the bouncing rubber ball with his arms but failed as he hit a stone building by his back, the ball hitting his front and bouncing away...again. The others, who were fast and lucky enough to dodge the ball, watched the giant rubber stuff slamming into the house made of cards, shattering the work of art into...a big pile of cards. At least the ball finally stopped not far away.

However, one alien and two human kids present didn't seem to care about that as they went closer to the ball on the pile of few giant cards. They felt horrible. The rubber sphere destroyed some of the exhibitions and they might be scolded for the mishap. Not only did they ignore the warning signs, but they were responsible for what they had caused; the incidents. All because of one boy in alien body.

As Four Arms knelt while staring at the ball, Gwen suddenly slapped his right shoulder in a swift move. The sound caused by the contact between a hand and a massive size of shoulder also caused the raven-haired wizard to flinch a little. It didn't hurt the alien with a thick skin that much, but it was strong enough for him to feel the stinging sensation.

"Ow!" Four Arms cried out and looked at his cousin. "What was that for?!"

"For turning me into a criminal!" Gwen yelled as she pointing herself with her thumb, glaring at the four-armed giant. "Including Harry, I mean!"

For once, Harry was a little happy to see her slapping his friend. He looked at the ball then at his friends as Four Arms stood up from the ground with his signature grin.

"Don't get your shorts in a twist," said Four Arms, while Harry was a little confused. "I'll just put everything back the way it was. No problem."

With Four Arms' size and strength, it would be no problem to put everything in their place. It was lucky Ben chose to be Four Arms since Harry didn't want to imagine what would happen instead if he was Heatblast. Not only that, he didn't want to let the eldest Tennyson witness the whole situation caused by Ben. While imagining Grandpa Max's anger and disappointment towards them, Harry would've sighed guiltily, if he didn't hear the familiar sound coming from the giant alien's left shoulder, making his head jerk in tense. The grey and white hourglass symbol blinked in red and was alarming countdown, sound getting lower as it beeped. As it reached to the lowest note in few seconds, Ben was reverted back to his human self while Gwen and Harry stared at him helplessly and closed their eyes to avoid the blinding red flash.

"Okay... Maybe, a little problem," said Ben, putting his left hand on the ball and slightly leaning against it.

Harry managed to suppress the anger that almost demanded him to scream like a beast, gritting his teeth. "I really, REALLY, hate it when that happens."

Unknown to the kids, the Omnitrix was covered by small amounts red electricity and strangely, it sent some to the rubber ball. Unfortunately, the kids didn't even consider the matter as they all ran away(Harry accidentally turning his legs half-XLR8 as he wanted to run) from the spot, so they didn't see the red electricity slowly covering and snaking through the surface of the giant ball.

The kids all stood in front of the motel, contemplating how to solve their trouble they had done in the village.

"What are we going to tell grandpa?" Gwen said in guilt and fear.

"Nothing," suggested Ben. "We just play dumb."

"Easy for you," argued Gwen. "You're lot better at it than I am."

"Including me," said Harry. "I'm not good at playing dumb. One wrong move, we're doomed. Is that even a solution?"

Back at the Dursleys, no matter how much he pretended that he didn't caused an accident, which he caused much more less than Dudley since he usually stayed quiet and Dudley mostly wandered around, he was the one who got the punishment, even when Dudley was supposed to. He was even punished by the Dursleys when his cousin caused all of the accident that day, his uncle claiming that it was Harry's fault to have Dudley cause trouble. What a nonsense.

Anyways, the kids couldn't think anymore other solutions, so they decided to follow Ben's and anxiously went into the motel where everything inside was turned on their side. Beds, doors, and other pieces of furniture was stuck on the left wall which seemed to be decorated as a supposed floor. On the left wall, there were some lights, which made it look like a ceiling. The floor and the ceiling of room was decorated as a wall with windows and other things, though the windows on the floor seemed useless since it showed nothing but a soil. It was as if the house was fallen to its sides with its insides sticking in their place.

Pushing the door which fell opened downwards, the kids looked around the room anxiously, dumbfounded at the way the room looked like.

"Hey, there you are," Grandpa Max said, not noticing he startled the kids. "Isn't this place a riot?"

"Why? What'd you see?" Gwen said in a hurry, fearing for her grandfather already discovering the incident. She shook her head in fear. "We don't know anything about it."

"She means it's great, grandpa," Harry cut off as he heard Gwen's unfamiliarity at lying.

"Can't wait to check out the bathroom," Ben continued and slightly pushed his cousin to his side, smiling innocently.

While the kids were trying their best to hide the cause, there was another one who was trying its best to do whatever it was doing. A bright yellow electricity flashed and flickered, coming from the rubber band ball. It soon shot out from the giant sphere, snaked up the telephone pole nearby, followed the lines, circled around the stuffed Jack-A-Lope a few times until it reached the head, and finally smashed through the 'L' of the 'WELCOME TO SPARKSVILLE' sign, which was now 'WE COME TO SPARKSVILLE' sign.

Then a little creature that resembled a battery with limbs came out from nowhere and looked at the sign it messed up in amusement. Its eyes were flickering with bright yellow electricity and making some of it in the midair. It had a big lightning-bolt shaped marking on its body and plus and minus symbols drawn on its neck and butt, just like batteries. Its limbs were black and had two black and yellow projects on each arm, which also made the same electricity.

It laughed in high-pitched squeak and chirp before changing into a big bolt of light and disappearing.

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning**_

 **Another day was away. A day full of both boredom and incidents caused by three kids...mostly one kid with an alien wristwatch. And those kids had had a trouble sleeping in beds that were stuck on a wall but eventually managed to sleep by 'hanging on the bed' with blankets holding around them. It was wonder how they could not fall off.**

Until...

"What the heck happened here?"

Grandpa Max's exclaim from the outside woke Harry and Gwen up in surprise, causing them to fall from their bed, followed by Ben who also gasped in fear.

"He knows everything! We are so busted!" Gwen said in hurry, feeling guilt and fear both inside her. "We have to come clean; Tell grandpa everything."

"Sometimes it's hard to believe you're really a kid," remarked Ben, rolling his eyes. "'Never admit anything' until you absolutely have to, got it?"

"Or until Grandpa Max pressed us for answer...an honest one, that is," Harry pointed out, muttering.

"Benjamin, Gwendolyn, Harry," called Grandpa Max. "Get out here."

As they heard their names, each kid tensed up in anxiousness. They feared that what they had done was caught and it seemed the oldest Tennyson had found out. Harry could know that since he hadn't heard Grandpa Max calling Gwen 'Gwendolyn'.

"Gwendolyn?" Gwen said out loud in horror, sensing a grim mood around. "We're doomed."

Though his name was normally called like usual since his name was just 'Harry', the boy didn't like to go out. However, as the kids were out of the mall, their eyes became immediately as wide as a fish.

The village was in a total mess. Buildings got cracks, glasses were shattered, cars were flipped upside down, telephone poles were fallen, and roads were covered in phone lines with dangerous sparks, cut for unknown reason. Some of the exhibitions were broken, damaged, or destroyed, their parts scattering around everywhere. The kids knew the damage wasn't this serious before they had left the area. They were sure something else did.

"Whoa, what happened?" Ben asked as they found Grandpa Max with a serious frown.

"I don't know," said Grandpa Max, looking the village in disaster. "Looks like a tornado tore through here overnight."

"Good," Ben said without thinking, feeling relieved that his grandpa hadn't figured out their mishaps, but quickly removed his grin and made up excuses to hide his unintended blurting as the other three stared at him. "I, I mean... Yeah, it was just one of those...freaky nature things, right Gwen?

"I-It better be, because I don't want any more unusual...alien problems," Harry added, hoping Grandpa Max wouldn't figured out and got mad at them. "I'm...kind of tired of those things. Nature disasters are...a little better."

Half was true. Ever since Harry and the Tennysons had encountered the alien bounty hunters, the little boy's interest towards the outer space was slightly diminished in fear. Not only did the hunters, but also the guess by Tetrax, who once tried to retrieve the Omnitrix while impersonating a bounty hunter but soon left it to Ben as he acknowledged his skills, sure did scare Harry...literally. Thinking about the future when the stories of Harry and his abilities were spread wide through the galaxy and expecting a whole lot of aliens desired to have him for themselves. No wonder Harry was fearing the outer space, which was his best liking.

As Grandpa Max removed his gaze, Gwen and Harry scowled at Ben who almost revealed what they had done.

Then, Earl came by with his usual monotonous tone. "I think it's pretty clear who's responsible for these juvenile acts."

"Juvenile acts?" Grandpa Max questioned and began to shoot suspicious look on the nervous kids who were in cold sweat. "Huh, if I didn't know better, that sounds like-"

"Oh, I'm not talking about these youngsters," said the mayor.

"You're not?" Grandpa Max, plus three kids, all said in union, kids exclaiming in surprise.

The oldest looked at the three in suspicion, who made an awkward fake smile.

"Yeah, well, if they didn't do it...who did?" Grandpa Max said, still having his doubts.

As someone heard the question, a small flash of yellow electric light went past him and towards the kids who were stunned at the phenomenon. Harry could barely see its full appearance as it continuously appeared everywhere and made funny signatures near three, such as behind Ben's legs, near Harry's arm, behind Gwen's waist, near Ben's right shoulder, on top of Gwen's head, and Harry's left shoulder. Then it appeared on Gwen's left side, taunting her by sticking its tongue at her and flipping her shirt over her head. The girl was irritated, so she adjusted her clothes, only to find it already disappeared.

Then it went behind Ben. It tapped his right shoulder and as the boy looked at the direction, the annoying creature appeared and went to his left, sticking its tongue before disappearing. But Harry didn't have to search for it since he saw it flying behind him. He didn't expect something big because even himself find it annoying but unworthy to pick a fight. However, he also didn't expect it suddenly pinching and zapping his left wrist, which he reacted in pain and slapped the creature away from him, rubbing his sore wrist. The creature, which had been grinning all the while, made a frown for the first time, squeaked in rage, and soon was out of sight.

"Okay," said Harry, not feeling well as he rubbed his wrist a little more. "What was that?"

"Megawatt," was the simple reply.

"Mega...what?" Ben asked.

"Exactly," said Earl. "Normally wrapped up tight inside of...IT. That is, until last night."

The kids looked at each other awkwardly, clearly figuring out they were responsible for Megawatt's escape. Harry, who was still unhappy at the pain the creature had caused, finally stopped rubbing his wrist and paid attention to the mayor.

"Some say it might be a ball of lighting came alive, others think it's static cling run amok," the mayor continued and shrugged." Tough to say."

"Maybe it's an alien," guessed Gwen, which the other kids immediately seemed to agree at.

"Alien? That's just plain kooky talk," Earl replied, not believing space creatures.

"Believe her," muttered Harry. "We've seen aliens way more than normal people could've seen in their lives."

They soon found Megawatt looking at a soda machine and making an evil grin. It suddenly went inside the machine, which began to shake itself dangerously and was covered in the same electricity.

"What's it doing?" Ben asked, flinching a little as the machine began to vibrate more fiercely.

"It eats electricity," Earl answered. "The more it gobbles, the more powerful he gets."

"Why does that sound dangerous?" Harry said anxiously as he looked at the machine.

Harry's wonder didn't have to be responded. The machine started to shoot various kinds of soda cans along with electricity, sending the cans everywhere dangerously. People except the mayor, who didn't seem to mind them at all, covered their heads from the flying cans. No one didn't find it fun.

"Of course, it does," said Earl unconcernedly, not caring even if one of the soda cans flew over his shoulder. "It's also got a dangerous sense of humor."

Harry wished he could forget what he just asked. As the machine began to increase the amount of cans to fire away, the Tennysons, the Potter, and the mayor couldn't help but hid behind one of the overturned cars. One of the cans hit the belly of the car, which caused a little but dangerous explosion.

"You left that thing inside a rubber band ball all this time?" Grandpa Max asked the mayor, looking at the cans in concern and then at the mayor. "Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

"Not so long as people minded the signs," the mayor answered, eyeing at the kids.

The kids just eyed at each other, not willing to owe up. Until...

"Alright, we did it! We're guilty!" ...Ben said by himself.

"So much for 'Admit nothing'!" Gwen yelled in irritation.

"And you expect to play dumb when you give up so easily?!" Harry also complained, not wanting to believe Ben just admitted his actions, but soon apologized to the oldest Tennyson guiltily. "We're so sorry, Grandpa Max."

"We're going to talk about this later, you three," replied Grandpa Max with a frown, and then looked at the mayor. "But for now, how do we stop this thing, mister mayor?"

"Whatcha mean 'we'?" the mayor said and sit down on a nearby bench, munching a straw of hay. "You let it out, you catch it."

The family peeked out from behind of the vehicle, only to find something in fire falling and exploding near them. Harry covered his ears because he didn't like the large noise. He knew they were responsible for letting Megawatt out from its own rubber prison. If anyone had to catch the creature, the kids should be the ones.

He thought about speed in order to change his legs and said to the Tennysons. "I'll distract that electric evildoer. Turn into something useful, Ben!"

"Harry," said Grandpa Max, unable to suppress his shock. "No!"

Then, Harry shot out from the behind of the vehicle. When his legs became XLR8, unlike when he was fully human, he had to skate while running. So, after mastering his lower half's ability, he'd been skating as if he had wheels on his feet, which he did...literally.

When he pushed the soil to skate away, however, he didn't expect not only his sight changing, but also his face hitting the ground. He quickly got up, spitting some sand from his mouth. His glasses became also blurry by some sand and he was busy cleaning them, so he let out a yelp as Grandpa Max grabbed his shoulder and dragged him to the behind of the same vehicle.

The Tennysons and Harry, who finally knew what happened, just looked at each other. Harry then looked at his legs, his shock and confusion written all over his face.

"What...just happened?" Ben asked.

"Beats me," Gwen replied in confusion.

Harry wasn't the only one who didn't understand the situation. All four stared at his legs. Nothing special happened. None at all. Harry was still Harry himself.

His legs hadn't transformed.

* * *

 ** _Few minutes later_**

 **Megawatt finally stopped its attack...for now. Feeling a little bit safer, the Tennysons and the Potter got out from their hiding spot and began to search for the little creature. Earl said the kids were the ones who let it out, so they were to catch it again. The kids felt butterflies in their stomach. They hadn't seen a creature, or an alien, with natural electrical powers. And they had to find and recapture it by themselves.**

Luckily, Grandpa Max decided to help them because without any adult's help or advice, it would be much more difficult for the three teenagers to recapture Megawatt. Still, Harry felt terrible. 1) They didn't follow the rules in the first place because they were bored, 2) they lied to Grandpa Max, and 3) most of all, they had no idea how to recapture it. None of the aliens Ben can transform into had powers related to electricity. Gwen's knowledge wasn't very helpful, which only contained how to deal with a jellyfish or an electric eel. Harry was the one who tried to catch Megawatt with his speed, but somehow he failed to.

It wasn't because he wasn't fast enough to catch it. Nor because he lost it. The reason was way more simple, but caused everyone in the Tennyson to gasp in utter shock.

His powers to dash, suddenly vanished. In short, Harry wasn't able to change his legs into XLR8's. He was just what he was.

So the family had no choice but to search the creature by their own.

"Should we try to lure it out with some batteries or something?" Gwen suggested as she carefully walked while turning around every direction in case Megawatt appeared.

Harry thought it was worth a try, so though he didn't want to, he pulled out his camera and slowly shook it in hopes Megawatt could spot it. "Here, Tinker Bell, here's a fresh digital camera you might want for a dessert!"

The creature was close by, however, slithering along the phone lines in the air. It found the Tennysons wandering the town and chirped evilly. It landed on one of the streetlights, waiting for its chance. As Megawatt saw Grandpa Max walking nearby, it circled around the streetlight and went down. Soon it quietly sneaked into Max's jeans. Unaware of the creature hiding inside his clothes, the oldest Tennyson just kept finding it until the creature grabbed his underwear and...

"Ah! That's not funny!" Grandpa Max was hanging in midair with Megawatt giving him a wedgie, a painful, unfunny prank for males to have, by pulling their underwear up from the back. "Ooh, it's just painful."

Harry blinked in bewilderment as he saw Megawatt above. Grandpa Max was fine for the last five minutes and in a blink, he was got a wedgie. The boy knew the feeling when he got the same prank. Dudley often did it to him. It was embarrassing and also painful. He winced at the thought and the sight of Grandpa Max. He decided not to like Megawatt unlike the aliens in the Omnitrix. At least Ben used them for the good, though sometimes for his own goods.

But this time, he dialed the Omnitrix for the former reason, irritated to see the little yellow annoyance playing fun with his grandfather.

"Don't worry, grandpa," said Ben, scrolling the dial. "I know just the hero to deal with the troublemaker like this."

Ben pressed the dial and was engulfed by the blinding green light. Harry wondered what kind of alien would be useful when it came to fight with an electric opponent. Four Arms, Heatblast, or XLR8 seemed to be the best option, though Four Arms was slightly slower than the others. Wildmutt could be, too, but the little boy wasn't sure if the beast could catch the smell of it. Diamondhead didn't seem to work right now because he was the slowest as he was made of crystal rock. Ripjaws? Worst. There were no water around the Sparksville in miles. Stinkfly? Maybe, but Harry didn't think the bug's goo would be helpful if it couldn't hit the creature of lightning speed. Grey Matter was smart, but they needed a trap, not a plan. Ghostfreak would do well. Ben could use its powers to trap Megawatt with a rubber cloth or something while he was invisible.

But it seemed luck didn't work for Harry. As the light disappeared, standing on Ben's spot was none other than Upgrade, a humanoid-shaped morphing creature with green circuit lines all over the black upper part of its body, and white lower part along with the same grey and white hourglass symbol.

"Why go Upgrade?" Harry asked as he raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"It's complicated," Upgrade explained in his same but more metallic undertone of Ben, his eye blinking green every time he spoke. "You wouldn't understand."

Harry saw Megawatt releasing Max's underwear, so though he wanted to ask more questions, he hurriedly ran to the elderly and helped him up.

Meanwhile, Gwen stood beside his alien cousin with a playful sneer. "Watch didn't let you change into what you wanted to, did it?"

"Shut up," Upgrade snapped, the green ring in the center of his head changing its form into a form of an angry eye.

Megawatt didn't waste another time to pull another prank. It snaked up around a large ketchup bottle nearby and its static somehow caused it to bubble and rise to the top, pushing the cap and exploding like a volcano. The cap flew to a giant stuffed doll and sliced its neck. The head fell down and a man below screamed, running away to avoid being crushed. Megawatt cackled at his own job with proud, standing on top of the bottle, where some ketchup running down.

The boys thought they had to do something otherwise the town would be destroyed inside out. Ben as Upgrade hurriedly went towards the ball and climbed to the top before rolling it. Harry decided to help by protecting the other people by using his magical shields. However, he felt he was useless as he couldn't transform into half-XLR8. He looked at Megawatt who found Upgrade coming with its old cage.

"Okay, twinkle toes," said Upgrade, rolling the rubber ball to trap the creature once again. "Time to go home."

To everyone's shock, some of the rubber band from the ball were slightly cut by some sharp rocks and pebbles on the ground and since the ball was rolled away, they were shot away to everywhere. Some hit a few signs. Some hit cars. The width of rubber bands was the size of human's head, so the moment they hit an object, it made a crack or a huge damage. Some of them flew towards some people around, who covered their heads in fear and evacuated from their spot.

Harry hurriedly ran over to a girl who fell, and created a shield to protect her from the giant rubber bands. The bands were strong enough to create a crack on the shield but Harry hold long enough for a mother to arrive and pick up her daughter. She thanked the boy, who nodded with a kind smile.

Gwen also ducked but stayed, yelling at her cousin. "Hey, doofus! Whose side are you on?!"

"Is it just me," Earl said, holding a bag of popcorn, as if he didn't care anything happening in the village. "Or is there a lot of excitement today?"

A boy with freckles and crimson hair was sitting beside Earl and didn't say anything when the mayor just simply munched on some of the popcorn.

Harry was also dumbfounded as he saw the mayor. While they were busy dealing with Megawatt, it seemed he didn't care his village that much.

Megawatt flew above Upgrade, who seemed embarrassed at his own catastrophe. It flicked its tongue at the alien as a tease, and then it laughed like there was no tomorrow. This caused Upgrade to fume, his only eye not only showing anger, but also glowing and flickering green. Ben felt something charging up inside himself. As he felt his eye heating up, he accidentally shot out a bright green laser from his eye. Megawatt stopped its laugh and avoided the laser that almost burned its tiny waist. Its expression seemed surprised. Even Ben himself was surprised, too. Harry gaped. Who knew the alien with highly upgrading program in its skin and body was capable to do such thing?

"Whoa, that's new!" Upgrade exclaimed in surprise and happiness. Then he glared at the little devil. "Not so funny now, is it?"

Harry was still blaming himself for not taking the photo of Upgrade shooting the laser, yet Megawatt just chortled as if it didn't see the laser threatening. It disappeared from his sight again, but Upgrade was able to catch the flick of its light and ran towards it. However, the little creature was too fast for Upgrade to catch up as it continuously flew everywhere and appeared behind Upgrade, enjoying to mock the alien. Upgrade was annoyed and tried to catch it, but the little creature was still too fast. Fortunately, he got a chance to grab it while it was busy mocking him. Unfortunately, Megawatt was like a living battery, so the moment Upgrade touched it, it let out a huge pulse of electricity, shocking Upgrade and sending him a few feet away, much to his dismay.

"Ugh!" Upgrade groaned, his head sizzling electrically and whole body covered by some smoke. "Okay, do not touch the electrical guy when you're made of living metal..."

"Not even when you're made of human skin," commented Harry, avoiding the electricity as Megawatt changed its target to him.

"How are we gonna ground that electric devil?" Grandpa Max wondered with a frown, seeing his grandson having trouble in the battle.

Suddenly, Max's words had Gwen come with an idea. "Grandpa, you're genius!"

"Well, thank you, Gwen," said Grandpa Max, before adding, "Why?"

Harry ducked his head and avoided Megawatt once again. He didn't dare to touch the creature unless he had rubber gloves in his hands. Upgrade was electrified and seemed received a heavy damage. If alien's injury was that severe, he didn't want to think what would happen when Megawatt attacked a human.

"That's it!" Upgrade yelled as he got up and stood near sewer lid. "I'm pulling the plug on this guy's pranks!"

Harry looked at Upgrade in wonder before founding Megawatt coming towards him in lightning speed. In a feverish haste, he created a shield. Megawatt didn't expect such thing, so its head slammed into the shield so hard that it made a huge **Bang**. The creature felt stars flying around its head and floated dizzily. It rubbed its head in pain, its electricity from its body flickering yellow and green.

Harry was slightly sorry for Megawatt. Even though the creature was a trouble maker, he didn't want it to suffer from such painful experience.

"Hey, sparky, catch!" Upgrade, seeing his chance, picked up a sewer lid and threw towards Megawatt.

To Harry's shock, it cut Megawatt, who was still in daze and didn't seem to notice the lid, directly in half. Harry almost threw up if he didn't see both halves suddenly covered in rings of electricity, yellow on the left green on the right. Though he still wasn't pleasured to see alien be sliced in half, the boy found the rings so familiar. His eyes widened as he remembered. But when both of the Megawatt's halves regenerated into two separate Megawatts, Upgrade and Harry both gasped in shock. If Upgrade had a mouth, he would gaped like Harry.

Both Megawatts, yellow and green, looked at themselves before looking at each other. Seeing nothing harmful to themselves occurred, the yellow one cackled and pointed at its other self. The green one, however, didn't seem to find it funny or enjoyable. It just raised its eye in confusion.

"O...kay, so that wasn't the best idea," muttered Upgrade, before hearing count-downing beep from his chest and reverting back to human form.

The yellow Megawatt grinned at this and flew towards Ben, shooting its electrical beams. Harry was able to went in front of Ben and defended it with his shield. But Megawatt kept sending its power to the barrier. With Omnitrix still recharging, Ben did his best to pump the magic in his veins, so he could assist his friend. Besides, when he had no Omnitrix, he had to use the magic. That was what he learned after he had seen Harry captured by one of the alien bounty hunters. His experience through the hunters made him think to use both of his powers, transformation and magic, wisely. Though he didn't have a chance to use the latter one in the battle these days.

Anyway, back to the boys' situation, the boys were shocked to see coming up next. The green Megawatt, which had been quiet all the while, suddenly flew over and slammed its body towards the other one, stopping its attack. The green Megawatt then started to point its finger at the other, squeaking like a scolding cousin. The other seemed as confused as the human boys, but soon laughed and shrugged it off. Then the yellow Megawatt electrified the green one, sending it to Harry's abdomen.

The wizard let out a painful groan as he fell, and grabbed his stomach, the green Megawatt on his shirt. "Ugh..."

Ben placed his hand on Harry's shoulder with worry. "You okay?"

Harry just nodded and looked at the green creature which surprisingly glowed in bright green. It stirred and woke up in surprise. Megawatt then looked at the boys and floated up, blinking with wide eyes. It gave another glance at Harry before disappearing.

Seeing the green Megawatt gone, Harry and Ben looked at each other in confusion. The Megawatt, which had a dangerous sense of humor according to the mayor, attacked its own self? They didn't understand a bit.

But they didn't have more time to think when Megawatt continued to attack at the boys. Luckily, a big truck carrying a massive size of thermometer honked so loud that the boys looked at it in surprise. As it stopped right beside them, the door flew open and revealed Grandpa Max, who grabbed both boys and threw to the passengers' seat, right next to Gwen. Then he drove away.

"Grandpa!" Ben shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Giving these sparklers a science lesson they won't forget!" Grandpa Max said firmly.

The oldest Tennyson sped up and the yellow Megawatt immediately followed the truck, thinking it would be fun to pull a perfect prank on the vehicle. Meanwhile, the green one, which wasn't glowing green anymore, stood on a roof and looked at its yellow counterpart chasing the truck. It made a sad frown and changed into a bolt of light, zipping away to somewhere.

Meanwhile, the yellow one kept chasing the truck as if it wanted to pull a prank on it so badly. However, that was the plan.

"Hey, Mega-weirds!" Gwen yelled at her behind, pushing a lever in front of her. "Come and get us!"

The lever was for the platform below the thermometer. It triggered its one side to rise up, causing the thermometer to slide down from the platform. Megawatt didn't seem to care about this. It was too concentrated on catching up the truck. As the thermometer hit the ground, it stuck into the soil right in front of the arrogant battery. Megawatt finally became surprised and hurriedly braked itself but it was too late. It hit the top of the giant thermometer and was forcefully turned into a bolt of electricity, following down the thermometer and flowing into the ground.

"What happened?" Ben asked Gwen, while Harry just stared at the whole scene in disbelief.

"We just used the biggest thermometer as a lightning rod," replied Gwen with a proud smile. Then she tapped her head with her finger, which Ben made a scowl at in jealousy and irritation. "Who needs an alien superhero when you've got good old-fashioned brain power?"

"Whoa," Harry was amazed to hear science sounding so magical. "Even science can be so awesome."

"'Course the ground is basically just one big conductor," Earl came over and pointed out.

"What does that mean?" Ben wondered.

"Oh, no...!" Gwen let out a gasp as she understood what the mayor was saying. "It means that Megawatt is just zipping around underground until it find some way to get back to the surface."

That news shocked everyone except the mayor. Moreover, as if adding fuel to the flames, every single phones except the cellphones started to ring loudly. The village was filled with the sound of the phones ringing. Harry thought the sound was engulfing the whole town, maybe the whole area. They could see the yellow spark in every phones.

Grandpa Max noticed immediately, his eyes widened in pure shock. "It's in the underground phone-lines...!"

Harry covered his ears. "I don't like this at all."

Harry could have sworn he saw one of his old nightmares which he couldn't recall. Though he wasn't sure he saw such nightmare before, he thought this reality was worse. He spotted the Megawatt coming out from one of the receiver, which cackled evilly.

* * *

 _ **Another few minutes later**_

 **Harry, along with the rest of the townspeople, watched helplessly as the yellow devil kept doing its own mischief. It roamed the road and went past some of the undamaged tires from some cars. Its heat melted the tires and soon punctured all of them. Megawatt didn't stop there. It also went to the transformer on one of the telephone poles, and heated it up until it exploded. A building nearby was flickering yellow, its lights being out of control. Megawatt also touched one fire hydrant and the water spurted out, which soon fell like a rain. Megawatt seemed so pleased at its job. Only this creature was pleased.**

The others were not. Not at all.

"Uh-oh, now they reaally did it," said one of the villagers.

Harry's shoulder went down in shame. However, Ben snickered at his cousin.

"Ben Tennyson," Gwen warned, not in the mood to handle her cousin's tease. "Don't say a word."

"Hey, I'm just glad I wasn't the one who screwed up this time," was Ben's retort.

One of the building exploded from the inside. Grandpa Max flinched in surprise while Ben just smiled innocently at Gwen. Gwen wanted to snap, but Ben was right. This time, Gwen seemed to worsened the situation. She was only trying to trap the Megawatt into the ground. But Megawatt used the conductive underground as its own playground and messed up all of the telephones in the village. Now Sparksville was nothing but a total mess.

Harry also felt terrible. Although he had no idea of how or why his transformation suddenly didn't work, he thought he was guilty because he didn't recapture Megawatt sooner. If his legs had changed just like he wanted, maybe the town wouldn't be ruined this bad. He still couldn't understand why he couldn't become half-XLR8.

Suddenly, a huge bolt of electricity snaked up a giant hot dog stand and revealed dozens of Megawatts. They rubbed their tummy as they ate every spark of electricity in the village. In satisfaction, they all let out a loud sonic scream, causing everyone present to cover their ears from becoming deaf. Only the mayor didn't seem to be affected as he just kept eating popcorn.

The scream was loud enough to break a glass container filled with giant toothpicks. These were sharp at both end, so it would be a horrible sight when it hit people.

Grandpa Max knew this well, so he hurriedly shouted to people as he saw toothpicks flying over. "Everybody move!"

Everybody evacuated the area in a hurry. Surprisingly, Earl didn't respond a little bit or stand up from the bench. Plus, the toothpicks stuck into the ground dangerously, not a single one hitting or scratching the monotonous man. The man didn't even flinch when one of them stuck right above the bench he was sitting.

"There goes the world's largest toothpicks," was the mayor's plain reaction, which was merely about worrying over one of the village's exhibition. "Oh, the humanity."

The Megawatts burst out laughing as the saw the scene and disappeared again. Harry was really annoyed by the creatures. What they were doing for their own fun was now threatening others' lives.

Even Grandpa Max didn't approve of this. "Those creeps' idea of good clean fun is gonna have us all pushin' up daisies."

"Pushing...what?" Harry asked.

"It'll let us all go to heaven," explained Grandpa Max simply.

"Uh..." said Harry, dumbfounded. "That was a harsh but best way to describe those batteries."

"Don't just stand there, doofus!" Gwen, meanwhile, said to Ben, who was working on the Omnitrix. "Dial up, or...cast up...some help!"

"Duh, like I haven't been trying?" Ben said back in irritation as he showed the red device. "And I still have no idea how to conjure completely!"

"I told you to practice!" Gwen shouted.

"Alright, I'm too lazy to practice my magic, happy?!" Ben yelled back.

"KNOCK IT OFF, YOU TWO!" Harry shouted in pure irritation. "We're having several devils of lightning on the loose and you think it's time to argue for a magic?! We may talk about that later but for now, TRY THINKING ELSE!

The Tennysons were taken back by surprise. Harry was a usually quiet and shy boy. They hadn't seen him so angry until now. But it was understandable. Harry thought Sparksville was boring and agreed with Ben playing with the rubber band ball. That led to a little destruction of the village, which Harry felt guilt for. Then they found that they were responsible for letting Megawatt from the ball, or its prison, which increased Harry's feeling of guilt. Megawatt, now Megawatts, continued to bring chaos in the village, which caused Harry to hate the creatures and blamed himself for his uselessness.

It was hard to explain the whole amount of stress Harry had. But it was clear that Harry had finally reached his limit. Seeing his friends arguing over something else, it made his inside erupt like a volcano.

While the Tennysons looked at each other in shame, there was a thundering noise coming out from nowhere. It turned out one of the Megawatts standing on a fallen statue of Jack-A-Lope, was saying something in their language and using its own electric power to send messages to its coworkers. The other creatures followed its gestures. After murmuring some kind of unknown words, they all disappeared, leaving a flash of yellow light.

Ben scratched his head in confusion as the village became quiet suddenly. "Uh... Where'd they go?"

"I don't know..." Grandpa Max said as a small thunder roared. "But I don't think it's good."

Max's guess was right. When there was an earthquake happening in the middle of a village, there was no way it was a good sign, which happened right after the oldest Tennyson finished his sentence. One of the building exploded and the Tennysons plus Potter stepped back in slight fear. As the smoke cleared out, a giant with a planet head, hands and feet stomped out, covered by yellow electricity. It stumbled a bit but soon seemed to maintain its balance before walking off. Harry gaped and looked at the thing for a while along with the others.

"Well, there's somethin' you don' see everyday," one of the residents came over and commented. "They brought that planetarium exhibit to life."

"Worst. Exhibit. Ever." Harry, after calming down, said.

"Come on, we'll head it off in the-" Grandpa Max said but couldn't finish the sentence as he saw his van.

The Rust Bucket's tires were all removed with some bricks holding it up. Green paint was drawn all sides of the vehicle, smiley faces and a sentence with awful grammars. Without the tires, it was clear that it wasn't able to follow the Megawatts controlling the planetarium giant.

"Oh, my..." Grandpa Max muttered quietly.

"'U am Lame'?" Ben read the sentence on the side of the vehicle, then snorted. "That's weak!"

"And don't even get me started on the grammar and the spelling," said Gwen, not amused at the prank Megawatt did.

Even Harry smiled with a snort. For once, he found Megawatts so childish. Not even Dudley was this childish... Harry shook his head. No. Dudley was way more stupid and childish than Megawatts. The creatures could pull this sort of prank, but Harry's big fat cousin was just too idiot to even bring some. Compared to Dudley, Megawatts artwork was just a child's play.

Suddenly, there was a squeak. The kids and adults all turned their heads to the source and found out that a certain Megawatt was floating in front of the now alive exhibition, charging up its own green electricity.

"A Megawatt?" Gwen said in wonder.

"It seems," agreed Max. "But something's weird. That one is quite different than the other ones."

Ben and Harry looked at each other. They recognized the different Megawatt. It was the same one that suddenly turned green after Upgrade accidentally cut one Megawatt in half, the halves then regenerating into two different selves. However, its personality seemed changed, too, as it kept bothering its yellow self. The green Megawatt didn't do anything harmful towards the boys, not even towards others except the yellow ones.

Green Megawatt sparked itself to stop the Megawatts inside the exhibition, but they didn't listen to it. It raised one of the planet hand and slammed towards the other. The green Megawatt barely dodged it and was flown away by the impact, hitting a wall nearby. The giant didn't stop there and raised its arm again in attempt to finish the Megawatt in green. The creature passed out and wasn't moving.

Harry gasped in shock and didn't waste any time to rush towards the little green creature. Ben followed, too. They heard Gwen and Max calling behind them but didn't care.

Ben stood beside the giant and called it out. "Hey!"

The exhibition paused and seemed to look at the boy, while Harry found his way to grab the Megawatt and run away from the giant. The Megawatts, however, witnessed the scene and raised its foot to kick the boy. Harry looked back and ran as fast as he could. But its foot was right above him. Just before the planet could crush the little boy's head, Ben pulled him away. They groaned but soon looked up to see the giant staring down at them. The people just silently watched them.

The electrical giant raised its foot again. Ben, feeling suddenly terrified, couldn't think of something and just went in front of Harry, hoping him to be safe. Harry also felt the same and pressed the little creature in his hands to his chest and closed his eyes. At the moment the planet foot shot down, Ben's fear caused him to raise his left arm with the Omnitrix. What he didn't even know was a tiny green spark on the device and suddenly bursting out a huge energy field. To everyone's surprise, it resulted in a electric green barrier around the boys, blocking the foot. Even Ben was taken by surprise and lowered his arm, which caused the barrier to fade away after a few flickers. The robot lost its balance as the mysterious wall disappeared. Ben gasped with wide eyes. All of a sudden, Harry groaned in pain and clutched his forehead before his eyes glowed bright green and released a pair of green laser beam, sending the robot several feet away. Ben's jaw fell open but soon snapped out of his shock, dragging Harry, who closed his eyes due to a severe dizziness, to the closest broken car to hide.

The robot stood up and looked around for the boys, only to find none of them. It tilted its head in confusion but shrugged off, stomping out from the sight. As the sound of the giant's footsteps decreased, the boys came out from their hiding spot, seeing the exhibit walking off from the sight. Harry and Ben sighed in relief. They looked at Megawatt in Harry's hand, which woke up and chirped in pain, glowing bright green again. Harry soothed its back with his thumb, Gwen and the others coming over to see the creature. The creature curled up itself and made a sad expression that looked sorry, holding Harry's other thumb.

"A green Megawatt?" Gwen asked in awe.

"Yep," said one of the residents. "And this one seems behaved itself, compared to his brothers."

The others agreed. The green one was too good for a Megawatt. However, some of them still didn't like it as they witnessed what the Megawatts have done.

Grandpa Max, however, was focusing on the matter about Harry. He looked at his face and his eyes widened in utter surprise. "You okay, Harry?"

Harry shook his head to ignore the throbbing pain in his head, mainly in his right eye. "My head's ringing."

Gwen then looked Harry's face and yelped in surprise. "Harry! Your-"

"What?" Harry asked, still holding the Megawatt in his hands.

"Anyone with a mirror?" Ben asked to the people.

A woman gave Ben a makeup compact that had a little mirror on the lid. Harry recognized her immediately. It was the mother who thanked him for saving her daughter. But as Ben used the mirror to show Harry's face, the wizard couldn't help but hold his breath in horror.

The boy in the mirror had green eyes just like Harry. However, Harry's eyes had green in his irises. His pupil was pitch black just other people's. That's what human's eyes looked like. On the other hand, Harry in the mirror had different eyes. His right eye in the mirror was his, but his left eye wasn't. His right eye glowed green and except the iris, his right eye turned black, leaving his green iris glow in a shape of a ring. The skin around the eye was also black with green lines carved like a scar. While looking at it, Harry touched his right eye nervously. He felt some sort of skin mixed with rubber or silk. He tried to blink, but only his left eye did. The right eyelid was gone.

The part around his right eye somehow changed into Upgrade. Part-Upgrade, to be exact.

"What the-" Harry said in shock.

"First XLR8," commented Ben, returning the mirror to its owner. "Then Upgrade? Dude, just what the heck is going on?"

"Harry, do you have any idea?" Gwen asked in confusion. "How can you suddenly stop transforming into XLR8 and go Upgrade instead?"

"That's what I want to know," responded Harry, still getting used to his eyes where only one blinked. "I was doing fine with XLR8 yesterday. I just can't do it again now."

"When was the last time you use your powers?" Grandpa Max asked with a serious frown.

"Uh..." Harry said, eyeing at Ben. "When I avoided the rubber ball, which Ben dropped."

Ben scratched his head in embarrassment while Gwen shot a look at him.

"Then after you avoided, and before you tried to stop Megawatt firing dozens of can balls," said Grandpa Max. "What could have caused to stop you from becoming XLR8?"

Harry just shook his head and just looked at his hands where the green Megawatt was sitting. However, he turned his left wrist without thinking and widened his eyes in surprise. After the incident between him and Ben in the retirement village in the desert, there was a faint brown mark that shaped like a figure of XLR8. The Tennysons thought the mark could be why his legs turned into XLR8, though they didn't know the exact reason. Ben, who seemed to have an extreme chance to trigger a magical force, also had the same one that shaped like Harry's lightning scar on his forehead.

But unknown to everyone even Harry himself, his mark had already changed into a figure of Upgrade.

"Look, we can solve this matter later," said Ben. "But right now, we have to figure out what those Sparkys would do with that giant planetary robot."

"I reckon they'll head for the big hydroelectric dam to power up," said Earl as he tapped his chin. "After that, they'll just wipe out the next town, and so on and so on... They'll think it's funny."

"What kind of sense of humor they exactly have in their minds?" Harry said in irritation, deciding to bring up his left wrist later.

"Exactly," the mayor agreed. "Yep, Megawatt's got a real twisted sense of humor."

Gwen looked around, hoping for any idea to catch the Megawatts. Then, a light hit her eyes and without thinking, she looked at where it was coming. It was a sunlight reflected from The World's Largest Fishing Bowl. Ben and Harry also found this and looked up with a grin. Gwen crossed her arms and looked at the boys.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Gwen asked.

"You bet," Harry replied with a wink.

"Yeah, beat those pranksters at their own game," Ben said, raising the fully charged green Omnitrix. He activated the device.

The game of real prank had begun.

* * *

 ** _Nearest Hydroelectric Dam_**

 **If anyone had been visiting this dam, they would have seen one of the weirdest things they could have, probably the weirdest in their whole life. A giant planetarium exhibit covered by rings of yellow electricity, was punching and destroying the dam wall with its planetary fist. The wall got a few round prints and cracks. The robot then readied for the final blow to punch through the dam.**

Suddenly, a twirling column of fire shot from above and engulfed it. It stepped a few steps backward with a stumble and looked up. It scanned the top left and right before founding a blazing humanoid standing in the center. Heatblast was placing his big fiery hands on his waist, wearing an expression of seriousness.

"This is your only warning," said Heatblast, referring to the tornado of flames. "Knock off the funny business, or I'll fry your twinkling butts!"

But the electrical troublemakers didn't listen, and instead, they moved the giant's arms to smash the dam wall, causing a huge, wide crack that was deep enough for water to flow through. The impact shook the dam and Heatblast lost his balance. Without thinking, he jumped off over the edge and ran with his feet stepping on the wall. But the gravity didn't help as the alien was running towards the spreading water, which might be deadly to Heatblast. Heatblast didn't know what to do, so he just used all of his limbs as a brake. Surprisingly, there was an explosion and black smoke, causing Heatblast to shut his eyes, and when he opened them up, he was surprised to see himself riding on a column of fire like a skateboard. It went down but up again to avoid the pool of water on the concrete ground, disappearing and dropping the stunned Heatblast as it finished its task. The alien grinned in amusement.

"Hahahahaha...!" Heatblast chuckled but stopped as he remembered the hole on the dam. "Better seal that up fast!"

While Heatblast ran towards the dam to repair the damage, the planetarium exhibit climbed to the other side where turbines absorbing energy were placed. There was a sphere covered by a blue blanket but the giant didn't care and stood beside them but suddenly, a column of fire shot up, bringing Heatblast who already sealed the hole on the wall. Heatblast rode it easily as he knew how to skateboard.

However, the fire suddenly went off in the midair.

"Whoa!" Heatblast couldn't help but hit the nearby construction.

It seems he had to get the hang of using it. Heatblast slowly stepped back with wobbling legs and knelt down, due to the sudden dizziness. He heard footsteps and looked as a shadow loomed over him. The robot punched the alien and sent to the other side.

"Ugh..." Heatblast groaned as he felt both dizziness and pain in the head, which was too much to handle and made him passed out.

As the giant stepped closer to finish him off, a sudden green laser was shot from its behind, destroying the back part. The exhibit stumbled a bit and looked behind. There, Harry with his right eye being Upgrade was smiling playfully. Feeling taunted, the robot turned around to face him.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Harry said with a bow. "The next show is going to be... 'The Revenge on Bully'! Enjoy!"

With that, Harry stuck his tongue at the robot. The exhibit started to approach but stopped by a familiar feminine voice.

"Hey, Mega-wimps!" Gwen shouted behind the robot, holding a water hose in her hands. "You wanna see something really funny? You guys are all wet!"

Gwen then sprayed water to the alive exhibit, annoying it. The giant raised its foot to trample her down, but Gwen was fast enough to run away, dropping the hose with a smile. Its foot missed her and hit the hose instead, making a huge crate on the ground. Suddenly, there was a net of green electricity that shocked the giant. It looked behind again to see its greatest annoyance: Green Megawatt. The giant raised its hand to attack it, but Harry whistled to the little creature, calling it to come over. It did what he told to and disappeared from the giant's sight. The giant seemed annoyed. But it turned around again as it felt heat and light from nearby. It was Heatblast who already woke up, holding up a giant ball of flame.

"What's the matter? Can't take a joke?" Heatblast said and threw the fire at the exhibit, destroying it into a pile of rubble.

Unable to control it anymore, the Megawatts appeared as they left the wreckage. They were not smiling anymore and were frowning in anger.

"You really got burned with that one," Heatblast crossed his arms and taunted them, noticing the creatures' frown. "You guys should really quit while you're behind."

The Megawatts didn't like to hear more. They charged towards the alien but he just smirked and hid behind a smoke. The Megawatts were confused when they couldn't find him behind it. They looked around but then, a shout was heard.

"Missed me, doofus!" Heatblast said as he leaned to a giant sphere covered by a blanket, blowing a few kisses to Megawatts as a taunt.

The Megawatts were so annoyed that they just charged and attacked towards the alien without hesitation. Seeing them, Heatblast just simply lift the blanket and went inside, Megawatts just following him recklessly. The blanket ruffled a bit as they went inside. Then, Grandpa Max, Gwen, and Harry with the green Megawatt in his hands, showed up from the behind.

"Ben did it!" Grandpa Max said proudly. "They took the bait!"

Max removed the blanket from the sphere, which appeared to be The World's Largest Fish Bowl with Megawatts inside. The humans stepped back and Heatblast came out from his real hiding spot, taking a deep breath and releasing a blazing twist from his mouth, which Harry took a snapshot of. Its heat and temperature hit the top of the bowl, thus melting and sealing the only escape hole. In short, the Megawatts were trapped inside the bowl. The Megawatts pressed their bodies to get out, only see Heatblast face to face.

"Nah, nah!" Heatblast taunted in satisfaction, sticking his blazing tongue at the creatures.

"Nice touch using the fish bowl," Max complimented to the kids. "With nonconductive glass sealed up tight, Sparky and his pals won't be going anywhere."

"Once again, science saves the day," Gwen said, hearing the beeping and squinting her eyes with a smile as a red light exploded in front of her.

"With a little help from Science Fiction," said Ben, reverting back to himself and leaning against the bowl where Megawatts were struggling.

"And fiction, too," said Harry, covering right eye with his hand and then removing it to reveal his eye being back to normal.

Meanwhile, the green Megawatt stared at its yellow counterparts silently with mixed emotions. The yellow ones just glared back with anger and a slight sense of betrayal.

* * *

 _ **Sparksville**_

 **The townspeople of in Sparksville were busy repairing the damages. Workers carried wooden boards and tools everywhere, helping their coworkers. People also helped them. Luckily, the village was able to return to its old shape. Every vehicles broken were all repaired and were ready to start any time.**

The Tennysons and Potter met Earl for an apology before they left. Though they didn't intend to, the Megawatts were released from their trap by Ben, so they were responsible. They were now standing by a giant figure covered by a blanket, Rust Bucket parked not too far.

"You folks done right by us," said the mayor.

"Hope this adventure wasn't a big setback for Sparksville," said Grandpa Max as an apology.

"More like a giant step forward," replied Earl with a shrug. He looked at the cloaked figure. "What with our new attraction, soon we'll be raking 'em in."

Then, Earl grabbed the cloth and pulled. The others squinted their eyes as they were met with a blinding yellow spark but soon were astonished at the new attraction. It was a enormous light bulb, shining bright yellow with huge electricity inside. Apparently the mayor used the Fishing Bowl as a glass for the light bulb.

"'Biggest Light Bulb'," Earl introduced. "It'll be a humdinger." Inside, dozens of Megawatts were screaming, pouting, or slamming the glass with their bodies in attempt to get out or in pure rage. Earl then finished the sentence by looking straight at Ben, his face only few inches away with a slight threatening in his tone. "...so long as folks mind the signs."

Ben blinked. The mayor stepped beside to reveal a white sign with red letters, which were all capital.

"'IN CASE OF EMERGENCY, DO NOT BREAK GLASS'," Ben read and shrugged. After what he had caused, he was never going to ignore the sign again.

Warnings were meant for warnings, he learnt.

Harry heard a tiny chirp below and looked down to see the same green creature grabbing his pants. It was looking up, not knowing what to do. Harry just stared at it until Earl spoke up.

"You can keep that one," he said. "It's special, after all."

"You mean it?" Harry responded in surprise.

"Why not keep here?" Grandpa Max asked.

"We've already had enough," the mayor said with a shrug. "And I don't think people here are gonna be happy to find one of them on the loose. Plus, I think he's already fond of you."

The mayor seemed right. After what Megawatts had done, the village wouldn't accept the green guy even though he was different with his counterparts in many ways. Besides, Harry could know he was slightly weaker than the others. He could feel it. It wouldn't survive the villagers' anger.

Gwen was worried and looked at it. "But what about food or anything? We don't know how to keep an living electrical battery with limbs. Not to mention, how to handle what he could do."

The green one flinched and clung onto Harry's pants in fear.

"It eats electricity," Earl said simply. "Megawatts are hyperactive and have to gobble up some that is enough to move a soda machine. But your guy seems a little more timid one, so I assume a little less to feed him."

Harry felt a tug on his pants and looked down again, finding Megawatt gesturing to say something. He puts his hands on his knees to see what it wants. First Megawatt motioned itself, rubbed its belly, charged up its electricity, drew a huge circle with his arms, and shook its head while making 'X' with its arms. The Tennysons were confused, but Harry thought carefully what the little creature was saying.

"You, stomach, powering up, many, no..." Harry muttered.

Ben seemed to figure it out. "Your stomach powers up not much?"

The Megawatt shook its head.

"Your stomach doesn't power up that much?" Gwen guessed.

The Megawatt motioned to keep going.

They were close to the answer. However, they didn't know how close. The kids started to think again what the real meaning would be until Harry said, "You don't need to power up that much?"

The Megawatt squeaked and chirped as a yes.

"So you don't need to be feed as much as the mayor said, I assume?" Grandpa Max added, which received a nod.

"It seems it's decided," Earl said and walked off, leaving the family with the creature.

Harry scooped up the Megawatt and petted on its head. "You want to come with us, little guy?"

The green one looked at its counterparts and then at Harry, before nodding with a smile.

"It's settled," Grandpa Max said with a grin, which suddenly turned into a frown. "But you must promise you won't pull others' clothes from behind..."

The Megawatt squeaked and nodded his head fast enough to tell that it understood.

"Don't mess up my computer," said Gwen. "It's sensitive."

It chirped and also nodded.

"And do not zap us," said Ben, motioning his cousin. "But only her."

"Hey!" Gwen yelled and slapped his back.

"Ow!"

"Just don't hurt anybody, okay?" Harry shook his head and said to the creature which nodded.

Grandpa Max then brought the kids to the van. Harry placed the Megawatt on his shoulder. Gwen followed him while Ben gave another glance at the light bulb that still shined brightly. Seeing the Megawatts that were so different, Ben felt weird.

The Omnitrix wielder sighed. "I think I pranked out for a while."

"There is a time and a place for a practical joke," said Grandpa Max firmly.

Harry tensed a little bit. Even the Megawatt, too. A little prank may become a disaster. The kid learnt this very well. The Megawatts, the yellow ones, were the pranksters whose pranks were not good to the others. Though they saw them funny, it didn't work when others didn't like them. Pranks had to be just pranks, no more. The Megawatt lowered his head guiltily and Harry sensed this. He used his finger to pat the creature.

Ben also learnt this very well. He was pulling too much bad pranks these days. He decided not to do anymore, especially not now. Maybe he would do again, but not as much as he used to. He looked at his grandfather tiredly and opened the van door. Unknown to him, a bucket full of water placed on top of the door fell straight on his head, bucket covering face. Drenched with water, Ben lift the bucket slightly. Harry and Megawatt blinked. As they figured out it was Grandpa Max's work, they covered their mouth and let out a small choke of laugh.

"But funny is funny," Grandpa Max laughed. "Especially when it's not on you!"

Ben groaned but didn't say anything because he was too tired to and deserved get one.

 _The others laughed at the prank that wasn't too much to hurt someone. Harry laughed when he saw Ben with a bucket on his head. The green Megawatt also giggled._ _Sometimes prank was in need for one who deserved. They shouldn't do usually, but only when the time came. A time when the ones deserved pranks arrived._

* * *

 ***REPLIES & DECISIONS & ANNOUNCEMENT(Super Long)***

 **(Chapter 1)**

 **FandomTrash5165: Well, I'm not thinking of pairings for now. It makes my brain fry. But I can tell you that I prefer F/M pairings to M/M or F/F pairings. And since I saw HarryXBen and BenXKevin in the reviews, I must say, I only ship them as friendships, no more no less. As for the story, at first I decided to go until the last, but...it seems my ideas of the story started to diminish, so I'm trying my best to create ideas that would work in the next chapter, or in the closest events. I've got the opinions about the children's powers and thank you.**

 **MarioYoshiZW: And someone reviewed me in the first chapter! Welcome!**

 **(Chapter 3)**

 **Uzushiogakure: Hmm... Quite interesting... Thanks for the ideas.**

 **(Chapter 4)**

 **Uzushiogakure: You're right. The lake is really cold, so the mermaids in the chapter were the less attractive ones in human's view.**

 **(Chapter 5)**

 **Uzushiogakure: I'm glad you like that part. I haven't decided what the relation between Lily and Charmcaster should be; sisters, cousins, or niece. I can't choose...**

 **(Chapter 6)**

 **Uzushiogakure: It seems some of the others want him half-alien... But if you want him fully transformed more than ever, we'll see...**

 **(Chapter 7)**

 **corbinskydragon1: Wow, you've made a vow! It sure is fun! Thanks, I was pretty exhausted after I thought really hard to make a nickname that would suit Harry. Okay...so your idea of their powers are: Ben for both options, Gwen for the second, and Harry for the second. Thanks! I guess there are some people who want to see Harry using the combination of his powers, huh? Your ideas seem so amazing! Just like you, XLR8 and Heatblast are my best favorite Original Ben 10 aliens! So you don't have to say sorry. And thanks! Your compliments make me joyful!**

 **DarkPugLord23: Glad to see another reviewer who likes this story! And, I already replied by PM, so... you don't need anymore answers...do you? Um, you can review me if you do.**

 **DracoKnight446: Pairings? Not really. I haven't thought of that much.**

 **Greer123: That's because Harry is learning himself just like Ben as the chapter continues. Oh, and about Gwen...of course she wouldn't need any of those, perhaps. I think maybe Gwen would be able to practice quite well if her two pals can also use magic.**

 **He-who-runs-into-walls: Yeah, I want to see Charmcaster, too, if my skills and ideas don't betray me... You seem to like Ditto and Benwolf(Blitzwolfer), right? Well, they are popular for their own charms and abilities and I like them, too.**

 **jetman24: Hmm... Point there. Thanks for the opinion!**

 **joshua. obryan. 549: Ben, Gwen, and Harry all having option number two, I got that. Wow, those were the same thoughts in your mind? If that's so, I must be a mind-reader...(Joking!) And yes, if Azmuth were there, I'm sure he'll examine Harry from his head to his toe.**

 **mad thought: Another one who've made a vow! Harry being half-alien; opinion checked. Harry being able to become other aliens in the Omnitrix; also checked. And the US government? Uh... I'm not the one who knows well about the government workouts...but I really hope they will visit. In short, I want to say yes, but I'm afraid my writing skills and knowledge aren't that good enough...**

 **MAJORMATT1234: I understand. It could be hard to imagine him with only legs being XLR8. I wonder if someone would have a chance to draw him for me... (lol) Well, your ideas seem terrific. I wonder what it will happen when I'm finally able to write that part.**

 **Mewaponny: Harry with partial transformation and Ben using magic by luck, got it. As for Gwen, I don't know. She'll do great even by her own.**

 **ShapeShifter8745: Alright, make Harry use not only XLR8's powers but also Ripjaws', Stinkfly's, Four Arms', and Wildmutt's. I got it.**

 **TerrorofDeathHaseo666: Hmm... That sounds like a great idea, but I don't think he'll earn that kind of powers yet. I hope he will...and I hope I will be able to write the story more.**

 **Uzushiogakure: You're right, Gwen can be great force in the team. Ben sure can relax a bit when he wait for the recharge. As for Harry, I made the conclusions below, so I hope it satisfies you...**

 **(End of the replies)**

 **By looking at the reviews carefully, as I thought, some of the reviews contained contrasts to another, or more. It was hard to choose which opinion, but I thought really carefully and read all of your reviews at least 5 to 10 times to make the best** **conclusion** **. I'm sorry if any of you didn't satisfy on the** **conclusion** **s... I just hope you'll like and agree with them.**

 ***Remember, like I said in the chapter before, I may accept only part of your ideas. I told you, so no excuses or flames, got it?***

 **Okay, the final conclusions for Harry, Ben, and Gwen's abilities:**

 **Ben: Alien transformer who has magic by luck in this series, but later he'll use his magic by his own by training with Gwen and Harry. He can use magic while being an alien, too, but depending on his luck. Due to the magic he got, I'm not sure but he'll have some magical talent or something, so he might end up liking to 'study' magic...**

 **Gwen: Sorceress who can use both American and British magic. She'll be developed as she studies with Harry and possibly Ben. She'll make combo spells and lots of potion with Harry. There's more, but I'm not going to tell since they may be spoilers.**

 **Harry: British wizard with half transformation of aliens, depending on the silhouette on his wrist. He can be one of those ten whenever he wants but they can't be combined for now, so he can use only one power at a time. Later, he can either use only one power or combine the forms he choose for greater strength(For example, as one of the reviewers said, XLR8 legs plus Heatblast's fire power). Also, he can use magic when he's in alien mode. In short, Harry will be a wizard that can use British and American magic with alien powers.**

 **...Is he a god or something?**

 **Also, for whom wondering why Harry will have part-alien transformation... I guess it's because more votes were to that option and I made more reasons;**

 **1: Wizards' Animagus forms are basically Earth animals or magical creatures.**

 **2: Harry's form is an alien which not a single wizard could think of or even know of because they are from outer space, far from wizards' knowledge.**

 **3: Most of the Animagus forms the wizards can be are non-sapient(dogs, phoenixes, or mice...), while Harry and Ben's alien forms are sapient ones(Kineceleran(XLR8), or Pyronite(Heatblast)...).**

 **4: In case you don't know the difference, have you ever seen a wizard turning into a magical people like giants or goblins...or maybe house-elves? You see, the wizards can't turn into other people 'fully' and the alien forms are...people from space, not a creature(if you're going to ask 'how about Wildmutt?', well... DON'T), so I think Harry won't be able to transform into alien...fully.**

 **5: Since Animagus forms are animal-based and cannot be other people, just like changing oneself into goblin or people in other country is impossible(unless they use Polyjuice Potion, but that also can't transform the drinker into goblin or elves, right?), and because Harry gained the powers of the Omnitrix by accident, I decided to make Harry become ****only ****half-alien. If Harry can be full alien, why no one became Centaurs or else by their own when they can?**

 **If you want more reasons...well, I don't mind telling you but I don't want any flames or insults in return.**

 **Whew... I'm tired now... Well, you've read them all; I hope you aren't too surprised...**

 **{Chapter 8 was originally Author's Note since I had SAT that time. This chapter was replaced, so I copied the reviews that come from the A/N and put them here. If any of you want, I will delete that one you wish to, even though I really want to have them as my memories.}**

 **Anima Reader: Study hard but don't over do it. Don't forget to take brakes otherwise you won't remember what you studied and good luck!**

 **-Thanks for the advise!**

 **Caliban Super Saiyan 0: No problem on the exam man. If you feel that you wanna do this, then I say go for it. I hope you get a good grade! See ya in December!**

 **-Thanks for understanding me and encouraging me.**

 **Greer123: I hope that your SAT go well.**

 **-Thank you.**

 **Guest: Your right, I wouldn't want to be depressed forever either. But I will keep this story page on, it's a brilliant crossover and I don't want to get rid of it, good luck in your SATs and stay determined.**

 **-Wow, you really touched my heart, you know that? Thanks.**

 **tomahawkESP: GOOD LUCK DUDE! Use the gum technique!**

 **-I don't know what that is, but thank you.**

 **World62590: I wish you luck on SAT, and I hope you pass.**

 **-Thank you so much.**


End file.
